


The Old Paperclip

by Graffias



Series: Storie a Episodi - Sovrannaturale [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 125,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The Old Paperclip</em> è il nome di una grande cartoleria e libreria di proprietà dei due giovani cugini Errante, due ragazzi misteriosi arrivati da poco in città.<br/>In questa stessa città vive Nora, una diciottenne in perenne ricerca di un posto da chiamare casa. Lei stessa definisce il proprio aspetto buffo e, come se non bastasse, la sua difficoltà nel non riuscire a dare un nome ai propri affetti la porta a comportarsi spesso in modo distaccato e disincantato.<br/>Quello che all'inizio di questa storia Nora non può sapere è che i due Errante vorrebbero tenerla con loro per fare di lei un Terzo Socio...<br/>Si sa, molta gente scrive o vorrebbe scrivere le proprie memorie sulla carta... La caccia alle anime vaganti è appena cominciata...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it fra il 21-05-2010 e il 10-07-2010.

 

"Tell me would you kill to save your life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove your right?"  
 ** _Hurricane_ \- 30 Seconds to Mars**  


  
  


Era ancora molto scossa. Stava provando con tutte le sue forze a convincersi di trovarsi da tutt’altra parte e che quello che aveva appena vissuto non era altro che un pezzetto di una delle solite storie che inventava e rivedeva cento volte nella sua testa. _Doveva essere un’allucinazione, non c’era altra spiegazione._  
Dentro l’auto c’era silenzio e attesa, aveva molte domande e non sapeva nemmeno se fosse giusto porle in quel momento, quindi se ne stava zitta e con lo sguardo quasi assente seduta al centro dei sedili posteriori; davanti c’erano quei due ragazzi che le avevano a malapena sconvolto l’esistenza e rovesciato parecchie convinzioni. _Ma doveva essere un’allucinazione, non c’era altra spiegazione._  
Il ragazzo alla guida tirò rumorosamente su col naso, lei avvertì che probabilmente l’assenza di domande e il suo ostinato silenzio lo stavano infastidendo, ma cosa voleva di preciso da lei?  
L’auto si fermò ad un semaforo; lui spostò lo specchietto retrovisore, giusto per guardarla in faccia, e nel riflesso i loro occhi s’incontrarono. Si fissarono per un breve attimo e poi iniziò a parlarle con un velo di sarcasmo nella voce.  
«I ricordi sono fra le cose più tossiche che possano esistere, ne basta uno solo per far schizzare l’umore a uno dei suoi due antipodi, e se ti provocano soltanto una leggera malinconia… beh, non si tratta di ricordi, allora, ma solo di illusioni». Scattò il verde, risistemò lo specchietto smettendo di guardarla e ripartì.  
«Un ricordo è puro veleno» continuò, «striscia sotto pelle e arriva al cuore attivando uno per uno i cinque sensi, e quando ti arriva al cervello è fatta: sei intossicato» fece un sorriso amaro. «Non è dai ricordi dei vivi che però bisogna aver paura, ma di quelli dei morti, perché i morti non hanno più le forze per ricordare e i vivi invece ne hanno abbastanza da venire loro incontro, alle volte senza neanche accorgersene. È così che molti vivono nel passato seguendo dei fantasmi. C’è bisogno di qualcuno che tenga a bada i ricordi dei morti, qualcuno che sappia incanalare quelli che possono far danni. C’è bisogno di noi, i Tre Soci, i Guardiani delle Memorie».  
Sulle ultime parole lei sentì dei brividi di freddo e il suo cuore perse un battito.  
 _Tu sei il Narratore!_  
 _Giù le mani dalla nostra Socia!_  
Chi erano loro di preciso? E chi era lei davvero?

  
  


  
  
  


_Qualche giorno prima._

 

Nella sua classe il numero di alunni era dispari, il che significava che a qualcuno era toccato in sorte un banco singolo, e si dava al caso che quel qualcuno fosse lei.  
I posti erano stati tutti prestabiliti il primo giorno di scuola del primo anno scolastico delle superiori, ed erano stati puntualmente ogni anno perpetuati come se fossero stati decisi con rituali e giuramenti fatti col sangue – o forse con la saliva, magari quella delle gomme da masticare attaccate sotto i banchi. Per Eleonora non c’era mai stato posto.  
Ogni volta, all’inizio dell’anno scolastico, una delle coppie di amiche dell’ultimo banco delle tre file le faceva cenno di mettere il suo banchetto singolo attaccato al loro doppio. Lei lo faceva, ma col passare dei giorni inevitabilmente restava esclusa dalle chiacchiere sommesse delle altre due e a poco a poco quella sorta di muro silenzioso diventava lo spazio che inevitabilmente divideva i loro banchi: lentamente il suo banco si staccava dal loro e lei finiva per tutto l’anno a gironzolare per la classe senza mai un vero posto fisso, spesso finendo al muro tra il termosifone e l’attaccapanni carico di giubbotti ben imbottiti di piume durante l’inverno.  
Non le pesava, però, nemmeno quando tutte le mattine trovava il suo banco rivolto al muro – i bidelli lo spostavano sempre, quando pulivano l’aula – lei lo rigirava, lo sistemava con un paio di calci e poi decideva quale sarebbe stato il suo posto per la giornata.  
Spesso si chiedeva se mai esistesse al mondo un posto per lei, o se magari quando era ancora piccola avesse perso senza accorgersene quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo vero posto per tutta la vita.  
“Forse la cicogna ha sbagliato indirizzo”, pensava ironicamente di tanto in tanto.  
Aveva sempre avuto parecchia immaginazione, era la sua fantasia a farle compagnia, tutto ciò che poteva immaginare: centinaia e centinaia di personaggi che inventava, vite umane che le scorrevano davanti agli occhi in trasparenza mentre lei faceva altro; le facevano vedere il mondo di altri colori – i loro, con tutte le loro emozioni – ed era come se la pregassero di mettere le loro vite su carta. Premevano, premevano e premevano ancora nella sua testa affinché parlasse di loro, e quando poi finalmente lo faceva era come affacciarsi da una finestra di un palazzo molto alto e guardare un mondo nuovo, una vita a lei sconosciuta che però stava vedendo dall’alto, nella sua totalità.  
Era come se scrivere fosse un suo bisogno primario, poi le sembrava anche di riuscire a respirare meglio.  
La sesta ora di Letteratura Latina le stava sembrando infinita; guardò il suo riflesso nella finestra dall’avvolgibile rotto – ormai era bloccato dalla metà dall’anno scorso, nessuna anima pia che si degnasse di ripararlo – si diede un’occhiata per sistemarsi le ciocche dei capelli castani così corti da sfuggire spesso all’elastico che li stringeva in un piccolo codino sulla nuca: quelle ciocche ribelli le davano un’aria buffa, e di suo ne aveva già abbastanza di avere un’aria strana. Si mise una mano sulla bocca per tamponare uno sbadiglio e riprese a scrivere il racconto che aveva cominciato alla terza ora, prima della ricreazione.

_Era strano ritrovarmi in quel posto dopo così tanto tempo, ed era proprio questo il punto, purtroppo: era passato tanto tempo, troppo._  
 _Quando ero bambina quella strada era sterrata; correvo lungo il ponte sul fiume e giunta sul punto più alto guardavo giù e vedevo gli altri ragazzini, già sporchi di fango, giocare ad acchiappare le rane gracidanti. Mi precipitavo giù da loro, incurante di sporcarmi, e respiravo a pieni polmoni aria di terra e erba, in attesa che mia madre venisse a recuperarmi tirandomi per un orecchio. Lei diceva che ero un maschiaccio, che così non avrei mai trovato un buon marito – cosa che era già successo alle mie sorelle. Peccato che né lei né io sapevamo che un giorno il giovane che avrebbe bussato alla nostra porta per chiedere la mia mano, sarebbe stato quello che da piccolo mi aveva rincorsa per tutto il fiume prendendomi in giro dicendomi che dovevo baciare il rospo che aveva in mano, perché magari si sarebbe trasformato in un principe e quella rottura di mia madre avrebbe smesso di dire a tutti loro maschietti che per colpa loro io non mi sarei mai sposata._  
 _Ora la strada è asfaltata, il fiume è quasi prosciugato, non ci sono più né fiori né ranocchi, non c’è più profumo di terra bagnata e erba. L’unica cosa che è rimasta è il sole, che forse picchia sulla mia testa più forte d’allora e brucia. Brucia la terra, brucia la mia pelle, ha bruciato tutta la mia vita, l’ha macinata tutta. Qui non è rimasto più nulla, ma lui, occhio vigile, lucente ed eterno, ha visto tutto e sono sicura che da qualche parte, nei suoi raggi, danzano ancora le mie memorie come polvere in un fascio di luce. Almeno questo mi rincuora e mi dà il senso di una vera e compiuta fine._

Sentì di sottofondo delle sedie stridere contro il pavimento sporco dell’aula: la lezione stava per finire e tutti si stavano preparando per uscire. Pigramente, richiuse il quaderno dove stava scrivendo e posò la penna nell’astuccio, chiuse la cerniera dello zaino con uno scatto rapido e si preparò all’uscita.  
Ogni giorno, al suono della campanella, tutti correvano giù per le scale grigie dal corrimano di una terribile tonalità arancione, affrettandosi per arrivare per prima alla piazzetta di fronte il liceo per accaparrarsi dei posti a sedere sull’autobus che li avrebbe portati alla stazione per prendere altre coincidenze per i quattro angoli della città. Lei preferiva sempre non avere fretta, o meglio non lasciarsi travolgere da quell’orda di ragazzi annoiati dalle lezioni che non vedevano l’ora di respirare aria di libertà. Uscì dalla scuola quasi per ultima, sotto il porticato si rialzò il colletto della giacca e si strinse nelle spalle – novembre stava avanzando col suo primo freddo e nuvoloni grigi carichi di pioggia ad offuscare il cielo – e mentre camminava lentamente lungo la discesa asfaltata che portava ai cancelli, la sua amica Rita le fu quasi letteralmente addosso.  
«Ehi! Coppoletta!» la salutò calcandole di più sugli occhi il classico cappello siciliano da cui non si separava mai quando usciva: tendeva sempre ad avere qualcosa che le adombrasse gli occhi, quando era in giro. Rita era bruna, slanciata e alta quasi il doppio di lei, una giocatrice di pallavolo dalle mani enormi per essere una donna; Eleonora la guardò torva per attimo.  
«Hai di nuovo bigiato la scuola, oggi, e ora stai di nuovo facendo finta di uscire dai cancelli così i tuoi non se ne accorgeranno» l’amica le sorrise.  
«Guarda» le indicò trionfante uno strappo nell’interno coscia dei jeans, «mi sono arrampicata su per l’albero che c’è vicino alla palestra, dal lato del parcheggio; sono entrata qui dentro e mi sono appostata dietro un’auto aspettando il suono della campanella! Solo che, mentre scavalcavo, mi sono strappata i jeans, ma fa niente!»  
Scosse la testa sospirando sconsolata. «Prima o poi i bidelli ti beccheranno».  
«I miei non mi fanno più uscire di casa da sola, da quando hanno scoperto che sto con Hashim, e vengono a prendermi a scuola per evitare che lo faccia lui!» brontolò. «Quante storie, soltanto perché è un extracomunitario musulmano…»  
«Credono che ti rapirà, ti porterà al suo paese e ti costringerà ad indossare il burqa e a figliare come una coniglia?» sciorinò atona.  
«Pi&ugraveCem>Doveva essere un’ borbottò.  
«Hashim prima dovrebbe _capire_ che tu hai intenzioni di portartelo a letto, poi riuscire a _pensare_ di fare una cosa simile» ribatté asciutta.  
«Oh, non lo trovi anche tu incredibilmente tenero?» cinguettò sognante. «È così ingenuotto! Fa sempre tutto ciò che voglio!»  
«Pover’uomo» infilò di più le mani dentro le tasche della giacca e incassò la testa fra le spalle; Rita la spintonò, corrucciata.  
«Credevo che almeno tu fossi dalla mia parte».  
«E lo sono, Rita, lo sono» si fermarono appena fuori dai cancelli, poco più avanti dell’auto del padre di Rita, giusto per fargli vedere che era con lei ed era uscita da scuola, «ti chiedo solo di non romperti l’osso del collo per marinare la scuola e di non fare cose spericolate con Hashim: non farmi stare in pensiero, ok?»  
«Ooook!» cantilenò, salutandola calcandole di nuovo il cappello sugli occhi per dispetto. Eleonora aspettò che l’amica salisse in macchina, prima di andar via, perché solitamente dimenticava sempre di dirle qualcosa.  
«Ah, Nora, stavo quasi per dimenticarmene!» Infatti.  
Si avvicinò all’auto e salutò brevemente l’austero padre di Rita; la ragazza si sporse dal finestrino.  
«Al centro, dopo la piazza con la fontana e vicino alla merceria, hanno aperto una nuova cartoleria. È molto bella e… _particolare_ , a te che scrivi tanto e passi più tempo nelle cartolerie che al supermercato, potrebbe piacerti! Facci un salto!» La fissò per un attimo e tirò sul col naso.  
«Vedremo» concluse con un’alzata di spalle; Rita rialzò il finestrino e le fece ciao-ciao con la mano mentre suo padre iniziava a fare manovra per andar via.  
Si fermò al chiosco dei panini vicino la scuola giusto per comprarsi una bottiglietta d’acqua, dopo si recò alla piazzetta e salì sull’autobus, incastrandosi perfettamente fra la bussola centrale, il palo di sostegno verticale e altri due ragazzi – il mezzo era pienissimo.  
Rifletté se avrebbe trovato o meno sua madre a casa, fece mente locale e si ricordò che era martedì, quindi non ci sarebbe stata. Guardò l’ora, sarebbe arrivata a casa alle 14,30 e non credeva che sua madre le avrebbe fatto trovare qualcosa pronto da riscaldare per mangiare – andava sempre di fretta. Alle volte capitava che le lasciasse sul tavolo un paio di ingredienti, altre volte le lasciava un post it con scritto cosa c’era in frigo, raramente le lasciava qualcosa già pronto. Non pranzavano e cenavano insieme da quasi dieci anni, ormai. A casa sua regnava costantemente il silenzio, un silenzio che non osava neanche lei interrompere: se ascoltava musica, lo faceva con gli auricolari.  
Sua madre era nata e cresciuta nel sud Italia, con un padre possessivo e geloso nei confronti delle figlie femmine e con una mentalità retrograda; non faceva mai uscire le sue figlie se non accompagnate da lui, nemmeno sua moglie usciva da sola, di conseguenza le donne della famiglia non avevano alcuna libertà, ma per loro – o per lo meno per le non ragazzine – non era un peso: era tradizionalmente così e basta. Erano donne di casa, mogli di agricoltori che aspettavano che i mariti tornassero a casa la sera facendo trovare loro la cena pronta e la casa in ordine. A sua madre non piaceva un granché quel tipo di vita, ma sapeva bene che l’unico modo per rompere quel ciclo senza spezzare il cuore di sua madre – che teneva tantissimo all’onore e alla pace della famiglia – e senza avere le chiacchiere acide dell’intero paese addosso, era quello di trovare un marito, sposarsi e andar via da casa, magari cercando un lavoro al nord Italia. Ma una volta arrivata alla meta, direttamente dall’entroterra del sud, si era imbattuta in una realtà diversa, con un ritmo di vita fatto di orari di ufficio e non di gestione di piccoli negozi o proprietà terriere, e soprattutto una realtà dove la gente viveva pienamente senza le pesanti imposizioni paterne con cui lei aveva vissuto. Lei aveva appena diciotto anni, vissuti fra casa, scuola e chiesa, con al massimo una passeggiata il sabato pomeriggio ma sempre accompagnata da qualcuno, e adesso aveva davanti agli occhi ogni tipo di divertimento e di possibile esperienza da fare di cui era stata privata, ma era troppo tardi per riavere indietro la sua adolescenza. Rimase incinta, cominciarono le prime discussioni col marito, che tradì ripetutamente quando Eleonora aveva ancora pochi mesi di vita, e finì tutto: il marito andò via di casa, pagò gli alimenti soltanto i primi mesi e poi fece perdere le sue tracce, e lei dovette crescere la figlia da sola, in perenne isteria fra la mancanza di soldi e una vita che secondo lei le era stata rubata.  
Nora era abbastanza stanca di sua madre, che troppo spesso la trattava come un adulto a cui confidare le proprie preoccupazioni e su cui sfogare lo stress; si era pagata gli studi superiori da sola, lavorando d’estate e nei week end durante l’anno scolastico, e man mano si era messa da parte qualcosa per poter andare a vivere da sola una volta finito il liceo, anche se ormai di fatto viveva già da sola: condivideva lo stesso tetto con sua madre quasi tutti i giorni solo la notte.  
Rita spesso le diceva che se lei appariva così distaccata e non si lasciava mai andare a dimostrazioni d’affetto era perché era cresciuta senza dei genitori affettuosi.  
«Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai visto tuo padre?»  
«Ricordo che avevo sei anni, perché mia madre insisté per far vedere a lui il primo zainetto per la scuola che avevamo comprato. Credo che me lo fece fare per fargli notare che ora avevamo bisogno di soldi per la scuola» e aveva scrollato le spalle.  
«Ma non sai nemmeno dov’è?»  
«No, ma so su per giù dove si trovano i miei nonni paterni e i miei zii giù al sud, nel caso dovessi rintracciarlo. Se fosse morto me l’avrebbero detto. Credo. Non hanno mai visto di buon occhio mia madre».  
«Non ti è mai mancato?»  
«Come si fa a sentire la mancanza di qualcosa che non c’è?» non c’era stata né amarezza né tristezza in quella frase. «Non lo conosco, non ricordo bene la sua faccia, non ho sue foto: mamma le ha strappate tutte».  
«Per quanto mio padre sia un rompicazzo mi sembra così strana la tua situazione: tu e tua madre siete più che altro due persone che vivono sotto lo stesso tetto, parlate così poco… Si vede che sei cresciuta senza dimostrazioni d’affetto, alle volte ho il sospetto che tu non sappia nemmeno riconoscerle». Aveva storto il naso.  
«Dici?»  
«Dimmi un po’, quando hai capito che io e te stavamo diventando amiche?» Aveva di nuovo scrollato le spalle.  
«Ad un certo punto mi sono chiesta perché mai mi ronzavi sempre intorno e mi volevi far vedere cento cose che ti riguardavano, poi hai chiamato a casa e ha risposto mia madre, e lei mi ha detto che c’era una mia amica al telefono». Rita l’aveva fissata corrucciata e assottigliando gli occhi.  
«Avevamo quattordici anni! Com’è possibile che tu non sapessi capire com’è un’amicizia?!»  
Nora aveva alzato le spalle e infilato di più le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. «Non chiederlo a me, non lo so, e smettila di psicoanalizzarmi, se vuoi continuare ad essere mia amica».  
L’autobus era rimasto ancora pieno ma con più spazio vivibile, quando era riemersa dai suoi pensieri; si risistemò meglio lo spallaccio dello zaino sulla spalla e scese alla fermata davanti al palazzo dove abitava. In ascensore giocherellò pigramente con le chiavi dell’appartamento schioccando la lingua; rigirò le chiavi nella toppa e il silenzio dell’ingresso avvolto nella semioscurità fece capolino anche dentro di lei.  
Ancor prima di togliersi di dosso cappello, sciarpa e giacca, passò dall’angolo cottura per vedere cosa ci fosse da mangiare; sollevò con un gesto secco l’avvolgibile della finestra e afferrò il post it lasciato sul tavolo accanto ad un sacchetto di carta marrone con dentro un paio di panini: sua madre l’avvertiva che in frigo c’erano delle uova e del prosciutto e, se nel caso preferisse della pasta, nella dispensa c’era un barattolo di sugo già pronto. Aprì la dispensa dove tenevano le pentole, fissò una padella accarezzando l’idea di farsi un paio di uova strapazzate col prosciutto, arricciò il naso e decise che per quel giorno le andava di mangiare qualcosa della rosticceria.  
Svuotò lo zaino dai libri e i quaderni, tenne solo l’astuccio e un quaderno dalla copertina di cartoncino spesso e rigido, e uscì di nuovo di casa.  
Il profumo di rosticceria le stuzzicava sempre l’appetito, alle volte la metteva anche di buon umore, perché si sa: le cose fritte che fanno male al fegato mettono _sempre_ di buon umore; Nora pensava che fosse la soglia minima di masochismo individuale mangiare cose malsane che però rallegrano. Si sentiva parecchio un muratore o un qualsiasi operaio che lavora all’aperto e non torna a casa per la pausa pranzo nel camminare per i giardini pubblici col suo fido sacchetto di carta che puzzava di frittura, ma non si era mai preoccupata più di tanto di sembrare più femminile o quantomeno una persona a cui si può rivolgere la parola senza che ti risponda con tono burbero o staccandoti un braccio con un morso. Posò lo zaino e la lattina di Coca Cola che aveva comprato su una panchina mezza sverniciata e piena di scritte colorate, si sedette a mangiare accavallando le gambe e fissando un paio di ragazze giocare con un cane.  
Masticando lentamente, alzò lo sguardo fissando i rami degli alberi ormai spogli che andavano verso il cielo, si perse nei propri pensieri. Sentì una sensazione serpeggiare piano dentro di lei, come un filo di fumo che scorreva lentamente dal suo cuore al suo cervello, prendendo forma e colore, dando ai suoi occhi l’impressione di vedere per qualche attimo il mondo attraverso un vetro colorato, _colorato di un’altra vita_. Non erano emozioni sue, non erano pensieri suoi, era qualcuno che voleva raccontare qualcosa, un nuovo personaggio che bussava alla sua porta. L’avrebbe accontentato.  
Ingoiò con forza l’ultimo boccone rimasto, il più grosso, si pulì velocemente le mani con un fazzoletto, prese il quaderno e una penna e, piegando le ginocchia verso il petto, si fece piccola sulla panchina iniziando a scrivere.

_Durante l’inverno penso sempre che la natura rubi il colore al cielo: i rami degli alberi spogli si propendono verso l’alto, come in una muta preghiera. “Dammi il tuo colore, se non puoi darmi il tuo calore. Dammi il tuo colore, dammi qualcosa per vivere”, il cielo li accontenta e la loro corteccia diventa grigiastra._  
 _Grigi sono anche i marciapiedi, e grigi restano anche quando la città è in festa e vengono calpestati da mille piedi e cento vite._  
 _Anch’io ho chiesto al cielo di darmi il suo colore, perché penso di aver perso il mio: “Dammi il tuo colore, se non puoi darmi il tuo calore. Dammi il tuo colore, dammi qualcosa per vivere”, ma il cielo non mi ha accontentato, nonostante i miei occhi l’abbiano guardato supplicandolo._  
 _Grigia è la strada e il marciapiede intorno a me, mi chiedo chi dopo di me li calpesterà senza sapere che io sono stata qui…_

Sul _qui_ finì l’inchiostro della penna. Nora storse la bocca e provò inutilmente a sfregare forte la biro contro il foglio, fino a quando non si rassegnò a cercare un’altra penna. Aperto l’astuccio, vi trovò dentro solo una penna nera – quella con cui aveva scritto era blu – e dalla punta molto rigida. Non le piaceva continuare a scrivere con un colore diverso da quello precedente, e in più odiava le penne dalla punta rigida – quella l’aveva comprata da un tabacchino per un’emergenza. Sospirò stizzita: ormai l’immagine che aveva in testa era pure andata via, era come se il filo di fumo di prima si fosse disperso, una piccola magia spezzata. Appoggiò la schiena alla panchina inclinando la testa verso il cielo, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Al centro, dopo la piazza con la fontana e vicino alla merceria, hanno aperto una nuova cartoleria. È molto bella e… _particolare_ ” le tornò in mente cosa le aveva detto Rita. Quella ragazza con l’aggettivo _particolare_ intendeva sempre qualcosa di decisamente insolito, raro se non proprio oggettivamente strambo. Non le piacevano le cose strane, preferiva tutto ciò che era ordinario. Di conseguenza non le piaceva mai essere trascinata da Rita in posti o locali _particolari_. Lei e la sua dannata mania per tutto ciò che era _particolare_. Tuttavia, non sapeva né mentire né dire di no all’amica e sapeva che l’avrebbe stressata fino a quando magari non l’avrebbe portata lei stessa in quel posto. Sbuffò, sistemò tutto nello zaino e decise di fare una passeggiata, anche se un po’ lunga, fino alla merceria – in quel momento era a tre fermate d’autobus dalla piazza con la fontana.  
Erano quasi le quattro del pomeriggio, ormai, infilò le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle, camminando a passo lento verso la cartoleria. Passò davanti all’edicola. Passò oltre. Si accorse di aver intravisto qualcosa che le aveva ricordato qualcos’altro, fece un passo indietro: la prima pagina del giornale locale era esposta su una piccola bacheca verniciata di rosso, parlava di un duplice suicidio. Ricordò vagamente che aveva sentito la notizia al telegiornale mentre faceva colazione, ma non vi aveva prestato troppa attenzione per via del modo in cui i due si erano uccisi: si erano tagliati le vene, e quella era una delle poche cose a farle davvero impressione.  
Inclinò leggermente la testa per leggere un paio di righe dell’articolo, lesse che i due suicida erano una coppia e appartenevano ad etnie diverse; la cosa le fece venire in mente Rita e Hashim e ciò la scosse e la turbò a tal punto da sentire il bisogno di comprare il giornale per leggere l’articolo una volta tornata a casa.  
Si rimise in cammino perdendosi di nuovo nei suoi pensieri.

_I colori sono sempre un problema, persino se ti colorano la vita. Sono un problema i colori delle bandiere, i colori della pelle. Sono un problema i colori delle emozioni, perché possono essere di tonalità così scure da non farti vedere più nulla, o così chiari da esseri nebbia in cui credi di stare bene, perché non vedi il resto._

Si accorse che i pensieri del suo personaggio erano tornati all’improvviso, forse doveva affrettarsi ad arrivare alla cartoleria, comprare una penna nuova e rimettersi al più presto a scrivere, prima che l’ispirazione svanisse di nuovo.

_Ma adesso non ci sono più colori e credo anche che non…_

Di sottecchi si rese conto di essere arrivata di fronte ad una vetrina strana, mai vista. Alzò gli occhi verso l’insegna posta sopra la porta: su una pergamena srotolata in orizzontale, intagliata su legno chiaro, era inciso il nome del negozio.  
 _The Old Parperclip_.  
«La cartoleria» quasi sussurrò inspiegabilmente a se stessa.  
L’esterno era in noce scuro, una vetrina era allestita con dei libri in edizione tascabile, dei segnalibri e un set da scrivania, nell’altra c’erano dei prodotti vari da cartoleria e un paio di portachiavi con degli animaletti di peluches che le saltarono subito all’occhio. Al centro fra le due vetrine c’era la porta in legno con una vetrata sfaccettata e colorata come se fosse stata una libreria con dei ripiani pieni di libri.  
Irrazionalmente, si sentì un po’ in soggezione; intravide dalla vetrina che c’erano dei clienti dentro – quindi se fosse entrata l’attenzione dei commessi non sarebbe stata concentrata tutta su di lei – e decise di entrare. Sull’uscio c’era attaccato un carillon a vento metallico che suonò dolcemente quando entrò, e comprese subito perché mai Rita avesse definito quel posto _particolare_ : perché non c’era altro modo per descriverlo.  
Anche l’interno era in noce scuro e deglutendo abbracciò con una sola occhiata tutto il posto: alla sua destra c’era un lungo banco con la cassa, più in là un altro tavolo con esposta della roba e una scala in legno che portava ad una balconata che percorreva in tondo tutto il negozio. Giù stava tutto il materiale da cartoleria, sopra i libri. Fece qualche passo incerto sentendo la gomma delle sue scarpe da ginnastica stridere appena contro il parquet nuovo, si guardò attorno con la bocca dischiusa per la sorpresa: c’era un buon odore di carta e libro nuovo lì, le piaceva; fosse stata una bambina forse si sarebbe tuffata fra i pennarelli colorati esposti fino ad uscire fuori dal mucchio col nasino colorato.  
La vetrata colorata sulla porta regalava al legno scuro dei riflessi strani, contribuendo a dare a quel posto un’atmosfera quasi sospesa, quasi… magica o religiosa, ma anche cupa, gotica.  
Urtò lievemente con le dita dei mucchi di penne a gel colorate esposte in un paio di grossi portapenne, giusto per scorrerle e dar loro un’occhiata: la balconata di legno l’incuriosiva parecchio, voleva salire subito di sopra. Una volta salita, lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sulle costure dei tascabili, si soffermò sui libri di fiabe per bambini – quasi come attirata da come s’intonassero a quell’ambiente – e poi gli occhi le caddero su un angolino, dove c’erano esposte delle penne a molla trasparenti e colorate: adorava sentire il loro _clic-clac_ quando iniziava e finiva di scrivere. Ne prese una e cercò se in giro ci fosse un blocchetto di post it di prova.  
«Posso esserti utile?» Sentì la voce di un ragazzo e di sottecchi vide la sua presenza, alzò gli occhi per guardarlo. Era un tipo decisamente alto – la sua testa gli arrivava al centro del petto – forse poco più che ventenne; aveva i capelli castani chiari e una zazzera che quasi gli copriva gli occhi grandi di un azzurro particolarmente intenso. Nora si ritrovò a fissarlo facendo un pensiero molto buffo: constatò che un ragazzo così carino l’aveva visto solo alla TV, era strano. Ci fosse stata Rita le avrebbe detto di non pensare che fosse strano trovarsi davanti ad un bel ragazzo, ma concentrarsi piuttosto nel guardarlo e ad avere il suo numero di telefono.  
«Ho visto che ti guardavi intorno» continuò lui, abbassando di poco la testa per incrociare il suo sguardo mentre si scrocchiava distrattamente le dita, e il gesto fece notare a Nora che aveva mani grandi e forti e che al polso destro portava una polsiera nera con un jolly roger con due sciabole incrociate. «Cerchi qualcosa?»  
Nora vide che il ragazzo le stava fissando gli occhi, incuriosito: si affrettò a calcare il cappellino sulla fronte e si schiarì la voce.  
«Per caso avete un post it dove posso provare le penne?»  
«Sì» si voltò verso lo scaffale e allungò un braccio per prendere un blocchetto colorato, glielo porse. «Sono tutte blu chiaro» l’informò, indicando le penne davanti a lei; gli annuì ad occhi bassi mentre lui l’osservava ancora.  
«Eterocromia» commentò lui assentendo; lei non si voltò a guardarlo, provò una penna. «Hai l’occhio destro castano verde e il sinistro solo verde. È un dono raro».  
«Non è un dono, è un’imperfezione» precisò atona, affrettandosi a provare un’altra penna per andare subito alla casa e scappare il più lontano possibile da quel ragazzo che non si faceva i fatti propri, ma quando rialzò lo sguardo su di lui lo vide rivolgerle un sorrisetto compiaciuto, furbo.  
«Anche i tuoi incisivi lievemente distanti fra di loro sono un’imperfezione» le indicò la bocca, «però fanno tenerezza, simpatia».  
«Hai qualcosa da dire anche sulle mie efelidi, per caso?» tagliò corto, sempre priva di tono. Lui fece un sorriso sbuffando e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Io e mio cugino abbiamo aperto questo negozio da poco, è la prima volta che vieni qui, vero?»  
«Stavo scrivendo qui nei pressi e mi è finito l’inchiostro della penna» spiegò velocemente, stringendo nel pugno le due penne scelte e cominciando a scendere le scale; lui la seguì.  
«Scrivi spesso in giro?»  
La domanda la spiazzò per un attimo, si voltò a guardarlo; lui, qualche gradino sopra di lei, la fissò negli occhi.  
«Prendo appunti sulle cose prima di scordarle» gli replicò infine. Lo vide superarla e andare verso uno scaffale, le porse un piccolo quadernetto grande quanto il palmo di una mano.  
«Te lo regalo» le disse, «così la prossima volta non resti senza carta, adesso che hai le penne». Accettò il regalo quasi d’istinto, come se fosse naturale prendere qualcosa dalle mani di lui, e senza dire una parola andò alla cassa.  
«Ciao!» la salutò allegramente l’altro ragazzo che era al banco, doveva essere il cugino, l’altro proprietario, per quanto non si somigliassero: era anche lui molto alto, ma aveva i capelli biondi, gli occhi verdi e portava gli occhiali; poteva avere giusto qualche anno in più dell’altro. Il fatto che il suo sorriso fosse contagioso e che le avesse subito tolto dalla testa le strane perplessità che le aveva messo in testa l’altro, paradossalmente quasi la turbò. «Hai bisogno di qualcos’altro?» le chiese.  
«No» scosse la testa e si affrettò a prendere il portafogli; quasi si ritrovò a tamburellare nervosamente le dita sul banco, nell’attesa che le desse lo scontrino. Pagò in fretta, mormorò un saluto e diede loro le spalle mentre il ragazzo biondo le augurava una buona serata.  
Quando la porta della cartoleria si chiuse alle sue spalle si fermò un attimo portandosi la mano al petto: le sembrò come se di colpo le fosse arrivata dell’aria fredda nei polmoni, una volta fuori da quel posto.  
«Sembra stregato» parlò fra sé e sé riprendendo a camminare, «non credo che ci metterò mai più piede» borbottò. Accelerò il passo e decise di tornare subito a casa.  
Sentiva freddo.

 

Quando il carillon a vento suonò dopo l’uscita della ragazza e il negozio fu svuotato, il ragazzo moro si avvicinò al banco stringendo le braccia al petto, mentre l’altro finiva di appuntarsi qualcosa.  
«M, è lei. È arrivata a noi prima che ce l’aspettassimo» gli disse, il tono era stato sorpreso e compiaciuto.  
«Ormai dovresti saperlo bene che il Terzo Socio di volta in volta viene sempre da noi di sua spontanea volontà. Non siamo noi a cercarlo, è lui o lei a trovarci» ribatté l’altro, serio e senza guardarlo.  
«Credo che però stavolta avremo dei problemi: è la prima volta che ci capita una donna, ed è piccola. Quanti anni potrà mai avere? Sedici, diciassette?»  
«Non credo che sarà un grosso problema» arricciò il naso e si voltò a guardarlo, «piuttosto, F, non farla scappare» gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
«Ci stavo solo provando per iniziare a legarla a noi» si lamentò. «Abbiamo bisogno di lei».  
«Come lei ha bisogno di noi, tornerà di sua iniziativa» puntualizzò.  
«Anche se ormai è abbastanza tardi, un danno è già stato fatto» si appoggiò di schiena al banco. «Non mi va che le cose che mi appartengono vadano in giro da sole senza sapere di appartenermi» lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi. L’altro abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Tu non ci sai stare proprio senza un Terzo Socio, eh?»  
«Perché, tu ci sai stare? Siamo entrambi più deboli senza di lui o lei».  
«Non ci so stare neanch’io, ma sono più paziente di te» entrò nel negozio un nuovo cliente, abbassò il tono di voce, «ma vediamo di andarci piano con lei, eh? È una ragazzina, non starle troppo addosso prossimamente, o si spaventerà».  
«Non temere» tirò su col naso e si separò dal banco per andare a servire il cliente, «da me non saprà cosa siamo. Almeno per il momento» sorrise ironico.

 

L’appartamento dove vivevano Nora e sua madre era piccolo e modesto, composto solo da quattro stanze: l’ingresso con l’angolo cottura – con un divano e la TV – un bagno e le loro due camere da letto.  
La sera Nora teneva accesa in camera soltanto una lampada dalla luce giallastra, rivolta verso il basso, e studiava sul letto perché non aveva una scrivania.  
Preferiva cenare presto, anche prima dell’arrivo di sua madre le poche volte che sarebbero state entrambe a casa per l’ora di cena, perché altrimenti non avrebbe fatto altro che parlarle di tutto quello che c’era da pagare e da fare per tutto il tempo, o dei suoi problemi di lavoro, e il cibo le sarebbe andato di traverso. Sua madre non le chiedeva mai come andava a scuola, perché Nora non le dava mai problemi: non era certo una studentessa brillante, ma aveva dei voti discreti e li faceva restare costantemente tali; si pagava tutto da sola, compreso l’abbonamento per l’autobus, un paio di vestiti nuovi ad inizio stagione e un paio di scarpe l’anno. Non le chiedeva mai niente perché da lei non aveva materialmente bisogno di niente se non di farmaci se stava male quando puntualmente beccava l’influenza stagionale, poi basta.  
Aveva lasciato sul tavolo la cena pronta da scaldare per sua madre e dopo aveva ripreso la versione di latino per finirla una volta per tutte. Osservò le ultime frasi rimaste, si stropicciò gli occhi e si perse un attimo fra i suoi pensieri, stanca.

_Dammi il tuo colore, se non puoi darmi il tuo calore. Dammi il tuo colore, dammi qualcosa per vivere._

Le era tornato in mente una frase del racconto che aveva iniziato a scrivere quel pomeriggio, ma del resto era sempre così: l’ispirazione veniva sempre quando non richiesta. Sbuffò e aprì il dizionario di latino per affrettarsi a finire i compiti.  
Ancora quel filo di fumo che saliva dal suo cuore al suo cervello, dandole strane sensazioni che provocavano scintille, delle immagini colorate.  
Si decise: mise un evidenziatore lungo la costura del libro di latino per tenere il segno, lo chiuse e, mettendo tutto da parte per un attimo, si affrettò ad appuntarsi in fretta e furia tutto quello che nella sua mente stava vedendo, come se quella fosse la didascalia da seguire per stendere la trama di quella storia.

_Un paio di occhi che si incontrano ai limiti di una grande piantagione, delle presentazioni di due uomini con i loro figli alle spalle. Un uomo distinto, bianco, con sua figlia, e un uomo di colore vestito poveramente e con il proprio figlio al suo fianco._

_Delle risate e dei dispetti fra piantagioni alte, due giovani che si rincorrono._

_Le stagioni cambiano, finisce il raccolto._  
 _La ragazza scuote la testa e gli copre la bocca con una mano. «No, non partire»._

_Lui parte lo stesso, una camionetta che va via sulla strada sterrata e loro due che si guardano negli occhi urlandosi in silenzio la loro frustrazione._

_Lei scappa di casa, la notizia corre, tutti lo sanno. Vuole raggiungerlo._  
 _Piove, lui sa che lei è scappata e prova ad andarle incontro o si ammalerà, o peggio qualcuno per la via le farà del male._

_Si trovano sotto la pioggia incessante, sporchi di fango. Si abbracciano piangendo, passano la notte insieme in un fienile._  
 _Il giorno dopo suo padre li trova._  
 _È uno scandalo, tutti lo sanno, devono eliminare le prove._  
 _Uno sparo._

La serratura della porta d’ingresso scattò facendola sussultare, per poco non si mise ad urlare.  
«Eleonora?» la chiamò la madre, andando verso camera sua. Mise velocemente da parte il quaderno e la penna, preparandosi ad accogliere sua madre, quasi stesse facendo qualcosa di sbagliato.  
«Sì, mamma, sono in camera».  
La donna entrò in camera tenendo la giacca sul braccio, sospirando.  
«Tutto ok, a lavoro?» chiese Nora.  
«Sì, sì, tutto bene» annuì stancamente guardandosi intorno. Nora pensò subito che stesse cercando un posto dove sedersi per iniziare a raccontarle della giornata; allarmata dall’evenienza, decise di sviare il discorso.  
«Ti ho lasciato la cena pronta sul tavolo, basta scaldarla».  
«Stai studiando?»  
«Sì» stringe di più a sé il libro.  
«Bene. Mi cambio e mangio» girò le spalle e si avviò lentamente in bagno.  
Nora si passò stancamente le mani sul volto: alle volte pensava di essere cattiva con sua madre, altre che non poteva essere continuamente assillata così e che quella donna dovesse rendersi conto che stava rimbecillendo perché ripeteva le stesse amare cose cento volte al giorno e sempre e solo a lei. Riprese la penna in mano e si decise a finire i compiti.  
Si protrasse dal letto alla sedia per afferrare lo zaino e metterci dentro le cose per il giorno dopo; vide il quotidiano che aveva comprato nel pomeriggio. Si accigliò ripensando allo strano pensiero che aveva fatto all’edicola.  
“Forse passo troppo tempo con Rita” pensò, “ho pure steso una trama con una situazione simile alla sua”. Prese il giornale, lo aprì sulle ginocchia e cercò la pagina con l’articolo: i due suicida erano due giovani che stavano insieme contro il volere dei genitori; oltre a suicidarsi in un modo che a Nora di per sé non piaceva, si erano uccisi facendosi trovare facilmente, in un luogo pubblico e insieme, all’angolo di una strada poco trafficata dopo le otto di sera.  
Sul marciapiede.  
Nora aggrottò la fronte e quasi allontanò istintivamente il viso dal giornale; riprese in mano il quaderno e andò a rileggere quello che aveva scritto quel pomeriggio: “Grigi sono anche i marciapiedi, e grigi restano anche quando la città è in festa e vengono calpestati da mille piedi e cento vite”; “Grigia è la strada e il marciapiede intorno a me, mi chiedo chi dopo di me li calpesterà senza sapere che io sono stata qui…”; “Ma adesso non ci sono più colori e credo anche che non…”  
Due frasi spezzate che non era riuscita a continuare. Rigirò la penna fra le dita, fissò gli occhi sulle frasi non terminate provando a cercare da qualche parte nella sua testa le parole successive, ma non le trovava, non sorgevano spontanee come al solito. Era strano, e lei non sopportava le cose strane, insolite.  
Doveva riuscire a far diventare tutto normale.

 

«Mamma?» chiamò, rientrando a casa dopo la scuola il giorno dopo, ma non le rispose nessuno e l’appartamento era silenzioso e vuoto. Senza nemmeno togliersi lo zaino, aprì l’avvolgibile della finestra e guardò il tavolo sicura di trovare un post it. Infatti.  
“Anche oggi lavoro per pranzo, sostituisco un collega che si è ammalato. Ti ho preso un pollo allo spiedo, lo trovi in frigo con dell’insalata verde, nella dispensa c’è del mais, se vuoi. Ti ho preso anche una lattina di chinotto”.  
Sospirando si guardò intorno, si decise a togliersi lo zaino, la giacca e il cappello e scaldò il pollo per pranzare. La madre aveva questo modo particolare per farsi perdonare del tempo che non passavano insieme, comprarle il cibo che le piaceva, peccato che o non mangiassero mai insieme, o quando mangiavano le faceva andare tutto di traverso. Mentre riscaldava il pollo accese la TV e aprì la lattina, e mentre sorseggiava prese il telecomando e andò in cerca di un telegiornale.  
Guardò lo schermo e le andò un sorso di traverso, quasi sputacchiò dappertutto.  
C’era stato un altro duplice suicidio, altri due giovani che si erano tagliati le vene.  
Il campanello del microonde la riscosse un attimo; si sedette a mangiare e alzò appena il volume della TV.  
Ancora una volta si trattava di una coppia di fidanzati, di due etnie diverse. Sebbene non in entrambi i casi la ragazza della coppia fosse italiana – nel secondo caso era una rumena – tutte e due le volte il ragazzo era originario dell’Asia Meridionale; ciò stava facendo supporre che appartenessero a qualche strana setta. Nora si accigliò a quell’affermazione del giornalista: i due duplici suicidi erano avvenuti nella stessa modalità e per lo stesso motivo – mancanza di approvazione da parte dei genitori – e la risposta al perché non fossero scappati insieme invece che uccidersi era l’appartenenza ad una setta? Va bene che sembrava qualcosa di ripetuto come un rituale, però… c’era qualcosa che non quadrava.

_Dammi il tuo colore, se non puoi darmi il tuo calore. Dammi il tuo colore, dammi qualcosa per vivere._

Nora rabbrividì e scosse la testa, si guardò intorno alla ricerca del proprio cellulare, poi ricordò di averlo in tasca. Chiamò Rita.  
«Ehi, Nora?» trillò la voce dell’amica dall’altro capo della linea; si schiarì la voce.  
«Ciao. Tutto bene?»  
«Eh?» si stupì. «Sì, ma tu, piuttosto? È strano ricevere una telefonata da parte tua, solitamente sono io a chiamarti perché sei sempre a secco col credito telefonico». Si schiarì di nuovo la voce.  
«Scusa, è che… ero» si grattò una tempia, «ero un attimino stranita, sai quei due che si sono fatti fuori ieri, poi oggi altri due e… ho pensato a te e Hashim e mi è venuta un po’ d’ansia» ammise monocorde. La risata forte di Rita la fece pentire di questa sua preoccupazione.  
«Nora, sto bene» abbassò il tono di voce, «mio padre rompe ancora i coglioni e mi fa tenere la porta di camera mia aperta in modo tale da vedere se ricevo telefonate o SMS da Hashim; prima di farmi rispondere al cellulare me l’ha sequestrato per vedere sullo schermo se fosse lui, ma non sono ancora così disperata da togliermi la vita! Ne ho ancora di cose da tentare di fare per vederlo e di molte altre da fare nella mia vita prima di farla finita, non credi?»  
«Sì, lo so, è che» gesticolò, «ho avuto il sospetto che magari per osmosi la cosa potesse colpirvi, non so…» asserì perplessa.  
«No, no, tutto bene. Tu, stavi mangiando? Sento rumore di posate».  
«Sì, mamma mi ha lasciato un pollo allo spiedo» rigirò la forchetta nell’insalata condita. Rifletté un attimo. «Rita, pensi che i miei incisivi siano _teneri_?»  
«Eh, cosa?»  
«I miei incisivi, i denti» precisò, «sono leggermente separati, hai presente? Li definiresti teneri?»  
«Tu e le tue domande improvvise fuori dal contesto prima o poi mi farete davvero diventare matta! Nora, i tuoi incisivi non sono uno ad est e l’altro ad ovest, sono proprio un pelino separati, non sono brutti a vedersi, ma da quando ti conosco ti sei fatta più problemi per l’eterocromia, che per i tuoi incisivi – quando in realtà la maggior parte delle persona trova affascinante le iridi di colore diverso – cos’è questa novità?»  
Alzò le spalle, come se potesse essere vista dall’amica. «No, è che ieri un ragazzo mi ha detto che i miei incisivi gli facevano tenerezza e simpatia, mi è sembrato strano».  
Seguì un breve attimo di silenzio, poi Rita sospirò e riprese a parlare.  
«Nora, secondo te perché il ragazzo di cui stai parlando ti ha fatto un complimento?» Nora fissò davanti a sé il vuoto per un secondo.  
«Ah, era un complimento? Io ho pensato che fosse un’osservazione fuori dal contesto e del tutto inappropriata» era sinceramente sorpresa.  
«Solo tu puoi pensare una cosa simile! Ma dimmi, piuttosto!» era entusiasta. «Chi è questo ragazzo, eh? Dove l’hai incontrato? Come si chiama, quanti anni ha? E, soprattutto, com’è? Figo?»  
Nora rimescolò l’insalata con la forchetta. «Non so né come si chiama, né quanti anni ha: abbiamo solo scambiato due parole in croce, niente di che. Non mi è sembrato neanche particolarmente intelligente».  
«Sì, ok, ma dove l’hai incontrato?» incalzò.  
«Alla cartoleria che mi hai consigliato, ci sono andata ieri: è uno dei due proprietari».  
«Oddio, i cugini Errante! Mi hanno detto che sono due gran fighi! Quale dei due? Il biondo o il moro?»  
«Il moro».  
«Allora è Fabio, l’altro è Mauro. Claudia della quinta C sta spendendo un patrimonio in cartoleria pur di avere più informazioni possibili su di loro!»  
«Boh, te l’ho detto: secondo me non era un complimento. Cioè, uno che mi fissa e che mi rompe le palle su cose che secondo me sono difetti, cos’altro può essere se non un idiota? Non mi è sembrato particolarmente brillante».  
«Ma cosa te ne frega dell’essere brillante! È uno dei ragazzi più belli che siano capitati qui in città e tu ci rinunci solo perché i tuoi incisivi gli fanno _tenerezza_?!»  
«Ha detto anche che l’eterocromia è un dono e molto probabilmente gli piacciono anche le mie efelidi, _ergo_ è uno fuori di testa».  
«Cazzo, hai fatto proprio colpo!»  
«No, ma è lui che è proprio colpito, ha preso una bella botta in testa se pensa queste cose».  
«Ti prego, dimmi che tornerai alla cartoleria!» cantilenò.  
«E perché mai ci dovrei tornare? Quel posto mi dà i brividi! Altro che _particolare_ ».  
«Ma se è bellissimo!»  
«Da che punto di vista?»  
«Il mio! Dai, vacci, vedi se ti rivolge di nuovo la parola!»  
«Rita, per favore, non cominciare a…» sbuffò.  
«Ti pregooo! Tanto lo sai che ti tormenterò fino a quando non mi farai contenta!»  
Nora si portò una mano alla fronte, sospirando.  
«E va bene, vedrò di rimetterci piede oggi stesso, così la farai finita. Quanto scommettiamo che neanche si ricorda più di me e stavolta non mi parlerà nemmeno?»  
«Naaah! Io credo che si ricorderà di te non appena metterai un piede dentro al negozio, vedrai! Con tutti i complimenti che ti ha fatto!»  
«Chiamali complimenti» borbottò. «Dai, chiudo, finisco di mangiare».  
«Buona pappa! Baci!»  
«Ciao» chiuse la chiamata e fissò per qualche secondo il piatto; annusò il pollo nella vana speranza che l’odore la tirasse su di morale: ma che aveva quella cartoleria da attirarla sempre a sé?

 

Si fermò per un attimo davanti alla vetrina, si sistemò meglio gli spallacci dello zaino sulle spalle e schioccò un paio di volte la lingua ponderando se evitare o meno il ragazzo in questione, ma tanto lui non si sarebbe ricordato di lei, no?  
Quando entrò, il suono del carillon a vento attirò il ragazzo biondo al banco; le sorrise guardandola negli occhi.  
«Ciao, hai bisogno di qualcosa?»  
«Uhm, no» gesticolò, «do un’occhiata intorno» rispose vaga, allontanandosi in fretta e andandosi a rintanare in un angolino di fronte a dei quaderni.  
Prese un paio di quaderni per guardare meglio la copertina, o meglio fece finta di farlo. «Cosa mi tocca fare…» mormorò, ma vide di sottecchi qualcuno venire verso di lei. «Perfetto!» esclamò ironicamente sotto voce.  
Il ragazzo moro si accovacciò a fianco a lei, sistemò dei quaderni sullo scaffale più basso.  
«Ciao, ci si rivede!» la salutò con la solita faccia di bronzo.  
«Sì, mi serviva un quaderno» ne prese uno a caso, «questo» e fece per andarsene, tanto per parlare avevano parlato, Rita ne sarebbe stata contenta.  
«A noi servirebbe una commessa» alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, «sai se c’è qualcuno interessato, qualcuno a cui piacerebbe fare un lavoro simile?» dal modo in cui la stava fissando intensamente era facile intuire che le stesse implicitamente chiedendo di lavorare per loro.  
«Io ho la scuola e nei week end lavoro già come cameriera in un ristorante» tagliò corto.  
«Vai a scuola?» si stava palesemente fingendo sorpreso. «Quanti anni hai?»  
«Diciotto». Il ragazzo sorrise scrollando la testa, fece leva sulle gambe e si rialzò.  
«Mi chiamo Fabio» le porse la mano. Nora si accigliò un attimo, pensando se fosse così o meno che di solito due persone flirtavano: alle volte Rita le raccontava cose del genere, scene simili, ma lei aveva sempre creduto che tutto quel giro di scuse che due persone facevano per presentarsi fosse stupido. Quindi in quel momento lui era stupido, e ciò confermava l’idea che si era fatta prima di lui.  
«Eleonora» gli strinse brevemente la mano.  
«Bel nome» fece colpito, «molto elegante».  
«Sì, lo pensava anche mia madre, per questo mi ha chiamata così, ma mi faccio chiamare Nora. È anche più breve» agitò il quaderno indicando la cassa, provando in qualche modo a fargli capire che decisamente andava di fretta.  
«Proprio non ti andrebbe di lavorare qui? Anche solo per mezza giornata, sarebbe conveniente: lasceresti il lavoro del week end e potresti uscire a divertirti il sabato, guadagnando anche di più».  
«E come studio, poi?»  
«Se stai al banco puoi studiare seduta» osservò con disinvoltura.  
Nora lo fissò interdetta, a lungo. «No».  
«No, _cosa_?» sorrise lui, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Non uscirò con te». Lui rise divertito.  
«E perché?» aveva fatto centro.  
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Non sei il mio tipo e forse per me sei troppo vecchio».  
«Ho ventitre anni!» rise.  
«Cinque anni non sono mica pochi, io vado ancora a scuola, tu lavori, cominceremo a litigare perché non capiamo l’uno i ritmi di vita dell’altro, quando io avrò un compito in classe tu vorrai uscire e quando io vorrò andare al cinema tu sarai stanco dal lavoro, e alla fine uno dei due tradirà l’altro con un proprio coetaneo, almeno col pensiero. Ci lasceremo urlando al telefono. È una triste storia, è successa a molte mie compagne di classe» concluse scrollando le spalle priva d’espressioni.  
Lui continuò a fissarla negli occhi, sorridendo e tenendo le braccia conserte.  
«Un caffè, solo un caffè insieme» propose imperterrito.  
«Non mi piace, è una delle poche cose che non bevo».  
«Un gelato? Una cioccolata calda?»  
«Perché?» era sinceramente stupita dalla sua insistenza.  
«Mi piacciono i tuoi occhi» glielo disse così seriamente, convinto di ciò che diceva e guardandola in faccia, che sentì improvvisamente caldo.  
«Ci penserò» tagliò corto, girò sui tacchi e con una mano si toccò le guance: erano caldissime, doveva essere arrossita. Non ricordava quand’era stata l’ultima volta che era arrossita.  
Posò i quaderni sul banco e prese il portafoglio.  
«Altro?» le chiese il cugino biondo; scosse la testa in segno di diniego. Lui mise i quaderni acquistati in una busta di carta e poi prese dei cioccolatini da una ciotola posata accanto alla cassa. «Sono dell’inaugurazione, l’altra volta non te li ho dati!» le sorrise, ne mise _tre_ nella busta e gliela consegnò.  
Fantastico, anche l’altro si ricordava di lei.  
«Grazie» mormorò.  
«Ciao, Nora!» la salutò con un ampio gesto Fabio.  
«Ciao» ricambiò atona; mise una mano tremante sulla maniglia della porta e uscì fuori prima che quel tipo riuscisse davvero a strapparle un appuntamento.

 

F prese una matita da un portapenne esposto e si avvicinò al banco giocherellandoci e sorridendo compiaciuto.  
«Ha diciotto anni, va a scuola e si chiama _E l e o n o r a_ » scandì bene e lentamente il nome, «ma si fa chiamare _Nora_ ».  
«Ti avevo chiesto di non farla spaventare» osservò distrattamente M.  
«Spiacente, l’ho vista entrare e non ho saputo resistere!» poggiò i gomiti sul banco. «È tornata da noi, M, è tornata. Quanto tempo pensi che ci vorrà adesso?»  
M si voltò a guardarlo, si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso. «Stamattina è arrivato il Contratto dalla Direzione, credo che manchi poco, ormai». F fece un sorrisetto di circostanza.  
«È nostra» schioccò la lingua.

 

Appena rientrata in casa, Nora si appoggiò alla porta chiusa, col fiatone e le guance rosse per la corsa. Non sapeva nemmeno bene perché si fosse messa a correre.  
«Eleonora, sei tu?» la madre di affacciò dalla porta di camera propria, la vide e si accigliò; le andò incontro preoccupata. «Che succede? Sei rossa e tutta sudata, hai corso? Qualcuno ti inseguiva?»  
«No, mamma, tutto ok, non preoccuparti. Ho solo corso un po’ perché volevo arrivare presto a casa» sfuggì al suo sguardo indagatore, «ho dei compiti da sbrigare, vado in camera mia» si avviò.  
«Non farmi stare in pensiero, con tutti questi extracomunitari che girano sotto il nostro palazzo di sera, ho avuto paura che qualcuno ti avesse braccata per rapinarti o farti del male!»  
 _Extracomunitari._  
Quella parola le ricordò improvvisamente il racconto che stava scrivendo, l’articolo e i duplici suicidi, e restò per un attimo interdetta battendo ritmicamente le nocche contro lo stipite della sua porta; chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si tolse rapidamente il cappello, lo zaino, la sciarpa e la giacca, si sedette subito sul letto e riprese in mano il quaderno e il giornale.  
Guardò le foto dei giovani suicida, rilesse velocemente più volte la didascalia che aveva scritto la sera prima. Stranamente, sentiva come se si fosse caricata, come se adesso potesse farcela a finire quelle frasi mozze, proprio adesso, in quel preciso momento. Poi di nuovo quell’emozione sconosciuta che le serpeggiava dal cuore alla testa, accendendo mille luci, mille sensazioni diverse: i sensi si svegliarono e regalarono alla sua mente nuove scene, nuove parole.

_Dammi il tuo colore, se non puoi darmi il tuo calore. Dammi il tuo colore, dammi qualcosa per vivere._

Di nuovo quella frase, perché per la protagonista era così essenziale? Rilesse ciò che aveva scritto.

_Durante l’inverno penso sempre che la natura rubi il colore al cielo: i rami degli alberi spogli si propendono verso l’alto, come in una muta preghiera. “Dammi il tuo colore, se non puoi darmi il tuo calore. Dammi il tuo colore, dammi qualcosa per vivere”, il cielo li accontenta e la loro corteccia diventa grigiastra._  
 _Grigi sono anche i marciapiedi, e grigi restano anche quando la città è in festa e vengono calpestati da mille piedi e cento vite._  
 _Anch’io ho chiesto al cielo di darmi il suo colore, perché penso di aver perso il mio: “Dammi il tuo colore, se non puoi darmi il tuo calore. Dammi il tuo colore, dammi qualcosa per vivere”, ma il cielo non mi ha accontentato, nonostante i miei occhi l’abbiano guardato supplicandolo._  
 _Grigia è la strada e il marciapiede intorno a me, mi chiedo chi dopo di me li calpesterà senza sapere che io sono stata qui…_

_Senza sapere che io sono stata qui…_  
 _Senza sapere che io sono stata qui…_  
 _Senza sapere che io sono stata qui…_

_SonoStataQuiSonoStataQuiSonoStataQuiSonoStataQuiSonoStataQui._

_Sul marciapiede._

Strizzò gli occhi e si riscosse dalla strana eco che aveva sentito nella sua mente.  
«Perché era sul marciapiede?» mormorò con un filo di voce, accigliandosi; impugnò la penna e iniziò finalmente a scrivere.

_… a giacere al freddo con gli occhi rivolti verso un cielo che non mi ha ascoltata, non mi ha dato il suo colore, né il suo calore, non sono riuscita a confondermi con tutto il resto che è grigio senza di lui, senza il mio amore. Così ho deciso di dare io il mio colore e il mio calore al mondo, al marciapiede, così che tutti vedessero. Il rosso del dolore, il rosso del sangue, caldo e denso, sto dando il mio colore e il mio calore così che possa coprire tutto, così che tutti lo vedano, così che tutti capiscano e finalmente comprendano che un colore diverso dal solito grigio non può far paura._

«Cazzo!» lasciò cadere la penna e si coprì la bocca con una mano. «Questa si è tolta la vita tagliandosi le vene su un marciapiede, lasciandosi trovare di proposito dai suoi concittadini». Lanciò nuovamente un’occhiata alle foto dei ragazzi che si erano uccisi.  
«Tu esisti?» non sapeva nemmeno a chi o cosa lo stesse chiedendo. «Sei esistita? Lo stai rifacendo? Perché?» le squillò il cellulare e per poco non fece un salto fino al soffitto. Guardò lo schermo e notò che era il numero di telefono di casa di Rita.  
«Pronto?»  
«Eleonora» la voce della madre di Rita era supplicante e sconvolta, «ti prego, dimmi che mia figlia è a casa tua!»  
«Cosa? No, non c’è. Cos’è successo?»  
«Prima di cena ha litigato col padre, si è chiusa in camera e poi a quanto pare mentre mangiavamo è uscita di soppiatto, ha lasciato pure la porta d’ingresso aperta per non farla scattare! Non sappiamo dov’è, non risponde al cellulare!»  
«Io l’ho sentita al cellulare dopo la scuola, non so dove sia, io…»  
“Non sono ancora così disperata da togliermi la vita insieme a lui! Ne ho ancora di cose da tentare di fare per vederlo e di molte altre da fare nella mia vita prima di farla finita, non credi?”  
Si mise una mano fra i capelli. «Non ho idea di dove sia, davvero… mi dispiace».  
«Se si fa sentire da te, potresti dirle che parlerò io con suo padre? Per favore, falla tornare a casa!» stava singhiozzando.  
«Sì, lo farò di sicuro» chiuse la chiamata con un filo di voce.  
Rita non aveva alcuna intenzione di suicidarsi con Hashim, e per quel che aveva letto nell’articolo neanche le altre coppie avevano manifestato quest’intenzione, _prima di farlo_.  
E la donna del racconto si era suicidata allo stesso modo.  
«Chi sei, uno spirito? Mi stai parlando?» non aveva tempo da perdere pensando se fosse impazzita o meno. «Mi stai raccontando la tua vita? Perché convinci la gente ad uccidersi come te? Dove hai portato Rita e Hashim? Rispondimi!» le tremava sia la voce sia la mano con cui teneva la penna, pronta a scrivere con gli occhi fissi sul foglio inesorabilmente bianco.

_Dammi il tuo colore, se non puoi darmi il tuo calore. Dammi il tuo colore, dammi qualcosa per vivere._  
 _Dammi il tuo colore, se non puoi darmi il tuo calore. Dammi il tuo colore, dammi qualcosa per vivere._  
 _Dammi il tuo colore, se non puoi darmi il tuo calore. Dammi il tuo colore, dammi qualcosa per vivere._

«No, non m’interessa! Dimmi dove sono Rita e il suo ragazzo!» sibilò.  
Un’emozione violenta la colpì al cuore togliendole il fiato, le sembrò di andare in apnea, e subito dopo, come una bolla di aria calda, la sentì salirle alla testa regalandole nuove immagini.

_C’era festa, la festa del paese, doveva farlo dietro le bancarelle, poco lontano dalla festa, così, quando l’avrebbero scoperta, si sarebbero sentiti in colpa: mentre loro festeggiavano, lei moriva._

Nora finì velocemente di scrivere e afferrò il giornale: dov’erano state trovate le altre due coppie? In posti pubblici poco frequentati, sì, ma non molto lontani dai locali che frequentavano di solito. Locali come bar, pub… posti di _divertimento_.  
Buttò alla rinfusa il quaderno e la penna nello zaino, indossò la giacca e il capello e corse verso la porta d’ingresso.  
«Dove stai andando?!» le urlò sorpresa la madre.  
«Rita è scappata di casa, sua madre è disperata, devo andare da lei» gridò di rimando aprendo la porta.  
«Ma… cosa? Aspetta!» non le replicò, chiuse la porta e per fare prima e non essere raggiunta dalla madre, che forse le avrebbe corso dietro per avere più risposte; non aspettò l’ascensore e corse a perdifiato giù per le scale.  
Fortunatamente a quell’ora passavano ancora autobus, ne prese uno al volo e si diresse verso il bar-sala giochi che di solito frequentavano Rita e Hashim per vedersi di nascosto: potevano essere lì, _dovevano_ essere lì.  
Seduta sull’autobus ancora con il fiatone, si chiese cosa stesse succedendo: da sempre lei “vedeva” cose nella sua testa e le scriveva, ma aveva sempre pensato che fossero storie che inventava lei stessa per farsi compagnia da sola, che fosse tutto frutto della sua fantasia. Era per questo che ogni volta che scriveva poi si sentiva meglio e le sembrava di aver creato un piccolo mondo, perché scriveva di vite vere, di persone che erano morte? Cos’era lei di preciso, una di quelle strane donne che parlano con chi sta nell’aldilà? Tutto questo era assurdo, non normale, _strano_.  
Detestava le cose strane, le odiava. E gli occhi le si stavano riempiendo di lacrime e così non andava, perché non ci vedeva più e non avrebbe potuto scrivere bene, eventualmente.  
Si tamponò gli occhi con la manica della giacca, scese velocemente dall’autobus e andò di corsa nella zona dietro la sala giochi.  
«Rita? Hashim?» chiamò incerta, mentre le persone che man mano incontrava la guardavano perplesse. Individuò un angolo buio, vicino alla spazzatura, e accelerò il passo col cuore in gola.  
Per prima cosa vide le loro gambe distese. Poi delle piccole pozze di sangue.  
«RITA! HASHIM!» gridò, inginocchiandosi a terra fra loro due. Erano pallidissimi e svenuti, avevano già perso troppo sangue. «Aiuto! Aiuto!» singhiozzò guardandosi intorno, ma quando tornò a guardare verso i ragazzi a terra vide improvvisamente davanti a sé una ragazza.  
Bianca come un lenzuolo e con le braccia sporche di sangue.  
Urlò terrorizzata e pietrificata, come se il mondo stesse per finire in quel preciso istante e lei fosse davanti ad un’esplosione catastrofica, impotente. Nessuno sembrò sentirla.  
Indietreggiò strisciando a terra, incapace di rialzarsi per il troppo spavento. Quella ragazza aveva i capelli lunghi e biondi, la guardava con sguardo vitreo e indossava un vestito che forse risaliva al periodo della Guerra di Secessione Americana. “Le piantagioni di cotone”, ricordò.  
«Tu sei il Narratore» le parlò finalmente la ragazza, priva d’espressioni.  
«C-cosa? No, io… sono una ragazza normale, sono… sono un’amica di Rita» indicò la sua amica, e si guardò rapidamente intorno per guardare se ci fosse qualcuno nei dintorni che potesse aiutarla.  
«Nessuno può vederci o sentirci, fino a quando loro non moriranno» l’informò la ragazza, «per convincerli a farlo li ho chiusi in una mia bolla temporale, nessuno può oltrepassare la bolla, tranne una come te. Tu sei il Narratore».  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando!» ora la paura si stava trasformando in rabbia, soprattutto mentre fissava Rita esamine. «Dimmi cosa vuoi e perché lo fai! Smettila! È stato tuo padre ad uccidere il tuo ragazzo, non loro, non gli altri che hai ucciso!»  
«Ma tu sei il Narratore! Tu lo sai, lo hai visto! Gli altri concittadini poi hanno coperto l’omicidio perché tanto era solo uno sporco negro ed era giusto coprire l’onore di una fanciulla di una famiglia rispettabile come la mia! Tu lo sai, l’hai visto, hai captato le mie memorie! Sono rimasta sola in mezzo al freddo, al grigio, in mezzo all’indifferenza! Loro devono capire, loro devono vedere il rosso del mio sangue e prendere il mio caldo dolore! Per sempre!»  
«Non è così che lo capiranno! Non puoi riproporre la stessa scena decine di volte, non puoi arrogarti il diritto di prenderti vite innocenti e portare della sofferenza a persone che non c’entrano niente! Non siamo neanche nella tua epoca! La tua esistenza è finita, ormai!»  
L’espressione della ragazza mutò rapidamente, diventò una furia; agitò le braccia e un forte vento schiaffeggiò in viso Nora, trascinandola con violenza per qualche metro e facendola ferire contro l’asfalto.  
«Non dire _fine_! Non dire che è finita! Finché ci sono i miei ricordi e gente che puoi perpetuarli, io non sarò mai finita, io avrò la mia vendetta!»  
«Giù le mani dalla nostra Socia!»  
Meravigliata, Nora si voltò a guardare chi avesse parlato: sbarrò gli occhi quando vide che dietro di lei adesso c’erano i due cugini Errante. La cosa strana era che avevano delle armi in mano: Fabio aveva una sciabola, Mauro una spada… una scelta alquanto bislacca se si considerava l’epoca in cui vivevano, ma ad esser sinceri l’intera situazione era bislacca, perfino il fatto che fossero lì proprio in quel momento era bislacco, quindi Nora constatò che non dovevano essere le armi a colpirla di più. E come l’avevano chiamata?!  
Li stava ancora osservando basita, quando Mauro le tese una mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi e non appena fu in piedi, con sua somma sorpresa, Fabio la circondò con un braccio stringendola a sé da dietro. Inspiegabilmente non le diede fastidio, anzi si sentì al sicuro, come se tutto fosse già finito.  
Fabio fissò la ragazza fantasma assottigliando gli occhi.  
«Tocca ancora una volta la nostra Socia e sei distrutta».  
«Non è ancora la vostra Socia» precisò melliflua la ragazza, «dice che non sa di essere il Narratore. Suppongo che tu sia il Giustiziere, si capisce dalla tua indole, e l’altro è il Giudice, vero?»  
Mauro strinse di più l’elsa della spada. «Se ci conosci vuol dire che sai bene perché siamo qui».  
«Non potete fare niente» indicò Nora, «lei non ha ancora firmato il Contratto, vero?»  
«Ma ti ha sentita» Fabio sorrise in modo cattivo, «è per questo che è qui e ha saputo attraversare la tua bolla: ha captato le tue memorie, le ha _scritte_ , non è ancora il Terzo Socio, ma è già un Narratore attivo! E noi l’abbiamo sentito in azione, stasera, e l’abbiamo seguita…»  
«Non credo però che riuscirà davvero a scrivere la mia fine» ribattè stizzita.  
«Dici?» replicò Mauro. «Questo è ancora da vedere, e io ti ho già Giudicata» e con una velocità e un’agilità che non avevano _nulla_ di umano, il ragazzo si scagliò con violenza contro il fantasma, colpendola con la sua spada. Il fantasma gridò di dolore e reagì lanciando in direzione di Mauro una sfera di luce e vento.  
Fabio sciolse la presa con cui stringeva Nora.  
«Io vado ad aiutarlo, tu scrivi la parola “fine” ovunque ti pare e come ti pare, ma scrivila, presto!»  
«CHE COSA?!» urlò sconvolta, vedendolo allontanarsi per dare man forte al cugino.  
«Scrivi la sua fine!» l’esortò.  
I due ragazzi stavano provando a contrastare il fantasma in un mare di sfere di luce e folate di vento parate con le lame, a terra giacevano ancora i corpi di Rita e Hashim. Nora deglutì, si tolse lo zaino e cercò velocemente carta e penna; sfogliò rapidamente il quaderno fino a trovare l’ultima pagina scritta. Scrisse con mano tremante, improvvisando sul momento una possibile fine.

_Ma adesso non ci sono più colori e credo anche che non amerò mai più. Gli uomini che hanno distrutto la mia vita sono fatti di un unico colore e purtroppo non conosceranno mai il calore che ora non ho più: è questo che li rende diversi dagli altri – l’essere di un unico colore – sono loro i diversi e io non voglio vivere con loro. Non potrei mai farlo, vado via dal mio amore. Con la consapevolezza di non essere io la diversa e di aver visto io i veri colori della vita, io accolgo ora la mia…_

«NOOO!» l’urlò raccapricciante e mostruoso del fantasma la colse impreparata, un vento violento la colpì in pieno, come un pugno allo stomaco, facendola sbattere contro un muro vicino alla spazzatura. Il dolore alla testa fu così forte che per un attimo non ci vide più.  
«Ti abbiamo detto di non toccarla!» la voce alta e secca di Mauro fu accompagnata da un fendente che andò a segno.  
Nora sbatté più volte gli occhi e provò a fare leva con le mani per rialzarsi da terra: doveva ritrovare il quaderno e la penna e continuare a scrivere, le mancava l’ultima parola, ma dov’erano finiti? Disperata e dolorante, provò nuovamente a sollevarsi da terra, ma sentì sotto una mano qualcosa che quasi la tagliò: un pezzo di vetro verde, forse appartenente ad una bottiglia rotta, del resto era accanto alla pattumiera.  
«Ha detto ovunque mi pare e come mi pare, eh?» sussurrò schifata. «Che Dio mi assista» strinse forte le labbra, sollevò la manica sinistra della giacca e, puntato il frammento di vetro contro il braccio, chiuse gli occhi: si tracciò un taglio da sola. Gettò il vetro a terra e premette un po’ la ferita, sentendo di sottofondo il duello continuare.  
«Dai, dai!» premette ancora per far riaffiorare più sangue, poi vi intinse il dito e girò il braccio per scrivere col proprio sangue qualcosa sulla parte interna.  
 _Fine_.  
La scritta s’illuminò come se fosse fatta di migliaia di puntini luminosi, da cui uscirono decine di fasci di luce che si tuffarono letteralmente sulle lame tenute in mano dai due cugini. Fabio sorrise trionfante mentre il fantasma era una maschera di terrore.  
«Hai avuto la tua Fine, anima dannata!» e affondò con forza la sciabola nel petto del fantasma, trapassandolo da parte a parte.  
Un urlo di terrore, un fascio di luce accecante che partì dai piedi della donna e sembrò espandersi all’infinito verso il cielo e finalmente quell’essere non ci fu più: svanì nel nulla.  
I due cugini si guardarono in faccia soddisfatti e dalle loro mani si smaterializzarono le armi.  
«Dov’è andata?» domandò Nora, ancora a terra e sconvolta.  
«Da nessuna parte» le rispose Mauro, «è stata distrutta» si voltò verso il cugino. «Io penso ai due ragazzi, tu pensa a Nora» l’altro gli assentì. Mauro si chinò verso i due corpi a terra, posò una mano su ognuno di loro e Nora – stentò a crederci – lo vide svanire lentamente come se si…  
«Si è teletrasportato» l’informò Fabio, inginocchiandosi accanto a lei ed esaminando il suo braccio, mentre lei era ancora a bocca aperta. «Li ha portati all’ospedale, se la caveranno. Sarà qui fra qualche minuto, tempo di lasciarli in vista davanti al Pronto Soccorso. Non ricorderanno niente di quello che è successo, tranquilla».  
«Ah. E perché io invece mi sa che ricorderò tutto?» chiese atona e ancora stordita. Fabio le sorrise in modo furbo, non le rispose e guardò meglio il suo braccio.  
«Vedo che hai preso letteralmente il mio “ovunque ti pare e come ti pare”, eh?»  
«Avevo una certa fretta» mugugnò.  
«Io e Mauro avremmo resistito ancora un po’, non farti più male per fretta» il suo tono era stato serio e velato di una strana malinconia, Nora non replicò nulla.  
Le posò delicatamente una mano sul braccio, come se lo stesse accarezzando piano, e quando sollevò il palmo non c’erano più né il taglio né la scritta fatta col sangue: l’aveva guarita e pulita.  
«Ti fa male da qualche parte?» le domandò.  
«Ho preso una bella botta alla testa» mormorò.  
«Hai un taglio sulla tempia» constatò, e in effetti da quelle parti sentiva uno strano bruciore. Le passò una mano sulla tempia e il bruciore passò, poi le accarezzò la testa e il dolore scomparve.  
Si accorse che si fidava incredibilmente delle sue mani. L’aveva visto muoversi con forza e agilità non umane, combattere una strana creatura usando una sciabola non del tutto normale – visto che poteva colpire un essere in teoria incorporeo – e per giunta la stava guarendo con la sola imposizione della mani. E lei si fidava di lui. Sentiva come uno strano calore espandersi dolcemente in lei a partire dal cuore, sotto il suo tocco, ed era stato così anche quando prima del duello l’aveva stretta a sé.  
 _Chi era?_  
Ci fu uno strano sfarfallio di luce e Mauro ricomparve in piedi davanti a loro.  
«Sta bene» l’informò Fabio, riferendosi allo stato di Nora; Mauro le porse una mano per rialzarsi, lei senza pensarci troppo accettò la presa.  
«Dicci dove abiti, ti riporteremo a casa in macchina: non abbiamo abbastanza forze ancora per un secondo teletrasporto».  
Annuì loro poco convinta, le fecero strada verso l’auto mentre lei diceva loro il suo indirizzo.  
Fabio si mise alla guida e mentre faceva manovra Mauro si voltò verso di lei sorridendole dolcemente.  
«Avrai sicuramente molte domande, sappi che noi siamo qui disponibili a rispondere a tutto, come e quando vuoi!»  
«D’accordo» assentì, anche se da qualche parte dentro di lei vedeva se stessa urlare terrorizzata a morte.  
Era ancora molto scossa. Stava provando con tutte le sue forze a convincersi di trovarsi da tutt’altra parte e che quello che aveva appena vissuto non era altro che un pezzetto di una delle solite storie che inventava e rivedeva cento volte nella sua testa. _Doveva essere un’allucinazione, non c’era altra spiegazione._  
Dentro l’auto c’era silenzio e attesa, aveva molte domande e non sapeva nemmeno se fosse giusto porle in quel momento, quindi se ne stava zitta e con lo sguardo quasi assente seduta al centro dei sedili posteriori; davanti c’erano quei due ragazzi che le avevano a malapena sconvolto l’esistenza e rovesciato parecchie convinzioni. _Ma doveva essere un’allucinazione, non c’era altra spiegazione._  
Fabio tirò rumorosamente su col naso, lei avvertì che probabilmente l’assenza di domande e il suo ostinato silenzio lo stavano infastidendo, ma cosa voleva di preciso da lei?  
L’auto si fermò ad un semaforo; lui spostò lo specchietto retrovisore, giusto per guardarla in faccia, e nel riflesso i loro occhi s’incontrarono. Si fissarono per un breve attimo e poi iniziò a parlarle con un velo di sarcasmo nella voce.  
«I ricordi sono fra le cose più tossiche che possano esistere, ne basta uno solo per far schizzare l’umore a uno dei suoi due antipodi, e se ti provocano soltanto una leggera malinconia… beh, non si tratta di ricordi, allora, ma solo di illusioni». Scattò il verde, risistemò lo specchietto smettendo di guardarla e ripartì.  
«Un ricordo è puro veleno» continuò, «striscia sotto pelle e arriva al cuore attivando uno per uno i cinque sensi, e quando ti arriva al cervello è fatta: sei intossicato» fece un sorriso amaro. «Non è dai ricordi dei vivi che però bisogna aver paura, ma di quelli dei morti, perché i morti non hanno più le forze per ricordare e i vivi invece ne hanno abbastanza da venire loro incontro, alle volte senza neanche accorgersene. È così che molti vivono nel passato seguendo dei fantasmi. C’è bisogno di qualcuno che tenga a bada i ricordi dei morti, qualcuno che sappia incanalare quelli che possono far danni. C’è bisogno di noi, i Tre Soci, i Guardiani delle Memorie».  
Sulle ultime parole lei sentì dei brividi di freddo e il suo cuore perse un battito.  
 _Tu sei il Narratore!_  
 _Giù le mani dalla nostra Socia!_  
Chi erano loro di preciso? E chi era lei davvero?  
«Al mondo ci sono centinaia e centinaia di Guardiani delle Memorie divisi in gruppi da tre» proseguì Mauro, «un Giudice, un Giustiziere e un Narratore. Vengono chiamati anche i Tre Soci perché come copertura spesso usano la gestione di un negozio di loro proprietà, nel nostro caso una cartoleria. I Guardiani delle Memorie sono organizzati e supervisionati dalla Direzione, un gruppo di superiori che ci dicono dove e quando muoverci e ci dividono inizialmente in gruppi da due quando iniziamo a far parte della Guardia delle Memorie. Tutti i Giudici e tutti i Giustizieri, ovvero il Primo e il Secondo Socio, sono… sono degli immortali» incespicò. «Siamo creature immortali, ma all’occorrenza possiamo invecchiare o ringiovanirci. Ad ogni coppia di Giudice e Giustiziere viene affidato un posto sulla Terra e lì il Terzo Socio verrà a loro, attirato».  
«Io sono il Narratore» affermò monocorde.  
«Sì» assentì Mauro.  
«In pratica cosa faccio?»  
«Fin da piccola hai sempre inventato storie, vero?» le chiese sorridendo con un velo di tristezza.  
«Sì, da che io ricordi sì».  
«Le anime delle persone morte in modo violento o senza trovar pace, non vanno né all’Inferno, né in Paradiso: vagano per la Terra permettendo ai ricordi della loro vita di espandersi fino a quando non trovano pace. I Narratori, quelli attivi come te, accolgono le loro storie, captano le loro emozioni e le scrivono: così le anime vaganti hanno una loro fine, magari anche letta da più persone, e trovano la loro pace. Purtroppo, capita che le anime vaganti col tempo diventino troppo forti, perché sfruttano la forza che hanno i vivi di ricordare facendo loro rivivere i loro di ricordi, magari provocando morte e distruzione come in questo caso. Allora il Narratore ha difficoltà a scrivere la sua storia, si blocca, quindi il Giudice e il Giustiziere l’aiutano e quando finalmente scrive la parola _fine_ , le loro armi si rafforzano e riescono a distruggere l’anima vagante che è diventata troppo forte, un’anima vagante violenta».  
«Fino a quando però tu non firmerai il Contratto, accettando così di diventare il nostro Terzo Socio» continuò Fabio, con un tono più deciso, «noi saremo deboli: riusciamo ad essere forti solo se siamo in tre con le nostre tre firme sul Contratto».  
«Che succede se rifiuto di firmare questo Contratto?» domandò Nora, con un groppo in gola.  
«Niente» alzò le spalle Fabio. «Resterai pur sempre un Narratore attivo, è un dono che ti è stato fatto e il segno che ti distingue per questo è l’eterocromia, continuerai a scrivere storie per le anime vaganti, ma non avendo firmato il Contratto, noi dovremo andar via in un altro posto, alla ricerca di un altro Terzo Socio; le anime vagante più forti non sentiranno più il nostro principio di attrazione e non verranno più a noi: non avrai nella tua vita più storie di anime vaganti che si bloccano a metà, nessuna anima violenta».  
«Quindi fino a quando siamo tutti e tre vicini attiriamo anime vaganti violente?»  
«Esattamente, il nostro principio di attrazione serve per stanarle».  
«E se invece accetto di firmare, che succede?» fu sempre Fabio a risponderle.  
«Diventi il Terzo Socio, diventiamo una sorta di Scooby-gang e noi resteremo con te per sempre invecchiando con te. È un contratto a vita, non lo puoi rompere, e quando morirai noi andremo nuovamente in cerca di un Terzo Socio».  
«E io sarei il vostro Terzo Socio numero…?»  
«Tre» risposero all’unisono.  
«Quindi» deglutì, «siete sulla Terra da quasi trecento anni?»  
Fabio sorrise sarcastico. «Diciamo che siamo nella Guardia delle Memorie da quasi trecento anni» si fermarono davanti al palazzo dove abitava; i due ragazzi immortali si voltarono verso di lei, la trovarono ancora basita, incapace di guardarli in faccia.  
«In pratica voi siete venuti qui e avete aperto la cartoleria… per me?» domandò flebile.  
«La Direzione ci ha assicurato che qui c’era un Narratore attivo» le rispose Mauro, «ma non possono mai dire chi è e come trovarlo: è pur sempre un umano, per quanto abbia un dono particolare che fa di lui o di lei un predestinato ad essere un Guardiano delle Memorie, è il Narratore che trova noi, è il Narratore che sceglie di esserlo o meno fino in fondo, perché poi sarà per sempre».  
«Che tipo di immortali siete? Che creature siete?» deglutì. I due ragazzi si guardarono in faccia, scrollarono le spalle.  
«Immortali…» risposero nuovamente all’unisono e in tono vago. Comprese che non gliel’avrebbero detto così facilmente.  
«Guarda che non devi risponderci adesso, riguardo il Contratto» la rassicurò Mauro, sorridendole, «puoi pensarci se vuoi».  
«Allora io» mise una mano sulla maniglia dello sportello, «credo che ci rifletterò: ho molto da metabolizzare, dopo vi darò una mia risposta».  
«Va bene» le assentì Mauro, sorridendole ancora.  
«Vado» aprì lo sportello.  
«Buonanotte, Nora» la salutò Fabio.  
«Buonanotte» la salutò anche Mauro.  
«’notte» biascicò andando via.  
Chiuse lo sportello alle sue spalle e non si voltò più a guardarli; infilò le chiavi nel portone sentendosi vagamente ubriaca.  
 _Ma doveva essere un’allucinazione, non c’era altra spiegazione._

 

Aspettarono che rientrasse a casa, prima di rimettere in moto.  
«È molto spaventata» affermò sconsolato Mauro.  
«Beh, è stato un inizio col botto!» esclamò sarcasticamente Fabio, facendo manovra; l’altro scosse la testa.  
«Spero che firmi il Contratto».  
«Tranquillo, Socio!» lo rassicurò sorridendo compiaciuto. «Ormai è nostra!»

  
  
  
  
  
**Note dell’episodio:**

Benvenuti ad una nuova straordinaria (?) avventura made by Gra!  
Questa serie, che nella mia testa ha già una fine, sarà composta da 10 episodi, è ancora in fase di stesura ma _HA_ una fine, la so, ciò non è sorprendente e rassicurante? No? Fa niente!  
Verrà aggiornata ogni venerdì – scanso imprevisti – e solo per questa settimana avrete due episodi, dalla prossima l’aggiornamento sarà singolo.  
La serie come genere si rifà a [_Foedus Custodum_](%5C%22search.php?action=categorie&cat=2&id_sottocat=18%5C%22), ma avrà atmosfere più cupe e pesanti, svilupperà tematiche un po’ più “adulte” e vi saranno meno personaggi, proprio perché è un’altra cosa *mette da parte*  
Anche questa serie è ambientata in Italia perché io sono una forte sostenitrice del “ma che hanno gli americani più di noi? Perché tutte le serie sovrannaturali devono essere ambientate in America? I fantasmi e le creature sovrannaturali in generale stanno solo in America? (che culo!)”, e anche perché mi piace di più muovermi in un ambiente che conosco.  
Partiamo col mio solito delirio nelle note dal nome della serie.  
Da sempre mi affascina l’idea di scrivere di negozi strani che in realtà coprono attività sovrannaturali, è un argomento che mi piace e mi diverto molto a giocarci provando a reinventarlo. Da persona che ama scrivere, non posso non avere un debole per le cartolerie, quindi l’idea di accoppiare le due cose è stata fulminante XD  
Più di dieci anni fa (non ricordo quanti anni avevo, forse addirittura andavo ancora alle medie) per puro caso entrai in una bellissima cartoleria – non nella mia città – simile a quella che ho descritto qui (la porta non era uguale, è una mia invenzione, e non era arredata tutta in legno). Ricordo che si chiamava “Libreria del Corso” e guardando giù dalla balconata, con alle spalle dei libri di fiabe, ebbi una sensazione bellissima, come se quel posto fosse incantato, che mi rimase nel cuore. Presa dai miei ricordi la cartoleria, mi restava da scegliere il nome. La parola “paperclip” in inglese mi piace moltissimo come suono per un motivo che non vi so spiegare, mi piace e basta, quindi ho optato per quel nome. All’inizio avevo pensato di chiamare la serie “The Paperclip Project” e di imbastire il tutto in modo un po’ diverso, poi ho googlato il nome per sapere se in giro ci fosse un qualcosa di simile e mi sono imbattuta in questo link: ironia della sorte? XD Ovviamente non c’entra con la trama, anzi tutt’altro, però l’ho trovata una coincidenza divertente XD Da quel punto in poi la serie si è chiamata _The Old Paperclip_.  
I nomi dei personaggi non sono invece stati pensati più di tanto, anche perché come avrete intuito Mauro e Fabio non sono certo i veri nomi dei due, che fra di loro si chiamano per iniziale… sono stati pensati con l’infallibile metodo “guardiamo la tastiera e pigiamo un paio di tasti a caso” (lo so, così dicendo vi rompo parecchie illusioni e rovino la magia, ma che ci volete fare? È la mia tecnica). Eleonora invece l’ho scelto proprio perché era intenzione della madre darle un nome dal suono elegante (o almeno a me suona così).  
Chi mi conosce sa come io alle volte deliri sul fatto che mi sembra che le storie che scrivo in realtà siano come dei piccoli mondi preesistenti che io sbircio per poi scriverne, tanto mi sembrano reali nella mia testa, arrivo ad affezionarmi tantissimo ai miei personaggi, quindi ad un certo punto mi sono detta “perché no? Perché non creare qualcuno che crede di star scrivendo storie quando in realtà capta le memorie dei morti?” (spero vivamente che ciò non vi sconvolga, dico il mio modo di passare da un’idea folle all’altra).  
L’eterocromia, affascinante particolare in voga presso le migliori Mary Sue, l’ho usato non solo perché è figo e ha catturato anche me, ma anche perché vuole essere un piccolo omaggio ad una persona a me cara che ha gli occhi di colore diverso :)  
In questo episodio abbiamo fatto conoscenza con Nora in una partenza in sordina che ha mostrato il suo background e il perché lei sia *così*, chissà come e quando conosceremo gli altri due e se lei firmerà il Contratto :)  
*guarda già quante note ha scritto* Colonna sonora postuma di questa storia è _Hurricane_ dei 30 Seconds to Mars. Postuma nel senso che l’ho scelta dopo aver scritto i primi episodi. Ad esser sinceri, la mia versione preferita di codesta canzone è questa, la feat. Kanye West.  
Al prossimo episodio!


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"No matter how many days I die, I will never forget  
No matter how many lies I live, I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart  
In a riot about to explode into flames  
Where is your God?"  
 ** _Hurricane_ \- 30 Seconds to Mars**  


  
  


Nora spesso si chiedeva se fosse davvero un’amica per Rita, o forse lei aveva un’idea sbagliata dell’amicizia: ogni volta che doveva regalarle qualcosa, non sapeva cosa comprare. Conosceva le sue abitudini, ma non cosa le piaceva, forse perché l’ascoltava tanto ma l’osservava poco. Lei osservava sempre poco le persone, in generale. Rita invece con lei non sbagliava mai un regalo.  
Pensando a questo, camminava lungo il reparto dell’ospedale dov’era stata ricoverata l’amica, con un pacchetto in mano incartato con cura. Bussò alla porta, entrò e trovò Rita che litigava con sua madre su quanti cuscini mettere sotto la schiena. Stava visibilmente meglio.  
«Coppoletta!» la salutò sorridendo e agitando le braccia, invitandola ad avvicinarsi.  
«Ciao, come stai?»  
«Meglio!» l’abbracciò forte nonostante fosse lei a dover abbracciare l’ammalata, non il contrario. «Sono contenta di vederti!»  
«Anch’io» mormorò, notando alle sue spalle come gli occhi lucidi della madre saettassero da loro due abbracciate ai polsi fasciati di Rita. Le sarebbero rimaste le cicatrici.  
«Vi lascio un po’ da sole» disse loro la donna, abbozzando un sorriso con un groppo in gola.  
«Ti ho portato questo» esordì Nora, porgendole il pacchetto.  
«Uh, grazie!» si entusiasmò. «Cos’è?»  
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Una cosetta».  
Rita strappò malamente la carta per far prima. «Uh, che carino! Un piccolo canguro di peluche!» poi si accigliò. «Come mai proprio un canguro?»  
«Tempo fa eravamo a casa tua a guardare la TV e facendo zapping siamo finite su un documentario dove parlavano dei canguri. Dicesti che ti piacevano perché avevano il marsupio, degli animali fashion con sempre la borsa appresso» spiegò con naturalezza e monocorde. «Mi è rimasto impresso».  
«Ah» l’amica la guardò perplessa stringendo di più il peluche al petto.  
Nora si sedette sul letto a fianco a lei. «Non ti ricordi proprio più niente di cos’è successo?»  
La ragazza scosse la testa. «No, la Polizia mi ha fatto delle domande, ma non ricordo proprio nulla, non hanno trovato l’arma con cui io e Hashim ci siamo tagliati. L’impressione generale è che qualcuno ci abbia aiutati, visto che ci hanno trovati proprio sulla porta del Pronto Soccorso all’improvviso, e che forse lo stesso qualcuno abbia bloccato il cerchio di duplici suicidi, ma non si riesce a capire né come né chi sia stato».  
«L’importante è che tu e Hashim adesso stiate bene».  
«Sì» annuì accarezzando il canguro.  
«Tuo padre? Come l’ha presa?» aveva il sospetto che le cose adesso si fossero inasprite ancor di più, che l’uomo avesse incolpato Hashim dell’accaduto.  
«La Polizia gli ha spiegato più volte che Hashim e la sua famiglia non c’entrano niente, all’inizio lui non l’aveva presa molto bene…» infatti. «Poi qui all’ospedale i miei hanno incontrato i genitori di Hashim, hanno parlato un po’… Si parlano, ora».  
«Questa è già una gran cosa, no?»  
«Sì, credo di sì» sospirò. «E tu, cosa mi racconti? Hai più parlato con Fabio?»  
Nora ebbe un lungo flashback in cui rivide il duello di due sere prima, con Fabio armato di sciabola che colpiva a morte il fantasma e poi s’inginocchiava accanto a lei curandola con i suoi strani poteri.  
«Sì» assentì impassibile, «direi che in _qualche modo_ abbiamo parlato».  
«Come _in qualche modo_?» si perplesse. «Avete parlato sì o no?»  
«Sono andata alla cartoleria, lui mi ha riconosciuta e abbiamo parlato».  
«Di cosa?»  
«Del fatto che non mi piace il caffè».  
«Cosa?!» si sorprese. «Allora ti ha chiesto di bere un caffè con lui? Ti ha chiesto un appuntamento?»  
Nora ricordò la sua richiesta di firmare il Contratto come Terzo Socio.  
«Sommariamente, sì».  
«E cosa gli hai risposto?»  
«Non gli ho ancora risposto» e in parte era vero.  
«E cosa stai aspettando?!» si stupì.  
Alzò le spalle. «Non so, non mi sembra una cosa del tutto giusta».  
«Nora, per l’amor del cielo, devi solo uscire con lui, sederti ad un bar a bere qualcosa insieme, mica devi portartelo dietro per sempre!»  
Stava deglutendo, le andò la saliva di traverso e tossì con violenza.  
«Ehi, Coppoletta, tutto bene?» le chiese, mentre si riprendeva.  
«Ehm, sì, più o meno sì» tirò su col naso e si alzò dal letto, «adesso però vado: non sono andata a scuola, oggi, magari faccio la spesa e vedo di rendermi utile a casa».  
Rita sospirò stancamente, molto probabilmente aveva intuito che la ragazza stava provando a scappare dalle sue domande.  
«Ok, domani torni?»  
Le rispose annuendo e chinandosi a scoccarle un bacio sulla guancia. «Ci vediamo» andò verso la porta.  
«Ciaooo!» cantilenò agitando il canguro di peluche in sua direzione.  
Nora salutò la madre di Rita, che si era seduta fuori dalla porta aspettando che lei uscisse, e si diresse verso l’uscita.  
In quei due giorni le era sembrato di vivere sospesa, aveva avuto più volte l’impulso di andare a recuperare i quaderni dove da bambina aveva scritto delle storie per rileggerli: era mai possibile che tutto ciò che avesse scritto in vita sua non fosse altro che vite degli altri? Vite vere di persone morte che cercavano qualcuno che raccontasse di loro per trovare la loro fine, la loro pace; ciò la faceva sentire anche un po’ vuota, perché era come se allora in tutta la sua vita non fosse mai stata in grado di fantasticare, visto che niente era suo: “rubava” i ricordi degli altri, li captava e li incanalava.  
Si sedette sulla panchina sotto la pensilina davanti all’ospedale, aspettando l’autobus che l’avrebbe riportata a casa. Provò un attimo a far mente locale: in effetti, prima di quella volta, non le era mai successo di avere così difficoltà a finire un racconto, si era sentita in qualche modo bloccata con la storia della ragazza suicida, ma dopo essere ritornata al negozio si era come ricaricata ed era riuscita a mettere insieme i pezzi: perché era stata vicina a quei due ragazzi? Prima d’allora aveva sempre terminato i suoi racconti perché non aveva mai captato le memorie di un’anima vagante violenta?  
I due Guardiani le avevano detto che il fatto di essere loro tre vicini scatenava una sorta di principio d’attrazione che attirava a loro le anime vaganti violente: era per questo allora che era successo tutto? Avevano attirato quell’anima e per poco Rita non era morta? Se lei avesse firmato il Contratto, molte altre anime vaganti sarebbero arrivate in città e forse molti altri suoi concittadini sarebbero morti, quindi forse era meglio non firmare. Ma dopo quei due strani tizi sarebbero andati via alla ricerca di un altro Terzo Socio e un’altra città sarebbe stata colpita dalle anime vaganti violente. Sospirò stancamente, era un cerchio infinito: se firmava, sarebbero morti dei suoi concittadini, se non firmava sarebbe morta gente di un’altra città; quale delle due cose l’avrebbe fatta sentire più in colpa? Nel secondo caso non avrebbe potuto agire, nel primo sì. Davvero non aveva scelta?  
La zona dove si trovava l’ospedale era un posto un po’ malfamato, poco abitato e con pochi negozi essenziali, come il piccolo supermercato con una salumeria che c’era di fronte alla pensilina. Passavano poche auto, si sentiva spesso in sottofondo il suono delle sirene delle ambulanze e i clienti del negozietto erano sempre trafelati – si leggeva la loro fretta sui loro volti e nei loro gesti, erano proprio di passaggio in quel posto così isolato. C’era decisamente aria di desolazione tutt’intorno.  
Improvvisamente, sentì quella sensazione conosciuta, quella piccola onda calda che saliva dal cuore e andava alla testa sollecitando man mano i suoi sensi: vide occhi che bruciavano e mani sporche di terra, sentì odore di polvere, un silenzio che faceva paura e il sapore del sangue in bocca. Immagini che scorrevano davanti ai suoi occhi e sembravano alternasi al ritmo con cui sbatteva le palpebre.  
Aprì la cerniera dello zaino che aveva con sé e iniziò rapidamente a scrivere sul quaderno.

_La prima cosa che sentii dopo furono tanti piccoli dolori diffusi e bruciori, poi la sensazione di soffocamento e la paura. Con rabbia mi feci spazio, senza pensare che forse i miei movimenti bruschi avrebbero potuto farmi cadere addosso qualcosa di più pesante. Ero sepolto vivo. Quando finalmente la mia visuale si liberò e guardai il tetto pieno di crepe sopra di me, istintivamente mi affrettai a liberarmi le gambe dalle macerie e a scappar via, ad uscire fuori._   
_Non mi guardai intorno, lo feci solo una volta uscito all’aperto, fuori dalla casa mezza crollata. Tutto intorno a me era crollato. Quanto tempo ero rimasto sotto le macerie? Non ricordavo più neanche quanto tempo era durata la scossa terremotale, perché qualcosa mi era caduta in testa ed ero svenuto._   
_Quanto tempo era passato?_   
_Ecco, la seconda cosa che sentii fu un silenzio assordante, quello lo ricordo bene. La città era assurdamente silenziosa, la città era a terra per volere della Terra._   
_Quanto tempo era passato?_   
_Mi tastai il volto scoprendo di sanguinare da qualche parte, avevo pure le mani sporche di terra e in bocca sapore di sangue e calcinacci. Non potevo nemmeno chiedere aiuto perché non sapevo se c’erano dei vivi. Non c’era nessuno in giro._   
_Quanto tempo era passato?_   
_Il mondo sapeva quello che era successo? I soccorsi erano già all’opera?_   
_«C’è qualcuno?» dissi a voce troppo bassa, ma non riuscivo a gridare, non riuscivo nemmeno a dire a voce alta “Aiuto! C’è qualcuno ancora vivo?”_   
_«C’è qualcuno?» ripetei, e voltai lo sguardo verso il mio povero negozio squarciato per metà. Tutta la frutta e verdura fresca era riversa a terra e sporca di calcinacci, una trave era finita sul banco della carne, rompendolo. In quel posto non c’era più vita, non ci sarebbe stato più vita e d’altra parte mi chiedevo come avrei fatto ad andare avanti ora che tutti avevano niente, me compreso. Che senso avrebbe avuto lavorare se tutti avevano niente? Che senso aveva adesso camminare se non c’erano più neanche delle strade?_

Sentì in lontananza il rumore di un autobus in avvicinamento: non era quello per tornare a casa, portava al centro storico. Fissò per un attimo quello che aveva scritto, chiuse il quaderno e si alzò per prendere quel mezzo.

 

Non avrebbe potuto evitare gli Errante per sempre, avrebbe dovuto pur dar loro una risposta, ma nel frattempo aveva voluto evitare di incontrarli provando a macinare la mole incredibile di novità e cose impossibili che le avevano detto.  
Gli Errante… senza dubbio quello non era il loro cognome, probabilmente non l’avevano proprio un cognome, e che tipo di creature erano?  
Si fece forza e per la terza volta entrò all’ _Old Paperclip_.  
Il carillon a vento suonò e lei si guardò timidamente intorno.  
«Ciao!» si voltò verso la cassa e vide Mauro sorriderle in modo affabile.  
«Ciao» si avvicinò al banco evitando di guardarlo negli occhi. «Io… io sono venuta per parlare un po’ con voi, vorrei qualche risposta».  
«Comprensibile» assentì, dei nuovi clienti entrarono nel negozio, «devo lavorare, però, potresti parlare con lui?» e le indicò un punto in alto alla sua sinistra. Fabio li stava fissando ghignando, seduto a cavalcioni sulla balconata. Nora fissò nuovamente Mauro, non sorpresa di una posa simile – sembrava proprio da lui – ma comunque stupita.  
«Ma non ha paura di cadere giù? E se il corrimano si spezzasse?»  
Mauro rise scuotendo la testa. «Tranquilla, non succederà. Vado dai clienti» si congedò dandole un’affettuosa pacca sul braccio.  
Rassegnata, si allentò il nodo della sciarpa e salì lentamente la scala che portava al piano di sopra, fino ad arrivare al ragazzo che stava comodamente seduto in bilico.  
«Ciao, Nora!» la salutò con un sorriso ironico e divertito.  
«Avrei delle domande» replicò, senza neanche salutarlo.  
«Ed era anche ora che le ponessi» sospirò con aria scettica, scese dal corrimano e vi si appoggiò a braccia conserte dando le spalle all’interno del negozio. «Ad esser sinceri ero rimasto sconcertato, se non disturbato, dal fatto che tu non fossi rimasta abbastanza sconcertata, se non disturbata».  
Nora lo fissò, impassibile: sì, era un idiota, non importava quale genere di creatura fosse, lo era e basta e su questo non ci pioveva.  
«Quante informazioni avete già su di me?» cominciò.  
«Non abbiamo assolutamente alcuna informazione su di te: nella Guardia delle Memorie i rapporti fra Soci devono svilupparsi in modo naturale, per far sì che si fortifichino da sé e il principio di attrazione funzioni meglio. In più, l’avvicinamento fra i primi due Soci e il Terzo Socio deve avvenire in modo casuale, l’unico elemento che abbiamo per riconoscerlo è l’eterocromia, il suo segno distintivo. Di te sappiamo solo ciò che ci hai detto tu: ti chiami Eleonora ma ti fai chiamare Nora, hai diciotto anni e vai ancora a scuola; la Direzione ci ha solamente informato che in questa città avremmo trovato un Narratore attivo, e basta».  
«Quindi il Terzo Socio è sempre un umano?»  
«Sì».  
«Ed è questo motivo che ho questo potere, perché ero destinata ad essere un Terzo Socio, o perché l’ho ereditato?» Fabio la guardò con sguardo indagatore, lei si sforzò di restare impassibile.  
«Il Narratore ha il dono della Narrazione, un dono che si eredita ma che si manifesta solo raramente in una stirpe umana: non sei tu ad essere stata destinata a diventare un Narratore, ma la tua stirpe, era destino che prima o poi nella tua stirpe ci fosse un Narratore. La stirpe riceve il suo destino, i suoi membri ereditano il dono che resta latente fino a quando non si manifesta».  
«Quindi nella mia famiglia da secoli si eredita questo gene ma finora non si era manifestato?»  
«Esatto».  
«E da cosa dipende la scelta o meno di una stirpe umana da rendere predestinata?» Fabio la guardò assottigliando gli occhi.  
«Come mai tutte queste domande ben precise su quest’argomento?»  
Nora distolse lo sguardo e sospirò, arrendendosi.  
«Mi sto chiedendo da dove venga questo _dono_ » calcò bene la parola. «I miei hanno divorziato quando avevo poco meno di un anno».  
«Mi dispiace» e le sembrò che dicesse sul serio.  
«Non importa, cioè, importa, ma ormai è passato. Voglio dire…» incespicò, « _anche_ prima di avermi mia madre ha tradito ripetutamente mio padre, io stessa non so se effettivamente sono sua figlia anche perché lui dopo qualche anno dal divorzio si è dato alla macchia: non lo vedo da quando avevo sei anni. Siccome adesso è venuta fuori questa storia e guardacaso mio padre non si fa vivo da anni, mi chiedevo se le due cose fossero collegate, ecco tutto».  
«No, tranquilla, non c’entra niente» la rassicurò velocemente, restando però serio. «Avere il dono della Narrazione non significa che sei figlia di un qualche strano essere o che tuo padre è scomparso per non far vedere che era immortale, o magari qualcos’altro di più fantasioso» gesticolò. «Il Terzo Socio è sempre totalmente umano, quindi sei un’umana figlia naturale di umani, non c’è nulla di strano o misterioso nella tua famiglia».  
«Beh, qualcosa di strano c’è, visto che avevamo questo dono latente!» ribatté.  
«Dammi un po’ il braccio sinistro» l’esortò, sempre con sguardo serio.  
Nora si accigliò, ma glielo porse lo stesso; lui le sollevò la manica della giacca e le tolse l’orologio, rivolse la parte interna del polso verso di sé e con aria pensosa appoggiò il naso e le labbra contro le linee azzurrine delle vene.  
«Hai ereditato questo dono da parte di tua madre» sentenziò, rimettendole l’orologio e tenendole poi la mano fra le sue, «e ti posso anche dire che è stato ereditato a sua volta dalla sua famiglia esattamente due generazioni fa: prima viaggiava su un’altra stirpe, forse si stava estinguendo e quindi è passato su un altro ceppo, capita, è naturale».  
«Come fai a dirlo?» si meravigliò.  
«Sei una mia possibile Socia» sorrise, «ti sento, per me il tuo sangue _canta_ » la guardò negli occhi.  
Nora inclinò appena la testa. «Non è che per caso sei un vampiro?»  
Fabio aggrottò la fronte, sembrò perfino offeso. «Certo che no!»  
«Ah, meno male, a me non piacciono i vampiri» scosse la testa; lui rise.  
«L’intera letteratura moderna è invasa da vampiri romantici, tutte le tue coetanee ne sono affascinate, e a te non piacciono?»  
«Perché dovrebbe piacermi qualcuno che vorrebbe cibarsi di me?» Fabio rise divertito.  
«Arguta riflessione!»  
«Ma esistono? Cioè, tu sei un immortale, sei una creatura sovrannaturale, anche se non so ancora di che tipo, lo sai se i vampiri esistono, no?»  
«Sì» annuì e le picchiettò un dito contro la fronte, «i vampiri esistono e ti posso anche assicurare che sono una vera chiavica» e con un balzò si sedette di nuovo sulla balconata. La fissò tornando improvvisamente serio. «Avevi sperato che fosse questo il motivo che ha spinto tuo padre a sparire?»  
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Ci ho solo riflettuto ieri notte».  
«Ma non è così. Ne sei delusa?»  
Alzò le spalle. «Non è cambiato niente, rispetto all’idea che avevo prima di lui».  
«Capisco» assentì. «Comunque, tornando al discorso di prima, tutti i Narratori discendono da donne accusate ingiustamente durante la Caccia alle Streghe avvenuta fra la fine del 1400 e la prima metà del 1600, nella fattispecie delle innocenti che erano levatrici o _herbarie_ \- l’erboriste: andavano per togliere pene e dolori e invece trovarono la morte. Come dono e pena insieme per l’Umanità, è stata regalata la Narrazione ai parenti più prossimi delle vittime: dono perché così avrebbero salvato delle vite, pena affinché nessuno dimenticasse cos’era successo e perché proprio i discendenti di colei che accusarono di avere strani poteri adesso effettivamente _hanno_ dei poteri e sono persone davvero diverse dalle altre. La Sorte non è dotata di ironia, ma di sarcasmo» sottolineò il tutto con un sorriso crudele.  
«La mia stirpe quindi discende da una donna condannata al rogo?»  
«Sì e no: sì perché nei fatti è così, no perché prima o poi capita che una famiglia si estingua, è un percorso naturale, quindi il dono passa all’amico più intimo dell’ultimo erede, com’è successo nel tuo caso. Sappi che al mondo ci sono centinaia e centinaia di Narratori, la Direzione sa sempre dove vi trovate, segue attentamente tutte le generazioni a partire dalle prime».  
«Da cos’è composta la Direzione? Altri tipi di immortali ma più forti di te e Mauro».  
Fabio fece un sorrisetto. «Risposta esatta».  
«E perché aiutano gli umani con così tanta solerzia?»  
«Diciamo che non possono farne a meno. Altre domande?» sorrise in modo furbo tagliando corto.  
«Hai detto che io posso scegliere di essere o meno un Terzo Socio, ma voi? Tu e Mauro, intendo».  
«Non abbiamo scelta, siamo stati arruolati nella Guardia delle Memorie e basta».  
«Come mai?»  
Fabio allungò un braccio e le picchiettò di nuovo un dito contro la fronte, facendosi malinconico.  
«Fatti personali, e se fossi in te non indagherei oltre: non sono cose piacevoli per noi».  
«Ok» assentì stranita. «Io sono il Narratore, ma quali sono i vostri due ruoli?»  
«Mauro, il Giudice, giudica se il comportamento di un’anima vagante è degno della nostra attenzione; io, il Giustiziere, considero se distruggerla o mandarla in Purgatorio».  
«Quali sono i vostri veri nomi?»  
Lui alzò le spalle. «Non ci piace farci chiamare con i nostri veri nomi, prendiamo sempre un nome diverso a seconda dei posti dove viviamo, resta uguale solo l’iniziale, che è anche quella del nostro vero nome. Prima di essere Fabio sono stato Fred e Flavien, e Mauro è stato Martin e Mathieu. Solitamente io e lui ci chiamiamo per iniziale, infatti».  
«Non vi piacciono i vostri veri nomi perché vi ricordano le vostre vere origini?»  
«Già» assentì facendo uno strano ghigno. «Ancora altre domande?»  
«Sì» annuì. «Cos’è esattamente il principio d’attrazione?»  
«Noi tre formiamo una sorta di triangolo» e lo fece con le dita, «il nostro legame più è forte, più ci rende forti. Quindi più stiamo vicini, sia fisicamente che emotivamente, più abbiamo forza per sconfiggere il nemico e fare altre cose come rigenerarci da soli se feriti, guarirti e teletrasportarci. La forza di questo legame e la nostra energia è il principio che attira le anime vaganti come del formaggio attira un topo: è come se sentissero qualcosa che a loro piace e corrono verso il nostro territorio. Inoltre, per far sì che fra i tre Soci ci sia un forte rapporto, il principio d’attrazione attrae davvero letteralmente i membri del triangolo: li spinge a stare insieme, raddoppia le loro emozioni quando sono positive e le aumenta se sono profonde, in modo tale che possano trascorrere serenamente insieme tutta un’intera vita, quella del Terzo Socio. In pratica, il principio d’attrazione è un’alchimia che si crea automaticamente quando ci sono tre tipi di Soci diversi su un unico territorio, e agisce in modo interno tenendo i soci uniti, rendendoli quindi più forti, e in modo esterno attirando le anime vaganti».  
«Allora quando un Terzo Socio muore, per voi non è… _facile_ » azzardò deglutendo, immaginando gli effetti devastanti di un legame forte che si spezza e di un dolore che resta per sempre.  
«No» strinse la labbra e distolse lo sguardo.  
«Come si chiamavano i vostri precedenti Terzi Soci?»  
«Ernest ed Etienne, tu sei la nostra prima donna» disse in tono vago.  
«Allora è un po’ come essere condannati ad una solitudine eterna, la vostra situazione, dico» constatò.  
«Sì» tirò su col naso, guardò in alto con sguardo vago, «anche se non smettiamo mai di occuparci delle famiglie dei nostri Terzi Soci: la famiglia umana del Terzo Socio inevitabilmente sa sempre della sua doppia vita, così non è raro che anche dopo la sua morte i primi due Soci, immortali, aiutino la famiglia. Noi abbiamo lasciato le nostre ex cartolerie ai figli e ai nipoti di Ernest ed Etienne, e se hanno bisogno di aiuto noi ci siamo sempre».  
Nora notò che Fabio si era fatto abbastanza cupo, provò a spostare l’argomento. «Mauro ha detto che voi della Guardia delle Memorie usate un negozio come copertura, che tipi di negozi, però?»  
Fabio si strinse le spalle. «Qualsiasi tipo, perfino una macelleria. Se ti può interessare so per certo che esiste anche un’agenzia di pompe funebri come copertura, da qualche parte nel mondo». Forse fu per la tensione, ma Nora scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, Fabio l’imitò.  
«Altro ancora?» la guardò negli occhi. Lei strinse fra le mani gli spallacci dello zaino, che aveva posato a terra, e scrollò la testa.  
«Per adesso no».  
«Firmerai il Contratto?»  
«Ancora non lo so. Se lo faccio sarà per sempre, giusto?»  
«Sì, ma non deve preoccuparti questo: noi per te ci saremo sempre, saremo qualsiasi cosa tu vorrai» la stava ancora guardando negli occhi. Nora distolse lo sguardo e schioccò un paio di volte la lingua.  
«Capito» annuì.  
«Sai» si grattò la testa con finta aria pensosa, «potresti davvero venire a lavorare qui, nel caso».  
«Quindi la tua non era una proposta disinteressata?» inarcò il sopracciglio. «Stavi provando ad avvicinarmi a voi?»  
«Beh» scese dal corrimano, «diciamo che mi era sembrato ovvio che fosse una proposta molto _interessata_ » fece un sorriso malizioso.  
Nora lo fissò inclinando appena la testa di lato, dubbiosa.  
«Vuoi per caso partecipare al concorso per il Re dei Sottintesi dell’anno?»  
«Vuoi diventare la nostra Socia?» ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
Si fissarono negli occhi a lungo, lui con un largo sorriso furbo sul volto, lei impassibile.  
Fabio tirò su col naso senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. «Stai meglio quando sei con noi, vero?»  
Stavolta lei deglutì e abbassò gli occhi, incassando il colpo, colta in fallo. Lui infilò le mani in tasca e fece per avviarsi alla scalinata, si fermò giusto al suo fianco e si chinò verso il suo orecchio.  
«Anche noi stiamo meglio, quando sei con noi» e camminò oltre.  
Nora si sentì arrossire, ma nonostante tutto si voltò per dirgli la sua, anche se le dava le spalle.  
«È l’effetto del principio di attrazione, no? Quando ve ne andrete passerà».  
Fabio non rispose subito a quell’affermazione: girò appena la testa rivolgendole uno dei suoi soliti sorrisetti _disturbanti_.  
«Vuoi che andiamo via?»  
Inaspettatamente, la sola ipotesi della loro partenza fece scattare nella sua mente come cento serrature su altrettante immagini: sale su ferite aperte, una crepa all’improvviso che la faceva precipitare nel vuoto, l’impossibilità di respirare per annegamento e un urlo, un urlo straziante e disperato.  
Non gli rispose.  
Lui riprese a camminare e scese le scale.  
«Speriamo di avere presto una tua risposta» le disse, sorridendo soddisfatto.  
Non ribatté nulla, rimise lo zaino in spalla e scese velocemente le scale; Mauro la salutò dalla cassa, lei gli rispose in un soffio, uscendo di corsa.  
Camminò a passo spedito, sentiva improvvisamente freddo e scoprì di avere il volto bagnato di lacrime.  
 _Vuoi che andiamo via?_  
Quell’urlo lacerante che aveva sentito nella sua testa diceva una sola cosa.  
 _Vuoi che andiamo via?_  
 _NO._  
 _Restate._  
 _RestateRestateRestateRestateRestate._  
 _Per favore…_  
Era un pensiero sconvolgente, appurarlo le mozzò in fiato. Si fermò in un angolo coprendosi la bocca con entrambe le mani: gli occhi non le smettevano di piangere per il dolore mentale che le provocava quella possibilità – quell’allontanamento – insieme alla frustrazione di sapere che non era tanto lei a volerlo, ma quello stupido e crudele principio d’attrazione.  
Che diritto avevano quei due di entrare nella sua vita e farla stare così male solo perché era meglio stare vicini? Più stava accanto a loro, più sentiva crescere il bisogno di vederli di nuovo: era vero, stare con loro la faceva stare meglio, la ricaricava.  
 _Vuoi che andiamo via?_  
 _NO!_  
Non avrebbe dovuto più vederli, non avrebbe più dovuto andare alla loro stramaledetta cartoleria, o sarebbe stata la sua fine.  
 _Restate, per favore._  
Non poteva diventare così dipendente da persone che prima d’allora non aveva mai visto. E non erano neanche persone, erano immortali.  
 _Vi prego!_  
Senza di loro la sua vita sarebbe tornata quella di prima, e prima o poi avrebbe finalmente trovato il posto dove stare che cercava tanto. Quel posto che cercava da sempre, non era fra loro due, no?  
 _Non andate via!_  
Non poteva essere vero, non aveva passato la sua intera vita ad aspettare loro, doveva esserci altro, era il principio d’attrazione che le stava facendo sentire questo.  
 _Non respiro! Non andate via, mi manca l’aria!_  
La presa della mano di M sull’elsa della spada… e i suoi occhi verdi che la guardavano sempre sorridendo dolcemente.  
La presa della mano di F sull’impugnatura della sciabola… e i suoi occhi azzurri che la fissavano sempre con un sorriso beffardo stampato sul volto.  
Le stava davvero mancando l’aria. Respirando a fatica, si allentò il nodo della sciarpa e scivolò a sedere a terra; provò a rilassarsi e a fissare qualcosa per distogliere il pensiero da loro due. Quando il respiro le tornò regolare, si asciugò le guance bagnate e provò ulteriormente a tornare lucida.  
Doveva far di tutto per venire il meno possibile a contatto con quei due, o si sarebbe trovata costretta a firmare quel dannato Contratto: stava per essere legata a doppio filo, senza volerlo.  
Non era giusto.

 

M tornò a sistemare dei prezzi, non appena Nora uscì. «Non avresti dovuto giocare con lei la carta dell’eventuale separazione: sai bene quali effetti devastanti ha, anche prima di aver firmato il Contratto».  
F lo fissò altezzosamente e si appoggiò di schiena al banco, fece spallucce.  
«Per caso ieri notte non ti sei sentito male per questo motivo?» vide M deglutire. «Fai di tutto per non dimostrare che non hai paura che lei ci rifiuti, tieni dentro tutta la frustrazione, ma a quanto pare ieri notte, prima di addormentarti, ci hai pensato su parecchio, se ti sei svegliato in preda agli incubi e al dolore…» insinuò sarcastico. «Se non ti avessi sentito stramazzare dall’altra stanza, stamattina ti avrei trovato morto. Abbiamo bisogno di lei».  
«Possiamo resistere, se ci rifiuterà lo diremo alla Direzione, che ci indicherà un altro territorio» minimizzò.  
«E come ci arriveremo ad un altro territorio? Fra un’illusione di asfissia e l’altra?»  
«La Direzione ci aiuterà» asserì, poco convinto.  
«La Direzione non ci aiuterà: sono tutti _estremamente_ felici quando due membri della Guardia perdono il senno perché non trovano un nuovo Terzo Socio, lo sai benissimo».  
«Non mi sembra un motivo valido per far soffrire quella ragazza» sottolineò una riga dell’inventario serrando la mascella, arrabbiato.  
«Ho pensato che non fosse male darle l’idea di quello che sentirà se andremo via» fece con tono falsamente innocente.  
M lo fissò duramente negli occhi. «Non metterle più in testa strane idee: sceglierà da sola e senza la nostra influenza, come hanno fatto Ernest ed Etienne».  
«Il vecchio Ernest era un ragazzo pauroso un po’ debole di cuore, è svenuto quando gli abbiamo detto cosa siamo, ma almeno non aveva la sindrome premestruale una volta al mese» sbuffò. «Avrei voluto tanti Ernest nella nostra esistenza».  
M parve rilassarsi. «Prima o poi ci sarebbe capitata una donna, te l’ho già detto».  
«Non è una donna, è una ragazzina» precisò.  
«Crescerà con noi, saremo i suoi migliori amici e resteremo sempre al suo fianco» sembrò dirlo in modo automatico, come fosse una tiritera ripetuta chissà quante volte.  
«I suoi hanno divorziato quando aveva meno di un anno» l’informò.  
«Cosa?!»  
«Abbiamo a che fare con una ragazzina introversa, sola e _cresciuta da sola_ e molto probabilmente con dentro talmente tanta rabbia da farci una bomba atomica. Non si sa dove cazzo sia suo padre, non lo vede da quando aveva sei anni, credo che viva da sola con sua madre» spiegò.  
M restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso. «Vorrà dire che saremo i suoi fratelli maggiori, la sua famiglia, saremo qualsiasi cosa lei vorrà».  
« _Fratelli_ , dici? Altro dalla città sulle nuvole di Tantamore?» domandò, scettico e sarcastico. «Sai, sono un appassionato degli Orsetti del Cuore e delle loro avventure».  
M sospirò provando ad essere indifferente. «Potresti essere almeno un po’ meno perverso e pretestuoso?»  
«Non posso, non sarei più io altrimenti» scosse la testa, «comunque non preoccuparti per lei: le ho infilato furtivamente in tasca un nostro biglietto da visita, se avrà bisogno di noi – come credo che sarà – ci chiamerà» concluse con un sorriso ambiguo.

 

Aveva ancora un leggero tremore alle mani, se le fissò poco prima di afferrare il carrello per la spesa ed entrare nel supermercato. Sospirando, spinse il carrello lungo la corsia d’entrata, quella con i prodotti per la colazione e dintorni, prendendo velocemente con gesti sicuri le cose che si era appuntata mentalmente di comprare.  
Doveva trovare qualcosa di bello da fare, qualcosa che la distraesse abbastanza dagli Errante e da quel Contratto, qualcosa che le facesse scordare che probabilmente nella sua intera vita non aveva mai avuto una parvenza di normalità. Magari – ponderò prendendo una scatola di cereali con pezzi di cioccolato e mandorle – una bella tazza di latte caldo con cereali al cioccolato l’avrebbe distratta abbastanza da farle pensare che era tutto un incubo: lei non aveva mai ricevuto delle attenzioni da parte di un ragazzo, quindi probabilmente tutte quelle allusioni di quello strano tizio sull’essere attratti potevano essere state benissimo delle allucinazioni. Dovute a cosa, però? E per essere più precisi, da _quando_ lei aveva iniziato a delirare come stava facendo?  
Buttò nervosamente la scatola di cereali nel carrello; si grattò la testa stringendo le labbra e alzando gli occhi al cielo, dicendosi mentalmente che le serviva del _junk food_ per sopravvivere a tutto ciò. Davanti allo scaffale dei sacchetti di patatine, si concentrò eccessivamente sulla scelta determinante del tipo di patatine da prendere.  
Odiava le cose non ordinarie che non appartenevano alla sua routine: la sua intera vita era fatta di equilibri che gestiva da sola, _da sola_ , non era abituata alle cose strane, non le piacevano e non le voleva nella sua vita. Non le piaceva quando la gente le fissava gli occhi, stranita, né quando sorrideva e le guardavano gli incisivi, per questo teneva spesso la bocca chiusa. Non le piaceva essere guardata perché di per sé aveva sempre saputo di essere strana, diversa dagli altri, e averne la conferma era stato terrorizzante.  
Tutti sanno dov’è il proprio padre, fosse anche dall’altra parte del mondo o nel peggiore dei casi al cimitero, ma tutti generalmente sanno dov’è. Lei no.  
Tutti hanno una madre che comunque sia ti tratta come una figlia, non come un pari da quando andavi alle elementari, una madre che è presente e con cui pranzi e ceni senza che la casa ti sembri vuota, senza aver paura che se spegnerai la TV sarà perché avrai finito di mangiare e allora dopo non ci sarà più nulla da fare a casa, se non stare da sola. Lei no.  
Un posto per lei non poteva esserci proprio in mezzo a quei due, non era abituata al gioco di squadra. E tutte quelle cose – il dono della Narrazione, le anime vaganti, gli immortali – non potevano far parte davvero della sua vita, che era già abbastanza incasinata così com’era, non voleva altre cose da tenere in equilibrio mentre continuava a provare a tentoni di camminare dritta per la sua strada. Sulla sua strada non erano ammesse stranezze o altre cose del genere, o non avrebbe avuto sbocchi.  
Aprì la bocca prendendo un bel respiro per provare a fermare i lacrimoni che aveva agli occhi: era sempre così, teneva tutto dentro e quando arrivava al culmine si metteva a piangere. Silenziosamente, però. Si asciugò le lacrime in fretta: era già la seconda volta quel giorno che piangeva, non andava bene, era meglio affrettarsi e tornare a casa. Non controllò nemmeno se qualcuno l’avesse vista piangere come un’imbecille davanti alle patatine.  
Tirò su col naso provando a calmarsi e ricordò di dover comprare dei pelati in scatola; andò nella corsia giusta e osservò per un attimo le etichette con i prezzi, prese una lattina di pomodori in mano controllandone la scadenza. Sopra c’era disegnato un cesto di pomodori appena raccolti su sfondo blu.  
Si rigirò per un attimo la lattina in mano, pensosa, quel disegno le stava facendo tornare in mente qualcosa: il racconto iniziato la mattina, davanti all’ospedale; riguardò il disegno e subito dopo sentì sopraggiungere i primi segni della Narrazione e le prime immagini scorrerle davanti agli occhi: erano solo dei frammenti, appunti per la didascalia di un racconto.

_I primi soccorsi lo trovarono ormai sdraiato a terra, solo e delirante._

_La prima ciotola di minestra dopo il disastro la mangiò al campo dei sopravvissuti; gli fece ricordare il suo negozio, dove prima tutti si rifornivano._   
_Come sarebbe stata la sua vita, adesso?_

_Per un paio di notti le scosse continuarono, ma la sua mente era sempre lì, in quel posto che aveva costruito con le sue forze lasciandosi tutto alle spalle, andando via dal suo paesino d’origine._   
_Quel negozio era tutto ciò che aveva._   
_Così, nonostante la terra tremasse ancora, era uscito dalla tenda ed era andato fino al suo negozio._   
_A pochi metri di distanza, aveva visto delle luci dentro la casa…_

Il _bip_ ripetuto della cassa in fondo alla corsia la fece bruscamente tornare alla realtà. A costo di sembrare folle agli occhi degli altri clienti, prese dallo zaino il suo quaderno e la penna e scrisse con delle abbreviazioni i pezzi di vita che aveva appena visto, prima di dimenticarli.  
Si morse nervosamente un labbro: non riusciva a completare la storia.  
Era di nuovo venuta a contatto con un’anima vagante violenta, quindi.  
Per un attimo si guardò intorno, indecisa su cosa fare e su come mettere in ordine la miriade di pensieri che ora aveva in testa: doveva avvertire gli Errante? Doveva sforzarsi di continuare a scrivere? Forse, se avesse ignorato quell’anima, sarebbe già stata sulla buona strada per non diventare un Terzo Socio, e sarebbe stata una cosa buona e giusta.  
Fissò la pagina che aveva scritto e poi si guardò di nuovo intorno, continuando a mordicchiarsi un labbro.  
«Ma perché ho captato le sue memorie proprio in un supermercato? Perché lui aveva un piccolo supermercato, o perché è qui vicino?» mormorò a se stessa. Ricordò quello che le aveva detto la ragazza suicida. «La bolla temporale» strinse i denti e spinse velocemente il carrello.  
Le anime vaganti violente agivano contagiando le loro vittime con i loro stessi ricordi imprigionandoli in delle bolle temporali, una prigione invisibile che solo quelli della Guardia delle Memorie o i Narratori Attivi a quanto sembrava potevano oltrepassare, oltre agli umani contagiati dai ricordi: e se tutto il supermercato fosse attualmente dentro una bolla?  
Con il cuore che le martellava in petto, camminò a passo spedito per tutte le corsie, provando a trovare fra i clienti un fantasma, quell’uomo, per quanto non avesse idea di come fosse fatto realmente e come distinguerlo, se non per il pallore.  
Rise isterica, quando si trovò davanti allo scaffale della carta igienica: ok, davvero se la stava facendo addosso. Si posò una mano sul cuore, cercando di allontanare da sé quel flusso di pensieri e paure: del resto, l’anima vagante poteva anche non essere lì.  
«Salve, Narratore».  
Lo vide passarle accanto e soffermarsi poi a guardare da più vicino i prezzi di alcuni prodotti, chinandosi: era un giovane uomo di poco più di trent’anni, con un grembiule da macellaio. Era pallido. E aveva un buco sulla tempia.  
Un buco di un proiettile, sanguinante.  
Nora si portò entrambe le mani alla bocca, per non urlare. Provò a restare impassibile, cosa che solitamente le riusciva bene.  
«Ciao» tentò di essere educata, «come mai da questi parti?» prese una confezione da ventiquattro rotoli di carta igienica e la mise nel carrello.  
«Oggi per molte famiglie è giorno di spesa, eh?» commentò con un vago sorriso, senza guardarla e osservando piuttosto gli scaffali con aria assai interessata.  
«Beh, sì» mugugnò incerta.  
«Questa è una piccola città, vi conoscete tutti, vero?»  
«Più o meno» asserì, per niente convinta: in verità lei detestava le persone che credevano fosse impossibile che lei non sapesse né il nome di battesimo né il numero di telefono dei suoi vicini di appartamento.  
«E vi aiutate a vicenda, quando avete dei problemi, vero?»  
«Direi di… sì?» rispose flebile. Lui abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Si pensa sempre che nei momenti difficili e nella miseria l’uomo diventi più solidale e caritatevole. Invece no: è in quei momenti che mostra la sua vera faccia».  
Nora deglutì. «Cosa vuoi dire?»  
Finalmente si voltò a guardarla.  
«Tu sei un Narratore: narra la mia storia, arriva fino in fondo e poi dimmi se hai ancora voglia di scrivere per me una fine» svanì in uno sfarfallio di luce.  
Nora si guardò intorno, agitata, stava per avere un attacco di tachicardia, adesso che era tutto finito. Anzi, non era finito per niente: quell’uomo cercava sicuramente vendetta e in un posto con così tante persone… si guardò intorno vedendo una madre che spingeva un carrello col suo bambino sul seggiolino che le indicava un pacchetto di biscotti. Fremette.  
Le uniche persone in grado di trarre delle conclusioni decenti da tutto ciò erano gli Errante, e il solo pensiero di rivederli le dava la sensazione che qualcuno le stesse spingendo la testa sott’acqua: annegava, _dolore_ , ma poi riemergeva e tornava a respirare, _sollievo_ , per dopo essere spinta giù di nuovo, _dolore_ , e poi respirava ancora una volta, _sollievo_.  
Ma non poteva contattarli, non sapeva come fare: era lontana dal centro, con una spesa da portare a casa e non aveva il loro numero di telefono, e attaccandosi a quell’idea si disse che quindi non era affatto necessario chiamarli, questione chiusa. Infilò le mani in tasca, si accigliò: aveva sentito un cartoncino rigido sotto le dita, lo prese.  
Su un biglietto rettangolare bianco c’era disegnata l’insegna dell’ _Old Paperclip_ che sovrastava i nomi e cognomi dei due cugini e i loro numeri di telefono personali.  
 _Come diavolo c’era finito lì quel biglietto da visita?!_  
Ricordò vagamente che Fabio si era avvicinato a lei sulla balconata, prima che uscisse dalla cartoleria, forse le aveva furtivamente infilato il biglietto in tasca, ma non aveva più scuse né il tempo per arrabbiarsi: prese il cellulare e compose il numero.  
«Pronto?» e dal suo tono di voce Nora capì che lui l’aveva calcolato perfettamente, che indubbiamente aveva intuito che la persona che lo stava chiamando fosse lei. Non sapeva ancora come, ma gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.  
«Fabio, sono Nora».  
«Ehi! A cosa devo l’onore di quest…»  
«Sono nei guai» l’interrupe bruscamente; sentì l’altro farsi subito mortalmente serio.  
«Cos’è successo?»  
Nora si guardò intorno per controllare se qualcuno la stesse ascoltando.  
«Sono dentro ad un supermercato, ho trovato un’anima vagante violenta. L’ho vista, c’ho parlato».  
«Ti ha minacciata?»  
«No, ma era qui dentro e c’è tanta gente e… credo che cerchi vendetta e ho paura di verso quante persone voglia indirizzarla».  
«Pensami e io arriverò subito da te».  
«Cosa?!» non era mica tempo per altri suoi stupidi pensieri perversi.  
«Pensami e io saprò dove teletrasportarmi».  
«O-ok».  
Fissò il contenuto del carrello senza vederlo realmente, provò a rivedere nella sua mente alcuni momenti passati con lui.  
Quando la prima volta che si erano incontrati le aveva passato il blocchetto di post it.  
Quando le aveva regalato un quadernetto.  
Quando le aveva chiesto di uscire con lui e le aveva detto che le piacevano i suoi occhi.  
Quando durante il primo scontro contro la ragazza suicida l’aveva protetta circondandola con un braccio, stringendola a sé.  
Non sapeva dire come, ma era certa che stesse arrivando, dritto davanti a lei. Alzò gli occhi e lo vide entrare dalle porte scorrevoli, in fondo alla corsia: si tolse gli occhiali da sole e andò velocemente da lei.  
«Tutto a posto?» le chiese.  
«Sì» quasi balbettò; lui si guardò intorno.  
«Stavolta non ti abbiamo sentita in azione, il contatto dev’essere stato poco intenso. Non c’è più traccia di lui, non lo sento: a quanto pare è andato via» la fissò. «Sicura che non ti abbia fatto niente?»  
«Sì, sì» abbassò lo sguardo e si portò un paio di ciocche di capelli dietro le orecchie. «Abbiamo solo parlato e… e adesso io dovrei portare la spesa a casa» constatò, atona, provando ad articolare dei pensieri razionali e a comportarsi in modo distaccato.  
«Nora, stai tremando» il suo tono di voce era fermo.  
«No, sono solo un po’ agitata. Ecco tutto» affermò, continuando a non guardarlo.  
Lui sbuffò, infilò gli occhiali da sole in tasca e in modo del tutto inaspettato la strinse forte a sé, facendole appoggiare la guancia contro il petto.  
Sì sentì subito meglio, come se un dolce tepore fiorisse dentro di lei correndo poi lungo i suoi arti. Non si fermò dal farlo, era troppo scossa da ciò che era accaduto e dall’incredibile effetto che aveva avuto su di lei quell’abbraccio, per pensare che non fosse opportuno: strinse le braccia intorno a lui, che in risposta la strinse di più. Con le dita, le scostò i capelli su di un lato, liberandole la guancia e la tempia per poterle scoccare un bacio.  
«Tutto bene, adesso?» le domandò all’orecchio. Non gli rispose a voce, annuì, e lui sciolse l’abbraccio. «Hai finito di fare la spesa?» gli annuì di nuovo. «Allora paghiamo il conto e andiamo via».  
Alla cassa non si meravigliò più di tanto quando lo vide prendere il suo bancomat e pagare per lei: se l’aspettava, ma il suo cervello era ancora troppo impegnato a metabolizzare parecchie cose per mettersi d’impegno a protestare per una cosa simile.  
L’aiutò con i sacchetti e una volta usciti fuori lo vide guardarsi intorno, alla ricerca di un angolo nascosto.  
«Vieni» allungò una mano verso di lei e lei la prese: come la prima volta, aveva sentito che da quelle mani avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa. Era giusto così.  
Si teletrasportarono e fu l’esperienza più buffa della sua vita: vide l’ambiente intorno a lei ondeggiare, come un dipinto non ancora asciutto che sbava per dell’acqua finita accidentalmente sopra la tela, ma fu un processo velocissimo, molto meno di un secondo, perché subito dopo il dipinto si rifece, mostrandole l’interno di un ingresso di un appartamento molto elegante con del parquet.  
Senza lasciare la sua mano, Fabio posò il sacchetto e cercò qualcosa in tasca, prese una chiave e aprì la porta davanti a loro: dava dentro la cartoleria, sulla balconata.  
«M?» chiamò il cugino, invitando Nora ad affacciarsi sulla soglia, come a farsi vedere dall’altro. Mauro alzò lo sguardo, lo vide in ansia, ma quando i loro occhi s’incontrarono si rilassò. Fece il conto all’ultimo cliente, chiuse il negozio e salì da loro.  
E così abitavano sopra il negozio e la porta era nascosta dietro uno scaffale.  
Mauro le mise le mani sulle spalle.  
«Stai bene?»  
«S-sì» biascicò, sentendosi sia a disagio sia contenta di essere al centro di tutte quelle attenzioni. «Mi dispiace avervi fatto preoccupare».  
«Non devi nemmeno dirlo» la fermò Mauro, «non sei un Terzo Socio e sei quindi molto vulnerabile, se ti succedesse qualcosa, noi…» si bloccò, esangue; fece un bel respiro.  
Nora vide Fabio fissare il cugino con aria annoiata: prese la mano di lei, che ancora stringeva, e poi prese anche la mano dell’altro, facendo loro stringere le mani.  
«Meglio?» chiese all’amico.  
«Meglio» deglutì Mauro, e Fabio strinse di più le loro mani e fece il gesto di benedirle.  
«F!» lo rimproverò, indignato.  
«Stavo solo scherzando!» alzò le spalle allontanandosi da loro; tuttavia, Mauro non le lasciò la mano e Nora comprese che ne andava della sua stessa vita: come lei, anche loro stavano fisicamente male se non erano vicini. Non lasciò la presa e si fece guidare verso la loro cucina.  
«Faccio un caffè» esordì Fabio, aprendo la zip della felpa e rimboccandosi le maniche.  
«Non sarebbe meglio un tè?» si perplesse Mauro.  
«No» scosse la testa aprendo uno sportello, «la caffeina è giusto quello che ci vuole per farci scoppiare del tutto: magari dall’esplosione ne ricaviamo una buona idea, no?»  
Mauro sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al soffitto; si voltò verso Nora.  
«Dicci tutto quello che è successo» l’invitò, e lei lo fece.  
«Questo è quello che ho scritto finora» aprì lo zaino a fine racconto e fece leggere loro i suoi appunti.  
Non le piaceva far leggere agli altri quello che scriveva, la faceva sentire scoperta, come se qualcuno stesse sbirciando nel suo cassetto della biancheria intima: una sensazione che la spingeva a stringersi nelle spalle; ma non poteva non far leggere a loro quei pezzi di storia.  
Mentre Mauro finiva di leggere, Fabio uscì dalla cucina e rientrò con un computer portatile.  
«Inutile» scosse la testa Mauro, mentre l’altro avviava il sistema, «non credo che riusciremo mai a trovare su internet esattamente a quale terremoto si riferisce».  
«Beh, qualche indizio l’abbiamo» mormorò, iniziando a digitare, «era vestito in modo moderno e occidentale, la scossa terremotale è stata abbastanza forte da radere al suolo quasi totalmente la città…»  
«Ma lui non è morto per il terremoto» affermò l’altro.  
«Sì, ma è un caso di omicidio, o suicidio: combinando epoca, terremoto e omicidio, oppure epoca, terremoto e suicidio, dovremmo pur trovare qualcosa, no?»  
«Ho sentito i suoi sentimenti di vendetta» intervenne Nora, «forse il suo cadere è stato occultato: magari è stato ucciso per qualche futile questione: parlava di gente che non ti aiuta e… non mi è sembrato molto in sé».  
«Nessuna anima vagante violenta ha tutte le rotelle a posto» asserì sarcasticamente Fabio, «da vivi tormentano altri vivi con le loro manie e paranoie, da morti fanno altrettanto: è gente noiosa, fanno le sempre le stesse cose in eterno» si lamentò.  
«Quando scrivi percepisci sempre quel che sente il protagonista» le disse Mauro, «cos’hai sentito l’ultima volta che hai scritto?»  
«Non lo so» scosse la testa, «lui è uscito dalla sua tenda, ha lasciato il campo dei terremotati ed è andato al negozio. Era un uomo molto solo: nei suoi pensieri non ci sono persone o parenti, aveva solo il negozio, era tutta la sua vita».  
«E cos’ha sentito quando ha visto le luci nel negozio, qual è stata l’ultima sensazione che ti ha trasmesso?»  
«Era sorpreso» si accigliò nel dirlo, «ed era…» le sfuggiva qualcosa, potrò a rivivere la scena. Non ci arrivava, la sentiva ma non riusciva a descriverla, era come se le mancasse la forza, ma sarebbe bastata una sola spinta e ce l’avrebbe fatta. Mauro non le aveva lasciato la mano, Fabio le strinse l’altra: alzò lo sguardo su di lui, la stava fissando con sguardo serio.  
«Paura» riuscì finalmente a dire, «aveva paura da dove potessero provenire quelle luci».  
«Che tipo di luci vedi nella tua testa?» le chiese Fabio. «Sono luci naturali? Aveva paura che fosse scoppiato un altro disastro naturale? Un incendio?»  
«No, non erano luci naturali. Erano luci _bianche_ ».  
«Luci artificiali? Torce?»  
«Forse» rispose incerta.  
« _Sciacalli_ » sibilò amaramente Fabio. «Sicuramente aveva paura fossero ladri, e molto probabilmente lo erano: l’avranno ucciso loro e forse dopo avranno occultato il cadere».  
«Ma se così fosse» continuò Nora, «perché vendicarsi di tante persone: non tutti sono ladri. Non capisco dove voglia arrivare».  
Mauro si grattò la testa. «Forse dovremmo capire che tipo di sciacalli erano, se suoi concittadini stessi o gente esterna al paese, questo ci potrebbe dire molto».  
Fabio si passò le mani fra i capelli. «Un gran casino».  
Calò il silenzio in cucina per qualche secondo; Mauro alzò lo sguardo su di lei.  
«Senti» azzardò, «perché non resti a pranzo da noi, oggi?»  
Lei fissò entrambi.  
«Non ho mai pranzato con altre persone, al di fuori di mia madre» rispose onestamente. Fabio sospirò.  
«C’è sempre una prima volta, no?» incalzò con piglio ironico.  
«Io… io…» li guardò nuovamente: stavano male senza di lei. Stavano _tutti_ male, se lontani. «Perché ho come l’impressione che voi stiate più male di me, se io non sono con voi?» si decise a chiedere.  
I due si guardarono negli occhi, prima di risponderle.  
«Vedi, Nora, noi…» iniziò Mauro.  
«La verità» lo bloccò l’altro, scuotendo la testa, come intimandogli di non inventarsi qualcosa sul momento.  
Mauro sospirò. «I prime due Soci stanno male senza un Terzo Socio, ne hanno bisogno, ma in un modo più forte e doloroso rispetto a quello che sente il Terzo Socio. In più, il Terzo Socio sta male senza di loro solo _dopo_ averli incontrati, mentre invece i primi due cominciano ad avvertire i primi sintomi subito dopo la morte del Terzo Socio precedente, perché sanno com’è stare senza un terzo membro».  
Li osservò in silenzio.  
«Da quanto tempo siete senza un Terzo Socio?»  
«Un anno, tre mesi, dodici giorni, sette ore e ventotto secondi» abbozzò un sorriso di circostanza. «Per noi è difficile non contare il tempo».  
«E per quanto tempo potete resistere ancora?»  
«Non lo sappiamo» ammise, facendo un sorriso nervoso.  
Fabio sbuffò, si passò le mani sul volto. «La verità è che, se non ci sbrighiamo a trovare un Terzo Socio, gli attacchi di panico si faranno sempre più forti e sempre più frequenti. Fino a quando non perderemo il senno. Per sempre».  
Li guardò entrambi trattenendo il respiro. «Ah» esalò. Loro avrebbero perso il senno, ma lei avrebbe perso loro. Avvertì l’ansia salirle addosso rapidamente, scostò la sedia dal tavolo per alzarsi.  
«Chiamo mamma per dirle di non preoccuparsi: pranzo con voi. Prendete pure la mia spesa, l’ha pagata Fabio in fondo, più tardi la rifarò».  
«Sicura?» le domandò conferma Mauro.  
«Sì, tranquilli» prese il cellulare dalla tasca, «chiamo mamma» ripeté. Si allontanò dal tavolo e uscì in corridoio per parlare con sua madre lontana dalle loro orecchie.  
Non appena chiuse la chiamata, deglutì e rifletté: era nella tana del lupo, aveva detto a se stessa di stare lontana da loro e invece era finita letteralmente fra le loro braccia. Fabio l’aveva abbracciata, entrambi le avevano stretto la mano. La prossima mossa quale sarebbe stata? Pomiciare con uno di loro?  
Era diventato tutto così dannatamente complicato: non era giusto lasciarsi coinvolgere da un’attrazione non reale, ma era bello stare con loro. Non era giusto rischiare di farsi ammazzare per un dono non voluto, ma lei era l’unica persona che poteva salvare altri esseri umani.  
“Da grandi poteri derivano grandi responsabilità”, pensò irrazionalmente. «Oh, fottiti, Spiderman!» borbottò, passandosi stancamente una mano sul volto.  
Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, guardando come quei due falsi cugini sistemassero la spesa punzecchiandosi. Come due fratelli. Quei due avevano attraversato dei secoli insieme e forse, il segreto della loro unione, era proprio il principio d’attrazione: senza di esso il loro legame non sarebbe durato così a lungo, senza non si sarebbero aiutati l’un l’altro. Senza adesso forse non sarebbero davanti a lei.  
Lo sguardo le cadde sul barattolo di pelati che Mauro stava provando ad aprire, ricordò che tutto era iniziato proprio da quel barattolo, al supermercato. Si chiese come mai i ricordi fossero affiorati proprio a partire dai pelati.  
Le tornò in mente com’era ridotto il negozio dell’anima vagante violenta dopo il terremoto, i pomodori spiaccicati a terra fra la polvere. “Forse per questo?” si chiese. No, c’era dell’altro.  
Il sugo di pomodoro era stata la prima cosa che… la prima cosa _che cosa?_ si domandò, mordicchiandosi un labbro. Prima non c’era arrivata, ma forse ora che era con i due ragazzi e si era ricaricata poteva farcela. Provò a concentrarsi sull’immagine dei pomodori a terra e sul barattolo in mano a Mauro. Nulla, vedeva nella sua mente la scena nei minimi dettagli, come se la guardasse da più angolazioni e cambiandole ogni secondo, ma non andava mai avanti, non vedeva altro. Decise allora di provare a fare un passo avanti: la scena della luci, la notte che quel tizio era andato fuori dal campo ed era furtivamente andato oltre le transenne che delimitavano la zona ancora a rischio di crolli.

_All’inizio si era fatto prendere dall’ansia e aveva corso, poi arrivato più vicino aveva rallentato, realizzando che non fosse prudente affrontare la cosa allo scoperto._   
_Si era avvicinato e aveva visto che stavano provando a smontare dei bancofrigo, stavano anche prendendo le affettatrici e le macchine della macelleria._

_Aveva chiesto loro chi fossero e perché si permettessero di fare una cosa simile, visto che nella situazione in cui erano neanche a loro sarebbero serviti quei macchinari. Loro gli avevano risposto che non erano di quelle parti e lo avevano accerchiato e picchiato._

_Lui aveva chiesto aiuto, quando si era ripreso, aveva proposto delle ronde, ma nessuno l’aveva aiutato, dicendo che erano soli, senza niente e con pochi aiuti. E non volevano altri problemi o gente ferita per cose simili._

_Così aveva deciso di tornare da solo al suo negozio, scoprendo che erano tornati. E che stavolta avevano preso tutto il cibo in scatola che c’era._

_Si era rivolto nuovamente ai suoi concittadini al campo, e proprio entrando nella tenda principale aveva visto un ragazzino mangiare carne in scatola. Da una delle scatole che lui vendeva._   
_Gli avevano detto che le sue accuse erano infondate, che non poteva provare che erano stati loro a derubarlo stavolta e che anche se fosse, in mezzo a tutta quella miseria come poteva preoccuparsi di cose simili con i loro figli che avevano fame e gli aiuti che non arrivavano?_   
_Forse, proprio perché lui non aveva figli non poteva capire, lui cos’aveva fatto in vita sua? Cos’aveva?_   
_Solo il negozio._

_Sì, il negozio era tutto ciò che aveva, perciò se il negozio affondava, affondava tutta la città, se il negozio moriva, moriva tutta la città._

Nora vide che Mauro stava versando i pelati in scatola nella pentola.  
«NO!» urlò, afferrando con forza il barattolo e buttandolo nella spazzatura.  
«Che succede?!» la stavano guardando esterrefatti.  
«Fabio ha ragione» era sconvolta, «fanno sempre le stesse cose» scosse la testa. «Le anime vaganti violente fanno sempre le stesse cose _in eterno_ : all’epoca ha ucciso i suoi concittadini avvelenando il cibo del suo piccolo supermarket, per vendicarsi degli sciacalli che rubavano il cibo. Ora lo sta facendo di nuovo».  
Si guardarono tutti e tre in faccia, basiti e allarmati.  
«Merda!» imprecò Fabio, prendendo il cellulare. «Chiamo la Direzione, faranno una soffiata anonima alla Polizia, devono chiudere il supermercato dov’era Nora e rintracciare chi ha fatto lì la spesa nelle ultime ventiquattro ore!»  
«Non ho idea di quanti supermercati ha avvelenato, forse più di uno!» Nora quasi si piantò le unghie sugli zigomi, ancora incredula di quanto realizzato. «C’era una madre con un bambino dove ho fatto la spesa!» la disperazione stava per avere il sopravvento. «C’erano decine di persone e dopo di me chissà quante altre sono entrate! Ed è l’ora di pranzo! Staranno cucinando e assaggiando, se non già mangiando!»  
Mauro la strinse a sé da dietro, poggiando la guancia contro la sua provando a calmarla.  
«Faremo del nostro meglio, ma tu devi stare calma, se vuoi aiutarci devi restare lucida» le baciò la guancia. «Devo aiutare Fabio a fare un giro di chiamate» si rivolse al cugino. «F! Diffondi la notizia su Facebook in qualche modo: la gente non deve comprare niente dai supermercati, niente».  
Nora prese il suo di cellulare e chiamò sua madre e Rita, disse loro che aveva sentito la notizia di un presunto avvelenamento, di stare attente e di diffondere la voce.  
«La prima cosa che al tempo ha avvelenato è stata della conserva di pomodoro» disse ai ragazzi quando finirono il giro di chiamate, «è andato a cercare del veleno in un altro negozio mezzo crollato, ne ha preso del tipo insapore e l’ha messo dappertutto, rimettendo poi i prodotti al proprio posto, pronti per essere rubati».  
«Perché lo sta rifacendo?» si domandò ad alta voce Mauro.  
«Perché nessuno l’ha aiutato» gli rispose, «e lui sa che l’uomo non cambierà mai, che nella miseria finirà per mostrare il suo vero volto. Lui sa che non è vero che spesso ci si aiuta fra concittadini» deglutì. «Non capisco soltanto come ha fatto ad avvelenare tutti i prodotti alimentari di un intero supermercato, e figuriamoci se ha fatto lo stesso con molti altri».  
«I ricordi sono velenosi» le disse Fabio, «te l’ho già detto: sono tossici, la sua voglia di vendetta dev’essere talmente forte che non ha avuto bisogno di intermediari umani: ha azionato la bolla temporale e ha avvelenato tutto con le sue memorie, così tutti sarebbero morti e il suo ricordo sarebbe rivissuto» storse la bocca. «A quanto pare poi fu trovato e ucciso» osservò.  
«Ce lo dirà lui come» mormorò Mauro; Nora vide per la prima volta quanto poteva essere gelido il suo sguardo.  
«Adesso andrete a cercarlo?» domandò loro.  
«Sì».  
«Se io non avessi ascoltato le sue memorie e non l’avessi detto a voi, lui avrebbe ucciso quasi l’intera città, se non tutta, vero? E se non fosse successo a questa città, sarebbe successo ad un’altra…»  
Mauro esitò prima di risponderle. «Sì» abbassò lo sguardo.  
Nora si sentì mozzare il respiro, poco prima di parlare, ma ormai aveva deciso.  
«Voglio diventare il Terzo Socio. Firmerò il Contratto».  
I due la guardarono in faccia, seri; Fabio rivolse lo sguardo al cugino, sorridendo soddisfatto. «Te l’avevo detto che ormai era nostra» e cercò qualcosa nella cassettiera dietro di loro.  
«Ne sei sicura?» le chiese mortalmente serio Mauro.  
«Non credo di poter stare a posto con me stessa, se rifiuto» strinse le braccia al petto.  
«Non sei costretta, Nora» la corresse.  
«Non sono costretta, ma sono umana. O almeno lo sono più di un’anima vagante violenta».  
«Ok» sospirò Mauro, mentre Fabio prendeva una busta, l’apriva e spiegava sul tavolo una grossa pergamena ingiallita.  
 _Il Contratto_.  
In cima vi era disegnato un grosso simbolo: una falce di luna fatta interamente da piccoli ghirigori neri spigolosi – sembrava un tatuaggio tribale a vedersi – e l’ideale cerchio perfetto che formava era completato da dei raggi di sole tracciati come linee curve; dentro al cerchio più piccolo, formato dallo spazio fra la falce di luna e i raggi del sole, c’era una piccola stella disegnata allo stesso modo della luna. Sotto il simbolo c’era scritto _Guardia delle Memorie_.  
«Questo è lo stemma della Guardia» le spiegò velocemente Mauro, indicandoglielo. Sotto lo stemma vi era scritto il nome del negozio e più sotto c’erano tre simboli posizionati come immaginari vertici di un triangolo rovesciato.  
«Il sole a spirale» Mauro le indicò il primo simbolo a destra, «è il simbolo dei Primi Soci, i Giudici, perché è l’occhio che dal cielo vede tutto e può giudicare. La falce di luna, invece» indicò quello a sinistra, «è quello dei Secondi Soci, i Giustizieri, perché viene portando inesorabilmente con sé la notte come inesorabilmente viene sempre fatta giustizia, e la sua falce è simile a quella della Morte, una _pena_ di Morte. Invece questo» le indicò l’ultimo simbolo, il più in basso e posizionato fra i due, «è il simbolo dei Terzi Soci, i Narratori: come le costellazioni narrano molte storie, specie dei miti, gli umani scelti hanno il compito di narrare».  
«Firma il contratto e diventerai letteralmente una Socia: la cartoleria sarà anche tua» l’informò Fabio.  
«Cosa?!» si meravigliò. «Ma io non posso lavorarci, ho la scuola e…»  
«Non importa» scosse la testa, «sarà tua e in quanto membro della Guardia, proprio come un soldato di un esercito umano, avrai uno stipendio. Diciamo che è una piccola assicurazione sulla tua vita, nel caso ti succeda qualcosa» gesticolò.  
«E a quanto ammonta questo stipendio?» fece sospettosa. Fu Mauro a risponderle.  
«I primi anni di arruolamento millecinquecento euro al mese, nell’Unione Europea».  
Calò il silenzio.  
«E dove devo firmare?» le girò la testa.  
«Sotto il tuo simbolo, la stella» Fabio glielo indicò con la penna sorridendo compiaciuto. «Ma prima dovremo firmare noi» passò la penna a Mauro.  
«Se sei proprio sicura, vado» l’avviso un’ultima volta.  
«Firma» annuì, sospirando.  
Vide Mauro firmare, ma dovette farlo nella propria lingua, diversa da quella degli umani, perché la grafia le risultò incomprensibile; lui girò la pergamena verso Fabio, che a sua volta firmò in modo incomprensibile, e alla fine toccò a lei.  
Prese la penna dalla mano di Fabio, si morse un labbro e li guardò entrambi; si chinò sul tavolo per firmare. Finita di scrivere l’ultima vocale, le tre firme brillarono, come trafitte da mille fasci di luce, e l’inchiostro nero divenne dorato. La pergamena si arrotolò su se stessa da sola, comparve a chiuderla un sigillo di ceralacca rosso con lo stemma della Guardia e svanì nel nulla.  
«È andata negli archivi della Guardia» le disse Mauro, «adesso siamo ufficiali. Questo è diventato il nostro territorio» si sollevò la manica destra della camicia: aveva al polso un bracciale che prima Nora non gli aveva visto, e vide che Fabio si stava sollevando una manica.  
Istintivamente, sollevò anche lei la manica della sua maglietta, scoprendo che ai polsi destri di tutti e tre era comparso lo stesso tipo di bracciale in acciaio: una catenella abbastanza larga con al centro una placca rettangolare e stondata con incisi i rispettivi simboli.  
«Nella parte inferiore della targhetta c’è incisa l’iniziale di chi la porta» l’informò Fabio, risistemandosi la manica. «Come vedi non ha un gancio, non puoi togliertela. _Finché morte non ci separi_ » sospirò con una certa ironia. «Buffo che finora tutti i nostri Terzi Soci abbiano l’iniziale del nome in comune, _E_ ».  
«Già» mormorò Mauro, pensoso, fissando Nora che si sentiva improvvisamente molto piccola. «Tutto ok?» le chiese, mentre lei si massaggiava inconsciamente il polso destro, quasi le facesse male.  
«Sì» assentì, «tutto ok».  
«Un’ultima cosa» le disse Mauro, prendendo da una cassettiera una scatola di legno scuro intagliata, grossa quanto una mano. «Da sempre, i primi due Soci fanno un regalo particolare al Terzo Socio».  
«Non mi piace la parola _particolare_ » storse il naso Nora.  
«Oh, non è nulla di che» gesticolò ridendo Fabio. «Solo un rosario che ha in sé la benedizione della Guardia delle Memorie: nessuna creatura oscura potrà anche solo sfiorarti senza soffrire, se lo indosserai. Portalo con te e ti proteggerà sempre».  
«Tipo un crocefisso con i vampiri?» chiese perplessa.  
«E rieccoci coi vampiri!» brontolò Fabio. «Sì, pressappoco».  
«Ci sono vari tipi di rosari al mondo» continuò Mauro, «non si sa quale ti sarà dato in sorte. Io e F adesso poseremo la mano sulla scatola, poi l’apriremo e vedremo quale si materializzerà per te; la sua forma, inoltre, ti svelerà un particolare sulla tua vita».  
«Sembra figo» biascicò poco convinta.  
«Bene» ghignò Fabio, posando la mano sulla scatola, «vediamo allora cosa esce fuori!» Mauro posò la mano sulla sua. «Uno, due, tre» contò, prima che entrambi sollevassero le mani.  
Fu Mauro ad aprire la scatola. «Uh, però…» sembrava colpito e allo stesso tempo anche impaurito dalla cosa.  
Nora fissò il rosario. «Ha una medaglietta ovale al posto della croce finale: è una cosa brutta?»  
«Tu conosci i vari tipi di rosari?» le chiese.  
«M» sbuffò Fabio, «che razza di domande fai? Se li conoscesse non avrebbe fatto quest’osservazione!»  
Mauro alzò gli occhi al cielo, prese il rosario fra le dita e lo mostrò meglio a Nora.  
«È un Rosario dei Sette Dolori di Maria» le disse, «ha sette gruppi grani – sette Ave Maria di seguito – divisi da sette medagliette su cui un lato vi sono raffigurati i sette dolori, dall’altro Maria Addolorata – un Padre Nostro per ogni medaglietta. La settima medaglietta è la più grande» le indicò quella che stava al posto della croce finale, «ed è preceduta da tre Ave Maria più un Padre Nostro da recitare sulla medaglietta».  
La catenina era in argento e i grani erano piccoli, tondi e lucenti – sembravano occhi di gatto, ma non lo erano – e il loro colore era un rosso cupo simile a quello del vino. E del sangue. Gli ultimi tre grani erano in argento e a forma di rosa.  
«E quali sono i Sette Dolori?» domandò Nora.  
Fabio alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Benvenuti all’ora di catechismo, signori» si lamentò; Mauro gli assestò una gomitata sul fianco, cominciò ad elencarli con le dita.  
«Maria nel tempio che ascolta la profezia di Simeone, Maria che fugge in Egitto per salvare Gesù, Maria che smarrisce e ritrova Gesù dopo tre giorni, Maria che incontra Gesù che porta la croce, Maria che assiste alla crocefissione di Gesù, Maria che riceve il corpo di Gesù deposto dalla croce e Maria che accompagna alla sepoltura Gesù» finì di contare sulle dita.  
«E per un Terzo Socio che presagio è un Rosario dei Sette Dolori?» si accigliò Nora.  
«Te li sai fare due conti?» le chiese di rimando Fabio, sardonico; Mauro fece il bis col suo gomito.  
«Soffrirò tanto e sarò molto sfortunata?» provò a rispondere. «E dove sta la novità?» Era seria.  
Fabio l’indicò fingendosi colpito. «Ha spirito, la ragazza, per questo mi piace» annuì. Mauro fece un sospiro profondo, il cugino gli tolse il rosario dalle mani.  
«Comunque» continuò Fabio, prendendo un braccio di Nora per attorcigliarle il rosario attorno al polso, «blablabla e eccetera e eccetera. Portalo al collo, al polso, in tasca o in borsa o dove ti pare, basta che non te ne separi mai e che stia sempre a tua portata di mano: è il tuo amuleto» finì l’opera e sorridendo le diede un buffetto sul dorso della mano.  
«Grazie» mormorò osservando i riflessi dei grani rossi alla luce.  
Fabio fece spallucce. «Dovere».  
Rialzò lo sguardo su di loro. «Andiamo a trovare l’anima vagante, allora?»  
Mauro inclinò appena la testa di lato. «La giudico degna della nostra attenzione».  
Fabio fece un piccolo ghigno. «Io le consegnerò un biglietto di sola andata per l’Inferno».  
Nora fece un bel respiro. «E io narrerò la sua Fine».

 

Si chiese se mai la sensazione del teletrasporto sarebbe diventata qualcosa di comune per lei, quando comparvero all’interno del supermercato quella notte.  
«La Polizia è di guardia fuori» li avvertì a bassa voce F, «facciamo piano o ci sentiranno. In totale hanno trovato altri cinque supermercati, piccoli e grandi, con gli alimentari avvelenati. Fortunatamente l’anima vagante ha usato un veleno vero e proprio e non la sua stessa energia, o la Direzione avrebbe dovuto occultare parecchie cose…»  
«Ma ha introdotto il veleno con la sua energia» lo corresse M, «e già questa sarà una bella grana per la Direzione…»  
Nonostante fossero nella penombra, il ghigno di F fu visibile perfettamente, come se rilucesse di puro sarcasmo. «No che la cosa mi dispiaccia». M sbuffò in risposta.  
«Ok, non dovremmo fare rumore, muovendoci» disse loro Nora, camminando a tentoni, «ma per quanto filtri la luce dei lampioni dalle finestre, non vediamo lo stesso a più di un palmo dal naso».  
«Noi vediamo al buio» le disse Mauro, rivolgendo il palmo della mano verso l’alto. «A te questa sarà d’aiuto» evocò una piccola sfera di luce bianca, che andò subito a posizionarsi sulla spalla di Nora, sospesa a mezz’aria.  
«Grazie» provò a non sorprendersi, per quanto dovesse farlo. Prima di andare con loro al supermercato, aveva assicurato fra la cintura dei jeans e il fianco il quaderno dove scriveva e si era messa in tasca una penna, anzi due: avrebbe voluto evitare di scrivere di nuovo col suo stesso sangue; li prese in mano, tenendosi pronta.  
«Siamo sicuri che l’anima vagante tornerà qui, sentendoci tutti e tre?» chiese loro.  
«Vi siete incontrati qui la prima volta» le rispose M, «se ti sentirà nuovamente qui e con noi, credo che tornerà a parlarti per convincerti a non scrivere la sua Fine».  
Nora annuì freddamente. «Ho sempre desiderato in vita mia fare da esca». Si guardò intorno, la piccola sfera di luce la stava seguendo come se fosse stata una piccola fatina luminosa. «Adesso che si fa?»  
F sfoderò nuovamente il suo sorriso cattivo. «Tu ti metti all’opera, noi ti facciamo da guardia».  
Per la prima volta Nora li vide evocare le loro armi.  
F allungò il braccio come se già impugnasse la sua lama, vi fu un baluginio di luce verde e subito dopo la sciabola comparve: l’impugnatura era dorata e decorata con un paio di gemme lisce e tonde, di un tipo di verde che ricordava l’acqua di un mare particolarmente cristallino.  
M fece col braccio lo stesso movimento di F e, dopo un baluginio simile ma azzurro, la spada fece la sua comparsa; l’impugnatura era dorata come quella di F, ma a parte la guardia c’erano altri cerchi che giravano intorno all’elsa – dal modo in cui M l’impugnava, Nora comprese che proteggevano la mano; le gemme che la decoravano era ovali e sfaccettate, di un intenso colore azzurro cielo.  
«È una spada da lato» l’informò M, notando che la stava fissando assorta.  
«Elegante, nevvero?» commentò F con piglio ironico. «Il nostro M ha sempre avuto dei gusti raffinati».  
Per tutta risposta, M alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Mettiamoci all’opera, su» li esortò.  
Nora si sedette a terra incrociando le gambe, per avere un sostegno su cui scrivere; sospirò e iniziò a costruire una Fine, sebbene ancora non sentisse nel cuore l’ispirazione e le stesse emozioni che sentiva il protagonista – doveva provarci, scrivere di lui l’avrebbe richiamato a loro.

_Cammino per il campo provando a guardare dritto davanti a me. Ad ogni passo mi lascio dietro il dolore degli altri, un dolore che non mi appartiene, proprio come loro hanno pensato che il dolore della perdita del mio negozio non appartenesse loro._   
_Alle mie spalle, una moglie piange la morte di suo marito, sento le urla di terrore e dolore di chi sta cominciando ad essere paralizzato dal veleno, e una madre grida di non portarle via il bambino morto che stringe fra le braccia._   
_Io continuo a camminare avanti, credo che andrò al mio negozio: devo rimettere gli scaffali a posto, forse esporrò della nuova merce che potranno rubare, se è questo quello che vogliono._

«L’hai capito, adesso?» l’uomo comparve davanti a lei.  
I due immortali erano al suo fianco, le loro lame stridettero incrociandosi immediatamente davanti a lei, bloccando il passaggio all’anima vagante violenta.  
«Voglio solo parlare col Narratore» disse loro.  
F fece un sorriso di circostanza. «Sì, solitamente dite tutti così».  
Nora non allontanò la penna dal foglio, ma guardò in faccia l’uomo decisa a parlargli prima che F lo provocasse troppo. « _Cosa_ secondo te ho capito?»  
«Tu sei sola come me, tu sai cosa vuol dire attaccarsi ad una sola cosa, attaccarsi ad un sogno e vedere che gli altri sono indifferenti».  
Lei si accigliò, sinceramente sorpresa. «Ma veramente io non ho mai avvelenato nessuno».  
«Cielo!» trattenne una risata F. «Adoro lavorare con questa ragazza!»  
L’uomo si animò. «Io non avevo null’altro, hanno detto che non potevo capire perché non avevo una famiglia, allora li ho privati di quello che loro più amavano, così avrebbero capito! In questo modo la mia vita sarebbe finita, ma non da sola: se proprio non dovevo avere più speranze, neanche loro avrebbero dovuto averle!»  
«Così è finita la tua vita» precisò Nora, «ma non la tua esistenza».  
«Nella miseria l’uomo mostra la sua vera faccia» rincarò. «Io devo continuare a dirlo a tutti, io devo continuare a dimostrarlo a tutti».  
«Non tutte le persone sono uguali, non tutte le città sono uguali: cosa speri di ottenere continuando a perpetuare i tuoi ricordi su gente che nemmeno sa quello che è successo? Nemmeno sa perché deve ricordare qualcosa che – sarà stato pure un errore che spesso l’uomo fa – ma non appartiene né a questa città, né a questa vita».  
«Potrebbe succedere ad altre persone come me! Io devo fermare quest’orrore!» si stava arrabbiando e stava anche alzando la voce.  
Erano così vicini che Nora poteva sentire in modo vivido come non mai le sue memorie.

_Quando era tornato a sistemare il negozio per mettere in evidenza altra merce che avrebbero rubato – e che lui aveva avvelenato – aveva trovato lì un paio di uomini. L’avevano scoperto._

«Ti hanno scoperto e ucciso, vero?» gli disse con voce ferma. «E dopo ti hanno nascosto fra le macerie, dove non ti avrebbero trovato così facilmente. Forse oggi addirittura sorge un nuovo palazzo sopra di te. Sì, dev’essere così» vide altre immagini nella sua mente, «ti hanno _calpestato_ di nuovo».  
«No!» ma dal modo in cui protestò, capì che era vero.  
«Ma adesso avrai finalmente la tua Fine» si alzò di scatto da terra. «Copritemi!» ordinò ai ragazzi, che non se lo fecero ripetere due volte.  
Nora corse lungo la corsia dei detersivi e dei piatti di plastica, ma stava correndo come un’umana qualsiasi, mentre quell’anima aveva una velocità inumana, come quella di F e M. Correndo, vide riflesse sul pavimento le ombre dei tre che combattevano a pochi passi da lei, ma sospesi in aria e saltando di scaffale in scaffale. Sentì alle sue spalle il rumore delle lame, ma fino a quando non avrebbe scritto la Fine, non avrebbero potuto colpirlo a morte: doveva trovare un posto dove accantucciarsi a scrivere ben coperta, senza che loro si preoccupassero che potesse rimanere ferita.  
Stavano pure facendo un gran fracasso, forse fra non molto la Polizia avrebbe fatto irruzione.  
Una raffica di vento dell’anima la raggiunse, facendola cadere a terra e trascinandola per qualche metro.  
«Nora, attenta!» urlò M, provando a raggiungerla prima dell’uomo; lei, per quanto dolorante, provò a restare lucida e afferrò la prima cosa che le capitò sotto mano: una confezione di bicchieri di plastica impilati l’uno dentro l’altro. Quando l’uomo si avvicinò a lei, lo prese a ripetuti colpi di bicchieri, in modo isterico.  
«Ottima arma alternativa!» ghignò F, colpendo l’uomo e ferendolo, che reagì con un ruggito animale.  
Con ancora la stecca di bicchieri in una mano e impugnando con l’altra quaderno e penna, Nora corse verso le casse, con la vaga idea di usare una di quelle per nascondersi a scrivere; per far prima, ci arrivò in scivolata, sistemandosi poi meglio a carponi.  
Incastrò la pila di bicchieri fra le gambe – poteva sempre tornarle nuovamente utile come arma impropria – aprì il quaderno digrignando i denti e cominciò a scrivere; ma vide i piedi dell’uomo proprio sotto i suoi occhi.  
«Sta lontano da lei!» sentì urlare M, e subito dopo l’uomo gridò di dolore, allontanandosi.  
«Giusto!» proseguì F, unendosi alla lotta. «Facciamo lavorare la gente in santa pace!»  
Nora tentò di far smettere la sua mano di tremare per la paura e l’adrenalina, e finalmente riuscì a scrivere.

_Non mi hanno mai trovato, mai. All’inizio su di me crebbero erba e fiori di campo, divorate dagli insetti: vidi come la loro fine, la loro morte, tenesse in vita altri esseri, altre vite. Dopo non ci furono più né piante né insetti, strappate duramente via e uccise da spianatrici e ruspe, ma solo perché su quello stesso terreno doveva nascere qualcos’altro che proteggesse altre vite: un palazzo._   
_Sopra di me adesso camminano altre vite; come io ho nutrito l’erba che ha nutrito gli insetti e i vermi, adesso la terra, con me in mezzo, offre il sostegno per un altro riparo per gli uomini, in un cerchio infinito._   
_Nella miseria, qualcuno per poter vivere si è nutrito del mio sogno, come gli insetti non avendo altro si sono nutriti di me: giusto o sbagliato che sia stato, se non l’avessero fatto forse avrebbero messo fine al cerchio. Ma magari, proprio perché era sbagliato, proseguendo il cerchio è diventato pessimo, e io ne sono così rimasto letteralmente inglobato._   
_Sono finito nella parte sbagliata nel cerchio, e l’ho voluto io, tracciando così la mia stessa Fine._

L’ultima parola s’illuminò come se fosse stata fatta da mille puntini luminosi, e altrettanti raggi di luce partirono da essi; Nora fece capolino da sotto la cassa e vide i raggi colpire le armi di F e M: adesso i loro colpi sarebbero stati mortali.  
«Adesso!» gridò M, attaccando velocemente l’uomo e permettendo così a F di caricare nel frattempo con forza e precisione l’affondo.  
«Hai avuto la tua Fine!» F caricò il colpo. «Che tu sia dannato!»  
L’uomo fece un urlo terrificante: un fascio di luce accecante partì dai suoi piedi e si diramò fino al soffitto, sembrò anche oltrepassarlo per proseguire verso il cielo all’infinito. E dopo non ci fu più nulla, scomparve.  
Nora vide una mano con al polso una polsiera elastica nera con un jolly roger allungarsi verso di lei, nascosta sotto la cassa.  
«Vieni pure fuori, _principessina_ , è tutto finito!» la prese in giro.  
Lo guardò fisso e accettò la presa. «Non dovremmo andar subito via? Con tutto il rumore e il casino che abbiamo fatto…» si guardò alle spalle, osservando le tre corsie su cinque semidistrutte dalla lotta, «la Polizia ci avrà sentito, no?»  
M mosse la mano come se stesse lanciando qualcosa: ogni cosa tornò al suo posto volando letteralmente e riparandosi da sé.  
«Ah» esalò lei.  
«Prima eravamo dentro la bolla temporale dell’anima vagante» le disse F, «non ci ha sentito nessuno. È _adesso_ che dovremmo andarcene senza far rumore» la prese per mano.  
«Quindi di solito finisce tutto così?» quasi domandò a se stessa, guardandosi intorno.  
«Sì» le sorrise M, mettendole una mano sulla spalla. «È tutto finito».  
«Complimenti» la prese in giro F, «hai concluso la tua prima missione!»  
Nora si tastò la testa, nel punto in cui aveva preso una bella botta.  
«Immagino già come saranno le altre, allora».  
M le sorrise ancora e la guarì. «Torniamo a casa, adesso».  
«Sì, torniamo a casa» ripeté F, stringendole di più la mano, e M le prese l’altra. Lei si girò un attimo a guardarsi indietro, vedendo il supermercato adesso completamente vuoto e al buio; poi si voltò verso i due che la tenevano per mano, con i profili illuminati dalla luna. E il suo posto era fra loro due.  
Annuì. «Torniamo a casa» e si teletrasportarono.

 

Le mattine a ridosso dell’inverno sono particolarmente grigie, specie se sono le prime ore di luce. Nora si stava chiedendo come mai tutto le sembrasse uguale nonostante il grande cambiamento e, soprattutto, nonostante quanto si sentisse diversa dentro.  
Erano le sette e un quarto, stava aspettando l’autobus per andare a scuola seduta su un muretto, da sola. E stava scrivendo. Fortunatamente non si trattava di un’anima vagante, perché nella sua testa già vedeva bene la fine di quella storia: doveva semplicemente incanalare quelle memorie, _narrarle_.  
In vita sua aveva scritto moltissime storie, la sua penna aveva dato sfogo a chissà quante persone morte che volevano essere ricordate. Lei era il Narratore, uno snodo, un punto d’incontro per le anime vaganti che non riuscivano a trovare una propria Fine. La consapevolezza del lato meno cruento del suo ruolo – dare sollievo e una Fine alle anime vaganti non violente – per la prima volta nella sua vita la fece sentire _completa_.  
Vide un’auto accostarsi silenziosamente a lei.  
«Scrivi già di prima mattina?» le chiese F, abbassando il finestrino.  
«Che ci fai qui?» Nora non prese nemmeno nota del fatto che non si erano salutati.  
«Ti porto a scuola» rispose come se fosse una cosa ovvia.  
«Sto aspettando l’autobus».  
«Ma io sono qui per portarti a scuola».  
«Ma è una cosa inutile, sto aspettando l’autobus» ribatté freddamente.  
«Perché aspettare quando io sono già qui?» sembrava basito.  
«Hai detto di essere un immortale, una creatura: come faccio a sapere se sei anche in grado di guidare bene?»  
Era proprio seria.  
F imprecò sotto voce, si abbassò gli occhiali da sole sulla punta del naso e prese il suo portafogli.  
«Ecco, vedi?» le mostrò la patente senza scendere dall’auto.  
«E come hai fatto ad averla? È falsa» il discorso non faceva una piega.  
«Certo che è falsa, ma non puoi pretendere che un immortale non si adegui all’epoca in cui vive e non impari a guidare una stracazzo di auto! E poi ti ho già portato a casa una volta, in macchina, lo sai come guido!»  
«Ma perché vuoi accompagnarmi?» se ne stava ancora seduta sul muretto.  
«Forse perché qui non c’è una pensilina e a momenti si metterà a piovere?» le indicò il cielo nuvoloso.  
«Porti gli occhiali da sole, però».  
«Me li tolgo» e lo fece. «Vuoi salire, adesso?»  
Nora lo fissò per un attimo inclinando appena la testa di lato, prese lo zaino e salì in macchina.  
«Grazie per aver accettato il passaggio» le disse sarcasticamente.  
«Figurati, è solo un piacere».  
Prima di rimettere in moto, F prese un sacchetto di carta dai sedili posteriori; glielo porse. «Tieni».  
«Cos’è?» lo aprì.  
«Soffritto di cobra fatto a rondelle» rispose monocorde.  
No, erano cornetti caldi; Nora li annusò: sembravano proprio buoni.  
«Li ha comprati per te M» aggiunse, «io ci ho messo il cuore» concluse con un sorriso furbo.  
«Grazie» biascicò, non sapendo cos’altro dire e addentando un cornetto alla crema mentre lui ripartiva; le rispose con il solito sorrisetto e tornò sulla carreggiata.  
«Non ci hai più fatto domande su di noi, sui nostri nomi» osservò con tono vago. «Non sei curiosa?»  
«Io non sarei molto felice di raccontarvi di quando all’asilo gli altri bambini mi costringevano a mettermi in fila per ultima allo scivolo, quindi perché dovrei costringervi a parlare di cose della vostra vita che non vi va di dirmi?» continuò a mangiare.  
«Forse perché potremmo anche essere molto pericolosi?» insinuò con malizia.  
«Il principio di attrazione vi impone di non farmi male, o starete male il doppio» scrollò le spalle.  
«Verissimo» si finse colpito.  
«Anche se credo che vi chiamerò Effe e Emme: almeno so che è in parte il vostro vero nome» storse il naso; F rise.  
«Sai che i nomi sono molto importanti e potenti? Si dice che il primo uomo e la prima donna sulla Terra si accorsero di essere innamorati la prima volta che pronunciarono l’uno il nome dell’altra guardandosi in faccia: fece loro un bell’effetto» le rivolse un’occhiata seducente.  
«Pittoresco» commentò atona.  
«E quello che siamo vuoi scoprirlo da sola?» continuò lui. «O credi che un giorno te lo diremo noi?»  
«Ho fatto un paio di compiti per casa» deglutì un grosso boccone. «Tu hai una polsiera con un jolly roger con due sciabole, e guardacaso la tua arma è una sciabola. Tra l’altro il primo jolly roger che fu inventato – da Calico Jack – era formato proprio da un teschio e due sciabole incrociate. La pirateria moderna è iniziata più o meno nel 1600 e se mettiamo il caso che tu sia stato arruolato nella Guardia più o meno tre secoli fa, cinquant’anni più o cinquant’anni meno, potremmo esserci» sciorinò priva di tono. «Sei stato fra i pirati».  
F rise di gusto scuotendo la testa, senza però distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada.  
«Hai altro che ti porta su questa pista?»  
Ci pensò su. «Al momento no, però non capisco che genere di creatura possa essere collegata ai pirati» tirò su col naso, «a meno che tu non sia legato a qualche maledizione che è stata fatta su un tesoro misterioso: diventi uno scheletro quando c’è la luna piena, o cose simili?»  
Lui rise ancor di più.  
«No! Cielo, no!» tentò di tornare serio. «Però sì, sono stato un pirata» ammise, «non un _corsaro_ , bada bene» l’ammonì agitando un dito, «un _pirata_ » assentì con una certa soddisfazione, «e la mia è una sciabola d’abbordaggio».  
«E sei diventato un immortale prima o dopo di essere un pirata?» era incuriosita.  
«Lo ero già da prima, solo che mi piace stare in mezzo ai mortali, specie all’epoca. Sai» si finse malinconico, «tutti quei colpi di sciabole, arti mozzati che volavano, le cannonate, gli abbordaggi, le fucilate, le sbronze e le risse nei porti… ho sempre trovato affascinante quel genere di vita».  
«Posso immaginare» lo fissò priva d’espressioni. «E quanti anni avresti, allora?»  
«Sono immortale» replicò con tono annoiato, «vivo da troppi secoli per ricordarmi bene quanti anni ho».  
«Ma non c’è proprio nulla che possa farti fuori?»  
«Vuoi provare a farmi fuori tu?»  
«Sono soltanto curiosa» scrollò le spalle.  
«Ci sono dei modi, tipo bruciarmi con un particolare fuoco o con delle armi forgiate in un determinato modo, ma raramente uno di noi viene ucciso, a meno che non si scontri con qualcuno di davvero forte o non abbia fatto incazzato parecchio i superiori».  
«Allora gli immortali non sono immortali» constatò.  
La guardò _parecchio_ annoiato. «Senti, difficilmente possono farci fuori, per questo siamo “immortali”, ok?»  
«Ok» assentì. «Ero solo curiosa» ripeté; lui sbuffò e poi le rivolse un’occhiata di sbieco piena di sottintesi.  
«Sei una Socia curiosa, impertinente e dalla forte presenza di spirito».  
«Hai imparato a sedurre le donne a Tortuga?»  
«Anche» ammise annuendo lentamente.  
«Dalle prostitute?»  
«Anche» scrollò le spalle con aria indifferente.  
«E quante volte hai preso la sifilide?»  
F storse la bocca. «Come già detto, amo la tua presenza di spirito» stavolta lo disse sarcasticamente. Parcheggiò davanti alla scuola.  
Nora richiuse il sacchetto e gli consegnò i cornetti che non aveva mangiato. «Ringrazia Emme da parte mia».  
«Ok» si protrasse verso di lei porgendole la guancia.  
«Che c’è?» borbottò perplessa.  
«Bacetto» le indicò la guancia.  
«No» ribatté secca; prese rapidamente lo zaino e scese dalla macchina, senza salutarlo.  
F rise allungando le mani sul volante e distendendo meglio la schiena contro il sedile.  
«Sei nostra, ormai» mormorò, rimettendosi gli occhiali da sole mentre lei oltrepassava i cancelli della scuola, «dove credi di poter andare senza di noi?» 

  
  
  
  


  
**Note dell'episodio:**  
\- Per il terremoto non ho riferimenti ben precisi: è avvenuto senza dubbio in un’epoca non molto lontana dalla nostra e in un paese occidentale, ma di proposito ho voluto mantenermi sul vago, per una mia maggiore libertà di narrazione.  
\- Per maggiori informazioni sulla Caccia alle Streghe, andate pure qui (ma non sforzatevi troppo a cavarne qualcosa, io ve lo dico).  
\- Random uno: trovo gli Orsetti del Cuore stucchevoli, ma mi piacciono lui e lui.  
\- Sì, mi piace usare spesso il sole, la luna e le stelle come simboli, l’ammetto candidamente (vedi _Foedus Custodum_ ). Uno schizzo (orribile, fatto da me) dello stemma della Guardia delle Memorie è questo. Rispettivamente i tre simboli dovrebbero essere più o meno così: sole, luna, stella.  
\- Per maggiori informazioni sul Rosario dei Setti Dolori andate pure qui e qui (ancora una volta: non rifletteteci troppo XD).  
\- Random due: il rosario descritto è effettivamente in mio possesso XD Il ramo materno della mia famiglia è molto tradizionalista e religioso; avevo una bisnonna che adorava andare in pellegrinaggio in ogni dove e si è girata tutte le più importanti mete religiose di tutta l’Europa, Fatima e Lourdes comprese. Da uno dei suoi viaggi portò a mia madre una Coroncina Angelica con i grani che si illuminano al buio (e io AMO le cose che si illuminano al buio) (anche questa ha una medaglietta al posto del crocefisso). Questo è successo più di dieci anni fa, fu l’inizio del mio idillio con le figure degli angeli e dei demoni e mi portò man mano alla scoperta di altri rosari, più che altro per curiosità (non sono praticante); fu allora che m’imbattei anche in un Rosario dei Sette Dolori, più precisamente la prima volta lo vidi in un negozio di oggetti sacri: mi colpì il suo colore, rosso sangue (ferita, flagellazione, dolore)-rosso vino (l’Ultima Cena, l’Eucarestia), tanto che decisi di comprarlo e tenerlo con me.  
\- La sciabola d’abbordaggio è una sciabola a lama corta, particolarmente usata dai pirati, per maggiori info qui.  
\- Per maggiori informazioni sulla spada da lato, andate pure qui  
\- Mai confondere un Pirata con un Corsaro! :P Pirateria \- Corsaro.  
\- Come avrete capito dai riferimenti a Tortuga (dove nel 1645 il governatore francese, per calmare gli uomini, spedì 1650 prostitute…) F fu un pirata nei Mari dei Caraibi.  
\- Se per sfizio volete vedere altri Jolly Roger, andate pure qui: fu Calico Jack il primo ad averne uno.  
\- “diventi uno scheletro quando c’è la luna piena, o cose simili?” -> è un vago riferimento alla saga cinematografica “Pirati dei Caraibi”, in particolare al primo film.  
\- “Si dice che il primo uomo e la prima donna sulla Terra si accorsero di essere innamorati la prima volta che pronunciarono l’uno il nome dell’altra guardandosi in faccia” -> può sembrare strano, ma non l’ho preso da nessuna storia o leggenda XD l’ho pensato sul momento.  
\- Uhm, sì, forse nel prossimo episodio parlerò di più di M…  
In questo episodio doveva essere inclusa un’altra scena, ma ho deciso alla fine di metterla nel prossimo.  
Adesso, siccome ho sonno e sono le due di notte (anche se so che non potrebbe fregarvene di meno) chiudo qui XD  
Prossimo aggiornamento: venerdì 28 maggio 2010.  
Vostra Gra.


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?"  
 ** _Hurricane_ \- 30 Seconds to Mars**

 

_1658_   
_Mar dei Caraibi, Isla de la Tortuga._   


 

Dal fondo della stradina mal lastricata che sboccava sul porto si sentiva lo sciabordio delle onde, dei canti sconci e stonati e un paio di lame stridere – qualcuno stava duellando per dei futili motivi che la mattina dopo avrebbe già scordato, passata la sbronza. L’unica illuminazione erano un paio di torce attaccate alle mura delle case; era notte fonda e l’ultimo quarto di luna diffondeva poca luce. C’era odore di salsedine, sudore acre e vinaccia. E sangue.  
Tre uomini sulla cinquantina – con indosso un paio di calzoni rinforzati, una casacca logora, degli stivali e una giacca lunga e sfilacciata – osservavano indifferenti altri due uomini di mezz’età trascinare letteralmente verso di loro un giovane privo di sensi, sollevandolo appena per le ascelle e incuranti delle ferite che gli procuravano contro le lastre scheggiate della strada.  
«Per di qua» ordinò il più vecchio quando i due strani torturatori giunsero davanti a loro.  
Andarono verso una zona desolata del porto, abitata solo da ratti e pirati troppo ubriachi anche per formulare il solo pensiero di cercare una donna per la serata – nel caso avessero visto qualcosa, avrebbero pensato che fosse tutto un’allucinazione.  
Arrivati alla meta, uno degli altri anziani rovesciò addosso al giovane svenuto un secchio d’acqua gelida; il più vecchio non aspettò neanche che si riprendesse del tutto: si chinò su di lui e gli fece alzare la testa verso di sé afferrandolo per i capelli corti e castani chiari, mentre gli altri due ancora lo reggevano sollevandolo appena da terra e impedendogli nel caso di scappare. Il ragazzo tossì sputando acqua e sangue, aveva anche il naso sanguinante, e sbatté più volte le palpebre per provare a vederci meglio attraverso la zazzera di capelli appiccicata agli occhi a ciocche bagnate.  
Aveva le iridi di un azzurro particolarmente intenso.  
Quando vide chi aveva davanti fece un sorriso sarcastico, anche se ciò gli costò una fitta di dolore alle costole – l’avevano pestato per bene.  
«Guarda un po’ chi mi ha _gentilmente_ invitato a cena!» si finse sorpreso davanti ai tre uomini. «Quale sommo dispiacere vedervi tutti qui riuniti per me!»  
L’uomo al centro rise divertito. «Sfrontato fino in fondo come tutti i Della Fiammata, a quanto vedo!»  
Il ragazzo fece un’espressione di disgusto e sputò davanti a sé.  
«Ci sputo, sul nome della mia famiglia».  
«O forse sono loro che dovrebbero sputare sul tuo di nome?» replicò fin troppo serenamente l’altro.  
«A conti fatti» ribatté sarcasticamente il ragazzo, «credo che ormai siamo liberi di sputarci a vicenda quanto vogliamo. Se vuoi posso anche sputare addosso a te».  
«Quale insolenza!» tuonò l’uomo che gli aveva rovesciato l’acqua addosso, animandosi profondamente offeso, ma l’altro gli fece fermamente cenno con la mano di non fare e non aggiungere nient’altro; riprese a parlargli ancora chino, faccia a faccia.  
«Speravi davvero di farla franca, Della Fiammata? Quante volte credevi di poter girare tranquillamente intorno ai Caraibi, prima che noi ti trovassimo?»  
«Non me lo sono mai chiesto mentre ammazzavo il tempo cannoneggiando delle navi e sgozzando gente a caso: sono un uomo semplice, mi accontento di poco per distrarmi ed essere felice».  
«Ma infine ti abbiamo trovato».  
«Ma nel frattempo mi sono divertito, presso gli umani».  
«Ma ora avrai la tua pena».  
«Grazie, auguro anche a te ogni bene».  
L’uomo rise di gusto e si rialzò da terra.  
«Mi credi se ti dico che penso che sia un vero peccato, perderti?»  
«Andiamo, vecchio» fece con tono annoiato, «poche ciance su quanto valgo o meno e fammi fuori, distruggimi: la caccia all’uomo è finita, siamo entrambi abbastanza stanchi, no?»  
L’uomo inspirò assottigliando lo sguardo, si abbassò di nuovo a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Perché sei così convinto che ti distruggeremo?»  
«Non è questa la pena di solito?» ribatté, senza perdere la sua sfacciataggine.  
«A dire il vero, visto che è un peccato perderti, abbiamo pensato a qualcos’altro di più divertente, visto che sei un tipo che ama l’avventura». Il ragazzo lo fissò, accigliato e forse un pelo preoccupato. «Guarda in alto, guarda il cielo» l’afferrò per i capelli spingendolo ad alzare di più la testa, «la luna è nel suo ultimo quarto, presto sarà calante… una _falce di luna_ » schioccò le dita come a far cenno all’uomo dietro di sé di passargli qualcosa. L’uomo si rialzò e il ragazzo vide l’oggetto che aveva preso.  
Un tizzone per marchiare. Riconobbe subito il marchio.  
«No!» sibilò, fissando come l’altro stesse scaldando il ferro con l’imposizione di una mano.  
«Oh sì, invece!» sorrise. «La Guardia delle Memorie ha bisogno di uomini forti e coraggiosi come te, consideralo un onore essere stato scelto!»  
«Scelto? SCELTO?!» ringhiò, provando a liberarsi della presa degli altri due.  
«Beh, c’è un alto rischio di perdere il senno o di restare invischiati in legami morbosi e ossessivi destinati a non durare, ma almeno non ci saranno più possibilità che tu ripeta l’errore commesso, e tornerai ad essere utile» sogghignò, raggirandolo e strappandogli con forza la casacca fradicia e sporca lasciandogli la schiena nuda.  
Il ragazzo si dibatté ancora, facendo suono inarticolati.  
«Sta’ fermo o il tizzone ti farà ancora più male!» l’ammonì. «Fatti marchiare a fuoco per bene, su…»  
Il ferrò calò implacabile contro la sua pelle, al centro della schiena; calò proprio come cala inesorabilmente la luna, venne come la Morte e designò il suo eterno destino. Mentre urlava di dolore e disperazione fino a perdere la voce, il terrore di un’intera esistenza di sofferenza e solitudine lo colse impreparato, accecandolo mentre perdeva i sensi.  
Così era iniziato tutto per lui.

 

  
_2010_   
_Italia._   


F girò appena la testa per guardare nello specchio interno all’anta dell’armadio il riflesso della sua schiena.  
Quelli come lui guarivano subito dalle ferite leggere e avevano il potere di guarirsi da soli con la propria energia da quelle più profonde. Un’ustione era niente. A meno che non fosse stata fatta con un tizzone forgiato col Fuoco Sacro.  
Tutto il suo corpo era intatto, non c’era una minima di cicatrici sulla sua pelle, ad eccezione del marchio al centro della schiena, lo stemma della Guardia delle Memorie.  
Dopo che l’avevano marchiato, non aveva guardato cosa gli avevano fatto, ma ogni volta che cambiavano Terzo Socio si ritrovava a fissare la cicatrice, perché era così che era cominciato tutto, era per questo che era necessario quel cambiamento.  
Prese da un ripiano una felpa a caso e l’indossò senza nemmeno sistemarsi meglio davanti allo specchio; andò in cucina, dove M stava preparando la cena.  
«Ti vedo irrequieto» osservò l’altro, rimescolando del sugo.  
Aprì il frigo e prese del succo di frutta, bevve direttamente dalla bottiglia. «La firma di un Terzo Socio è la conferma definitiva della fine di quello precedente» replicò semplicemente.  
«Lo sai che Ernest ed Etienne mancano anche a me, ma dobbiamo provare a essere forti e controllati, se non vogliamo che il dolore ci faccia impazzire entro mezzo millennio».  
«Punti ad arrivare sano a mezzo millennio?» ironizzò, richiudendo il frigo. «Non ti facevo così ottimista».  
M sospirò e si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Possiamo farcela, F, possiamo farcela: in pochi arrivano a sopportare la seconda perdita di un Terzo Socio, impazziscono di dolore prima, ma se stiamo uniti ce la faremo».  
Si sedette al tavolo e strinse nervosamente le mani. «Quante altre volte credi che potremo sopportare il solito giro di cose, eh? L’arrivo di un Terzo Socio, diventare la sua famiglia, lasciare che lui o lei diventi un pezzo della nostra esistenza – come se facesse parte del nostro corpo – vederlo crescere e crescere a nostra volta con lui, _invecchiare_ con lui, letteralmente, vederlo mettere su famiglia e pensare che quelli sono anche i nostri nipoti, e poi lasciarlo a casa mentre andiamo a debellare le anime vaganti, tornando giovani però e di nascosto di lui, per non farlo soffrire vedendo di come ci sia bisogno di un corpo giovane per combattere… quante volte ancora piangeremo su una tomba sentendoci impotenti davanti al fatto che, mentre lui è invecchiato, noi possiamo tornare giovani e ricominciare da capo? E ogni volta che ricominceremo sarà diverso, perché ogni essere umano è diverso e irripetibile. Fino a quando potremo resistere, M? Dimmelo tu perché io non oso nemmeno pensarci».  
M si passò stancamente le mani sul volto, si sedette di fronte a lui.  
«Ogni volta che perdiamo un Terzo Socio è sempre peggio, trovarne uno nuovo è sempre più difficile, ma siamo davanti ad una scelta, F: è meglio impazzire e perdere se stessi non cercando un nuovo Terzo Socio – o non trovandolo – oppure è meglio tardare quel momento continuando a firmare nuovi Contratti?»  
F sospirò abbassando lo sguardo. «Ho paura di come sarà perdere Nora» ammise.  
«Non pensiamoci ora» provò a distoglierlo dal pensiero. «So che sarà difficile perché è abbastanza più piccola dell’età che avevano Ernest ed Etienne quando firmarono il Contratto – avevano entrambi superato i vent’anni – crescerà con noi e inevitabilmente svilupperemo per lei dei sentimenti molto forti perché è sola e ha bisogno di attenzioni, ma possiamo farcela e soprattutto, fino a quando avremo lei, fino a quando potremo stare sereni perché sarà al nostro fianco, non contagiamola con la nostra preoccupazione di perderla».  
«Ok» annuì poco convinto. «Tanto fino a qui ci siamo arrivati, per almeno altri ottant’anni non impazziremo, quindi proviamo a stare tranquilli».  
«Sì» assentì M, «e Nora non dovrà sapere niente di questo particolare, proprio come non hanno saputo niente gli altri» si alzò dalla sedia per controllare i fornelli. «È strano ma bello abituarsi ad un Socio donna, vero?» provò a spostare il discorso su altri binari, rivolgendogli le spalle.  
«Non sottovalutarla» l’avvertì F, «è una ragazza furba: ha già capito a quale epoca storica sono particolarmente affezionato» ridacchiò grattandosi la testa.  
«Ciò non mi meraviglia, se vai in giro con un jolly roger al polso» scosse la testa. «Anche se, ad esser sinceri» fece perplesso, «mi preoccupa il momento in cui avrà delle pene d’amore».  
«Con gli uomini è stato facile» assentì F, prendendo un pezzo di pane dal cestino a centro tavola, «tu consigliavi loro come riempire le donne di attenzioni, io come sbattersele» l’altro lo guardò severamente. «Però poi insieme le testavamo per vedere se erano alla loro altezza» sorrise compiaciuto, «ricordi quando “per sbaglio” chiudemmo quella che è poi diventata la moglie di Etienne con tre spogliarellisti dei quali uno era una sua vecchia fiamma?»  
«Beh, se è per questo abbiamo fatto scappare la prima ragazza di Ernest facendole sentire lui come russava la notte» si accigliò, «all’epoca mi sono sentito un po’ in colpa, per questo».  
«È stato solo per il suo bene, amico, solo per il suo bene» annuì con forza.  
«Sarà» fece spallucce, «ma come diventeremo adesso che abbiamo a che fare con una ragazzina?»  
Calò il silenzio; si guardarono negli occhi, mortalmente seri.  
«Sai per caso se ha un ragazzo?» domandò M.  
«No, non ce l’ha» scosse la testa.  
«Ha qualcuno che le ronza intorno?»  
«Mi sa di no, ma per sicurezza andremo a prenderla a scuola tutti i giorni, personalmente».  
«Bene» assentì, rilassandosi e tornando a dedicarsi al sugo. «Non tutti possono essere degni di un Narratore, dobbiamo stare attenti».  
«Giustissimo» concordò F, deglutendo un grosso boccone di pane. «Il primo che le metterà le mani addosso senza il nostro consenso sarà un uomo morto».

 

Era seduta a cavalcioni sul banco doppio di Rita, stava mangiando un panino preparato da Emme e consegnatole da Effe quando la mattina l’aveva accompagnata a scuola – assieme al solito sacchetto con i cornetti: sembrava che quei due stessero sviluppando una sorta di fobia di avvelenamento nei confronti di qualsiasi cosa lei potesse mangiare. Alle volte li immaginava buffamente come due _drama queen_ che le giravano intorno farneticando con le mani fra i capelli.  
La cucina di Emme era buona, però, doveva dargliene atto.  
Seduta sulla metà di banco libero, Rita stava disegnando sul suo diario una grossa scritta rosa e azzurra, “Hashim e Rita forever”.  
«Perché lo scrivi ovunque?» domandò Nora, in tutta onestà non capiva quel gesto compulsivo. L’amica fece spallucce.  
«Mi piace farlo, lo fanno tutte le ragazze innamorate e pure qualche ragazzo, se si è proprio bevuto il cervello». Nora si accigliò.  
«Io non credo che scriverò il nome del mio ragazzo ovunque, quando ne avrò uno, non mi ci vedo a farlo. Ma poi, se la storia finisce» vide Rita fare le corna con una mano, toccando la gamba di ferro del banco, «dopo che si è totalmente riempito il diario di scritte simili, che si fa? Lo si butta? Non conviene» scosse saggiamente la testa.  
«Tanto fra me e Hashim durerà» l’amica le fece la linguaccia e alzò il diario, mettendole la pagina sotto gli occhi, «guarda, F O R E V E R!» Nora fissò la scritta inclinando la testa di lato.  
«C’è una sbavatura di colore sulla M» gliela indicò.  
«Ah, sì, grazie!» tornò all’opera con la penna colorata.  
Nora non capiva come mai spesso le dicessero che i suoi dialoghi con l’amica fossero demenziali.  
«Comunque non credo che Hashim potrebbe mai lasciarti» commentò a bocca piena, «sa bene che lo inseguiresti ovunque lanciandogli palloni da pallavolo addosso con potenti schiacciate». Rita arricciò le labbra.  
«Credi che lui pensi che io sia violenta?»  
«No, credo che lui pensi a mantenersi integro» ribatté monocorde.  
«Ah» si perplesse, poi sorrise maliziosa. «Piuttosto, tu che adesso lavori all’ _Old Paperclip_ , cosa mi racconti di bello?»  
Nora fece un boccone e masticò lentamente, ripensando a Emme che le allontanava il tizio con la mania dei veleni, Effe che lo distruggeva e lei che lo prendeva a colpi di bicchieri.  
«Niente» concluse distaccata.  
«Ma come, lavori con due bei ragazzi, di cui uno ti ha fatto un sacco di complimenti, e non hai ancora concluso nulla?»  
«No, qualcosa ho concluso» annuì.  
«Cosa?» le brillarono gli occhi.  
«Ho preso il mio primo stipendio e mi sono comprata un iPod» ribatté tranquillamente.  
«Nora, non dicevo in quel senso» sbuffò. «Lavorate insieme, già c’era un certo interesse per te da parte sua, ti accompagna a scuola, ti porta la colazione… ti dice niente tutto questo?» insinuò. Nora scosse la testa.  
«No, tranquilla, non è uno stalker, è solo un tipo premuroso». Rita si sbatté una mano sulla fronte.  
«Il giorno in cui tu capirai qualcosa, verrà a grandinare» si esasperò.  
«Comunque, me la passo bene, lavoro bene con loro» la rassicurò.  
«Non è questa la mia preoccupazione» brontolò, «mi preoccupa il tuo nubilato, eterno di questo passo».  
«Ma io non sento l’assenza di un fidanzato» fece l’ultimo boccone e accartocciò l’incarto, «non ne ho nemmeno mai avuto uno, non so come sia averlo e non so com’è non averne: sto bene così». Rita la fissò interdetta.  
«Ok, allora la cosa è _davvero_ preoccupante» mormorò fra sé e sé; suonò la campanella di fine ricreazione.  
«Ci vediamo all’uscita» la salutò Nora, scendendo dal banco.  
«Va bene, Coppoletta!» ricambiò agitando la mano.  
Nora camminò lungo il corridoio affollato bevendo dalla bottiglietta d’acqua che aveva portato con sé; dalle finestre vide ondeggiare lentamente le chiome degli alberi sempreverdi piantati lungo il parcheggio, seguivano il vento freddo e secco.  
Sentì nettamente il preludio di un’anima vagante che stava cominciando a premere affinché raccontasse la sua storia: riavvitò velocemente il tappo della bottiglia e a passo spedito ritornò in classe per prendere subito carta e penna in mano. I ragazzi l’avevano avvertita del fatto che firmare il Contratto e lo stare accanto a loro l’avrebbe resa più esposta alle anime vaganti, avrebbe captato le loro memorie in modo molto più vivido e intenso. Era pronta a questo, ma sentire la pressione del suo bisogno di scrivere aumentare così in dei momenti ben precisi, e vedere tutti quei frammenti di immagini nella sua mente mentre affrettava il passo lungo il corridoio, l’affascinava e l’inquietava allo stesso modo: quando si scrive ci si sente _completi_ se si riesce a vedere alla perfezione nella propria mente la trama e i luoghi di cui si parla, è come avere tutta la storia sulle punte delle dita, è una sensazione fantastica che spinge a continuare a scrivere senza interruzioni fino a quando non si giungerà alla fine; Nora conosceva bene ormai quella sensazione, e sapere che però tutto ciò che percepiva e scriveva era vero, che erano delle vite reali e quello era un “dono”, la inquietava. Aveva anche paura di dove ciò potesse portarla.  
Si sedette in fretta al suo banco, biascicò un saluto all’insegnante che entrò in classe per riprendere le lezioni e rapidamente cominciò a scrivere.

_Dei pomeriggi d’estate della mia gioventù ricordo in particolare un mare sereno e verde che si muoveva sopra la mia testa. Lo intravedevo dalle mie palpebre socchiuse, provando a schermarmi dalla luce del sole quando sdraiata ai piedi del mio albero cercavo un’armonia a cui legarmi per ritrovarmi._   
_Aprendo gli occhi e rivolgendo la testa di lato, la prima cosa che vedevo erano le sue grandi e grosse radici affondate nella terra, i nervi saldi di una creatura secolare che succhiavano il nettare della vita da moltissimi anni, da prima ancora che io stessa potessi trarre beneficio da quella stessa terra. Mi affascinava l’idea di quante cose avesse vissuto e assorbito quell’albero, cose che io potevo in parte lontanamente immaginare – la grande guerra, forse? Avevano preso anche del sangue quelle radici? – e altre che potevo solo fantasticare – due amichetti che giocavano all’ombra? Un incontro segreto fra i innamorati?_   
_Quell’albero era vita e riposo, per me._   
_Nella mia famiglia era tradizione piantare un albero il giorno della nascita di un nuovo membro, e solitamente lo facevamo in campagna, nella tenuta che ci apparteneva da sempre. Nessuno degli alberi che potevamo ricollegare a uno di noi, però, era bello quanto la quercia secolare che cresceva ai limiti della tenuta. Il nonno diceva che probabilmente apparteneva ad un membro della nostra famiglia di cui però non riuscivamo a trovare delle tracce andando indietro nel tempo, ma io credevo che dicesse così perché invidioso: era qualcosa di bello che non era nostro, qualcosa che non potevamo marchiare col nostro cognome._   
_Io amavo stare nella nostra vecchia tenuta, amavo aiutare la nonna a dar da mangiare ai conigli e alle papere, amavo correre per i vigneti e amavo arrampicarmi sulle radici e sul tronco nodoso di quel vecchio albero._   
_Tutto urlava vita in quell’albero, non è stato solo il mio compagno di giochi, ma anche il simbolo di quello che c’era fuori dal cerchio della mia famiglia e di quello che avrei potuto essere senza la presenza massiccia dei consigli e del volere dei miei genitori._

E com’era venuta quell’onda di ispirazione era improvvisamente andata via, lasciandola con la penna sospesa contro il foglio mentre sbatteva ritmicamente la lingua sui denti frustrata e alla ricerca di qualcos’altro, di qualche altra scena temporalmente lontana da quella che stava scrivendo, ma abbastanza intensa da spingerla a scrivere ancora pur di arrivare a metterla su carta e scrivere poi la fine di quella storia.  
Non arrivò nessun’altra scena. Non riusciva a delineare una fine.  
«Allora è un’anima vagante violenta» mormorò, chiudendo il quaderno prima che la professoressa, che amava tanto passeggiare per la classe mentre spiegava, giungesse da lei.  
Si augurò almeno di non avere altri flash nelle prossime ore: avrebbe avuto un compito in classe d’italiano, sarebbe stato il colmo.

 

Il liceo era stato progettato per essere una caserma per pompieri, inizialmente, ma non era mai stata sfruttata in tal senso – per motivi che Nora preferiva non sapere: sia mai fossero motivi di mal costruzione e avessero deciso di insabbiare il tutto e trasformare l’edificio in una scuola. Nonostante tutto c’era ancora installata una vecchia sirena d’allarme per adunata e veniva usata al posto della classica campanella scolastica. Ogni volta che suonava si sentiva anche a chilometri di distanza e c’era il rischio di restare sordi per un’ora buona, se ci si trovava all’ingresso.  
Nora era per l’appunto seminascosta nel sottoscala a provare a pensare più forte di quella sirena mentre aspettava che anche la classe di Rita scendesse le scale, per uscire insieme da scuola.  
La prima volta che Effe era andato a prenderla a scuola le aveva detto che quell’allarme rendeva l’uscita più epica, lei aveva fatto finta di non averlo sentito.  
«Ehi, Coppoletta!» Rita, scendendo le scale, le picchiettò un dito sul cappello; lei replicò con un semplice cenno del capo. Si avviarono ai cancelli.  
«Ah, mi ero dimenticata di darti questa!» le disse l’amica, porgendole un foglio ripiegato in quattro; si accigliò.  
«Sarebbe…?»  
«Oh, è una piccola lista di cosette carine che da una vita vorrei comprare in cartoleria».  
Nora la scorse subito: non sapeva ancora di certo il listino prezzi dell’ _Old Paperclip_ a memoria, ma sapeva quanto costavano certe cose.  
«Sono tutte le penne a gel e le portamine più care che ci sono in circolazione».  
«No» scosse la testa, «c’è anche un album di fogli di cartoncino nero: vorrei fare dei disegni particolari da regalare a Hashim» glielo indicò sulla lista.  
«In pratica, vorresti che io ti facessi uno sconto?»  
«Se ti fa piacere, anche, ma nel frattempo potresti informarmi un po’ sui prezzi e se nel caso state facendo qualche promozione».  
La fissò interdetta. «Rita, non è un supermercato, è una cartoleria».  
«E tu sei la proprietaria» precisò l’altra. Nora sospirò.  
«Vedrò cosa posso fare».  
«Grazie!» le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e andò di corsa verso l’auto di suo padre.  
Nora mise la lista in tasca e si guardò intorno, stranita nel non vedere l’auto di Effe; sentì il suono ripetuto di un clacson, si voltò: era Emme con la sua di auto.  
«Ciao» lo salutò salendo, «Effe ha mandato te oggi in missione?» il ragazzo rise divertito.  
«No, doveva parlare con dei nostri fornitori, per questo sono venuto io».  
«Guardate che prima andavo e tornavo da scuola in autobus, eh?» si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza. «Non ho mai avuto problemi». Rialzò lo sguardo e lo vide deglutire come se stesse pensando che invece era un problema eccome. «Siete tutti così apprensivi e troppo protettivi, voi primi due Soci?»  
«Più o meno» sospirò, mettendo in moto; Nora scrollò la testa. «Ovviamente, però» aggiunse, «se c’è qualcosa che ti dà davvero fastidio nel nostro comportamento, puoi dircelo».  
Nora lo fissò per qualche secondo, rivide se stessa tornare a casa da sola dopo la scuola. Sentì uno strano senso di vuoto a metà strada fra il cuore e lo stomaco.  
«Ok, se ci sarà qualcosa che non mi piacerà, ve lo farò notare».  
«Soprattutto con Effe» continuò lui, «so quanto può essere possessivo e opprimente, e certe volte anche infantile, quando si tratta dei nostri rapporti. Parlargli in modo semplice e chiaro, se non ti piace un suo atteggiamento».  
«Lo farò» sbuffò. Emme fece un sorrisetto e le rivolse un’occhiata di sbieco, senza distogliere del tutto lo sguardo dalla strada.  
«Effe è un bravo ragazzo, sai? È molto impetuoso e spesso è inopportunamente sfrontato, ma una volta compreso è facile affezionarsi a lui».  
«Non lo metto in dubbio» commentò priva di tono, guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
«Sai» sospirò, «il tipo di gente a cui apparteniamo io e lui non è abituata alla Morte, se prima non entra a far parte della Guardia. Intendo la Morte umana, il percorso – per noi breve – di nascita, crescita e morte. Veniamo distrutti difficilmente e siamo abituati a essere circondati dalle stesse persone per secoli, alle volte anche millenni, quindi non può che risultarci breve la vita umana. Anche quando per un po’ si è vissuti fra di voi, come nel caso di Effe, non cerchiamo mai un rapporto lungo con voi perché… sarebbe inutile: rispetto a noi morite troppo presto».  
Nora aveva iniziato a osservarlo a metà del suo discorso.  
«Effe è quello che fra voi due soffre di più la morte di un Terzo Socio?»  
«Sì» annuì. «Quando è morto Ernest abbiamo avuto seri problemi, in questo senso: lui si è messo ad urlare contro il suo letto di morte che non poteva lasciarci, ha preso un cavallo ed è andato via, verso la foresta e… quando l’ho trovato aveva abbattuto molti alberi e ucciso il cavallo: era andato fuori di sé, diceva che non capiva il ciclo della vita, non capiva perché lui poteva spezzare altre vite con così tanta facilità e perché mai non potessero ritornare a lui allo stesso semplice modo» deglutì nervosamente. «Quando noi stiamo così male, la nostra energia tende ad uscire fuori dal nostro corpo e a torturarci, ci scuote: è necessario che ci sia qualcuno accanto a noi in questi momenti, capace di assorbire l’energia che emettiamo, o potremmo distruggerci da soli esaurendo la nostra vitalità – come quando un umano muore dissanguato. Non sai quante notti ho passato al capezzale di Effe, prima che potesse riprendersi, e quando lui è riuscito ad andare avanti ormai erano passate molte settimane e io a mia volta ho cominciato a soffrire fisicamente la perdita del Terzo Socio. Ci siamo aiutati a vicenda, siamo tutto ciò che abbiamo: i Terzi Soci purtroppo ci lasceranno sempre, ma io e lui resteremo sempre l’uno accanto all’altro, è l’unica certezza che abbiamo. Proprio perché so quanto Effe può aiutare le persone a cui tiene, ti sto dicendo di non prendertela per la sua ironia pungente e per il suo essere possessivo» concluse con un sorriso.  
«Quindi Effe, soffrendo così tanto la perdita di un Socio, si attacca troppo e diventa protettivo e invadente?»  
«Esatto!»  
«Capisco» assentì, tornando a guardare fuori dal finestrino. «Anche se, da quel che mi dite, far parte della Guardia delle Memorie mi sembra una condanna, non qualcosa a cui aspirare così tanto da volerne fare volontariamente parte, o sbaglio?»  
Emme sospirò pesantemente.  
«No, non sbagli».  
«È una sorta di pena simile ai lavori forzati?»  
«Diciamo di sì».  
Nora fissava ancora la strada scorrere, consapevole che quello in cui si stavano inoltrando fosse un territorio pericoloso e doloroso che riguardava sicuramente anche la “rinuncia” al loro vero nome.  
«Nora?» la chiamò dolcemente, invitandola a voltarsi a guardarlo.  
«Sì?» si distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
«Non ti fa paura sapere che se allora far parte della Guardia è una pena, vuol dire che io e Effe abbiamo fatto qualcosa di grave?»  
«Mi avete salvato la vita in battaglia, vi preoccupate per me e il principio di attrazione vi impedisce di farmi male. Qualsiasi sia stato il motivo della pena, l’essere dentro la Guardia adesso vi tiene a bada legandovi fra di voi e a me, questo mi basta» ammise, non aveva voglia di forzarlo a dirle altro. Emme inspirò a fondo.  
«Vuoi dire che stai ancora giocando da sola per provare a scoprire cosa siamo? Vuoi scoprire tutto da sola fidandoti di noi?»  
«Riguardo al fidarmi di voi non credo di avere altra scelta, no? Sono una Narratrice, non posso evitare di scrivere Memorie».  
«Mi piacerebbe che tu pensassi di essere più libera» obiettò.  
«Ma oggettivamente non avevo poi così tanta libertà di scelta» osservò.  
«Spesso ti comporti come se fosse normale avere addosso pesi enormi» la guardò perplesso; fece spallucce.  
«Credo che sia perché sono cresciuta da sola».  
«Beh, vuol dire che proveremo ad aiutarti a togliere qualche peso» sorrise incoraggiante.  
«Ma io non voglio essere aiutata» era seria.  
«Allora ti aiuteremo ad imparare a chiedere aiuto!» rise. Lei arricciò il naso, storse la bocca e distolse lo sguardo, non sopportando già l’idea di quella lezione; ciò lo fece ridere di più.  
«Ah, volevo dirti anche un’altra cosa!» aggiunse.  
«Dimmi» incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Come avrai notato le nostre azioni sono piuttosto movimentate e c’è bisogno una certa agilità e prontezza: per la sicurezza di tutti e tre, vorremmo che tu cominciassi ad andare in palestra e a prendere delle lezioni di arti marziali».  
«Non mi piace chiudermi in palestra» fu tutto quello che ebbe da dire.  
«Ma è per il tuo bene» osservò.  
«Non mi piace neanche chiudermi a scuola per imparare cose, e anche quello è per il mio bene» precisò.  
Emme si passò una mano sul volto e sospirò stancamente.  
«Vorrà dire che sarò io il tuo maestro, ti allenerò io».  
«Non credo di essere una brava allieva: tendo a caricarmi troppo quando, non sapendo più cosa fare, improvviso» l’informò.  
«Sarò paziente» alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Quando la madre di Nora non tornava a casa per il pranzo, i ragazzi insistevano affinché mangiasse con loro, come quel giorno; Emme le aveva pure detto che c’era una sorpresa per lei: non sapeva se preoccuparsi di ciò o meno.  
«Siamo arrivati!» annunciò Emme, facendola entrare per prima nel grande appartamento e lanciando le chiavi sul tavolino accanto alla porta.  
Effe le fu subito addosso stringendola a sé da dietro e baciandole più volte la guancia: faceva sempre così quando la vedeva e lei tutte le volte provava a divincolarsi, infastidita da quell’intimità. O almeno all’inizio ne era infastidita, poi sentiva il suo corpo reagire alla sua vicinanza rilassandosi e quasi rigenerandosi – come se prima avesse camminato a lungo sotto il sole cocente e lui fosse acqua – e smetteva di agitarsi, pur rimanendo cocciutamente imbronciata.  
«Ti sono mancato?» le domandò all’orecchio.  
«Neanche un po’» sbuffò.  
«Quanto sei bugiarda!» la strinse di più, e lei cominciò a tempestargli le braccia di pugni, nel vano tentativo di fargli mollare la presa, anche perché le seccava ammettere che un pochino sì, le era mancato non vederlo davanti alla scuola. Iniziava ad odiare sinceramente il principio d’attrazione.  
«Hai preso quella cosa che ti ho chiesto?» domandò Emme a Effe, mentre quest’ultimo spingeva Nora verso la cucina dondolandosi sul posto nonostante i pugni di lei sulle braccia.  
«Sì, sì, l’ho presa. Bellina» commentò vago. Nora alzò lo sguardo verso Effe – era parecchio più alto di lei – fissandolo perplessa: a cosa si riferiva? Lui la notò e sfoderò il solito sorriso malizioso.  
«Curiosona!» l’apostrofò.  
«Non sono curiosa, sono stranita: state parlando come se io non ci fossi» ribatté.  
«Stiamo parlando di questo» sorridendo, le indicò di guardare davanti a sé: Emme stava prendendo dal frigo la scatola di una pasticceria; la posò sul tavolo e l’aprì.  
Era una torta, un trionfo di più strati di panna e fragole, decorata con una targhetta di cioccolato con una scritta: _Benvenuta, Nora!_  
Non sapeva che dire, non sapeva nemmeno che nome dare a quello che provava, non per la torta, non per il benvenuto, non per il gesto, ma per l’ennesima conferma di _essere in un posto vero_ e che fosse quello giusto. Pensò poco a cosa fare: annuì alla torta, annuì a Effe e annuì anche a Emme.  
«Bellina» confermò con tono serio.  
Emme scambiò uno sguardo preoccupato con Effe.  
«Non ti piace?»  
«No, no, mi piace» lo rassicurò, «anche se le fragole in genere mi danno l’idea di qualcosa di troppo puccioso, sai com’è: le ragazze le usano per decorare le cose carine, per indicare un tipo di rosa…» gesticolò. Effe scosse la testa.  
«L’avevo detto io di prendere qualcosa al cioccolato».  
«No, ma va benissimo!» li tranquillizzò. «Mi piace lo stesso».  
«Sicura?» insisté Emme. «Perché potrei anche andare a comprarne un’altra, se vuoi» fece cenno di andare.  
«Ecco» l’invitò Effe, «vai subito a prenderne una al cioccolato. Possibilmente non a forma di cuore». L’amico lo guardò di traverso.  
«No, ma sto a posto così, davvero!» ripeté Nora, agitando una mano e fissando la torta.  
E ne vide da qualche parte nella sua mente una simile eppure diversa, e qualcuno che la tagliava. Andò di corsa e recuperare carta e penna dallo zaino lasciato all’ingresso.  
«Devo scrivere» mormorò.  
«Ecco, vedi» l’indicò Effe, «è talmente interessata alla torta _pucciosa_ che piuttosto si sta mettendo a scrivere: vai a prenderne una al cioccolato, di corsa».  
«Lo dici perché la preferiresti tu!» si esasperò l’altro.  
«Dettagli!» ma Nora non li stava ascoltando più: per la fretta si accovacciò sul pavimento, davanti allo zaino, scrivendo alla meglio.

_Di certo non si aspettava che gliel’avrebbero detto in un momento opportuno, ma almeno che una notizia simile gliela dessero non mentre festeggiavano il fidanzamento e sua sorella stava tagliando la torta, sì._   
_Sotto la tenda bianca che avevano montato in cortile, in piedi davanti al tavolo imbandito, sua sorella tagliava la torta e lei le passava i piatti; parlavano sottovoce._   
_«Perché vuoi proprio quell’albero per intagliare l’altare?!»_   
_«Tesoro, non è mica solo una mia idea!» rise. «Si trova lì da tanti anni…»_   
_«Secoli» precisò._   
_«È un pezzo di legno raro, è bellissima l’idea di intagliare dal suo tronco un altare che useranno tutte le coppie della nostra famiglia per sposarsi! Non trovi? Giurarsi eterno amore su un legno secolare è una cosa bellissima!»_

Nora si morse un labbro, doveva parlare subito con i ragazzi.  
«Ehi, ehi!» tornò in cucina sventolando il quaderno per ottenere la loro attenzione, stavano ancora discutendo.  
«Un’anima vagante violenta?» le chiese Emme.  
«Credo di sì, ma…» passò loro il quaderno. «Non so, non vedo la fine né tutta la storia, quindi effettivamente potrebbe essere un’anima vagante violenta, ma allo stesso tempo non capisco cosa stia facendo: non abbiamo notizie di strani avvenimenti, né tantomeno si è avvicinata a me…» Emme stava leggendo quello che aveva scritto.  
«Tu cosa senti?» le domandò Effe.  
«Non lo so, c’è… c’è questa tizia» indicò le pagine scritte, «che da giovane passava molto tempo nella tenuta della sua famiglia, che per tradizione piantava un albero per ogni nuovo nato. Ai limiti della loro proprietà c’era una quercia secolare, l’albero più bello della zona, che però non è loro. Lei si paragonava molto a quella quercia, dicendo che era bella e libera, fuori dal loro campo e senza le imposizioni della famiglia, e tra l’altro sentiva che i suoi parenti invidiavano l’albero perché non potevano reclamarlo come loro proprietà» spiegò, provando a mettere in ordine le emozioni della protagonista che sentiva.  
«E poi loro hanno tagliato l’albero…» commentò Emme.  
«Sì, a quanto pare l’albero in sé non era di nessuno» gesticolò lei, «non poteva essere rivendicato» socchiuse gli occhi come per pensare meglio, vide altri frammenti assai brevi, «e hanno pensato di ricavare dal tronco un altare nuziale da usare per tutti i matrimoni della famiglia, in questo modo l’albero non solo sarebbe diventato loro, sarebbe diventato anche un cimelio e non sarebbero più stati invidiosi. Considerando la valenza che per lei aveva quella quercia, non l’ha presa bene, ma non capisco cos’abbia fatto _dopo_ ».  
Effe aggrottò la fronte.  
«Ha per caso compiuto un omicidio di massa il giorno delle nozze?» ironizzò. Nora strinse di più gli occhi e agitò una mano.  
«No, no, non ha fatto questo».  
«Nora» la guardò seriamente, «guarda che scherzavo». Lei aprì gli occhi e lo fissò di rimando, fissa. «Ok, ok» gesticolò tagliando corto. «Vediamo cosa può aver fatto, o quantomeno tentiamo di prevedere le sue mosse. Telefonatina agli ospedali per andare alla ricerca di gente avvelenata?» propose. «Il veleno sta alle anime vaganti come il miele sta alle api».  
«Ok» concordò Emme, andando a recuperare il computer portatile. Nora si sedette al tavolo e cominciò a scarabocchiare insistentemente il quaderno, come mentalmente a caccia di un altro frammento di memoria che però non arriva, frustrandola. Al suo fianco, Effe parlava in modo fitto al telefono: le porse la mano senza guardarla e lei la strinse, sentendosi subito meglio e provando a non borbottare qualcosa in contrario.  
«Trovato nulla?» chiese Emme, sedendosi e avviando il computer.  
«Due casi di avvelenamento mortale anomali» l’informò, «quindi per agire, sta agendo».  
«In che senso anomali?» si sorprese Nora; lui si picchettò i polpastrelli degli indici l’uno contro l’altro.  
«Per contatto, avvelenamento per contatto. Di questi tempi è più facile che la gente si avveleni per ingestione o inalazione: i veleni tossici per contatto più comuni solitamente provocano delle irritazioni cutanee, tipo la linfa di alcune piante come le stelle di Natale, il ciclamino o il mughetto…»  
«La quercia però non è velenosa» asserì subito Emme, «ma molte altre piante legnose sì, anche se non tutte per contatto: forse le vittime hanno toccato dei legni nocivi?» azzardò.  
Nora vide frammenti di scene che le passarono in rapida successione davanti agli occhi.  
«In parte hai ragione» parlò scrivendo rapidamente e per abbreviazioni, appuntandosi i particolari di ciò che aveva visto, «ha usato l’altare di legno per avvelenare gli sposi il giorno delle nozze: hanno appoggiato i gomiti e le mani e si sono sentiti male; il prete era lontano e aveva un leggio».  
«Li ha uccisi?» si sorprese Emme. «Ha ucciso sua sorella e suo cognato?»  
«Sì» si mordicchiò un labbro rileggendo ciò che aveva scritto, «ha spalmato sull’altare un tipo di veleno che intossica per contatto, un tipo molto forte, non so se è ancora in commercio: che abbia usato quello anche stavolta? E tramite chi?»  
«Se l’anima si sente legata agli alberi e al legno» disse Emme digitando, «io direi di cercare cose fatte di legno e facilmente oggetto a contatti frequenti…»  
«Mobili?» suggerì Nora. Emme alzò lo sguardo su Effe.  
«Che informazioni ti hanno dato sull’intossicazione?»  
«Solo che i sintomi corrispondono a quelli provocati da veleni tossici per contatto».  
«Allora provo a cercare una lista di falegnami della zona, anche se sarebbe una gran cosa scoprire se le due vittime avevano comprato ultimamente qualche mobile: ci direbbe dove andare direttamente a cercare».  
«Indagherò io» si propose Effe, «farò in modo di non dare nell’occhio».  
«Come farai?» gli chiese onestamente Nora. «Farai finta di rimorchiare qualcuno nei pressi delle loro abitazioni?» lui la fissò tirando su col naso.  
«Tu hai ancora molto da imparare da me, Socia».  
«Lo metto in dubbio» replicò.  
«Ok, ok» provò a calmare le acque Emme. «Cercheremo dei possibili mobili avvelenati, anche se non sappiamo ancora come e perché: è l’unica soluzione più vicina agli alberi, Effe indagherà».  
Nora abbasso gli occhi e fissò la torta, con tutte quelle fragole _così color fragola_.  
«Prima però non mangiamo la torta?»  
Emme rise. «Sì, certo! Pranziamo».  
Non le andava di rompere quell’equilibrio di pranzi insieme, adesso che l’aveva preso. Anche se si rendeva conto che era sconveniente ammetterlo.

 

«Effe potrebbe anche sbrigarsi e dirci dove cercare meglio» si lamentò Nora, in macchina. «Domani avrei un’interrogazione di Storia, cosa dico alla prof? Le racconto delle tradizioni di una famiglia che piantava un albero alla nascita di ogni nuovo erede?» Emme fece un piccolo sbuffo, un sorriso. Stavano visitando con delle scuse delle falegnamerie, in attesa di una conferma da parte dell’altro Socio.  
«Dobbiamo essere discreti, la Direzione non sempre ci può coprire, e l’esistenza della Guardia delle Memorie deve restare segreta».  
«Se fate del bene all’uomo, perché dovete restare segreti?» ribatté.  
«L’uomo non è in grado di gestire un segreto così grande e un potere simile» scosse la testa, «essere a conoscenza della nostra reale esistenza è sconvolgente, ti pone davanti altre domande e può darti risposte che non vorresti. L’uomo deve anche avere la libertà di non credere a niente, o di avere fede» sorrise in un modo che le ricordò quello di Effe.  
«A proposito di Storia» incrociò le braccia al petto, con aria assorta, «conosco l’epoca prediletta da Effe, ma non la tua».  
«No» schioccò la lingua e arricciò il naso, «non ho un’epoca preferita: sono stato spesso anch’io sulla Terra prima di essere arruolato, ma per motivi diversi di quelli di Effe e non ero stazionario».  
«Ma tanto per farmi un’idea» insisté, «prima di entrare nella Guardia, dov’eri qui sulla Terra? In che epoca hai vissuto?»  
Emme continuò a guidare fissando la strada, ma sul suo volto si dipinse un’espressione di sfida e divertimento.  
«Sei risalita al secolo di Effe dalla sua arma, no? Prova a fare lo stesso con me».  
«Uhm» rifletté, «la Spada da Lato ho letto che è stata in voga nel 1600, stesso periodo in cui si è sviluppata la Pirateria Moderna; quindi, considerando che se tu e Effe siete stati associati è probabile che vi hanno arruolato nello stesso periodo, forse anche tu prima di entrare nella Guardia hai vissuto nel XVII secolo».  
«Brava» annuì come a farle cenno di proseguire.  
«Resta da vedere dove, anche se la tua arma non mi sembra molto “esotica”» si accigliò.  
« _Esotica?_ » scoppiò a ridere.  
«Stavi nella vecchia Europa?» incalzò lasciandolo perdere.  
«Sì» assentì.  
«Uhm, Francia?»  
«No».  
«Gran Bretagna?»  
«Sì».  
«E cosa ci facevi nel XVII secolo in Gran Bretagna?»  
Sospirò. «Guardavo come voi uomini fate sempre gli stessi errori».  
«Ne sono successe di cose quel secolo da quelle parti» annuì in modo vago, «dei grandi casini, fra re che chiedevano tasse e Parlamenti sciolti» fissò il tetto dell’abitacolo come alla ricerca di qualcosa. «Ma credo che sia più facile ricordare gli avvenimenti di una soap opera che quelli storici». Emme rise.  
«Non hai proprio nessuna idea di che genere di creature potremmo essere?»  
Nora lo fissò per una manciata di secondi.  
«Licantropi» sentenziò sicura.  
Emme si fermò ad un semaforo e la fissò a sua volta. Gli sorrise e lui capì che scherzava.  
Scosse la testa e schioccò la lingua. «Non siamo così pelosi, dai!»  
«Non c’è una creatura sovrannaturale ben precisa che si possa collegare ai pirati» riprese a riflettere a voce alta Nora, «né qualcun’altra che possa legare bene al Seicento in Gran Bretagna, andando magari a spulciare qualche leggenda. E comunque eravate già immortali prima d’allora: non lo siete diventati, lo siete _nati_ ».  
«Giusto» le annuì. «Ancora nessuna idea?» rise.  
Nora non gli rispose a voce: incrociò i polsi e aprì entrambe le mani agitandole davanti a sé.  
Si fissarono per un paio di secondi. Stavolta fu lui a sorridere; scattò il verde e ripartì.  
Nora si accigliò improvvisamente.  
«Ma i licantropi esistono sul serio?» domandò incuriosita.  
«Forse» capì che voleva prenderla un po’ giro.  
«Un giorno mi dirai la vera risposta?»  
«Te lo dirò il giorno in cui scoprirai il mio vero nome» sorrise compiaciuto e accostò ad un marciapiede. Lei sgranò gli occhi.  
«Come posso scoprire una cosa simile?!»  
«Non è difficile» si tolse la cintura, «quando i legami fra i Tre Soci diventano forti, può capitare che il Terzo Socio “senta” il nome dei due compagni, proprio come per noi il tuo sangue “canta”».  
«Allora prevedo tempi difficili» mormorò, slacciando anche lei la cintura e seguendolo fuori dall’auto.  
«Questa falegnameria è chiusa» constatò Nora, mentre lui andava a leggere un foglio stampato appeso alla saracinesca centrale.  
«Dice che si scusano con la clientela, ma oggi sono chiusi per problemi familiari».  
«Proprio oggi che dovremmo cercare mobili avvelenati? Strano» biascicò freddamente.  
«Cerchiamo un angolo nell’ombra per poterci teletrasportare meglio all’interno» le fece cenno di seguirlo, «faremo un sopralluogo e nel caso chiameremo Effe».  
Fu strano riaprire gli occhi nella semioscurità; che erano dentro alla falegnameria lo capì dall’odore intenso del legno nuovo, così forte che le pizzicò subito il naso. Emme schioccò le dita.  
«Ho disattivato gli allarmi» le disse abbassando una leva, quella delle luci, «ci sono dei grossi macchinari pericolosi qui, meglio camminare con una buona luce» le fece cenno di guardare meglio intorno a sé: vide dei banchi di lavoro con dei trucioli ai piedi e delle pialle, ma i suoi occhi si fermarono in particolare sui denti di una grossa sega a nastro.  
«Andiamo» le porse la mano, si guardò intorno circospetta.  
«Cosa cerchiamo di preciso?» gli chiese.  
«Dobbiamo entrare nell’ufficio e leggere il registro degli ordini o le ricevute: forse troveremo i cognomi delle vittime trovate da Effe». Lo sguardo di Emme si assottigliò e lei capì il perché, perché la sentì anche lei quell’improvvisa presenza gelida dietro di loro. Si voltarono a guardarla.  
«Potrebbe essere una buona idea, effettivamente» disse loro la ragazza fantasma, levitando a qualche centimetro da terra. «Oppure no. Che ci fate qui dove la natura muore piegandosi al volere degli uomini?»  
«Che ci fai ancora _tu_ qui sulla Terra, piuttosto?» ribatté Emme.  
«Perché non hai avuto la tua Fine?» le chiese Nora.  
«Fine?» aggrottò la fronte. «Io semmai ho iniziato un ciclo di disgrazie» volò verso una sega e ne tracciò i contorni con le dita, con aria distratta, «quando in un evento felice e fortunato sorge una disgrazia, come si può impedire al resto della sfortuna del mondo, che aspetta solo un evento scatenante per agire, di assalirti senza alcuna pietà?»  
«Cosa accadde?»  
«Tu sei il Narratore, no?» le fece uno sorriso enigmatico. «Narrami la mia storia, allora, narrala» mosse il braccio verso di lei e dopo riprese il suo giro per la falegnameria, fluttuando a mezz’aria. Con quel gesto, però, aveva diretto verso di lei un flusso di memorie. Le vide tutte, lentamente, fotogramma dopo fotogramma, e più lentamente avanzavano, più forte batteva il suo cuore sentendo le stesse emozioni della protagonista della storia, ora diventata il fantasma davanti a lei.  
«Dopo la morte degli sposi» cominciò a raccontare, «si fecero delle indagini, ma non si riuscì a risalire né al colpevole, né alla causa, perché hai messo il veleno esattamente nel punto in cui solo una coppia di sposi inginocchiati sulla pedana potevano toccarlo. Però la tua famiglia era nei guai, serviva un matrimonio per rimpinguare le vostre casse, un matrimonio di convenienza: furono presi degli accordi con una famiglia e fu concessa la mano dell’altra tua sorella. Fu usato nuovamente l’altare intagliato e ci fu ancora una volta una doppia morte perché ormai il legno era impregnato di veleno».  
«Esattamente» fece un piccolo sorriso di circostanza, continuando a volare lentamente senza una vera meta.  
«A quel punto restavi soltanto tu; i tuoi dopo la morte della tua prima sorella ti avevano maggiormente tenuta sotto chiave, nel caso fosse necessario un altro matrimonio, e quindi tu fosti ancor meno libera dei tempi in cui riposavi sotto la quercia».  
«Proprio così» assentì debolmente.  
«Concessero la tua mano ad un vecchio vedovo ricco, tu t’inginocchiasti all’altare e andasti incontro alla tua morte». Era basita.  
«Dopo mio padre impazzì» continuò lei, «disse che quell’altare era maledetto e lo bruciò».  
«Perché ti sei uccisa e hai lasciato morire anche l’altra tua sorella?!» era esterrefatta.  
La donna volò davanti a lei, la fissò negli occhi.  
«Perché loro credevano di essere padroni della mia vita, credevano che dovessi soltanto servire la mia famiglia regalando loro nuovi legami parentali di convenienza, una nuova stirpe e altro denaro. Non vedevano cos’altro avrei potuto essere senza di loro, fuori dalla nostra casa, fuori dalla tenuta come quella quercia secolare. Loro erano la gabbia da cui non potevo uscire, e allora li ho chiusi in una sola stanza tutti con me: la stanza della Morte e della Disperazione, la stessa Disperazione che mi hanno fatto provare per tutta la mia gioventù».  
«Perché sei tornata, adesso?» le domandò stupito Emme. «Cosa ti ha spinto ad agire e ad uccidere innocenti?»  
«La storia si ripete, Giudice» gli rispose allargando solennemente le braccia, «tu che sei legato al sole, l’occhio eterno, non sai che l’uomo fa sempre gli stessi errori?»  
«Certo che lo so» sibilò fra i denti.  
«Io sono stata attirata, chiamata, da una storia simile alla mia, quindi mi sono manifestata e ho fatto in modo che almeno parte della storia si ripetesse, per essere ricordata affinché sia da monito a tutti».  
«Vuoi essere ricordata attraverso dei morti innocenti, vuoi dire» precisò Nora. Lei planò verso il basso, scendendo davanti a lei.  
«Qui, in un posto dove l’odore del legno è forte e mi ricorda la morte del mio unico secolare amico, icona della mia speranza, c’è un giovane che vorrebbe volare fuori dal nido» imitò un uccello con le mani, «ma il padre non vuole, perché non saprebbe a chi affidare la falegnameria, così lui è stato costretto a restare, rinunciando agli studi all’estero e a tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto essere fuori di qui. Da allora si è chiuso in sé stesso. Se scopriranno che i mobili sono avvelenati, la falegnameria chiuderà e lui sarà libero, lasciando cadere le colpe sul padre».  
«Hai usato lui per avvelenare dei mobili» commentò Emme, «hai contagiato lui con le tue memorie, lasciando che poi il veleno da te passasse al legno che lavorava!» lei gli annuì.  
«E il veleno ha fatto il suo corso lasciando sull’umanità il mio segno e il mio insegnamento indelebile».  
«Due morti» ringhiò Emme.  
«L’uomo deve capire» insisté. Nora prese il quaderno che aveva assicurato alla cintura dei jeans.  
«Penso che abbia già capito abbastanza».  
La donna la guardò truce, alzò un braccio in aria tenendo il palmo rivolto all’insù e si alzò in volo: man mano che arrivava al tetto, la sua mano rilasciava qualcosa, tanti fili fumosi e impalpabili.  
«È il veleno!» gridò Emme. «Sta contaminando TUTTO il legno presente!»  
Ed erano in una falegnameria.  
Ancor prima che potessero anche solo pensare di far qualcosa, il fantasma spense tutte le luci. Non potevano più muoversi nemmeno a tentoni.  
«Dannazione!» imprecò il ragazzo. «Nora, stammi vicino!» evocò una piccola sfera di luce come quella evocata la volta precedente al supermercato e gliela porse. «Non dobbiamo toccare neanche i trucioli, il suo veleno potrebbe ferire anche me!»  
«Non possiamo chiamare Effe» Nora sentì la sua ansia aumentare, «non sa della situazione, qui al buio potrebbe inconsapevolmente materializzarsi su del legno!»  
«Dobbiamo sbrigarcela noi, siamo attaccati e braccati, abbiamo il diritto di agire anche senza una sua sentenza, a questo punto. Dobbiamo solamente stare…» non finì la frase: si alzò una raffica di vento che portò con sé una pioggia di trucioli. Emme materializzò la sua spada, la pose dritta davanti a sé ed evocò uno scudo invisibile.  
«Resta dietro di me!» le urlò. «Prova a scrivere la sua Fine!»  
Nora non se lo fece ripetere due volte: aprì il quaderno e usò il braccio sinistro come sostegno, ma la donna fantasma girò velocemente la sala per raggiungerla. Gridò per lo spavento, quando se la ritrovò davanti, e scappò con Emme che le copriva le spalle.  
La donna li sovrastava volando e lanciando contro di loro ogni minimo pezzo di legno che vedesse, Emme li parava con la spada e con i suoi poteri – deviando il loro percorso a mezz’aria con la sua energia – e lei provava a correre senza inciampare su dei ciocchi, al buio e con solo una sfera di luce che le volava sulla spalla.  
«All’angolo!» gli suggerì. «Non avremo vie di fuga, ma almeno non avremo il rischio di trovarcela anche dietro e potrò fermarmi a scrivere!»  
Corse verso l’angolo; Emme fece spostare con un suo flusso di energia una grossa sega a nastro – dal piano di lavoro piuttosto ampio – verso di lei, come ad usarla come muro, e salì in piedi sul piano preparandosi a parare tutti gli attacchi della donna.  
Nora piegò nuovamente il braccio per usarlo come sostegno, riuscì finalmente a scrivere qualcosa.

_Avanzando verso l’altare, mi rendo conto di avanzare anche verso il mio unico vero sposo: il mio unico amico e fedele compagno è proprio lì che mi aspetta. Lui è andato via, l’hanno ucciso, e adesso io andrò via con lui._   
_La mia famiglia non mi ha mai avuta davvero, neanche adesso che stanno credendo di incastrarmi per sempre nella loro rete. Che ne prendano atto, così come ne ho preso atto anch’io._   
_In abito da sposa, m’inginocchierò e prenderò dalle mani del mio fidato compagno il suo ultimo sorso di linfa, che chiuderà questo cerchio di vita che non ho potuto pienamente vivere: sarò io stessa a poter finalmente una volta tanto mettere la parola…_

Nora vide un filo di fumo velenoso arrivare in fretta al quaderno.  
«Nora!» gridò preoccupato Emme, ma lei gettò a terra il quaderno un attimo prima che il fumo lo toccasse.  
Il quaderno era di _carta_. Era stato avvelenato.  
«Come cavolo la scrivo la parola fine, adesso?!» si disperò con la penna in mano: provò a scrivere su un banco di legno, visto che comunque non sarebbe venuta direttamente a contatto col veleno, ma la biro incredibilmente si sciolse: probabilmente il veleno era pieno della volontà di quella donna, capiva le sue intenzioni e la fermava.  
Cos’altro poteva fare?  
Si guardò intorno, vide un barattolo di latta pieno di colla che rotolava per terra.  
«Coprimi!» avvertì Emme. «Corro verso destra!» scavalcò con forza la sega a nastro – comprendendo bene perché mai dovesse fare esercizio fisico – e corse a perdifiato verso la sua unica speranza. Provando ad aprire il barattolo maledisse le sue unghie mangiucchiate, che non le erano per niente d’aiuto in quel momento, poi finalmente lo aprì e vi intinse la penna semisciolta, usandola come pennello.  
Andò dritta verso la prima superficie metallica e piana che trovò, scrisse finalmente l’ultima parola.  
 _Fine_.  
«Ora, Emme!» urlò, mentre i raggi luminosi che partivano dalla parola scritta andavano dritti verso la spada del ragazzo.  
«Hai avuto la tua Fine!» caricò il colpo lanciandosi in avanti. «Che tu sia dannata!»  
Un urlo raccapricciante riempì la falegnameria, poi il solito fascio di luce illuminò l’ambiente a giorno, andando dritto verso l’infinito. L’anima vagante violenta fu sconfitta.  
Col fiatone, Emme schioccò le dita e mosse le mani, riaccendendo la luce e cominciando a risistemare tutto il più rapidamente possibile, mentre lei si guardava intorno accertandosi che tutto fosse davvero finito.  
«Il legno non è più velenoso, adesso» l’avvertì.  
Istintivamente, Nora scavalcò mogiamente un tavolo ancora abbattuto e andò verso di lui, lasciando che le circondasse le spalle con un braccio e l’abbracciasse.  
«Uhm, da Effe non ti fai abbracciare così spontaneamente» la prese in giro.  
«Infatti non sei lui» gli disse per tutta risposta, lasciando che la sua energia l’invadesse dolcemente e placasse i suoi sensi ancora allerta e pronti a scattare. Lui rise.  
«Andiamo, torniamo a casa» le baciò una tempia.  
Spensero le luci e si teletrasportarono fuori, soprattutto per chiamare Effe e dirgli di continuare pure a prendersela comoda.

 

Sotto l’ _Old Paperclip_ avevano allestito una palestra per lei, dicendole che era una cosetta da niente che solitamente facevano per tutti i Terzi Soci, per allenarli al meglio oltre a farli andare in palestre esterne.  
Emme era un maestro di poche parole, che le faceva capire dove sbagliava e cosa fare soltanto con lo sguardo.  
«Non posso dirti cosa fare» le aveva detto, «nel tipo di battaglia in cui spesso finiamo è necessario spingere al massimo l’istinto di sopravvivenza: tu non sei come noi, né puoi diventarlo, ma puoi diventare agile abbastanza da fuggire all’occasione e forte il necessario per difenderti. Impara come evitare certi colpi utilizzando al meglio ciò che ti circonda, sfida i tuoi limiti per sapere cosa sei in grado di fare meglio e sfruttalo».  
Non le diede alcuna lezione a parole: semplicemente l’attaccava e lasciava che lei si difendesse come meglio credeva, notava i suoi punti deboli e le indicava che tipo di esercizi fisici fare. Procedevano per tentativi ed errori e non le diceva mai dove sbagliava: glielo faceva capire attaccandola nello stesso modo ripetutamente e con più aggressività, fino a quando lei stessa da sola non comprendeva che stava sbagliando e doveva inventarsi qualcosa per contrattaccare.  
Nora durante le prime lezioni provò più volte la voglia di urlare e picchiare duramente Emme, perché detestava il modo in cui non le parlasse mai – poco importava se ciò era per far aguzzare i suoi sensi – ma poi lui a fine lezione tornava a sorriderle come sempre e lei si ritrovava ad osservarlo provando a pensare che tipo di combattente fosse mai stato qualcuno che era anche un maestro così forte e autoritario come Emme.  
Lui era freddo e calcolatore quando combatteva, sembrava costantemente sul punto di lasciare andare da un momento all’alto tutta la rabbia che covava da chissà quanto tempo. Probabilmente il suo essere così affabile fuori da un duello era il modo con cui nascondeva tutta la voglia di lottare e un’aggressività di fondo che forse lo caratterizzava molto di più di quanto desse a vedere.  
Quando però dopo ore di esercizi e lotta Nora si sedeva stanca, accaldata e zuppa di sudore su una panca, si sentiva molto più carica e soddisfatta di prima, più padrona del proprio corpo e forse meno un peso per gli altri due Soci.  
«Sicura di non volerti fare una doccia qui?» le disse Emme, mentre lei rimetteva un asciugamano nello zaino.  
Non le andava di lavarsi in un bagno frequentato solo da uomini, e per di più considerava il bagno di una casa un posto così intimo che solitamente aveva pure serie difficoltà ad andare in altri bagni, a meno che non stesse proprio male. Declinò l’offerta.  
«No, torno a casa, mi laverò lì».  
«Come vuoi» fece spallucce sospirando, mentre richiudeva l’ascensore che si apriva direttamente sulla palestra e risaliva il palazzo.  
Al piano terra, l’ascensore si fermò e Nora salutò Emme.  
«Ehi, sexy girl!» l’apostrofò la voce di Effe alle loro spalle – probabilmente stava rientrando a casa dopo aver buttato l’immondizia. «Non sei niente male tutta sudata e con quella tutina…» le sorrise malizioso.  
«Sì, lo so, puzzo da far schifo. Vado a lavarmi a casa» tagliò corto. Effe fissò l’amico.  
«Veramente non intendevo questo…» si lamentò; l’altro rise scuotendo la testa.  
«Ci vediamo domani in cartoleria!» la salutò ancora una volta mentre lei si stava avviando al portone; lei si girò e rispose soltanto con un cenno secco del capo, e uscì dal palazzo.  
Il freddo della sera le ghiacciò subito il sudore sulla nuca, si strinse nelle spalle. La luce giallastra dei lampioni, così opaca e impersonale, sembrò gettare anche su di lei strani coni di luce che invece di illuminarle la via le indicarono con nostalgia cosa già le mancava.  
Stava imparando anche a sue spese cosa voleva dire la parola _assenza_ , prima nella sua vita era stata così sola da non aver mai provato una sensazione simile. Il fatto che la stesse assaporando per la prima volta e che il principio d’attrazione l’aumentasse, la stava spingendo masochisticamente a stuzzicare i suoi limiti, per provare a se stessa che non doveva averne paura: provava una strana sensazione nel riuscire a dominare la sua voglia di vedere i ragazzi, ma purtroppo era niente a confronto a ciò che provava quando li rivedeva.  
Doveva almeno tentare di star lontana dall’ombra dell’ambiguità, o le cose avrebbero preso strane pieghe, e lei odiava le cose strane, da sempre.

 

In ascensore Effe si appoggiò di spalle alla parete a specchio, con le mani in tasca; tirò su col naso.  
«Puzzi».  
Emme roteò gli occhi. «Quindi per te, da sudati, Nora è sexy e io puzzo».  
Fece spallucce. «La mia è una semplice constatazione. Sei geloso?» fece un sorrisetto ambiguo.  
«Dovrei esserlo, o potrei esserlo?» sospirò fissando il soffitto mentre l’ascensore si apriva.  
Effe lo precedette e, sorpassandolo, gli passò una mano fra i capelli sudati.  
«Né l’uno né l’altro» mormorò senza guardarlo.  
Emme inspirò a fondo e strinse le labbra, rientrando anche lui a casa. Prese il suo accappatoio e un cambio pulito, si chiuse in bagno per lavarsi. Tolta la maglia sudata, si guardò allo specchio. Era come avere un neo, ormai: non ti ricordi più che ce l’hai fino a quando una sera non ti vesti o ti spogli davanti allo specchio in modo pigro. Si voltò, girò appena la testa per guardare il marchio a fuoco.  
 _Lo stemma della Guardia delle Memorie_.  
Era così che era iniziato tutto.  
Fece un respiro profondo per riemergere dai suoi stessi pensieri e girò la manopola della doccia per regolare l’acqua: meglio rinfrescarsi così le idee.

 

  
_1658_   
_Isola di Gran Bretagna, Londra._   


Tutta la città era in fermento, fra la disperazione e l’esaltazione, come tutte le volte che un dittatore scompare.  
Oliver Cromwell era appena morto.  
In quel momento la sua disperazione e la sua esaltazione erano però molto diverse da quelle che provavano le persone che lo circondavano: camminava a testa bassa tenendosi una mano stretta sulla spalla, abbozzando sorrisi o scuotendo la testa rassegnato a seconda dei gruppi di persone che incontrava lungo la via, provando a mimetizzarsi al meglio.  
Forse, in quel posto che in quel momento pullulava di troppe emozioni forti e diverse, non l’avrebbero percepito e trovato.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi la storia si ripeteva, l’intera esistenza di Cromwell e il modo in cui gli eventi si erano ripetuti in cerchio era una chiara dimostrazione di come l’uomo faceva sempre gli stessi errori, di cosa il potere poteva portare a fare. Di cosa il potere aveva portato a fare _anche_ loro qualcosa… serrò la mascella per una fitta improvvisa di dolore alla spalla: doveva trovare subito un posto dove riposarsi, stava perdendo troppo sangue e senza avere il tempo di rigenerarsi.  
Era disperato perché non poteva credere ai suoi occhi e perché era rimasto solo, ed era esaltato perché da solo aveva fatto già tanto e aveva appena assaporato l’esperienza di sfidare qualcosa di così grande ed inarrestabile.  
Forse adesso avrebbe però passato il resto della sua esistenza nascondendosi nella vecchia Londra, non aveva possibilità di tornare indietro: non gli andava di morire come il peggiore dei delinquenti, quando in realtà quello che aveva fatto non c’entrava nulla con la crudeltà. Il suo orgoglio da guerriero gli impediva di accettare una fine simile.  
Raggiunse un vicolo isolato e si accasciò accanto a dell’immondizia, togliendo la mano dalla ferita alla spalla, pulsante e sanguinante, e perdendosi nell’ascoltare di sottofondo le chiacchiere sconvolte della popolazione londinese.  
Ma subito dopo lo individuarono.  
Serrò la mascella quando li percepì arrivare, batté anche un pugno contro il suolo, frustrato dal non poter neanche provare a scappare perché in quelle condizioni non poteva andare da nessuna parte e loro erano troppo forti.  
 _L’avevano sconfitto._  
Si materializzarono davanti a lui e lo fissarono con degli occhi pieni di una pietà che non gli piacque, tanto che ebbe l’impulso di sputare loro addosso, ma non lo fece, si limitò a guardarli duramente.  
«E così infine mi avete trovato».  
«Sei ferito gravemente, perdi molta energia» gli disse uno dei tre anziani che aveva di fronte, «credevi di poterti nascondere bene da qualche parte, anche sulla Terra, senza lasciare alcuna traccia?»  
«Ad esser sinceri sì, credevo che almeno per una volta la sorte sarebbe stata dalla mia parte» sorrise amaramente, «visto che finora l’unica cosa che ha fatto è stata portarmi su strade sbagliate». Il vecchio scosse tristemente la testa.  
«Sei stato uno dei miei migliori cadetti, all’Accademia delle Armi, eri il più valoroso in battaglia. Perché ci hai fatto questo?»  
«Perché nessun tipo di bene può giustificare un’azione oggettivamente sbagliata» sentenziò.  
«Lo sai adesso cosa ti aspetta, vero?»  
Fece un sorriso sarcastico.  
«La stessa cosa che è successa ai miei compagni, no?»  
«No» sospirò, «viste le tue innate capacità, abbiamo pensato ad altro» materializzò un tizzone. _IL_ tizzone.  
Sbarrò gli occhi e deglutì. Si impose di restare calmo, nonostante il sol pensiero di quello che l’aspettava gli desse la sensazione opprimente che qualcuno gli stesse schiacciando la testa e togliendo tutta l’aria dai polmoni.  
 _L’avevano doppiamente sconfitto._  
Non provò neanche a tentare di alzarsi per dar loro prova che non si sarebbe arreso fino alla fine, perché la disperazione e l’esaltazione adesso erano diventate troppo forti quanto inutili. Era paralizzato.  
«Almeno» commentò il vecchio, mentre gli altri lo sollevavano da terra afferrandolo di peso per le braccia, «in questo modo potrai ancora onorare i Del Vento, non credi?»  
Ghignò irrazionalmente.  
«Non che per me il mio cognome conti ancora qualcosa» sentì che gli avevano appena strappato la camicia sulla schiena.  
«Mi dispiace, ragazzo» gli girò intorno, «ma sappi che sei il benvenuto nella Guardia delle Memorie» calò il tizzone.  
Fece per urlare di dolore, ma uno degli altri due uomini gli tappò la bocca; gli mancò l’aria e provò a scuotere la testa, inutilmente, sperando almeno che quel dolore passasse presto. Al resto del dolore infinito che avrebbe portato quel marchio avrebbe pensato dopo, aveva tutta una vita per pensarci.  
Il tizzone si staccò dalla sua pelle e lo lasciarono cadere a terra; restò ansante con gli occhi spalancati a fissare il vicolo dal basso, senza realmente vederlo, fino a quando non gli gettarono addosso una giacca non sua.  
«Prendetelo» ordinò l’uomo che l’aveva marchiato, «dobbiamo portarlo all’Accademia della Guardia».  
Gli uomini lo sollevarono senza troppa grazia e, amaramente, si concesse di cadere nell’oblio.  
Così era iniziato tutto per lui.

 

 

 

 

 

**Note dell’episodio:**  
\- Isla de la Tortuga è il nome spagnolo dell’isola di Tortuga, nella vaga e improbabile ipotesi che non ci foste arrivati…  
\- Sì-sì, Della Fiammata e Del Vento sono i cognomi di F e M.  
\- Un altro articoletto su Tortuga carino e leggero da leggere lo potete trovare qui ma al solito, non concentratevi troppo sulla cosa XD è inutile, leggete solo se siete curiosi.  
\- Nella mia città ci sono ben due scuole derivate da due ex caserme (ognuna di tipo diverso, una me lo ricordo bene che doveva essere destinata ai pompieri, l’altra non me lo ricordo…) ed entrambe, almeno fino a quando andavo ancora a scuola io, usavano le campanelle di allarme adunata per scandire le ore XD Una faceva un _driiiin_ di tipo metallico, non so se avete presente, l’altra era proprio una sirena tipo quella della Polizia, ma mooolto più rumorosa. Pensate che le due scuole sono vicine e avevano orari simili, quindi quando la prima delle due sirene finiva di suonare, partiva subito l’altra, un casino! XD  
\- L’idea di utilizzare i mobili mi è venuta perché ultimamente sto girando per mobilifici XD (stiamo facendo dei lavori in casa). In più, sono un’esperta di piante dalla linfa velenosa: da piccola mi attiravano sempre (chissà perché) e ho sofferto più volte di irritazioni cutanee :P  
\- No che c’entri molto, ma per saperne di più su Oliver Cromwell e su quell’epoca andate pure qui.  
\- Mi rendo conto che con tutte queste note storiche potrei passare per una persona che ha una certa cultura, ma la cruda verità è che so usare bene Google. Random: ho la maturità socio psico pedagogica, so che volevate saperlo.  
\- Come avrete notato, spesso gli spezzoni che scrive Nora cambiano bruscamente passando dalla narrazione in prima persona a quella in terza persona, questo perché capta le memorie spesso in modo confuso, alle volte vede solo immagini vaghe (vedi quando riesce a tracciare soltanto una didascalia).  
\- Sì, F e M sono stati quindi arruolati lo stesso anno in due punti diversi del mondo.  
\- No, non ve lo dico se quei due stanno realmente insieme, o perdo tutto il piacere a raccontarvi le cose, abbiate pazienza.  
\- Ah, nel caso possa interessarvi, ma ne dubito (e forse è proprio per questo che ve lo dico) io ho una falegnameria di fronte casa mia. Un vero incubo quando è in piena attività *si sentono rumori di seghe e macchinari di sottofondo*  
Prossimo aggiornamento: **venerdì 4 giugno 2010**  
Alla prossima!  
Vostra Gra.


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Ok, I'm running from the light,  
running from the day to night  
Oh, the quiet silence defines our misery  
The riot inside keeps trying to visit me"  
 ** _Hurricane_ \- 30 Seconds to Mars**  


 

_Anno umano 1659_

 

L’Accademia della Guardia delle Memorie non era una vera Accademia, era una _prigione_.  
Era stata ricavata da una gigantesca montagna, scavata nella roccia e divisa in due settori collegati da cunicoli illuminati da torce. Dentro l’aria era umida e soffocante, sembrava di stare dentro ad un vulcano.  
M ricordava che la prima e unica volta che l’aveva vista dall’esterno, quando l’avevano portato lì, gli era sembrata una montagna con cento occhi – l’effetto delle finestre sbarrate – sovrastata da un temporale infinito e circondata da campi sabbiosi quasi privi di vegetazione e pieni si sabbie mobili. Il giorno non era mai davvero giorno lì: quando non era notte era il crepuscolo e tuonava e pioveva sempre. Sembrava che quel cielo cantasse ai reclusi un’eterna nenia: _rassegnatevi, rassegnatevi, rassegnatevi._  
In ogni cella c’erano sei posti letto e poche coperte, davano loro un cambio pulito una volta al mese – ed era un buon modo per tener conto del tempo che passava – e i carcerati uscivano soltanto per allenarsi nelle sale dei settori.  
Li facevano restare in forma, anche se non li nutrivano molto, facendoli duellare duramente fra compagni; alle volte li mettevano alla prova contro anime vaganti catturate.  
Nessuno era mai riuscito a scappare e chi provava anche solo una volta a farlo veniva ucciso non appena ritrovato.  
Erano tutti lì in eterna attesa di venire _associati_ , erano tutti lì ad attendere l’inizio della propria fine.  
Quella sera M se ne stava seduto a terra con la schiena poggiata contro la parete di roccia ruvida della cella; stava guardando il cielo notturno da dietro le sbarre dell’unica piccola finestra che c’era, quando sentì gli altri prigionieri iniziare a schiamazzare. Si alzò da terra e andò verso la porta fatta di aste metalliche spesse e chiusa con un grosso lucchetto: vide che in molti, in fondo al corridoio, avevano iniziato a battere le mani sulle sbarre e a urlare imprecazioni e proteste in direzione di un gruppetto che stava camminando fra le due ali di celle.  
«Lui! Lui merita davvero di stare qui!»  
«Figlio della stirpe maledetta!»  
«Chi è la tua famiglia, eh? Quale sterminio ha commesso la tua casata?»  
Il ragazzo che era al centro del gruppetto di guardie – aveva le mani e i piedi legati con delle lunghe catene pesanti – si voltò verso una cella e sputò, prima di essere spintonato da una guardia.  
«Cammina, cane!» gli urlò, ma il ragazzo non disse né face altro.  
 _Ed ecco che stavano per prendere un altro di loro per legarlo per sempre ad un perfetto sconosciuto, avevano trovato un’altra coppia perfetta, altri due da associare._  
Mentre il gruppo continuava ad avanzare, M si guardò intorno nervosamente, chiedendosi stavolta chi avrebbero portato via. Deglutì, quando vide che si erano fermati proprio davanti alla sua cella.  
La guardia sogghignò guardandolo in faccia, mentre apriva il lucchetto.  
«Tocca a te, Del Vento!» lo schernì.  
M sentì il sudore ghiacciarsi sulla schiena e l’aria scomparire dai suoi polmoni: era arrivato _il_ momento.  
L’afferrarono in malo modo e gli legarono i piedi e le mani con delle catene, fu allora che per la prima volta guardò bene il suo futuro Socio: capelli castani chiari che gli ricadevano sugli occhi, che erano di un azzurro di una tonalità particolare, e dei vestiti laceri e sporchi quanto i suoi. Lo stava fissando con un’espressione indecifrabile.  
«Diventerete compagni!» gli annunciò la guarda appena finì di legarlo. «Su, scambiatevi un bacetto!» lo spinse verso l’altro ragazzo fra le risate cattive degli altri uomini, mentre gli altri prigionieri continuavano ad urlare ingiurie e sbattere le mani contro le porte.  
Sarebbe caduto malamente a faccia a terra, se l’altro ragazzo non l’avesse afferrato per un braccio, ma non si parlarono, né si guardarono in faccia.  
Li scortarono a suon di spintoni verso una delle sale al centro della montagna che non aveva mai visto prima: puzzava come un’infermeria, aveva due lunghi tavoli al centro ed era piena di medici; c’era poca luce e l’aria era più umida e calda che nel resto dell’Accademia.  
Li fecero sdraiare sui tavoli, con delle cinghie di cuoio assicurarono le loro caviglie e i loro polsi alla superficie di legno massiccio; iniziò il processo di unione.  
Due medici procurarono loro un taglio profondo sul braccio, premendolo poi per far fuoriuscire abbastanza sangue da raccogliere in delle fiale. M li vide intingere otto aghi lunghi e spessi dentro una boccetta contenente uno strano liquido ambrato – la pozione che li avrebbe maledetti e uniti – successivamente li divisero in due gruppi e ne impregnarono quattro nella fiala contenente il suo sangue, e quattro in quella che conteneva il sangue dell’altro ragazzo.  
Quattro medici si sistemarono davanti ai suoi polsi e alle sue caviglie, ognuno con in mano un ago sporco della pozione e del sangue dell’altro ragazzo; vide che stava succedendo lo stesso intorno all’altro tavolo, con i medici che tenevano in mano gli aghi impregnati della pozione e del suo di sangue.  
Sollevarono in alto gli aghi, come se fossero stati chiodi, e aspettarono il segnale.  
«ORA!»  
Otto aghi calarono nello stesso momento trapassando i loro polsi e le loro caviglie, unendoli per l’eternità e facendoli urlare di dolore fino a perdere i sensi. 

  
  


  
_2010_   
_Italia_   


 

M si svegliò urlando, accecato da un dolore antico e lontano. Non riusciva a muoversi, si sentiva ancora legato al tavolo.  
«M!» sentì qualcuno spalancare una porta e correre urlando verso di lui. Si agitò e gridò ancora, delirando e annaspando.  
«M! Sono io!» lo richiamò ancora quel qualcuno accorato, scrollandolo per le spalle e poi prendendogli il volto fra le mani, per costringerlo a guardarlo.  
 _Due occhi perfettamente limpidi e di un azzurro particolare, che il cielo avrebbe invidiato._  
Quando F capì che si era calmato, poggiò stancamente la fronte contro la sua, mentre lasciava ancora fluire la sua energia in eccesso verso di sé.  
«Stai meglio?» gli chiese debolmente.  
«Sì, io…» si accorse che si era sentito ancora legato perché aveva le gambe incastrate nelle lenzuola aggrovigliate e sudate, «ho avuto un incubo, ho rivissuto la notte in cui ci hanno _associato_ » si puntellò sui gomiti per mettersi a sedere sul letto.  
«Fai spesso quest’incubo quando si stanno stabilendo dei nuovi equilibri emotivi per un nuovo Terzo Socio» osservò F, sedendosi sul letto.  
M sospirò e si passò una mano sulla fronte sudata. «Credo che ogni volta sia come tornare alle origini per il mio subconscio, mi fa ricordare l’inizio».  
«Tu pensi troppo. E ti preoccupi troppo» constatò l’altro.  
«No» si coprì il volto con le mani, «io credo solo di aver un gran mal di testa, ho bisogno di riposare» ma non poté aggiungere altro perché F l’abbracciò forte, un abbraccio forte, caldo e accogliente.  
«Tu pensi troppo e ti preoccupi troppo» gli ripeté all’orecchio. «Non sei solo, non sarai mai solo». Dopo un primo momento, ricambiò l’abbraccio.  
«È perché _non puoi_ lasciarmi solo».  
«È perché devi trovare sempre qualcosa che falsifichi i pochi legami che puoi avere: se davvero non ci sopportassimo e fossimo incompatibili, avremmo subito stabilito un rapporto conflittuale, restando insieme ma prendendoci a pugni ogni maledetto giorno, sentendoci davvero _costretti_ a stare insieme».  
M fissò un punto indefinito sulla parete alle spalle di F.  
«Sei la mia unica certezza».  
«Lo so» mormorò nascondendo di più la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, e lui sentì che quel gesto era rassicurazione _e_ richiesta di rassicurazione, «attraverso i secoli, anche tu sei la mia unica certezza». La mano di M risalì lentamente la sua schiena e gli accarezzò i capelli. «Senza di te sarei perso» glielo disse sfiorandogli il collo con le labbra. Una sottile tensione li stava solleticando.  
Scese un silenzio in cui le mani azzardarono lentamente carezze sulla schiena, sul collo e sul viso. F gli sfiorò con le labbra il mento e gli angoli della bocca.  
«Da quanto tempo non lo facciamo?» gli domandò in un sussurro M.  
«Ha poca importanza. Io ne ho bisogno, tu?»  
«Anch’io» e la bocca dell’altro finì sulla sua, baciandolo a lungo e in modo impetuoso mentre le mani andavano già a farsi spazio fra i vestiti.  
Qualsiasi parte del corpo toccassero dell’altro, sapevano che gli sarebbe appartenuta per sempre, nel bene e nel male, che non c’era ferita che l’altro non avrebbe potuto sanare e che la follia che li aspettava al varco non li avrebbe mai presi separati, ma soltanto accolti insieme: era questo l’unico modo. La follia non faceva loro paura mentre per amare se stessi si adoravano l’un l’altro, perché in quei precisi momenti la sentivano e la vivevano fino in fondo: la follia lucida di pensare che così come li avevano uniti non potevano mai più separarli, la follia delirante di sapere con certezza sempre cosa provava l’altro, la follia torbida di un rapporto che aveva bisogno di sconfinare nell’ambiguità per farli sentire più vivi e finalmente amati, non soli. Non erano soli, non erano separati e nessuno dei due avrebbe mai abbandonato l’altro. Mai.  
 _L’abbandono e la perdita non erano contemplati._  
Quello era il modo più intenso e completo che avevano per riuscire a stare bene, per questo lo dosavano bene. Irrazionalmente, se uno di loro due avesse smesso di avere bisogno dell’altro, quest’ultimo sarebbe morto.  
La follia era anche nei gesti lenti e appassionati con cui si toccavano cercando con devozione il piacere dell’altro, perché era come se trovarlo fosse un dovere che dava sollievo se compiuto: _si sentivano utili e compensati dall’unica persona che poteva compensarli_. La follia era anche nei movimenti frenetici e ripetuti, nei morsi e nelle suppliche di continuare: _mio, mio, mio, lasciami entrare e confondermi con te, poi nessuno dei due sarà più solo_.  
Era follia il piacere che sentivano insieme ad ogni spinta, e che per una volta annullava tutto il resto che li circondava e li faceva sentire come se insieme fossero invincibili.  
Era follia dopo stringersi e riaddormentarsi insieme, cullandosi nell’illusione che al mattino, al risveglio, non avrebbero avuto bisogno di altro per stare bene.  
 _Nora_. Il Terzo Socio. Un pensiero sconveniente e rassicurante insieme, torbido come dell’acqua sporca che dopo un viaggio in un deserto potrebbe dissetarti, se avrai il coraggio di berla.  
F gli accarezzò il viso, lui gli spostò dagli occhi le ciocche di capelli sudati.  
«Faremo di tutto per proteggere Nora» mormorò F, «insieme troveremo anche un modo per farla restare sana e forte il più a lungo possibile. Non ci faremo abbandonare presto, te lo giuro». Con le dita M gli accarezzò le labbra.  
«Ma un giorno se ne andrà lo stesso» deglutì, «ma l’importante è che almeno tu ci sarai ancora».  
«Ci sarò ancora» annuì, «e tu ci sarai ancora per me» lo baciò sulla bocca. Rispose al bacio e l’attirò su di sé toccandolo fino a quando non sentirono di nuovo la necessità di dimenticare tutto.

 

Rita prendeva lezioni di chitarra, ultimamente: si era messa in testa che per il prossimo compleanno di Hashim gli avrebbe cantato una canzone. Nora provava una gran pena per il ragazzo, perché Rita non solo era alle prime armi, era anche stonatissima, e lui avrebbe dovuto fingere di aver apprezzato molto la sua _performance_.  
L’amica aveva insistito per accompagnarla al lavoro in autobus, perché era nei pressi della cartoleria che seguiva le lezioni e così avrebbero preso anche un gelato insieme. A Nora piaceva mangiare il gelato d’inverno, era forse l’unica cosa “strana” che le piaceva, perché nonostante fosse freddo riscaldava il cuore riportandole alla mente la spensieratezza e il calore dell’estate e delle vacanze.  
Gustando un cono, camminavano lungo il marciapiede mentre chiacchieravano, o meglio, Rita ciarlava e Nora annuiva.  
«…e allora abbiamo deciso di andare al cinema e abbiamo cercato online cosa proiettassero nelle sale: c’era il film d’azione che lui attendeva da mesi, poverino, ma siccome io stavo giù per il tre in Latino, l’ho convinto a portarmi a vedere una commedia romantica così poi stavo meglio».  
«Ah-ah. E ha funzionato?»  
«Beh, sul finale ho pianto come una fontana, però lui mi ha passato dei fazzolettini! Poi all’uscita ho staccato di nascosto la locandina del film che gli piaceva ma non avevamo visto, così l’ho fatto un pochino contento. Credo che abbia apprezzato».  
«Penso che difficilmente lui non apprezzi qualcosa, se fatta da te» ribatté saggiamente.  
«È il mio amore» sospirò. «Ci ameremo per sempre e invecchieremo insieme! Ah, a proposito di vecchi!» mangiò l’ultimo boccone di cono. «Sai che mia madre fa volontariato in una casa di riposo, no?»  
«Sì» assentì.  
«Ultimamente hanno avuto dei problemi gravi: i vecchietti non stanno mangiando più, stanno sempre a letto… sembrano _depressi_ » si corrucciò. «Di per sé non è che facciano una bella vita dentro quel posto, sempre così soli e circondati di poca gente più giovane e attiva che possa invogliarli a fare cose facendoli sentire ancora vivi, ma adesso stanno tutti così, e tutti all’improvviso… Gli operatori stanno avendo seri problemi di gestione, considerando che, viste le condizioni di salute di molti, hanno _bisogno_ di mangiare».  
«E da quanto va avanti questa situazione?» s’incuriosì.  
«Da quasi una settimana. Mamma va sempre più spesso alla casa di riposo, e quando torna è sempre più avvilita…»  
«E i medici che dicono?»  
«Hanno chiamato degli psicologi specializzati, stanno facendo dei consulti» scrollò le spalle, «vedremo come andrà…»  
Nora sapeva quanto l’amica fosse incredibilmente sensibile, una gigantessa della pallavolo pronta a mettersi a piangere persino davanti ad un video su YouTube realizzato come tributo ad una fanfiction. Provò a far qualcosa per tirarla su; in quel momento si ricordò che aveva qualcosa per lei.  
«Ah sì, ecco!» si tolse lo zaino e prese un piccolo sacchetto di carta bianca dalla tasca superiore. «Mi stavo dimenticando di darti questo» glielo porse.  
«Che cos’è?» si sorprese.  
«Una piccola parte delle penne che mi avevi chiesto, le ho trovate in cartoleria». Lei avrebbe voluto pagarle regolarmente, ma i ragazzi gliele avevano regalate, così aveva deciso di prenderne meno, rispetto a quelle in lista.  
Rita guardò il contenuto del sacchetto sprizzando felicità da tutti i pori.  
«Uh, grazie, Coppoletta!» e più che abbracciarla la strizzò forte.  
«Ok, ok» Nora agitò le braccia come a dirle di smetterla, trovava gli abbracci imbarazzanti e troppi intimi, il più delle volte. «Adesso devo correre a lavoro, però».  
«Anch’io devo scappare a lezione, si sta facendo tardi! Ciao-ciao!» e agitando la mano scappò via.  
Nora fece un bel respiro profondo e sbuffò, rimettendosi lo zaino in spalla e avviandosi verso l’ _Old Paperclip_.  
«Salve» salutò i ragazzi aprendo la porta e facendo suonare il carillon a vento appeso sopra la soglia.  
Effe le fu subito addosso, abbracciandola da dietro e tempestandole come al solito la guancia di baci, e altrettanto come al solito lei agitò le braccia per scollarselo di dosso.  
«Piccola! Ti ho pensato intensamente e con ardore, oggi. Tu?»  
«Ti ho pensato mentre ero sulla tazza del water» sciorinò indifferente. Effe inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso, e lasciò la presa.  
«Mai che apprezzi una mia manifestazione di puro _affetto_ …» borbottò. Emme rise scuotendo la testa.  
«Ciao» lo salutò Nora, poggiandosi al banco e sporgendosi verso di lui per baciargli la guancia. «Tutto ok qui al negozio?» vide che stava scartabellando delle pratiche.  
«Sì, sì! Io e Effe volevamo però mostrarti una cosa che abbiamo fatto per te» sorrise e fece cenno all’amico di chiudere momentaneamente la cartoleria.  
«Cosa?» si sorprese, mentre Effe la spingeva a salire le scale della balconata.  
«Una cosetta che di solito facciamo per tutti i Soci» le rispose Emme.  
«Un libro di preghiere?» azzardò, ricordando il rosario che portava al polso. Effe la guardò aggrottando la fronte.  
«Sai, Emme» si rivolse all’amico, «il problema credo che sia il fatto che lo stia dicendo _seria_ ».  
«No» l’altro scosse la testa ridendo e aprendo la porta che dal negozio portava al loro appartamento, «sei decisamente fuori strada!» la prese per mano e la guidò lungo il corridoio, portandola davanti ad una porta che finora aveva visto sempre chiusa e che si trovava esattamente davanti alle loro camere da letto. Le aprì la porta e la fece entrare per prima.  
La stanza era molto luminosa grazie ad una grande finestra dalle tende bianche, era arredata con mobili in legno chiaro ed era… era una cameretta. Con tanto di letto a una piazza e mezza preparato con lenzuola blu e bianche e più cuscini di forme diverse.  
Si voltò verso di loro: Effe appoggiato di fianco allo stipite della porta le stava sorridendo con aria sorniona, Emme la guardava come in attesa di una sua reazione.  
Ovviamente all’iniziò non rispose, gesticolò indicando l’armadio, la scrivania, il comodino e poi il letto. Ed infine anche loro.  
«Perché?» chiese.  
Effe fece spallucce. «L’abbiamo sempre fatto, prepariamo sempre una stanza per il Terzo Socio: combattiamo, succedono imprevisti e potrebbe capitare che tu abbia bisogno di passare la notte fuori, vuoi per delle missioni, vuoi per delle… ferite» disse l’ultima parola storcendo la bocca.  
«L’ _Old Paperclip_ è la nostra base» continuò Emme, «e noi ci viviamo sopra. È anche la _tua_ base, è giusto che anche tu abbia qui una stanza dove poter stare».  
Nora si guardò ancora una volta intorno.  
«Beh… allora… Grazie» concluse con tono incerto.  
Emme sospirò sollevato, Effe sfoderò il suo sorriso strafottente e allungò una mano verso di lei facendole cenno di avvicinarsi.  
«Torniamo di sotto, su, si torna a lavorare!» Nora prese la sua mano e lo seguì, brontolando nella sua testa perché diamine dovesse diventare così docile ogni volta che lui le porgeva una mano.  
«Devo andare a sbrigare delle faccende» annunciò Emme, risistemando delle carte, «restate voi due qui?» Nora fece cenno di sì col capo, Effe gesticolò ampiamente. «Ok, ci vediamo dopo!» indossò la giacca. «Nora, appena torno scendiamo giù in palestra per gli allenamenti» l’avvertì poco prima di uscire.  
«Va bene» assentì ancora una volta.  
Effe sbadigliò vistosamente non appena Emme chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
«Vieni» le fece cenno di seguirlo verso gli scaffali nel sottoscala, «ci sono da sistemare dei quaderni per tipo» afferrò un tagliacarte dal banco.  
Nel sottoscala c’erano degli scatoloni ancora non aperti, Effe li aprì a colpi sicuri di tagliacarte e lei allargò meglio le ali di cartone per prendere il contenuto. Iniziarono ad impostare la merce silenziosamente, lei in piedi, lui accovacciato a terra.  
«Tu non mi parli di Emme?» gli chiese all’improvviso; lui si voltò a guardarla accigliandosi. «Solitamente, quando io e lui siamo insieme, spesso mi parla di te, prova a giustificare alcuni tuoi atteggiamenti».  
Lui sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Emme è il miglior uomo che io abbia mai incontrato, si preoccupa sempre delle mie reazioni, ma dovrebbe stare attento alle proprie…»  
«Alle volte, quando ci alleniamo, mi dà l’impressione di essere stato un guerriero spietato, freddo e calcolatore… in quei momenti mi rendo conto che forse in lui c’è molto di più di quella calma apparente che sfoggia» commentò continuando a lavorare.  
«Su di Emme c’è da dire molto e niente» sospirò lui, «potrei perdermi nel parlarti delle mille sfumature che ci sono in mezzo ai due modi diametralmente opposti con cui lui può affrontare la stessa cosa in momenti diversi, oppure potrei più semplicemente dirti che se perde le staffe o gli fai male diventa tutt’altra cosa di quello che sembra di solito».  
«È un modo come un altro per dirmi che paradossalmente il più pericoloso fra i due potresti non essere tu?» non c’era stata ironia nella sua voce.  
Lui posò un pacco di quaderni su un ripiano e fece un sorriso obliquo. «Forse».  
Per un attimo fu incerta, poi parlò. «Sai, mi chiedevo… voi siete proprio soli? Non avete delle compagne?»  
La guardò sinceramente incuriosito e inarcando un sopracciglio. «Come mai questa domanda? Sei gelosa, per caso?» ironizzò.  
«No, tutt’altro, è che so che vivete da secoli in condizioni di solitudine forzata, e mi è impossibile immaginare un qualsiasi essere senza una compagnia affettiva per così tanto tempo… o forse è proprio questa la vostra pena?» si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi, sostennero per un lungo attimo lo sguardo.  
«Vedi» le disse tornando a sistemare la merce, «in parte hai ragione, la solitudine è anche una nostra pena, ma in parte ci sono anche altre cose in ballo. Nel momento in cui noi primi due Soci arriviamo sulla Terra perdiamo i contatti con i nostri simili e le nostre famiglie, spesso non li rivediamo mai più, e ciò significa anche annullare bruscamente i contatti con i nostri mondi: anche volendo, non abbiamo più modo di incontrare dei nostri simili, di creare un rapporto affettivo in tal senso. Inoltre, per evitare la crescita di stirpi mezzo sangue, le relazioni con gli umani o con un Terzo Socio non sono vietate, ma sopra di esse vige il veto di avere figli» sospirò stancamente. «Obiettivamente, quanto è duro imporre a qualcuno di non aver figli quando con qualcun altro potrebbe averli? E quanto è dura sopravvivere alla morte della persona amata? Stare con un umano per un immortale significa che dovrà per l’eternità vivere col dolore della sua morte, e l’umano saprà fin dall’inizio che inevitabilmente ferirà l’amato con la propria fine. Alcuni di noi hanno avuto storie con dei Terzi Soci, ma grazie anche al fatto che i loro sentimenti erano aumentati dal principio d’attrazione, dopo non ce l’hanno fatta: alla morte della persona amata hanno perso il senno per sempre».  
Nora deglutì nervosamente. «E fra di voi primi due Soci?»  
Effe sospirò di nuovo e si grattò la testa. «I gruppi di Tre Soci stanno in territori diversi e lontani fra di loro, è rarissimo che s’incontrino, che io sappia non sono mai nate delle storie fra due gruppi diversi, ma all’interno dello stesso gruppo sì. Spesso non sono mai storie facili, perché influenzate dal principio d’attrazione – non si sa mai fino a che punto siano veri i sentimenti che si provano – e anche perché il Primo e il Secondo Socio appartengono a stirpi diverse, non compatibili e… di per sé è impossibile immaginarli insieme in tal senso, ma vuoi la solitudine, vuoi per il principio di attrazione… capita».  
Nora lo fissò intensamente. «Tu e Emme state insieme?» lui ricambiò il suo sguardo, serio.  
«Lo sospetti?» in risposta lei scrollò le spalle; lui tornò alla merce e le rispose senza guardarla. «Non stiamo insieme, _andiamo a letto_ insieme. A volte. Ma non siamo innamorati» inspirò a fondo. «Prima o poi l’avresti intuito, così come l’hanno intuito Ernest ed Etienne al tempo».  
«Non vi sto giudicando» tenne a precisare con tono fermo.  
«Lo so, è solo che capisco quanto possa sembrare una relazione ambigua e torbida la nostra, e lo è, ma ci tengo abbastanza da essere molto protettivo a riguardo».  
«Anch’io sono affetta dal principio d’attrazione, penso di poter capire in parte a cosa ti riferisci con “ambiguo”».  
Effe posò l’ultimo blocco di quaderni rimasto, rimase accovacciato a terra e si voltò a guardarla in faccia, gesticolò come se fosse carico di ansia.  
«Io e lui abbiamo attraversato i secoli insieme, siamo stati _associati_ senza nemmeno conoscerci prima, eppure ci siamo fidati abbastanza l’uno dell’altro da riuscire ad andare perfettamente avanti e trovare il nostro primo Terzo Socio. Abbiamo affrontato insieme i vari drammi umani a noi prima d’allora sconosciuti man mano che l’incontravamo sulla via – come le carestie, le pestilenze e le grandi guerre, e ti assicuro che per noi è diverso vivere una guerra dal punto di vista umano – e sempre insieme abbiamo affrontato la Morte umana, la perdita del nostro primo Terzo Socio e la disperata ricerca di un nuovo Socio. Ma non c’è solo questo ad unirci, non c’è solo la fiducia, il rispetto e la stima reciproca, non ci sono solo questi ricordi e quest’amara condivisione: c’è anche la maledizione dell’ _associazione_ che pesa su di noi, il sapere costantemente che l’altro sente le stesse cose che sentiamo noi stessi. Quale essere su questa Terra non vorrebbe avere la fortuna di avere sempre la certezza che la persona cara ci ama allo stesso modo in cui la si ama a propria volta? Io e lui abbiamo questa fortuna, per quanto sia una maledizione: io so sempre cosa prova, e so che prova esattamente le stesse cose che sento io. Se io non ci sono, gli manco allo stesso modo in cui lui manca a me; se io soffro, lui soffre allo stesso modo in cui soffro io; se io sto meglio quando mi stringe la mano, so che anche lui si sta sentendo meglio nella stessa identica maniera. E su tutto questo c’è anche la perenne ombra del non sapere se tutto ciò è un’illusione o meno, pur avendo comunque l’ _eterna_ certezza che oggi l’amerò meno di domani, e lo stesso vale per lui. Io non sono mai solo, sono sempre con lui, e quando sento che tutto intorno a me potrebbe crollare mi aggrappo a lui, perché è l’unica cosa che certamente avrò per sempre. Non è un tipo d’amicizia semplice, non è un tipo d’affetto che posso dimostrare a parole, di conseguenza la differenza fra un abbraccio per avere un po’ di calore e la voglia di fare sesso per sentirsi vivi spesso diventa troppo sottile, quando siamo soli» abbassò lo sguardo e cadde un breve silenzio su di loro.  
«Sicuro di non amarlo?»  
Scosse la testa sorridendo amaro. «Dire che gli voglio bene è troppo poco, ma non è l’amore di un uomo quello di cui ho bisogno. Lui è il mio primo e unico uomo, amo il fatto che lo sia e che ciò valga anche per lui. Lo amo come si può amare l’unico amico che avrai mai per tutta la vita e a cui ti aggrappi quando la solitudine ti logora più del solito».  
«È buffo» commentò atona, posando dei quaderni senza tornare a guardalo.  
«Cos’è buffo?» si perplesse.  
«Molte persone sono ossessionate dalla mancanza d’amore e di un compagno nella loro vita, vorrebbero vivere un amore totalizzante, ossessivo e morboso come il vostro, e voi che vorreste farne a meno invece l’avete». Effe abbassò lo sguardo e fece un sorriso che sembrò un piccolo ghigno.  
«Credo che in realtà le persone di cui parli tu siano soltanto innamorate dell’amore: non mi fido di persone simili, troppo spesso amano talmente tanto i sentimenti da essere disposti a mentire e a fare cose atroci, pur di mantenerli».  
Nora lo fissò per un attimo. «Alle volte mi capita di percepire qualcosa di antico nelle tue parole o nel tuo tono, è in quei momenti che ricordo che nemmeno tu sai più quanti anni hai».  
«Credimi» sospirò aprendo un’altra scatola, «ho visto cose che vorrei che tu non vedessi mai, e di molte altre vorrei che tu non ne venissi nemmeno a conoscenza».  
«Perché?»  
Alzò lo sguardo su di lei. «Non meriti la sensazione che ti lasciano a vita».  
Ancora una volta sostennero lo sguardo.  
«Non ho ancora capito bene cosa sei» gli disse, «credevo di essermi fatta un’idea, ma non so…»  
«Ti spaventa ciò che potrei essere?»  
«Più che altro, sapere che creature come te e M esistono sul serio è un’idea sconvolgente, ma siete entrambi ormai così vicini a me che il principio di attrazione non riesce a farmi scappare lontano» ammise in tutta onestà.  
«Quindi, se non fosse per il principio d’attrazione, scapperesti?»  
«Se non fosse per il principio d’attrazione mi terreste con voi?»  
Ci rifletté sopra trattenendo brevemente il respiro. «Non riesco a pensarlo».  
«Neanche io» distolse lo sguardo e posò un blocco di quaderni con un gesto secco. «Certe volte mi fa paura il principio d’attrazione» si accorse che le mani le stavano tremando, le nascose tirandosi bruscamente i polsini della felpa fino alle nocche, ma Effe lo notò e le impedì di allontanarsi da lui: l’afferrò per i fianchi con una presa salda e la costrinse a lasciarsi cadere a terra accanto a lui; la strinse a sé e l’abbracciò forte.  
«Non devi aver paura» le sussurrò accarezzandole la schiena, «noi ci siamo passati, possiamo capirti: se hai delle preoccupazioni, parlane pure con noi. Te l’ho detto: noi per te saremo qualunque cosa tu vorrai».  
In quell’abbraccio confortevole e forte, coccolata da quelle mani da cui avrebbe accettato di tutto, avrebbe voluto singhiozzare frustrata e disperata perché non voleva essere toccata da lui – non voleva abbracci da sconosciuti, non voleva abbracci da gente a cui era obbligatoriamente legata – ma il calore denso e coinvolgente che avvertì la fece arrendere e rassegnare: ingoiò il rospo e si strinse a lui, lasciandosi accarezzare i capelli.  
«Ho paura» confessò senza guardarlo, «faccio dei sogni strani, ultimamente».  
«Che sogni?»  
«Io… sogno di voi» si separò dal suo abbraccio e deglutì ravviandosi i capelli, incapace di proseguire; lui le posò le mani sulle spalle, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Cosa sogni?» il suo sguardo era intenso e preoccupato.  
Quello sguardo era vecchio e giovane come il mare, e del suo stesso colore: era giovane e fresco come può sembrare un mare cristallino da sogno, e vecchio e stanco come il mare più scuro in cui è impensabile nuotare, si può solo navigare. Ma sia che fosse stato totalmente giovane, sia che fosse stato totalmente vecchio, in quello sguardo Nora credette che guardandolo meglio e più a fondo vi avrebbe visto ugualmente delle fiamme – un fuoco che l’acqua non avrebbe mai potuto spegnere – fiamme di rabbia, di una resa che non sarebbe mai completamente arrivata, fiamme che ardevano di disperazione e ardore per una vita che sarebbe stata ancora da vivere – se solo non fosse entrato nella Guardia – e poi ancora passione per la battaglia e per il sangue, passione per tutto ciò che era un lusso. C’era il Fuoco dentro di lui, un fuoco che poteva bruciare senza far male agli altri, se lui l’avesse voluto, un fuoco che lui dominava ma che lasciava andare quando voleva perdere un po’ di se stesso in qualcosa che faceva.  
Schiuse le labbra e incatenata ai suoi occhi lo disse. «Della Fiammata… Della Fiammata».  
Le sorrise dolcemente e le chiuse la bocca con un dito. «Ssst!» ma lei insisté.  
«Della Fiammata è il tuo nome?»  
«No, il mio cognome, ma non dirlo più».  
«Perché?»  
«Perché la mia famiglia adesso siete tu e Emme».  
«Qual è allora il tuo vero nome?» si accigliò.  
«Non ha importa» sorrise ancora.  
«Ti chiami Fi…» e aggrottò la fronte non trovando le sillabe giuste con cui continuare, non era più nemmeno certa che iniziasse per Fi; lui rise e le tappò la bocca con una mano.  
«Ssst!» ripeté, poggiando la fronte contro la sua. «Non ha importanza».  
«Il tuo sangue per me _canta_ » sussurrò sorpresa, guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Così come per me _canta_ il tuo» le scoccò un bacio languido sulla linea della mandibola, si rialzò da terra e le allungò le mani per aiutarla a rialzarsi a sua volta. Quando dopo un piccolo slancio fu in piedi davanti a lui, lui le sorrise tenendo ancora le mani fra le sue.  
«Te l’ho mai detto che sei bellissima?»  
Nora arrossì e credette di avere la febbre, strinse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo a terra. In maniera del tutto opportuna, il carillon a vento suonò annunciando l’ingresso di un cliente.  
Effe lasciò le sue mani andando verso la cassa, lei si accovacciò nuovamente a terra per continuare a lavorare allo scaffale prezzando la merce dando le spalle al banco.  
Dalle voci capì che non era un singolo cliente, ma due persone: una madre e una bambina.  
«Ciao, piccola!» la salutò Effe; Nora sentì il fruscio della mano del ragazzo che s’infilava dentro al barattolo dei cioccolatini ancora posato sul bancone dall’inaugurazione. «Ne vuoi uno?» lo offrì alla bimba.  
In un lampo, Nora ricordò che la seconda volta che era venuta in cartoleria, Emme le aveva dato _tre_ cioccolatini. _Tre_ come loro. Si morse un labbro.  
«Cosa c’è?» sospirò la madre preoccupata. «Non vuoi nemmeno un cioccolatino? Di solito ti piacciono così tanto…»  
Incuriosita dal tono dell’ultima frase, Nora fece leva con una mano contro il pavimento e si voltò a guardare la scena.  
«Sta male?» domandò Effe alla madre, ed effettivamente la piccola era abbastanza pallida.  
«Ultimamente sembra non avere appetito, pilucca soltanto e sempre di meno, e sembra apatica: non gioca più e non ha nemmeno voglia di guardare i cartoni animati».  
Nora fissò la bambina, di forse quattro o cinque anni, che teneva per mano la madre guardandosi attorno con sguardo assente; con la l’altra manina teneva a penzoloni il cioccolatino per l’incarto, senza prestarvi troppa attenzione.  
«Vuole un album da colorare?» propose Effe.  
«Sì, magari!» rispose la madre. «Sono venuta qui per questo: colorare le piace tanto, magari così si sblocca! Nemmeno il dottore ha saputo dirmi qualcosa!»  
Nora si alzò da terra e andò a prendere una scatola da dodici pastelli a cera – ricordava che da piccola le piacevano molto. S’inginocchiò per essere all’altezza della bambina.  
«Ciao!» la salutò con un sorriso. «Come ti chiami?»  
«Nicoletta» mormorò guardando in basso.  
«Io mi chiamo Eleonora. Ti piacciono i colori?» le annuì vagamente. «Allora se mi dai un bacino ti regalo una cosa!» le porse la guancia.  
La madre sorrise e invitò la bimba a non aver timore di farlo, la piccola scoccò un bacino e Nora e lei le porse la scatola.  
«Ti piacciono?» le annuì di nuovo in modo confuso.  
«Come si dice?» la riprese non troppo severamente la madre.  
«Grazie» biascicò, stringendo al petto la scatola di colori; Nora le scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli.  
Quando la donna e la figlioletta andarono via, Nora restò a fissarle attraverso la vetrina a lungo, con lo sguardo perso e le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans.  
«Che c’è?» le chiese Effe, avvicinandosi a lei.  
«Non so, è che prima di venire a lavoro Rita mi ha parlato di uno strano stato di apatia e inappetenza in cui sono caduti i vecchietti della casa di riposo dove fa volontariato sua madre, ora questa bambina…» storse la bocca, «mi sembra strano».  
«Hai scritto nulla ultimamente?» si fece più serio.  
«No, però ho la strana sensazione che non sia niente di normale…» Lui le voltò le spalle, prese una penna dal portapenne sul banco e un quadernetto dallo scaffale.  
«Ho già vissuto con un Narratore» le sorrise incoraggiante, «so come agite e in quanti modi potete captare e incanalare delle memorie: perché non provi a scrivere qualcosa in cui un personaggio è apatico?»  
Perplessa, aggrottò la fronte e accettò tacitamente la proposta, andandosi a sedere pigramente sullo sgabello dietro al banco. Aprì la prima pagina del quaderno e, nell’attesa che potesse venirle in mente qualcosa, cominciò a tracciare delle linee curve agli angoli.  
Doveva scrivere qualcosa riguardo qualcuno che soffriva d’apatia, eh? Non le piaceva scrivere seguendo una traccia, non la faceva sentire libera di esprimersi, però poteva pur sempre essere un’idea… Cosa poteva scrivere in proposito? Batté più volte la lingua contro un dente, provando a riflettere fissando il foglio bianco.  
Durante uno stato d’apatia chi ci è vicino, stanco di vederci ridotti così, solitamente prova a farci interessare a qualcosa, pensò Nora, magari ci propone un hobby.  
E che tipo di hobby potrebbe mai stuzzicare un apatico? Forse qualcosa che possa invogliare a guardare tutto da un altro punto di vista o con più attenzione, qualcosa che possa spingere a catturare dei momenti e delle emozioni per poterle rivivere meglio e anche a distanza di anni, capendo maggiormente la loro importanza. Qualcosa come la fotografia, per esempio.  
Quindi magari in quella storia ci poteva essere un ragazzo apatico che, spronato da suo padre, si dava alla fotografia amatoriale e si convinceva a “rubare” dei momenti: mise su carta lo spunto. E adesso da dove poteva iniziare?  
Si guardò intorno, infilò la mano dentro al barattolo di cioccolatini e ne prese uno da far sciogliere lentamente in bocca; cominciò a scrivere.

_Le abitudini ti succhiano la vita giorno dopo giorno e talmente lentamente da rendere il tempo denso e viscoso. Ti provocano una morte lenta inglobandoti in un piccolo mondo che ti piace perché è sempre lo stesso, confortevole nella sua prevedibilità e mai accecante nelle sue sfaccettature di grigio._   
_Ogni volta che incontri un imprevisto sulla tua via, reagisci con rabbia, diventi frustrato perché non ritieni possibile il fatto che qualcuno ti metta fra le braccia altre cose da reggere o che sia necessario imboccare strade non tracciate su mappe sicure. Gli imprevisti sono sconfortanti nella loro imprevedibilità e accecanti nei loro colori troppo forti. Forti e brillanti come la vita fuori dal tuo mondo abitudinario._   
_Succede quando dopo un imprevisto ritorni nel tuo mondo: improvvisamente ti rendi conto che la sicurezza che hai deriva dal fatto che non andrai mai da nessuna parte, non andrai mai avanti; questo è il prezzo da pagare per un vita abitudinaria fatta soltanto di cose che conosci, eppure ci rimugini sopra poco, immergendoti subito dopo nei tuoi colori smorti._   
_Esistono cose che ti permettono di vedere bene la vera vita attraverso una finestra posta nel tuo mondo, sono piccole cose come il sorriso di una persona, un regalo inaspettato, oppure dei gesti altruisti inaspettati. Oppure ancora fotografare._   
_A quei tempi io mi nascondevo dietro un obiettivo, guardavo la vera vita catturandola in una foto. Usavo la macchina fotografica come un filtro, un muro fra me e gli altri che mi rendeva più sicuro e che allo stesso tempo mi permetteva di vedere meglio com’era tutto fuori dalla mia testa. Inoltre, mi piaceva chiudere in una cornice dei momenti preziosi, degli attimi che forse per qualcuno erano insignificanti, ma che per chi veniva ritratto o ritraeva valevano più dell’oro ed era importanti da poter rivedere ancora una volta e per sempre._   
_Credevo che le foto potessero regalare un’ultima cornice, quella definitiva._   
_Fuori dalla mia testa c’era un inferno grigio e ripetitivo, c’erano le urla di mia madre perennemente ubriaca che si scontravano con quelle di mio padre arrabbiato, c’erano le liti sulle bollette da pagare e le cene non pronte, c’erano i piatti sporchi ammonticchiati e la biancheria mai pulita, c’erano le abitudini di mia madre che non andavano mai contraddette, o mi avrebbe fatto male, mi avrebbe picchiato._   
_C’era un lavello rotto che gocciolava, gocciolava, gocciolava… mai in sincrono col ticchettio dell’orologio._   
_Mamma era assai sensibile, non bisognava far crollare il suo mondo altrimenti beveva e perdeva la testa, reagiva con rabbia, proprio come io reagivo male quando qualcuno rovinava il precario equilibro del mondo che mi ero costruito dentro per non sentirla più gridare. In fondo, io e mamma eravamo uguali e non c’era niente di opprimente nel modo in cui vivevamo, anche se non saremmo mai andati da nessuna parte. Non poter andare da nessuna parte era morbosamente rassicurante._   
_Papà sperava che la macchina fotografica che mi aveva regalato mi aiutasse ad uscire fuori, ad iniziare a parlare anche con altre persone e a guardare il mondo con occhi diversi. Mamma rideva di me, diceva che non facevo altro che rubare momenti agli altri così facendo, intrappolandoli su della pellicola; quando era arrabbiata e mi picchiava urlava anche che non ero altro che un parassita, perché mi nutrivo delle emozioni degli altri mentre fotografavo, non sapevo fare altro che questo, diceva._   
_Io, invece, avrei soltanto voluto creare nuove ultime cornici perfette, solo questo._

Arrivata all’ultima parola, staccò improvvisamente gli occhi dal foglio e il mondo intorno a lei le sembrò incredibilmente assordante. Non si era nemmeno resa conto che Emme era rientrato e ora stava parlando con Effe, era stata così totalmente immersa nella scrittura che ora si sentiva stranita. Deglutì.  
«Nora?» la richiamò preoccupato Emme, cercando il suo sguardo.  
«Sì?» gli disse di rimando, umettandosi le labbra.  
«Hai sete, piccola?» le domandò in ansia Effe, versandole subito da bere.  
«No è che…» prese il bicchiere che le porse e fece un sorso, respirò a fondo, «è stato particolarmente intenso».  
«Questa volta non è stata l’anima vagante a cercarla» spiegò Effe all’altro ragazzo, «è stata lei a cacciarla, dopo aver percepito qualcosa di strano» allungò una mano verso il quaderno di Nora per leggere cosa aveva scritto.  
«Dobbiamo cercare un fotografo» deglutì un altro sorso, «credo che succhi l’energia vitale degli altri scattando foto».  
«Cosa?!» si stupì Emme, prendendo il quaderno che Effe gli stava passando. «Perché lo fa?»  
«Soffriva di depressione» spiegò Nora, «penso che passasse tutto il giorno a guardare gli altri fotografandoli, una sorta di modo ossessivo con cui provare a vivere… un surrogato, insomma. Stava davvero molto male e ciò dipendeva dalla sua situazione familiare: sua madre beveva e lo picchiava – suo padre a quanto pare non c’era spesso a casa – e la madre ogni volta l’accusa di comportarsi come un parassita con la macchina fotografica in mano, gli diceva che così rubava la vita degli altri per nutrirsene».  
«Come è stato ucciso e perché?» domandò Emme.  
«Non lo so» si riempì da sola un secondo bicchiere d’acqua, «non sono riuscita a captare questo. Ma cosa significa quando sono io a cacciare un’anima vagante violenta seguendo solo il mio intuito?» era incuriosita e perplessa.  
Emme inspirò profondamente e a lungo, come stanco.  
«Significa che è poco spirito e molto corporeo: se fosse stato più spirito, più essenza, avresti scritto facilmente i suoi ricordi – il pensiero è più fluido e leggero delle azioni, e corre più velocemente – ma essendo corporeo senti soltanto le sue azioni, che sono pesanti e dense, difficili da cogliere, si possono soltanto percepire».  
«In pratica» riassunse sarcasticamente Effe, «vuol dire che potremmo essere nella merda!»  
«Ma come fa ad essere corporeo se è un’anima vagante?!» si stupì Nora.  
«Beh» sospirò Emme, «l’hai detto tu stessa: si nutre dell’energia vitale degli umani, è un tipo di anima vagante parassita, più si nutre, più il suo corpo diventa stabile e forte».  
«Una sorta di vampiro, quindi» annuì Nora; Effe alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
«E riecco i vampiri! E poi dice che non è fissata…» scosse la testa.  
«Perché ce l’hai così tanto con i vampiri?» gli chiese accigliandosi.  
«Credimi, non vuoi saperlo» ghignò.  
«Tornando all’anima vagante in questione» Emme si passò stancamente le mani sul volto, «per quanto sia corporeo vuol dire che può solamente prendere in mano gli oggetti inanimati, non può toccare le persone, le piante e gli animali – li attraversa – in pratica è quello che voi umani definite comunemente un fantasma: per noi della Guardia, _questo_ è effettivamente un fantasma, non gli altri tipi di anima con cui abbiamo avuto a che fare».  
«Quindi che si fa, adesso?» domandò Nora.  
«Per prima cosa» Effe si mise al computer del banco, «vediamo di cercare quante case di riposo ci sono nella zona, controlliamo se le ha già visitate tutte: probabilmente si spaccia per fotografo. Passami il nome e l’indirizzo del posto dove la madre di Rita fa volontariato» ordinò a Nora, e lei glielo scrisse subito su una pagina del quaderno.  
«E per quanto riguarda la bambina?»  
«Probabilmente visita le case di riposo per lo stesso motivo per cui visita gli asili: scatta foto per feste o compleanni».  
«D’altra parte» aggiunse Emme, «l’infanzia e la vecchiaia sono momenti importanti nella vita, l’inizio e la fine, credo che gli piaccia coglierli per questo».  
«Ok» sospirò Effe, finendo di digitare e voltando il monitor girevole verso gli alti due, «questa è la casa di riposo dove fa volontariato la madre di Rita, guardacaso poco tempo fa hanno portato i vecchietti a prendere una boccata d’aria di mare… credo proprio che ci fosse anche un fotografo con loro» prese il cellulare. «Chiamo la loro direzione e chiedo informazioni, dirò loro di fornirmi l’indirizzo del fotografo con una scusa».  
«Io cerco gli asili» disse Emme, «sapete per caso in che zona abita la bambina di prima? Magari posso cominciare a cercare proprio da quello più vicino a casa sua…»  
«Purtroppo non ne ho idea» sospirò Nora passandosi una mano sul collo e fissando il monitor del computer portatile di Effe, «ma sto provando a cercare gli asili della nostra città» si appuntò un numero di telefono. «Ti passo man mano i loro numeri di telefono, così nel frattempo tu li chiami».  
«Va bene».  
Seguì una lunga ricerca di un paio di ore, interrotta spesso da clienti che entravano: ogni volta che il carillon a vento suonava, Nora aveva l’impressione che scandisse il tempo con cui si avvicinavano all’anima vagante, un tempo che però era troppo lento. Alla fine si ritrovarono davanti a due liste scritte, una con le case di riposo, l’altra con gli asili.  
«Finora è stato in tre case di riposo e due asili, e purtroppo agisce anche appena fuori città» riassunse Nora.  
«Gli indirizzi che ha lasciato per ritirare le foto scattate non combaciano, però» e così dicendo Effe ne sottolineò un paio, «probabilmente ogni volta crea una bolla temporale diversa, illudendo così i clienti di essere dentro un negozio che in realtà non esiste».  
«Ma una base dovrà pure averla, no?» chiese Nora. «Dovrà pur essere nascosto da qualche parte».  
Effe inarcò un sopracciglio, pensoso.  
«Prova un po’ a cercare su una cartina tutti gli indirizzi dati…» le propose.  
Iniziò a digitare velocemente. «Portano tutti più o meno alla stessa zona» si sorprese.  
«Allarga un po’ la scala per inquadrare nella cartina tutti gli indirizzi dati…» l’invitò, «ecco, così, adesso stampa».  
Effe andò alla stampante, prese subito il foglio con la cartina e afferrò un pennarello colorato al volo.  
«Questi» tracciò dei cerchi, «sono gli indirizzi che ha dato finora, creando sicuramente dei negozi con delle bolle temporali, adesso proviamo a cercare nei dintorni una zona abbastanza “da fantasmi”» storse il naso alla sola idea.  
«Cosa intendi per “da fantasmi”?» s’informò Nora.  
«Tipo» gesticolò in modo vago, «abbandonati, strani, desolati, pieni di ragnatele… cose così. Hai mai visto un film di fantasmi?»  
«No» rispose secca e sicura.  
«Beh, comunque sarebbe così» annuì con convinzione.  
«Ehi, genio» sospirò ironico Emme, «guarda un po’ cosa c’è nella zona» cerchiò un punto.  
«Un cimitero abbandonato?» azzardò sarcastico.  
«No, delle case popolari iniziate e mai finite: la loro costruzione è ferma a metà da una decina di anni».  
«Tipico» annuì Nora.  
«Sì» rincarò Effe, «effettivamente, essendo un posto abbandonato e allo sfascio è un tipico posto, per un fantasma».  
«No» lo corresse Nora, «intendevo che è tipico che da queste parti lascino delle costruzioni importanti a metà, soprattutto se sono i cittadini a pagare».  
«Ah» esalò.  
Emme scosse la testa. «Comunque, io direi di iniziare a cercarlo proprio da qui» indicò nuovamente il punto con il pennarello. «Andremo stasera? Io la giudico degna della nostra attenzione».  
Effe inspirò a fondo e allargò teatralmente le braccia. «Io penso di mandarla all’Inferno».  
Nora chiuse il quaderno su cui aveva scritto. «Allora io narrerò la sua Fine».

 

Le palazzine comunali non terminate si trovavano in periferia, circondate da strade mal asfaltate – con parecchie buche – e marciapiedi talmente mal andati da lasciar crescere dei fili d’erbaccia fra le crepe. Tutt’intorno l’atmosfera era grigia e _apatica_.  
Nora scese dall’auto con i due ragazzi e si strinse nelle spalle sfregandosi le braccia con le mani, sentiva improvvisamente freddo.  
«Come faremo a trovarlo?» domandò.  
«Considerando che all’inizio sei stata tu a cacciarlo, credo che ora sarà il fantasma ad invitare te da lui» le rispose Effe abbracciandola da dietro e scoccandole un bacio tenero sulla guancia. Non ebbe nemmeno voglia di allontanarlo da lei, quella stretta fece al suo corpo lo stesso effetto di una cioccolata calda; rassegnata alle sensazioni che le dava, posò le mani sulle braccia di lui lasciandosi stringere affettuosamente e si guardò intorno.  
«Senti niente?» le chiese apprensivo Emme.  
«Ancora no» rispose in un soffio. «Mi chiedo però come sia morto e perché insista così tanto nel dare una _cornice definitiva_ , come dice lui».  
«Secondo te, chi può averlo ucciso?» le domandò Emme.  
«Non lo so» si grattò la testa, «forse la madre troppo ubriaca, durante uno scatto d’ira: a quanto pare il fatto che le dicesse di comportarsi come un parassita scattando foto, ha inciso su di lui talmente tanto da convincerlo a ripetere la stessa cosa da morto, ma credo che ci sia qualcosa che ci sfugge…»  
« _Cornice definitiva_ , eh?» mormorò Effe, continuando a stringerla a sé di spalle, «e cosa c’è di più definitivo della morte? Del resto, è la morte che lui dà quando risucchia l’energia vitale degli altri».  
«Ma le vittime?» Nora alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. «Soltanto quando noi lo distruggeremo svanirà il contatto che le lega a lui e ruba la loro energia?»  
«Sì» rispose assentendo, «e se non faremo in tempo lui prenderà _tutta_ la loro energia vitale, lasciandoli morire». Lei deglutì nervosamente.  
«La morte è qualcosa di _definitivo_ » ripeté Nora sussurrandolo e poggiando il capo all’indietro sul petto di Effe, socchiudendo gli occhi. «Se è così, se lui offre una _cornice definitiva_ , l’ultima cornice, lui ritrae solo la fine di qualcosa?»  
«Beh, la vecchiaia è la fine della vita» commentò Emme, «ma per i bambini piccoli come la mettiamo?»  
«Lui ha scattato delle foto per le feste di compleanno» intervenne Effe, «un compleanno è pur sempre la fine di un anno, e la maestra con cui ho parlato mi ha detto che lei l’aveva chiamato di proposito, perché per la bambina sarebbe stato l’ultimo compleanno con i genitori insieme, che stanno per divorziare – il padre dopo partirà per l’estero: pensava che fotografarli insieme sarebbe stata una bella cosa».  
«Se è così la cosa ha un senso» osservò Emme, «lui regala una cornice alla fine delle cose… ma perché?»  
«La fine… la morte…» mormorò Nora, ancora fra le braccia di Effe. Lasciò cadere il suo sguardo su una nuvola nel cielo grigio, fissò il suo lento movimento nel vento e si perse fra i suoi pensieri, che corsero veloci e abbaglianti davanti ai suoi occhi. Si perse in memorie di un’altra vita.

_Vendette tutte le foto più belle che aveva fatto e con il guadagno ottenuto comprò un’ottima macchina fotografica professionale. Per poter concludere in bellezza._

_Così facendo, però, dovette prendersi tutti i rimproveri della madre, che da ubriaca gli scaraventò in testa un boccale di vetro pieno d’aranciata, urlandogli per l’ennesima volta che era un parassita._

_Lui aspettò che sua madre una volta tanto fosse felice e finalmente il suo piano ebbe inizio._

_Quando sua madre un giorno tornò da lavoro felice perché una volta tanto era stata pagata il giorno prestabilito, lui le scattò una foto all’improvviso e poi gliela fece vedere. Le fece vedere quanto lei fosse bella quando sorrideva, quanto tutto fosse infinitamente migliore quando non beveva e si lasciava prendere dalla collera infettando ogni cosa ed entrambe le loro vite con un rancore sconfinato e una malinconia struggente. Le fece vedere quanto tutto fosse migliore bloccando la sua vita lì, in quel sorriso e in quell’attimo di felicità importantissima: l’uccise prendendola a bottigliate in testa e conservò la sua parte migliore, il suo sorriso, in una foto, in un’ultima cornice perfetta. Poi si pulì le mani sporche di sangue, si cambiò la maglia e si scattò una foto sorridendo, regalandosi anche lui un’ultima cornice perfetta, e si uccise piantandosi un coltello nel cuore._   
_Almeno entrambi, così, avevano avuto una fine perfetta e serena, e quelle foto lo avrebbe dimostrato in eterno racchiudendo in sé l’importanza della loro felicità._

Riaprì gli occhi, deglutì e si umettò le labbra, nervosa.  
«Nora?» la richiamò preoccupato Effe. «Hai percepito qualcosa?»  
«Avete ragione: lui fotografa solo la fine delle cose. Ha aspettato che sua madre finalmente gli sorridesse e l’ha uccisa in modo violento, e poi si è suicidato, non prima di scattarsi una foto: in questo modo ha dato un ritratto eterno a due loro brevi momenti di felicità, dando ad entrambi una fine “migliore”».  
Effe fece spallucce. «Un pazzo come tutti gli altri che abbiamo incontrato finora, insomma».  
«Quindi lui regala un’ _ultima cornice_ in cambio dell’energia vitale?» osservò Emme.  
«Perché la cosa ti sorprende?» fece sarcastico Effe. «Non credi anche tu che sia un prezzo ragionevole e fantastico?»  
«Dobbiamo trovarlo al più presto» l’interruppe Nora.  
«Ti ha mostrato delle altre sue memorie» constatò Emme, «quindi molto probabilmente fra non molto dovrebbe farsi vedere…» tutti e tre si guardarono intorno.  
Fu Nora a vederlo per prima: un piccolo negozietto con solo una porta – niente vetrine – con l’insegna di un fotografo. Prima non c’era.  
«Eccolo» l’indicò con un cenno del capo.  
«Occhio che lì dentro niente sarà reale…» li ammonì Emme, precedendoli.  
Entrarono circospetti e facendo saettare lo sguardo in ogni angolo del negozio, arredato in modo spartano.  
«C’è nessuno?» chiese Effe.  
Il retrobottega non aveva una porta, l’ingresso era coperto da un pesante telo blu scuro; una mano grassoccia lo scostò e finalmente il fantasma comparve. Era un giovane ventenne tarchiato, in evidente sovrappeso e sudaticcio, aveva un vistoso principio di alopecia.  
«Perché mi cercate?» domandò loro sulla difensiva e tenendo le mani incollate sul telo, quasi lo potesse proteggere.  
«Abbiamo interrotto la tua routine?» gli domandò Nora.  
«Sì! Andate via!» protestò.  
«Non prima che tu distrugga le foto che hai fatto» incalzò lei.  
«Non posso! Non puoi chiedermi una cosa simile!» scosse la testa. «E poi i clienti hanno già pagato: io ritraggo un loro momento felice vicino alla fine, facendo ricordare così loro in eterno com’è la felicità e quant’è importante, e loro mi ripagano con la loro energia vitale» concluse con un sorriso ottuso.  
«Non sono loro quelli che vogliono ricordare in eterno la felicità, sei tu quello che vuole questo» lo corresse lei.  
«Ma chi non vorrebbe morire felice?» si corrucciò come un bambino.  
«Chi non vuole morire presto» gli rispose prontamente Effe, materializzando la sciabola. «Nora, scrivi!» l’esortò, lanciandosi all’attacco con Emme al seguito.  
Il fantasma si rifugiò subito nel retrobottega, loro tagliarono rapidamente la tenda con un paio di colpi di lama; Nora prese immediatamente il quaderno e cominciò a scrivere usando il banco come sostegno. Il fantasma era goffo nei movimenti, stavano riuscendo a colpirlo spesso e in modo grave; Nora poteva vedere cosa accadeva nell’altra stanza attraverso l’ingresso senza più la tenda e, mordendosi un labbro agitata, cominciò a scrivere la Fine lanciando ogni tanto delle occhiate ai suoi due Soci.

_Riverso a terra, sento il sangue sgorgare fuori dal mio cuore, sento la vita abbandonarmi e fisso le crepe sul soffitto della nostra casa. Quante cose ha visto questo tetto? Queste crepe sono forse il frutto della sua sofferenza nel vederci ridotti così? Eppure, nonostante la sofferenza che sentiva nel guardarci, lui è rimasto su di noi e per noi. Mi chiedo se fosse anche lui in attesa di tempi migliori._  
 _Però, così come un tetto si crepa col tempo, anche il viso di una persona si riempie di rughe col tempo, ed entrambe le cose sono segni di qualcos’altro che passa e non torna più, sono segni di emozioni forti – e di intemperie – che nel bene e nel male colorano la vita… e adesso piango, perché so che anche la sofferenza – le crepe, le rughe,_ il dolore _– colorano la vita, ma io non ho né voluto, né saputo coglierle, perché se l’avessi fatto, sarei uscito fuori dagli schemi, avrei rotto tutte le mie abitudine e avrei dovuto ricominciare da capo. Mi sarei riempito di crepe come il tetto._  
 _Non ho vissuto, non ho accolto mai nulla di nuovo nella mia vita, mi arrendo a questo e mi decido ad accogliere la mia Fine._

Scrisse l’ultima parola e alzò gli occhi dal quaderno per guardare cosa stava succedendo nell’altra stanza – era in ansia e non si soffermò nemmeno a vedere come stava brillando la parola _Fine_ , come faceva di solito – con suo enorme stupore vide il fantasma urlare disperato e, con le ultime forze rimaste, scagliare con violenza un pesante scaffale addosso a Emme, che era momentaneamente di spalle – si era appena voltato verso di lei per chiederle come andasse.  
«Attento!» gridò correndo verso di lui e spingendolo a farsi da parte, rischiando così di prendere lei il colpo al posto suo. Fortunatamente, Effe si accorse della scena e con un suo fascio di energia polverizzò lo scaffale prima che colpisse Nora.  
Emme, a terra perché spintonato, guardò con rabbia non repressa il fantasma. Il suo fu lo sguardo di chi non conosce pietà e sa quanto può essere piacevole una vendetta, e il fantasma colse questo abbastanza da iniziare a tremare. L’immortale si alzò dal pavimento e, con la lama piena dell’energia data dalla Fine, caricò un colpo non con l’intenzione di uccidere, ma di _fare del male a morte_.  
Nora indietreggiò fino ad un angolo della stanza e fissò la scena, basita: Emme, con lo sguardo ferito e rabbioso, stava colpendo più volte l’anima vagante infierendo senza pietà, senza decidersi ancora a dare il colpo di grazia – la stanza era adesso piena di lamenti strazianti, quelli del fantasma.  
«M, fermati!» urlò Effe. Emme si voltò appena verso Nora, la vide fissarlo sconvolta e con le mani alla bocca; il suo sguardo cambiò, si fece pieno di dolore e vergogna e si decide ad inferire il colpo mortale.  
Il fantasma scomparve nella solita colonna di luce che andava verso l’infinito, il negozio svanì e si ritrovarono in mezzo a dei pilastri di cemento e a dei teli di plastica sporchi che penzolavano seguendo il vento.  
Emme smaterializzò subito la spada e corse da Nora, s’inginocchiò a terra e l’abbracciò forte nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
«Mi dispiace» le disse, sembrava febbricitante, tremava ed evitava di guardarla negli occhi, «ti prometto che non mi vedrai più così, te lo giuro».  
Senza esitazione, Nora l’abbracciò a sua volta e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
«Va tutto bene, non devi preoccuparti di niente».  
«Non devi più correre rischi inutili» le disse ancora con voce tremante, «non intervenire mai più così in battaglia: io posso guarire, tu no, io non posso morire, _tu sì_. Se muori, io non esisto più» la strinse più forte.  
Nora sentì la paura del ragazzo soffocarla. «Va tutto bene» poggiò una guancia contro la sua. «Sto bene» lo rassicurò ancora. «Non lo farò mai più, te lo prometto».  
Effe s’inginocchiò accanto a loro, accarezzò i capelli di Emme, che stringeva ancora Nora, e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Andiamo adesso» mormorò loro, «è tutto finito, possiamo andare a casa».  
Il rumore del vento freddo e secco tuttavia non riuscì a far destare Nora dalla calda sensazione di quell’abbraccio a tre: il muro fra lei e gli altri due era ormai pieno di crepe terrificanti.  
Terrificanti perché il giorno in cui quel muro sarebbe crollato del tutto, probabilmente sarebbero successe cose impensabili e sconvenienti.

 

Quando l’allenava Emme era sempre inarrestabile, ma quel giorno le sembrò più tenero: forse temeva che il suo lato violento potesse ancora turbarla. Di certo non era stato un bello spettacolo vederlo così duro e spietato – un contraltare pesante, rispetto a quella che era la sua natura apparentemente mite – ma Nora sentiva bene dentro di lei che Emme non le avrebbe mai fatto del male per nessuna ragione al mondo. Eppure l’idea che lui, affinché qualcuno non facesse del male _a lei_ , fosse disposto palesemente a compiere dei massacri cruenti – per quel che aveva visto e si poteva immaginare – era disturbante in modo morboso e sottilmente attraente. Il _di tutto per lei_ , dopo aver vissuto per diciotto anni nella solitudine e nella desolazione, era una proposta allettante e il loro istinto a proteggerla ad oltranza era paurosamente seducente: sapeva di una possessività morbosa che spingeva a restare fermi ad osservare cosa mai sarebbe successo _dopo_.  
Emme parò un suo colpo e la bloccò afferrandola per i polsi, una presa salda che però non le fece male.  
«Ehi, hai abbassato la guardia!» la rimproverò bonariamente con un sorriso.  
Si ritrovò a guardarlo negli occhi a pochi centimetri da lei, era sudato e senza occhiali, il suo sorriso dolce era arricchito dalla giocosità della loro lotta e della sua vincita.  
 _Era straordinariamente bello_ , e il sorprendersi a pensarlo le mozzò il fiato.  
«Scusami» gli mormorò abbassando lo sguardo, «starò più attenta» ma lui la spinse gentilmente a rialzare lo sguardo mettendole una mano sotto il mento.  
«Che c’è?» le chiese preoccupato. «Hai…» incespicò, «hai qualche perplessità riguardo il mio comportamento dell’altro giorno? Mi dispiace io… io non sono così».  
«Ma non c’è problema» lo rassicurò.  
«No, davvero, io non sono così» ripeté, «o quantomeno hanno provato a farmi diventare così e ogni volta che la rabbia ha il sopravvento ritorno ad esserlo, ma… non piace neanche a me. Non succederà più».  
«No, senti» sospirò, «sono io che devo scusarmi con te, a ripensarci ho effettivamente fatto una cosa molto sciocca, era logico che non ti saresti fatto male, ma ho reagito d’impulso… Anch’io non sto tanto bene se voi state male o vi ferite» ammise senza guardarlo, intrecciando le dita. Sentì uno sbuffo, un suo sorriso, le prese il viso fra le mani.  
«Stiamo male tutti e tre, se lontani, quindi prova a stare sempre bene, a non ammalarti e a non ferirti: è brutto da dire, ma sei la nostra parte debole e io e F non possiamo fare a meno di essere ossessionati dall’incubo di perderti».  
«Farò del mio meglio» le sorrise ancora e poi la strinse a sé baciandole ripetutamente la guancia.  
«Ti voglio bene» le sussurrò all’orecchio.  
Era la prima volta che uno dei due ragazzi glielo diceva, ed era anche la prima volta che sentiva una voce maschile dirle una cosa simile con in più la certezza che _fosse vero_ ; certo, era qualcosa provocato dal principio d’attrazione, ma lo sentiva davvero.  
 _Le voleva bene_. Qualcuno le stava augurando ogni bene stringendola fra le braccia, delle braccia forti e belle che l’avrebbero protetta da ogni male a costo di uccidere.  
Contro il suo petto, strinse fra le dita la maglia sudata e gli rispose annuendo e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Devo andare via, adesso» gli disse, separandosi di malavoglia dal suo abbraccio; lui le prese fra le mani la mano destra – dove c’era intrecciato il rosario – e le baciò il polso, baciando così sia la sua pelle sia i grani, in un gesto affettuoso ma anche di tacita sottomissione, cavalleria e protezione.  
«A domani» le sorrise dolcemente.  
«Sì» annuì vaga.  
Prese l’ascensore e uscì fuori dal palazzo portandosi istintivamente una mano col collo: le sembrava sempre di avere difficoltà a respirare lontano dai due ragazzi, e l’aria intorno a loro era troppo infetta da loro stessi. E le regalava dei strani sogni la notte…

 

M entrò in cucina tergendosi il sudore dalla fronte col dorso della mano, aprì il frigo e prese dell’acqua da bere; bevve direttamente dalla bottiglia. Seduto al tavolo, F lo guardò divertito mangiando del pane con della crema di cioccolato spalmabile.  
«Certo che io e te in questo momento sembriamo pronti per una pubblicità sull’importanza della salute, eh?»  
«Cosa?» si accigliò M, prima di fare un altro sorso.  
«Tu che torni da una sana seduta di arti marziali e io che mangio pane e nutella: siamo perfetti per uno spot!» M rise e gli andò il sorso di traverso. «Come vanno le cose con Nora, piuttosto?» gli chiese, facendosi serio e avvicinandosi a lui per posare il barattolo di crema nella dispensa.  
«Bene» annuì, «non mi è sembrato che la faccenda dell’altro giorno l’abbia turbata così tanto come pensavo» abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Meglio così, no?»  
«Sì» assentì deglutendo, «e grazie per avermi richiamato» F gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Non c’è di che, Socio» poi annusò teatralmente l’aria. «Puzzi».  
M roteò gli occhi, posò nel frigo la bottiglia da cui stava bevendo e sospirò stancamente.  
«Ok, ok, vado a farmi subito la doccia!» ma la mano dell’altro l’afferrò con decisione per un braccio.  
«Ehi… non così in fretta» gli rivolse un sorriso carico di sottintesi, per poi accarezzargli il collo risalendolo con la mano fino al viso. M lo fissò perplesso.  
«Non ti sembra che ultimamente lo facciamo troppo spesso?»  
«Non è che _sembra_ » sorrise ironico e si avvicinò alla sua bocca, « _è così_ ».  
«Cosa credi che sia a spingerci a farlo?» si lasciò accarezzare i fianchi e la schiena.  
«Tu cosa credi che sia?»  
«L’esigenza di sopprimere il bisogno di qualcos’altro?» si stavano parlando l’uno a pochi centimetri dalle labbra dell’altro. F non rispose a quella domanda, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lasciò le dita scorrere fino ai capelli umidi.  
«Hai abbracciato Nora?» gli chiese piuttosto.  
«Sì» deglutì.  
«Hai il suo odore addosso» e lo baciò con urgenza prima che potesse replicare qualcosa di non richiesto.  
L’altro rispose a quel bacio e permise alle sue carezze di provocarlo abbastanza da spingerlo non ad accarezzarlo a sua volta, ma a _toccarlo_. Toccare a piene mani quel corpo forte e bello, scoprirlo ogni volta indenne nonostante le innumerevoli battaglie che l’avevano forgiato era un piacere in cui perdersi senza alcuna remore. Era un po’ come adorare se stessi baciare e toccare ogni muscolo in cui poteva rivedere di riflesso come anche i suoi di muscoli fossero altrettanto pronti a scattare in battaglia, loro due erano così simili seppur diversi… anche se spesso la loro diversità la dimenticava, soprattutto quando dimenticava anche se stesso vedendo le loro maglie finire a terra e i pantaloni venire calciati via.  
La loro volontà di fondersi per non essere più soli e per amarsi fino alla fine dei loro giorni era rivelata nel modo in cui le loro lingue scorrevano languide e lente sulla pelle dell’altro – un modo sensualmente _osceno_ , da essere eccitante a sol vederlo mentre l’altro lo faceva – nel modo in cui si mordevano – un modo eroticamente sadico – e nel modo in cui le loro mani toccavano, stringevano, graffiavano, si muovevano veloci e ritmicamente sull’altro. Non c’era volta in cui le loro bocche s’incontrassero senza rubare dei baci lunghi e un po’ violenti, e quando le spinte per entrare dentro l’altro si fecero più forti e veloci, si guardarono negli occhi quasi ripetendosi silenziosamente quella sorta di muta preghiera.  
 _Mio, mio, mio, mio, mio, mio_. L’unica dannata cosa al mondo che davvero poteva appartenergli.  
La paura di perdersi era sfociata in un’ossessione che forse li aveva ulteriormente dannati, ma la certezza che in quell’inferno fossero insieme e che le sue fiamme non li avrebbero mai bruciati quanto la disperazione di perdere l’altro li incoraggiava a lasciarsi sempre più andare e a toccare il fondo.  
Loro sul fondo ci stavano benissimo, del resto.  
Gemettero affondando le unghie nella pelle dell’altro, travolti da un orgasmo che avrebbe dato pace ai loro sensi per troppo poco tempo. Subito cercarono la bocca dell’altro, stavolta per baciarsi più lentamente e languidamente. Occhi negli occhi e respiro contro respiro, ognuno con una mano sul viso dell’altro.  
«Ti amo» le uniche parole adatte per esprimere quello che sentivano, seppur qualcosa di diverso da quello che era comunemente inteso con la stessa identica espressione.  
F lo baciò di nuovo. «Ti amo anch’io».  
Avevano dimenticato com’era vivere senza nemmeno sapere dell’esistenza dell’altro, e poco importava: ora l’altro c’era e la sicurezza che fino a quando avrebbe potuto sarebbe stato un balsamo per le proprie ferite era torbidamente meravigliosa. Loro due insieme erano meravigliosi, assolutamente.

 

_Mani maschili forti e ben curate che risalivano i suoi fianchi morbidi lentamente, portando con loro l’orlo della maglietta._   
_Alle sue spalle la mano di un altro uomo le spingeva gentilmente la testa all’indietro, facendole appoggiare la schiena contro il proprio petto mentre con la bocca avida le baciava sensualmente il collo._   
_Mani che le toglievano la maglia mentre altre due mani dietro erano pronte a sganciare il reggiseno._   
_Una bocca che si perdeva sui suoi seni mentre chi era alle sue spalle la stringeva a sé con un braccio e con l’altro mano accarezzava il viso e i capelli di chi la stava baciando._   
_E ogni volta che si azzardava a toccare i due ragazzi a sua volta era come impazzire._   
_Mani che la spingevano su un letto, dita curiose che andavano sotto l’elastico degli slip, una bocca sulla sua e le sue di mani che cercavano ancora pelle da toccare._   
_Gemette e inarcò la schiena._

Nora si svegliò di soprassalto spalancando gli occhi nel buio.  
Aveva sete.  
Aveva paura del suo subconscio, del suo corpo e delle reazioni del suo corpo.  
Si passò le mani sul volto e si piantò le unghie sugli zigomi.  
Aveva paura delle strane voglie che si stavano facendo strada dentro di lei. Lei odiava le cose strane, e se avesse potuto ne avrebbe fatto anche a meno.  
 _Se avesse potuto._  


  
  
  
  


  
**Note dell’episodio:**  
 **Serintage** , tesoro, sei a lavoro, contieniti.  
\- Non è che questa storia ha preso una piega strana, _è_ così… Quello che vi aspetta è ancora tutto da vedere (per voi, io lo so come finisce *risata malvagia*).  
\- E così abbiamo scoperto che l’Accademia della Guardia è in realtà una prigione, come mai F e M ci sono finiti dentro?  
Ma secondo voi ve lo dico ora?!  
\- Il rapporto fra quei due forse non è umanamente comprensibile, o forse sì, ma come autrice mi sto divertendo molto ad analizzarlo passo dopo passo.  
\- Da dove ho preso l’ispirazione per il caso di questo episodio? Una volta ho conosciuto una ragazza che mi ha detto che odiava assolutamente farsi fotografare, perché le sembrava che le rubassero la vita con uno scatto. Io l’ho guardata assolutamente sconvolta – perché era stata seria nel dirlo – e ancora oggi ‘sta cosa mi è rimasta impressa.  
\- Credo che fino alla fine Hashim resterà un personaggio “inattivo”, la cara mascotte di questa storia da proteggere dalle grinfie di Rita.  
\- Mi sto rendendo conto che in queste note non ho detto una cippa d’importante, ma siccome so che le mie note vi piacciono sto cianciando ulteriormente ad oltranza.  
\- Però mo’ basta: sono le 2,27 di notte, ho sonno. ‘notte!  
Prossimo aggiornamento: **venerdì 11 giugno 2010**.

Vostra Gra.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  


"No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath  
No matter how many nights did you lie"  
 ** _Hurricane_ \- 30 Seconds to Mars**  


  
  


  
_1660,_   
_Isola di Gran Bretagna, Londra_   


 

Era sera, i cugini Martin e Fred Mistaken chiusero la cartiera rivolgendo sorrisi di circostanza ai proprietari dei negozi accanto al loro e con passo affrettato ma disinvolto raggiunsero il piccolo appartamento dove vivevano – ogni tanto Fred aveva rivolto delle occhiate apprensive a Martin.  
Fred aprì la porta e fece entrare per prima il cugino, richiuse a doppia mandata e si precipitò ad aiutare l’altro: Martin era in preda a degli spasmi, era riuscito a malapena a sdraiarsi malamente sul letto.  
«M! M, calmati!» gli strinse i polsi con le mani e cercò il suo sguardo fissandolo in modo sereno e deciso, per quanto possibile, aiutandolo a non disperdere troppa energia. «Sei stato bravo, sei riuscito a trattenerti fino alla chiusura della cartiera, adesso devi solamente lasciarti andare in un sol colpo, va bene?» si tolse la giacca e si alzò in fretta la manica della camicia. «Ce la puoi fare, ce la puoi fare…»  
Sapeva cosa stava sentendo M: dolore fisico e mentale, muscoli doloranti ad ogni minimo movimento e allo stesso tempo l’irrefrenabile istinto di dimenarsi, asfissia ed emicrania, paura della morte e _paura di perdere la ragione_.  
Gli porse il braccio e se lo lasciò mordere.  
Fu un urlo soffocato, lungo e lacerante quello di M. F vide dei rivoli di sangue scivolare sulla sua pelle, ma non si azzardò ad allontanargli la testa, perché se non gli avesse permesso di fare irrazionalmente del male a qualcuno o a qualcosa, l’avrebbe fatto a se stesso fino ad uccidersi, pur di sfogarsi e non sentire più niente; la sofferenza di M la sentì tutta, non per il morso, ma per l’urlo straziante che rappresentava, e fu un dolore peggio di quello fisico che stava sentendo.  
M separò la bocca dal suo braccio col respiro corto, si tamponò le labbra col dorso della mano: vedendo il sangue, fece una smorfia di disgusto e si rannicchiò su di un fianco. Piangeva silenziosamente. M _odiava_ fare del male a qualcuno o a qualcosa.  
F riempì un bacile con dell’acqua pulita; per prima cosa gli pulì la bocca con un panno bagnato, con gesti pacati e fermi, e dopo si lavò il braccio per curarlo meglio con l’imposizione della propria energia. Sospirò stanco e scivolò a sedere a terra poggiando la schiena contro il lato del letto; allungò alla cieca una mano all’indietro verso M, che immediatamente l’afferrò per il polso: tremava ancora, necessitava del loro contatto fisico per stare meglio.  
Pensò di parlare per distrarlo.  
«Ernest, si chiama Ernest! Certo, abbiamo impiegato otto mesi per trovarlo, ma alla fine è stato proprio lui a venire da noi! Lunedì inizierà a lavorare alla cartiera, e vedrai che nel giro di pochi giorni potremo presentarci ufficialmente a lui e firmeremo il Contratto!»  
«Oggi è sabato» precisò l’altro immortale con un filo di voce.  
«Beh, lunedì inizierà a lavorare! Manca poco!»  
«Domani… come farò domani…»  
Già, come avrebbero fatto ad affrontare un giorno intero? M aveva reagito diversamente da lui: una volta sentito il papabile Terzo Socio, non era più riuscito a trattenere lo stress ed era scoppiato, riducendosi in quel modo.  
«Abbiamo affrontato questi otto mesi, affronteremo anche domani» ostentò una finta sicurezza. M si concesse una risata isterica, senza lasciare la presa sul polso.  
«Perché ti lasci mordere da me?» gli chiese fissando il soffitto senza vederlo realmente.  
«Perché in questi momenti devi sfogarti per non autodistruggersi, potresti anche arrivare a suicidarti se non avessi qualcuno da ferire».  
«Odio doverlo fare, tu non mi hai fatto niente di male».  
«Io ho una buona resistenza al dolore, ma se dovesse capitarmi una crisi così violenta… diciamo che sei in debito di un braccio» fece spallucce con un sorriso ironico.  
«Odio questo posto, odio questa città» si lamentò ancora M, «è qui che mi hanno catturato. Credo che l’abbiano fatto apposta a mandarci qui per il nostro primo Terzo Socio, per ricordarmi come mi hanno sconfitto».  
«Non essere così egocentrico!» lo prese in giro. «Fosse così avrei preferito i Caraibi: il clima lì è decisamente migliore!»  
M rise di nuovo, poi parve più tranquillo. «Credevo che ci saremmo odiati, che ci saremmo uccisi a vicenda ancor prima di partire per la prima ricerca di un Socio, invece… invece sta andando bene» sospirò.  
«La verità è che tu sei diverso da quelli come te che ho incontrato all’Accademia» commentò F, «loro mi sono sembrati tutti come spiritati, come esseri che hanno visto per la prima volta qualcosa più grande loro – che li ha legati a sé drogandoli – e che adesso non sanno più come gestire la situazione ma sanno che ne vogliono ancora».  
«La caduta in tentazione è sempre peggio di quel che si pensa…» commentò vago M.  
«Tu invece non sei stato tentato, hai solo fatto la cosa giusta» era un’affermazione.  
«Neanche tu lo sei stato: l’hai fatto e basta, per tuo fratello».  
Una smorfia di insofferenza. «Bel fratello!»  
«Altri esseri come te l’avrebbero fatto?» gli ribatté con un sorriso, come a sottolineare l’importanza di quel gesto fraterno.  
«Credo di no» esalò, buttando la testa all’indietro per poggiarla contro il bordo del materasso. «Ma a parte tutto questo, credimi quando ti dico che ti ammiro per quel che hai fatto, non lo dico per l’effetto del principio d’attrazione: io ti ammiro davvero, sei un brav’uomo».  
«Grazie» anche se non lo disse sembrando davvero felice di ciò, era piuttosto nostalgico a quelle parole. «Anche se, pur avendo fatto entrambi qualcosa di giusto, guarda come siamo ridotti adesso: soli e maledetti, tu senza più amici – alla tua condanna si sono defilati tutti – e io senza più compagni – li hanno uccisi tutti».  
F inarcò un sopraciglio. «Perché dici _compagni_ , non erano tuoi _amici_?»  
«Credo di essermi reso conto che non erano _compagni_ quando mi hanno seguito durante la mia rivolta. Dopo sono morti».  
F non seppe replicare e per un po’ restarono in silenzio; fu M dopo un po’ a parlare.  
«Ti vedo quando osservi a lungo il Tamigi» sorrise debolmente, «hai quel sorriso malinconico di chi ricorda con nostalgia dolce e amare qualcosa: ti manca il mare, vero? E le acque del fiume in qualche modo te lo ricordano».  
Sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Non c’è paragone fra le acque del Tamigi e quelle del Mare dei Caraibi, però sì» sospirò, «in qualche modo mi ricorda la mia vecchia vita da fuggiasco, i migliori anni della mia esistenza».  
«Non appena ci sistemeremo per bene e guadagneremo abbastanza, potremo andare lì in vacanza, no?» propose, ma sentì l’altro ridere. «Dico davvero, forse ci vorrà un secolo prima di riuscire a produrre abbastanza carta da farci aumentare lo stipendio d’arruolamento dalla Guardia, ma potremmo andarci sul serio, sempre se ti va».  
«Certo che mi va» quasi mormorò fissando la parete davanti a lui, «tanto abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo, tutta l’eternità. Se prima non impazziremo perdendoci» ma sentì la presa di M sul suo polso farsi più serrata e tremolante; scattò in piedi verso di lui, lo vide stringere i denti.  
«M!» un’altra crisi, gli strinse di nuovo le mani. «M, ventiquattro ore e sarà tutto sistemato, te lo prometto! Guardami, guardami in faccia, mi credi quando ti dico che farò in modo che Ernest se ne accorga presto di quel che è realmente? Toglierò entrambi da quest’impicciò, ti toglierò questo dolore, te lo giuro!» ma l’altro stringeva forte la bocca per evitare di gridare e attirare l’attenzione del vicinato, non lo stava ascoltando più di tanto. Sollevò di nuovo la manica della camicia per farsi mordere, ma M gli bloccò il braccio allontanandolo da sé con forza.  
«Non voglio!» gemette.  
«Fallo, per favore!» lo supplicò, provando a liberare il braccio: il dolore di M lo stava contagiando, ormai, si stava sentendo sempre più soffocare, se non si fosse calmato anche lui fra non molto avrebbe avuto una crisi e non ne sarebbero usciti più fuori nessuno dei due, stesi a terra.  
«No!» protestò nuovamente M, dimenandosi.  
«Ascoltami» gli prese il viso fra le mani, «devi farcela, _dobbiamo farcela_! Non puoi dare alla Guardia la soddisfazione di vederti perdere la ragione ancor prima di iniziare, non puoi porre fine alla tua esistenza in questo modo, non dopo aver avuto il coraggio di fare una rivolta simile! Non è vero che hanno vinto loro: finché vivi, avrai vinto tu! Non puoi lasciarti andare così, _non puoi lasciarmi così_! Io senza di te non esisto, dipendo da te, _io muoio senza di te_! Capisci?!»  
«No!» delirò col respiro corto.  
«Sì che lo capisci, perché senti anche tu quello che sento io, noi due ci capiamo sempre, _sempre_! Ti prego resisti, non lasciarmi… non lasciarmi…»  
Lo sentiva, ancora pochi secondi e una crisi avrebbe investito anche lui, erano arrivati sul fondo ormai e c’erano insieme come insieme sarebbero rimasti fino alla fine. Solo M poteva capirlo, solo M poteva salvarlo, solo M poteva dargli quella rassicurazione e quel calore di cui lui necessitava. In tutto l’universo, solo l’altro poteva sempre e comunque sapere di cosa lui avesse bisogno, e ciò valeva per entrambi: era una cosa talmente bella da essere terribile e soffocante.  
 _Ti prego, non lasciarmi._  
F aveva bisogno del contatto fisico con lui, aveva bisogno di sentirlo vivo per lui e per loro fino alla fine, per concludere la sua esistenza col briciolo di serenità dell’averlo sentito per un’ultima volta respirare: gli accarezzò il viso con mani tremanti e affondò le dita fra i suoi capelli, sentiva cosa stava per succedere ma non voleva fermarsi.  
 _Ti prego, resta con me e per me._  
Quella doveva essere la soglia della pazzia che li stava per cogliere, il solo pensiero di quello che stava per fare doveva essere per forza l’ultima spinta verso la follia, ma non c’era altra scelta, stava per sentire i primi dolori di una crisi: presto sarebbero finiti entrambi. Decise di affondare per sempre e posò le labbra sulle sue.  
E incredibilmente fu come tornare a respirare.  
Per un attimo fu troppo colto dalla sorpresa per capire che davvero gli spasmi stavano cessando, ma quando capì che più la sua bocca si posava su quella dell’altro più la sofferenza si faceva un ricordo lontano, approfondì con urgenza il bacio fermando con le mani quelle dell’altro che voleva allontanarlo da sé sorpreso dal gesto.  
Lo baciò a lungo, intensamente, deciso a trasmetterti un sol pensiero.  
 _Ti prego, ascolta quello che voglio dirti, ascolta ciò che siamo insieme._  
Quando il messaggio arrivò, F lo capì subito, perché M non provò più ad allontanarlo: le mani lasciarono la presa sulle braccia per azzardarsi a sfiorarle – giusto per capire che effetto faceva – dopo corsero sulle spalle per carezze più sicure e, infine, sulla schiena per stringere l’altro a sé sfidando la pazzia a prenderli in quel momento.  
Su quel letto non erano abbracciati, erano _aggrappati_ l’uno all’altro per cadere insieme in un baratro sconosciuto senza che importasse ormai a loro più di tanto, ed erano tremendamente ansiosi di sapere cosa c’era dopo ogni bacio, dopo ogni carezza, dopo ogni minimo movimento più o meno involontario contro il corpo dell’altro. Non riuscivano a smettere di baciarsi, toccarsi era una scoperta continua di qualcosa di meraviglioso e inspiegabile a parole, ma le mani erano ancora sopra i vestiti e la propria pelle reclamava quella dell’altro con una supplica dolorosa e straziante, una sorta di stretta intorno ai polmoni. F portò una mano al primo bottone della camicia dell’altro e cominciò a sbottonarlo con mani avide, quasi con rabbia velata – in realtà era quasi paura, quella – e con le labbra e con la lingua cercò il petto dell’altro come se ne dipendesse la sua vita – ma in realtà era proprio così.  
Mentre continuava a baciarlo, sentì le mani di M accarezzargli il viso e i capelli lentamente, spingendolo implicitamente ad alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. I loro occhi s’incontrarono: erano entrambi storditi da quello che stava succedendo.  
«Cosa stiamo facendo?» il tono di M non era stato accusatorio, solo stupito.  
«L’amore» risalì subito verso la sua bocca per baciarlo, facendolo tacere prima che potesse dire qualcos’altro. Era stata una risposta ovvia, la sua, o forse no: fosse stato o meno per il principio d’attrazione, cosa stavano facendo del resto? Si stavano placando, si stavano adorando, si stavano _amando_ , perché nessun altro avrebbe potuto farlo meglio di loro.  
La sua sicurezza, però, dovette contagiarlo, perché M si sciolse un po’ di più: lo sentì spogliarlo a sua volta, facendosi lentamente sempre più impetuoso e curioso di toccarlo dappertutto.  
F lo baciò ancora sulla bocca, lo guardò negli occhi e posò una mano sulla sua cintura; lo vide deglutire e posò le labbra sul suo pomo d’Adamo, prima d’infilare la mano dentro ai pantaloni. Adesso sì che non potevano tornare più indietro, non con i gemiti soffocati malamente a riempire le loro orecchie, non toccandosi a vicenda così e con movimenti sempre più veloci, non guardandosi in faccia per vedere quanto all’altro piacesse cosa stavano facendo, non chiedendosi con lo sguardo e a voce _ancora_ e di _non fermarsi_.  
F si accorse che non aveva mai pensato una cosa simile – in realtà non l’aveva mai pensato sinceramente di nessuno – ma M era straordinariamente bello, specie fra le sue mani e fra le sue braccia, mentre si dava completamente abbattendo solo per lui tutte quelle dure difese che aveva creato da dopo che era entrato nella Guardia. Era bellissimo lui e il modo in cui si fidava di lui, era bellissimo ogni suo gemito e ogni suo respiro, era bellissimo il suo sguardo perso e fisso nel suo e ogni bacio che poteva dargli. Era bellissimo sapere con estrema certezza che in quel preciso momento anche M stava pensando che lui fosse bellissimo. _Insieme_ erano bellissimi.  
Nemmeno raggiungere l’orgasmo pose fine alla convinzione di quello che avevano fatto, fu sorprendente restare l’uno addosso al’altro, ansanti e sudati, e scoprire di non provare vergogna. Avevano ancora in bocca l’uno il sapore dell’altro, così come le loro mani erano sporche l’una del seme dell’altro, eppure la stranezza e la novità della sensazione non era orribile: erano rassegnati e rappacificati con la loro situazione. Anzi, sentivano che dovevano farlo di nuovo perché non avrebbero avuto definitivamente pace se uno dei due non fosse entrato dentro l’altro, per essere una cosa sola. Dovevano provare anche questo, presto.  
I loro respiri non si erano ancora regolarizzati quando M parlò per primo, deglutendo a fatica e fissando il soffitto; F era sdraiato su di lui.  
«Io… io non credevo… Non avevo mai baciato nessuno, neanche una donna» ammise.  
F sorrise, uno sbuffo contro il suo collo. «Credi che a me sia mai passata per la testa l’idea di fare qualcosa con un uomo? Ma conta davvero, considerando la nostra situazione?» si puntellò sui gomiti per guardarlo negli occhi.  
M gli accarezzò il viso e lo guardò negli occhi, sicuro di sé. «No» lo baciò e l’altro si lasciò baciare ovunque arrivasse la sua bocca, stretti in quell’abbraccio.  
«Ti amo» gli disse F all’orecchio con voce roca.  
«Anch’io» e fu la prima volta che si dissero quella meravigliosa bugia, perché era una cosa vera e falsa insieme. E lo sapevano entrambi. 

  
  


  
_2010_   
_Italia_   


 

F si rifletté nello specchio posto sopra la cassettiera in camera di M; si sistemò meglio il colletto della maglietta, nascondendo un succhiotto sulla clavicola, e sul riflesso osservò M seduto sul letto che si allacciava le scarpe.  
«Nora sa di noi» l’informò con un’espressione seria in volto; M alzò gli occhi per fissare i suoi allo specchio.  
«Gliel’hai detto tu?»  
«Aveva dei sospetti, me l’ha detto e io gliel’ho confermato, spiegandole al meglio la nostra situazione».  
«E come ha reagito?» lo fissò ancora restando seduto sul letto.  
«Bene, direi: per quanto sia sempre distaccata, non credo che la notizia l’abbia realmente sconvolta, credo che in qualche modo capisca quello che sentiamo».  
M inspirò a fondo e abbassò lo sguardo. «Già».  
Il discorso era morto lì, non avrebbero aggiunto altro; F posò lo sguardo sulla cassettiera per riprendersi l’orologio da polso posato lì sopra, vide gli occhiali di M e sorrise, anzi ghignò.  
«Si può sapere per quale motivo li porti sempre, ultimamente? Ci vedi benissimo, meglio di un umano».  
L’altro alzò le spalle. «Ogni tanto mi piace cambiare il mio aspetto, aggiungere o togliere qualcosa…»  
«Non mi piacciono» decretò spezzandoli in due, «stai meglio senza» concluse con aria di sufficienza e posando i due pezzi sul mobile, l’uno accanto all’altro come se fossero ancora interi.  
M alzò gli occhi al soffitto sospirando rassegnato, si avvicinò a lui e l’abbracciò da dietro, guardando il loro riflesso allo specchio; gli baciò la spalla.  
«Accompagnerai Nora a vedere la partita di Rita?»  
«Quella ragazza non è abituata ad uscire in compagnia» socchiuse gli occhi e inclinò la testa all’indietro, «ho parecchie cose da insegnarle, fra cui come avere una vita sociale». M rise contro il suo collo.  
«Penso che più che altro questa sia per te una scusa come un’altra per stare con lei».  
Arricciò il naso. «Devo pur in qualche modo rifarmi, per allenarla passi un sacco di tempo con lei…» si lamentò.  
M si fece pensoso. «Non so se deve preoccuparmi o meno il fatto che non litighiamo per dividerci al meglio il suo tempo».  
F riaprì gli occhi, sorrise furbo e rivolse di nuovo gli occhi verso lo specchio.  
«Cosa c’è, la tua teoria sull’essere fratelli e sorella sta cedendo?»  
«Non lo so» scosse la testa, «ma mi fa una strana paura avere voglia di baciarti ogni volta che sento il suo odore addosso a te».  
Gli accarezzò un braccio con aria pensosa, facendosi serio. «Siamo due uomini, nel nostro rapporto ci sono cose che ci mancheranno sempre, lo sai, è naturale in questo senso essere attratti da lei, anche se – volendo il meglio per lei – non è che sia auspicabile coinvolgerla in una relazione simile… Merita di più».  
«E non sappiamo nemmeno fino a che punto eventualmente i suoi sentimenti sarebbero veri» sospirò; F si voltò verso di lui. «Sono questi i momenti in cui desidero con tutto me stesso potere avere sempre e solo Terzi Soci uomini: almeno questo problema non si sarebbe posto». F gli accarezzò il collo inclinando la testa di lato.  
«Se non avessimo incontrato Nora, non saremmo nemmeno arrivati a metterci continuamente le mani addosso: anche questa è una cosa che ti dispiace?»  
M mise una mano sulla sua, posata sul collo, e scosse la testa. «No, anzi, credo che prima o poi saremmo arrivati lo stesso a questo punto, da soli».  
«Lo credo anch’io» assentì e lo baciò a lungo. «Devo andare a prendere Nora, adesso».  
«Va bene» ma invece di allontanarsi per lasciarlo passare lo baciò a sua volta; F rise contro la sua bocca.  
«Porterò Nora a mangiare da noi!» gli annunciò spintonandolo all’indietro, sorridendo. «A dopo!» andò via, e M restò a fissare la porta chiusa con sguardo nostalgico: la casa era vuota adesso, ma gli sembrava di sentire l’eco delle risate di F e Nora, come se fossero ovunque dentro e fuori di lui.  
La mancanza di momenti da passare tutti e tre insieme si stava facendo sempre più pericolosamente pesante.

 

Seduta sul letto e con un quaderno dalla copertina in cartoncino spesso e rigido posato sulle ginocchia, Nora stava scrivendo in modo fitto e intenso, con grafia piccola e tonda, lasciandosi coinvolgere fino in fondo dalla storia che stava mettendo su carta. Alzò lo sguardo dal foglio per sgranchirsi le mani e scrollare le spalle – aveva scritto così concentrata da serrare con forza la penna e stringersi inconsapevolmente nelle spalle, adesso era dolente – e con suo grande stupore si accorse di quanto si fosse fatto tardi.  
«Merda!» imprecò, aveva anche molta sete; si abbassò per controllare se ai piedi del letto ci fosse la solita bottiglia d’acqua che teneva sempre lì per abitudine, la prese e bevve a canna – l’assetava sempre calarsi così tanto nelle emozioni dei suoi personaggi, anzi, delle anime vaganti di cui scriveva. Controllò velocemente quante pagine aveva scritto, quasi le girò la testa: erano tante, _troppe_ , eppure non erano abbastanza: sentiva dentro di sé una sorta di strano fastidio, ovvero il non essere arrivata al punto della storia che stava scrivendo che più le premeva, quella scena che aveva visto nella sua mente, quel piccolo flash da cui era partita tutta la narrazione e la costruzione della trama. Purtroppo non poteva continuare ancora a scrivere, o non sarebbe riuscita a prepararsi in tempo per l’arrivo di Effe. Scorse fino all’ultima pagina del quaderno, dove aveva scritto degli appunti per altre storie: ne aveva ancora altre tre da stendere, era _davvero_ frustrante non avere abbastanza tempo per scrivere tutte quelle cose, per mettere su carta tutti quei ricordi, le dava la sensazione di stare per avere una crisi isterica da un momento all’altro, perché non riusciva a correr dietro a tutti quei flash. Le ultime due notti aveva dormito soltanto tre o quattro ore, restando in piedi quasi fino all’alba a scrivere, e aveva saltato anche la cena – si era accontentata di un pacchetto di cracker – _tutto pur di continuare a scrivere_. Fermarsi dal farlo non era giusto, anche se non capiva se non fosse giusto per lei o se non fosse giusto per le anime vaganti non violente che premevano per avere una loro Fine.  
«Stai uscendo?» le domandò la madre, affacciandosi sulla soglia della sua porta.  
«Sì» le rispose di fretta controllando di avere dei soldi con sé nel portafogli e se le chiavi di casa fossero al loro posto nella borsa a tracolla.  
«Stai male? Ti vedo pallida in questi giorni…» la guardò corrucciandosi, «ho notato anche che stai mangiando poco, è tutto intatto in frigo e in dispensa: vuoi che ti compri delle vitamine?»  
Il cellulare le squillò, era Effe che l’avvertiva di essere sotto casa.  
«No, no» scosse la testa distrattamente, «tutto bene» indossò la giacca velocemente. «Scappo, vado a vedere Rita giocare. Non torno per cena, vado dagli Errante».  
«Va bene, ciao» la salutò perplessa.  
Non prese l’ascensore, scese le scale di corsa mettendosi un paio di ciocche dietro le orecchie; proprio quando giunse davanti al portone, con le dita si sfiorò il collo nello stesso momento in cui vide Effe dentro l’auto ad aspettarla. La sua mente fuggì via dalla realtà e la trasportò con forza in un posto dove il tocco delle sue dita erano in realtà le labbra di Effe sul suo collo, le mani di lui le risalivano lentamente i fianchi e sentiva la sua pelle sulla propria. Il cuore le batté così forte che quasi temette irrazionalmente che potesse sentirsi anche all’esterno, e fu un brivido di piacere forte e intenso a risvegliarla da quel momento, un brivido che sembrò urlarle all’orecchio “Avanti, vai da lui e fai quello che hai pensato!”. Ovviamente non lo fece, respirò profondamente e provò a calmarsi, prima che il suo maledetto istinto avesse il sopravvento portandola a rovinare ogni cosa: aveva diciotto anni, non aveva mai avuto un ragazzo, e per quanto lei potesse essere sempre così disincantata nei confronti delle prime relazioni amorose che avevano le sue coetanee, sentiva che era comunque un suo diritto avere una prima storia d’amore normale, un primo bacio normale e anche una prima volta normale; non poteva assolutamente lasciar prevalere il principio d’attrazione e rovinare così ogni sua piccola speranza sentimentale. E non poteva di certo dare questa soddisfazione a Effe.  
Salì in macchina e lo salutò monocorde, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia. La guardò stupito.  
«Mi hai baciato sulla guancia! Cos’è successo?!» stava sogghignando divertito.  
Si accorse di averlo fatto solo troppo tardi, boccheggiò, si riscosse e scrollò le spalle evitando il suo sguardo.  
«Così, tanto per» replicò fingendo indifferenza; lui continuò a sorridere soddisfatto e mise in moto.  
«Ti vedo palliduccia in questi giorni» osservò fissando la strada, «stai male?»  
«Ho il ciclo» era anche vero, ma glielo disse più che altro per metterlo volutamente a disagio: parlare del ciclo indispone sempre un uomo, specie se lo si fa come se fosse una cosa naturale – per gli uomini non lo è. «Perdo molto sangue, di solito».  
«Ah» esalò, «vorrà dire che la prossima volta che ti vedrò così, saprò già cos’hai» continuò a ridere.  
«Ti divertono i miei dolori mestruali?»  
«No» scosse la testa sorridendo, «mi divertono le tue pessime bugie» si fermò ad un semaforo e si tolse gli occhiali da sole. «Fammi vedere la mano destra» le chiese gentilmente.  
Nora si sentì stranamente colpevole, come se avesse avuto la mano sporca di marmellata appena rubata – una sensazione che non avrebbe saputo spiegare meglio – e con riluttanza gliela porse. Le fissò attentamente le dita, il medio con più precisione.  
«Hai scritto molto, ultimamente» decretò, e Nora si sentì _davvero_ colpevole, stavolta, «anche troppo mi sa» le lasciò la mano. «Di’ un po’, sei anche parecchio nervosa?»  
Lei fissò a sua volta il dito medio, notando come vi fosse inequivocabilmente il segno cavo e arrossato della penna: come aveva fatto a ridursi le dita così?! Si massaggiò la mano.  
«Un pochino» rispose con finta nonchalance.  
«Quando si è giovani e da poco pienamente attivi come te, può capitare di attirare troppe anime vaganti tutte in una volta: ne approfittano del tuo non saper gestire le loro emozioni – che senti come proprie – e ti spingono a scrivere la loro Fine per liberarsi, non ti danno tregua. Devi stare attenta» glielo disse il più seriamente possibile, ma terminò il discorso con un sorriso.  
«Va bene» annuì fissando ostinatamente dritto davanti a sé; lui rindossò gli occhiali da sole e rimise in moto.  
«Prova a tenere la mente sgombra, ok? Non pensare costantemente a quello che devi scrivere, non farti ossessionare dalle trame da intrecciare, cerca di passare un po’ di tempo lontana da carta e penna».  
Inspiegabilmente, Nora provò un moto di irritazione sentendo quelle parole.  
“Non capisci!” pensò, ma in realtà non capiva neanche lei perché si sentisse così ultimamente, e riuscire a porre fine ad una storia non le dava alcuna soddisfazione, perché immediatamente nella sua mente spuntavano dal nulla ben altri tre spunti per nuove trame. Era come buttare fuori dell’acqua da una barca con una falla, eppure non riusciva a fermarsi, né voleva farlo.  
Arrivati al palazzetto dove si sarebbe tenuta la partita, Nora si augurò che almeno Rita si trattenesse dal fare commenti fuori luogo sulla presenza di Effe, dando così al ragazzo una scusa in più per fare allusioni sul loro rapporto. Quando però salirono sugli spalti e Nora agitò vistosamente le braccia per farsi notare dall’amica – era in piedi davanti alla panchina, la partita non era ancora iniziata – quella sgranò gli occhi e inarcò più volte le sopracciglia ammiccando in direzione di Effe.  
Come non detto.  
Il ragazzo rise divertito. «Rita crede che fra noi due ci sia qualcosa?»  
«Sì» lo disse il più freddamente possibile.  
Lui incrociò le braccia al petto e inclinò la testa di lato verso di lei, rivolgendole un sorriso carico di sottintesi.  
«Non che il suo equivoco mi dispiaccia totalmente».  
«A me sì» ribatté senza guardarlo.  
Il sorriso di Effe si fece più largo. «Amo profondamente le tue pessime bugie, hanno sempre il suono di mille deliziosi campanellini che annunciano che la cena è servita».  
«E la cena sarei io?»  
«Posso _cibarmi_ di te?»  
«No».  
«E chi lo dice che debba per forza avere il permesso per farlo?» incalzò con una faccia da schiaffi.  
Nora sospirò seccata e si voltò a guardarlo per ribattere con qualcosa di acido, ma incontrò i suoi occhi limpidi e quel sorriso che le provocava sempre _qualcosa_ – e ogni volta era qualcosa di diverso, era anche l’unico a riuscire davvero a infastidirla e tutte le volte che replicava ad una sua battuta gli sorrideva di nuovo in _quel modo_ , facendole capire come tutto gli scivolasse incredibilmente addosso – e ogni suo pensiero svanì via: restò solo un azzurro intenso e la stilettata di quel sorriso brillante come una lama lucida e letale. E anche avvelenata.  
C’era qualcosa di terribilmente sensuale in ogni cosa che lui faceva, era stupido pensarlo e molto probabilmente se ne stava accorgendo solamente ora perché il principio d’attrazione stava raggiungendo il culmine, ma l’esigenza – non il semplice bisogno, l’ _esigenza_ – di avvicinarsi ancora un po’ a lui fu dolorosa come se una mano dotata di unghie lunghe e taglienti le stesse strappando via il cuore dal petto. E poi lo sentì: un profumo strano, che non gli aveva mai sentito addosso.  
L’odore di Emme.  
In un attimo scene irriferibili che la turbavano ormai ogni notte fecero capolino nella sua testa. Inspirò a fondo e scrollò la testa per riscuotersi.  
«Volevi dirmi?» l’incoraggiò a continuare a parlare Effe, vedendo che si era arresa dal controbattere.  
«Niente, lasciamo stare».  
«Ok, lasciamo stare!» e inaspettatamente la strinse abbracciandola da dietro e le morse una spalla.  
«Ehi! Smettila, ci stanno guardando!» si protestò.  
«Non c’è un cane in questo angolo di gradinata!» la morse di nuovo.  
«Finiscila!» si lamentò ancora.  
«Te l’ho detto che non dovevo per forza avere il permesso per mangiarti» le fece anche il solletico.  
«Dai!» si ritrovò costretta a ridere.  
Lui avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio. «Stai ancora pensando a scrivere?» la sua voce fu un sussurro caldo che la spinse a posare la mano destra sul braccio di lui per accarezzarlo mentre la stringeva.  
«No» mormorò, e lo sentì sorridere dolcemente contro il suo collo. Stranamente, subito dopo avvertì il braccio di lui tremare e l’abbraccio sciogliersi.  
«Sta cominciando la partita» le disse. Le sembrò come farsi improvvisamente serio; si accigliò, non capiva il perché di quel comportamento. Poi il suo sguardo si posò sul polso di lui: aveva una cicatrice da bruciatura che prima non c’era. Stava per aprire bocca per chiedergli cosa gli fosse successo – sapeva che un immortale come lui difficilmente si feriva – poi comprese: quando gli aveva accarezzato il braccio con la mano destra, quella in cui aveva intrecciato il rosario dei Sette Dolori, i grani avevano premuto a lungo contro la sua pelle.  
“Nessuna creatura oscura potrà anche solo sfiorarti senza soffrire, se lo indosserai. Portalo con te e ti proteggerà sempre”, le aveva detto lui stesso.  
Lui la toccava in continuazione, ma a quanto pare, se stava a contatto _a lungo_ con i grani…  
Lo era. Lo era _davvero_.  
Se prima le sue attenzioni l’avevano distolta da ogni pensiero sulle storie da scrivere, quella conferma sui suoi sospetti la portò alla ricerca di qualcosa che l’aiutasse a distaccarsi almeno momentaneamente dalla realtà per poi rielaborare la notizia a tempo debito, più in là e lontana da lui, per capire meglio cosa pensava adesso del ragazzo.  
«Devo andare un attimo in bagno» gli disse alzandosi.  
«Stai bene?» gli chiese preoccupato.  
«Sì, devo solo… andare un attimo in bagno» ripeté con eccessiva convinzione. Prese la borsa con sé e si diresse ai bagni.  
I bagni non erano molto puliti, c’erano un paio di ragazze nell’anticamera e lei si chiuse a chiave dentro al primo cubicolo che trovò libero. Posò la borsa a terra, abbassò il coperchio del water e ci si sedette sopra; per qualche secondo il suo sguardo vagò alla cieca sulle pareti piene di scritte più o meno volgari e numeri di telefono. Si passò le mani sul volto, stanca dei suoi stessi pensieri, ringraziò mentalmente il momento in cui aveva deciso di portare con sé un piccolo quadernetto e una penna e fece l’unica cosa che la portava sempre via dalla realtà in modo drastico e intenso: scrivere.  
Provò a far mente locale, ricordando gli appunti che aveva scritto sull’ultima pagina del quaderno lasciato a casa, ma arricciò il naso quasi infastidita quando si rese conto che un’altra idea si era affacciata nella sua testa. Scrollò le spalle per sgranchirsele e iniziò a scrivere.

_Quando ero bambina si tenevano molte feste alla nostra villa, ma più che vere e proprie feste erano delle sontuose cene ricche di pietanze che terminavano sempre con gli uomini chiusi in studio a discutere d’affari e le donne sedute fuori sotto il gazebo a discutere degli ultimi pettegolezzi e a darsi consigli sui lavori di casa. Noi bambini, invece, ci riunivamo senza differenze di sesso e scorrazzavamo per il giardino fino a sbucciarci le ginocchia._   
_Il mondo dei grandi, però, ci affascinava: ogni volta che c’erano cene simili si mangiava tanto e bene, spesso venivano serviti anche cibi di cui eravamo ghiotti ma che mangiavamo raramente – come le aragoste – e questi ultimi erano sempre regali di qualche ospite. Quelle feste, in poche parole, erano sinonimo di pancia piena di cose buone e poco comuni, riunione con gli altri bambini per giocare tutti insieme e i grandi che stavano per i fatti loro lasciandoci per una volta tanto in pace. Era proprio quest’ultima cosa ad incuriosirci di più: perché poi si chiudevano sempre nello studio a parlare in gran segreto?_   
_Spesso capitava che ci arrampicassimo fino a sopra la balconata – più volte fui rimproverata da mia madre per essermi sporcata e strappata dei vestiti nuovi e candidi – per provare a sentirli, ma non c’era niente da fare: non riuscivamo a sentire una sola parola, e quando invece sentivamo qualcosa non ne capivamo mai il senso._   
_Il mistero di quelle cene mi accompagnò a lungo, fino alla tarda adolescenza, quando misteriosamente i ragazzi maschi sparirono dalla vista di noi ragazze e cominciarono a trattare con i grandi._   
_“Sono cose che voi femmine non potete capire”, ci dicevano ogni volta che chiedevamo una spiegazione a quel cambiamento, “e meno sapete, meglio è”._   
_Io ero l’orgoglio di mio padre, mi viziava sempre e io, d’altra parte, facevo di tutto per non deluderlo. Gli dissi che avrei voluto continuare gli studi e diventare una maestra, lui arricciò il naso e mormorò un “va bene” che più che altro suonò come un “staremo a vedere”: sapevo bene che la sua idea era piuttosto quella di farmi diventare una brava e buona donna di casa da dare in moglie ad uno dei figli dei suoi colleghi di lavoro, e all’epoca era l’unica cosa che non mi piaceva di mio padre._   
_Verso i sedici anni, cominciò a dirmi di preparare dei dolci per gli ospiti, e fu così che iniziò a mostrarmi ai suoi amici e ai loro figli, facendo vedere quanto fossi una brava cuoca. Stavo al gioco perché mi piaceva vederlo orgoglioso di me e perché fino a quel momento non mi aveva mai negato niente – vivevamo nell’agiatezza, del resto – ma dentro di me cominciavo a covare una strana irrequietezza._   
_«Che lavoro fa di preciso, tuo padre?» mi chiese un giorno una compagna di scuola frequentante una classe diversa dalla mia._   
_«Si occupa di trasporti» risposi._   
_«Sì, ma che tipo di trasporti?» s’incuriosì._   
_E io non seppi risponderle._

Col respiro mozzato, rialzò lo sguardo dal foglio soffiandosi su una ciocca di capelli che le era finita sugli occhi; si guardò intorno come stranita, appena tornata alla realtà, aveva anche sete. Riabbassò gli occhi sul quaderno per provare a continuare a scrivere – “Ancora un paio di capoversi”, pensò – ma non ci riuscì, non le veniva in mente niente.  
Era la storia di un’anima vagante violenta.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
«Occupato!» esclamò in un tono seccato che non le sembrò suo: non era da lei esternare la propria frustrazione. Si morse il labbro inferiore, come si era ridotta? Stava scrivendo in un bagno pubblico invece di guardare la sua migliore amica giocare una partita, ed era andata lì proprio per lei. Rimise il quaderno e la penna in borsa, tirò lo scarico – giusto per far capire a chi era dall’altra parte di averlo fatto – e uscì nell’anticamera per darsi una sciacquata al viso. Si guardò allo specchio e fissò le sue occhiaie con una certa rassegnazione: sarebbe andata sempre così, no? Era un Narratore, sarebbe stata per sempre schiava delle storie delle anime vaganti, era… Le tremarono le mani: davvero l’aspettava questo per tutta la vita?  
Respirò a fondo e tornò da Effe; si risedette accanto a lui.  
«Tutto ok? Stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi» le domandò accigliato.  
«Sì, sì, tutto bene» si portò un paio di ciocche di capelli dietro le orecchie e si umettò le labbra.  
«Hai sete» osservò lui, serio, e le prese bruscamente la mano destra fra le due per guardarle le dita – Nora si accorse di sottecchi che già la cicatrice per la bruciatura non c’era più. «Ti sei messa da qualche parte a scrivere ancora» era un’affermazione.  
Il sentirsi misteriosamente colpevole la fece reagire malamente, in modo isterico.  
«Senti, sono un Narratore, è il mio dovere dare una Fine alle anime vaganti, sto solo facendo quello che è giusto, perché la cosa ti fa arrabbiare così tanto?!»  
Lui afferrò la sua borsa e sotto i suoi occhi atterriti le confiscò il quaderno e la penna. «Questi li tengo io, almeno fino a quando terminerà la partita».  
«Non hai il diritto di fare una cosa simile!» si ribellò, alzando la voce.  
«Sì che ce l’ho, se tu non capisci la gravità della cosa!»  
«Ho appena captato le memorie di un’anima vagante violenta, ridammi il quaderno!»  
«Può aspettare la fine della partita!»  
«No!»  
«Nora, non capisci quello che ti stanno facendo?!» era arrabbiato e preoccupato insieme. «Non farti domare da loro, non devi!»  
Sapeva che aveva ragione e ciò l’irritò ancora maggiormente, strinse le braccia al petto e fissò in modo ostinato il campo: voleva che guardasse la partita? Bene, l’avrebbe fatto. Senza più rivolgergli la parola.  
Quel quaderno… glielo doveva ridare, perché se non avesse scritto almeno la fine di una storia al più presto, poi le nuove trame da stendere si sarebbero accavallate ancora di più, ne sarebbero giunte di nuove e lei non avrebbe più saputo quale scrivere prima e… si sarebbe sentita soffocata fra il dovere e il piacere di narrare.  
Serrò i denti e per tutto il resto della partita evitò il suo sguardo; il fatto che stesse percependo nettamente che lui fosse ansioso e sofferente per la sua reazione violenta le diede piacere e dolore allo stesso tempo.  
A fine partita scesero dagli spalti per salutare Rita e Hashim – era venuto a vederla anche lui. Il povero fidanzato di Rita fu letteralmente assalito dalla sua ragazza – tra l’altro più alta di lui – che incredibilmente sudata gli urlò nelle orecchie che gli aveva dedicato l’ultimo punto e la vittoria.  
«Amore, amore! Hai visto come sono stata brava?!» quasi lo stava strozzando abbracciandolo, quindi in risposta lui le annuì di sì con veemenza.  
«Sei stata davvero grande!» si complimentò Effe, facendole un gran sorriso.  
«Grazie!» poi abbracciò di slancio Nora. «La mia Coppoletta è venuta a vedermi, finalmente!» la soffocò in una stretta troppo calorosa ed entusiasta.  
«Sì» biascicò, «sei stata brava» e il sentirsi in colpa perché effettivamente invece di guardarla si era chiusa in bagno a scrivere la fece arrabbiare con se stessa e con tutti ancora di più.  
«Stai bene?» la fissò perplessa l’amica. «Sei pallida e hai un paio di occhiaie da fare invidia ad un panda…»  
«No, no… sto bene, tranquilla» tagliò corto, «adesso dobbiamo tornare a casa».  
«Ok, ci vediamo domani a scuola!» la strizzò ancora una volta e lasciò andare.  
Nemmeno in macchina Effe e Nora si parlarono, lasciando che l’autoradio riempisse il loro silenzio. Non gli chiese subito di ridarle il quaderno, per quanto avesse voluto farlo non appena salita in macchina, perché avrebbe significato dargliela vinta facendogli capire che forse un po’ di ragione l’aveva: le anime la stavano domando.  
Arrivati al palazzo dove vivevano i due ragazzi, il silenzio dentro l’ascensore si fece quasi straziante come un urlo di disperazione, a Nora quasi sembrò di restare senza aria man mano che si avvicinava alla porta dell’appartamento – Emme, doveva toccare subito Emme, visto che Effe non poteva toccarlo ed era già da tanto che non lo faceva.  
Effe aprì la porta e lei si precipitò subito dentro, non preoccupandosi affatto della reazione che avrebbe avuto l’altro non appena l’avesse vista correre da lui.  
«Ehi, piccola!» la salutò sentendola entrare, ma lei si aggrappò al suo braccio tenendo lo sguardo basso, e il sorriso scomparve dal volto di lui. «Che succede?» domandò a Effe, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«Ha iniziato a scrivere in modo compulsivo, le ho tolto il quaderno». Emme sembrò pietrificarsi.  
«Ho sentito un’anima vagante violenta» disse Nora a Effe, guardandolo duramente e continuando a stringere il braccio di Emme, anche se stranamente non le stava dando il sollievo sperato, «devi ridarmi il quaderno».  
«Può aspettare! Hai bisogno di una pausa!»  
«No! Potrebbe uccidere qualcuno!»  
«E a te non pensi?»  
«Ho accettato di firmare il Contratto consapevole che non avrei mai pensato a me!» urlò esasperata. «Sono tutte cose che faccio per gli altri, non ho niente in cambio, vuota ero e vuota sono rimasta, e per giunta nessuna di quelle storie è realmente mia, non c’è niente di mio: sono vite degli altri!»  
«Lo vuoi capire sì o no che ti stanno rubando la vita?!» le gridò di rimando.  
«Basta così» intervenne Emme, facendo un cenno secco con la mano. «F, restituiscile il quaderno, soltanto per un paio di minuti. Nora, vai di là, io e F dobbiamo parlare».  
Di malavoglia, Effe prese il quaderno, assicurato contro la cintura dei jeans; Nora l’afferrò bruscamente e finse di andare via, in realtà restò nascosta dietro la porta per spiarli.  
«Da quanto tempo va avanti?» domandò sottovoce Emme.  
«Da un paio di giorni, credo: oggi probabilmente è bruscamente peggiorata perché ha captato anche un’anima vagante violenta».  
«Non sembra più lei… Quando è successo ad Etienne abbiamo rischiato grosso, dobbiamo stare attenti e distrarla».  
Effe fece una risata sarcastica. «Come se fosse facile, hai visto come abbiamo litigato?»  
«Sei stato troppo aggressivo».  
«Come posso restare calmo davanti ad una cosa simile?!»  
Nora sentì un lieve fruscio di vestiti e poi uno scoccare languido: Emme doveva averlo baciato per calmarlo.  
Si portò una mano alla base del collo: l’immagine di loro due che si baciavano era asfissiante, bruciante come qualcosa che le avevano rubato, perché sanciva che il loro rapporto fosse esclusivo. Constatare quello che sentiva le diede alla testa, fissò il quaderno e comprese che non sarebbe stata capace di scrivere la storia dell’anima vagante violenta, almeno non in quel momento. Sentì ancora il lieve scoccare delle loro bocche, fece dei silenziosi passetti indietro e poi tornò alla porta facendo più rumore possibile, in modo tale che la sentissero – difatti li trovò separati quando rientrò.  
«Mi dispiace» disse quasi in un sussurro, riconsegnando il quaderno a Effe, «non riesco a scrivere».  
«Va tutto bene, Nora» invece di riprendere il quaderno e tenerlo con sé, lo posò sul tavolo, come a dirle che non l’avrebbe più bloccata con la forza; gli annuì a occhi bassi.  
Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, stringersi a lui e chiedergli di perdonarla per il modo in cui si era comportata, ma non ci riusciva, non con la mente offuscata da tutte quelle trame che si intrecciavano e premevano per uscire – quasi le annebbiavano la vista – e, soprattutto, non dopo averlo quasi visto baciare l’altro ragazzo: non era gelosa, era _invidiosa_ , e ciò la turbava considerando anche che non sentiva di aver iniziato a tollerare poco la presenza di Emme, da dopo il bacio.  
Dal canto suo, Effe le restò lontano, apparecchiò la tavola mentre lei aiutava Emme ai fornelli, e per tutta la cena parlarono poco e niente. Perfino Emme sembrava parecchio preoccupato, per quanto provasse di tanto in tanto a farla sorridere.  
Mentre finiva di asciugare i piatti, Emme si voltò verso Effe con uno sguardo carico di sottintesi. «La riaccompagni tu a casa?» “Parlate, per favore” stava a dire.  
«Sì» andò a prendere le loro giacche.  
Nora rimise in borsa il suo quaderno rimasto posato in un angolo, guardandolo con una smorfia come se fosse stato un oggetto morto – _era stato il seme della discordia._  
Emme la salutò e le diede la buonanotte con un caloroso abbraccio, scoccandole più baci sulla guancia. «Stai attenta» le mormorò dolcemente; gli assentì contro il petto.  
In macchina non parlarono per tutto il tragitto; poi, giunti davanti al portone del palazzo, Effe spense il motore e mise le mani sul volante. Nora comprese che ciò stava a dire che avrebbero parlato, ma quello che sentiva era così indefinibile che non vedeva l’ora che quel momento passasse.  
«Ascolta…» provò ad esordire, ma lui la fermò mettendole una mano dietro la nuca per avvicinarla a sé e baciarle più volte il viso, dolcemente. La strinse a sé.  
«È stato l’effetto della tua compulsione a ridurci così, ok?» le parlò sottovoce, con la bocca contro il suo orecchio. «Sono stato aggressivo perché ero e sono preoccupato molto della cosa, ma non accadrà mai più, la prossima volta affronterò tutto in modo diverso, te lo prometto».  
«Ok» esalò, e anche se le costò enormemente glielo disse. «Scusami anche tu».  
«Sì» sorrise e la strinse forte a sé, quasi facendole male, e in quell’abbraccio a Nora sembrò di ritrovare tutte le cose che stringendo Emme non aveva trovato, pur cercandole con forza. Strusciò la guancia contro il suo petto e lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso accarezzandole i capelli.  
«È bello vedere come ti lasci sempre più andare con me» le sussurrò, e anche se non aveva senso dirglielo, perché non si erano abbracciati soltanto per poche ore, avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli “mi sei mancato”. Le baciò la fronte e poi di nuovo il viso.  
«Ascolta» le parlò dolcemente continuando ad accarezzarle il viso e i capelli, «domani non andare a scuola, riposati, prova a fare una sana dormita fino a tardi: ne hai bisogno. Dopo vieni da noi al negozio, passiamo un po’ di tempo insieme, magari ti alleni un po’ con M e pranziamo insieme. Che ne dici?»  
«Va bene» provò imbarazzo soltanto quando si accorse di essere a pochi millimetri dalla sua guancia, ma gli scoccò un paio di baci affettuosi, e lui la strinse più forte.  
«Non è vero che sei vuota e non hai niente: io e M siamo al tuo fianco, te l’ho detto che saremo qualsiasi cosa tu vorrai».  
 _Qualsiasi cosa._  
«Non sono abituata a relazionarmi con dei ragazzi» ammise, «né a fare affidamento sugli altri».  
«Ti aiuteremo meglio che potremo» le scoccò un altro bacio.  
Restarono stretti l’uno fra le braccia dell’altra in silenzio ancora per un po’, dopo Nora fece finalmente una delle domande che più le premeva.  
«Che significa quello che mi sta succedendo? D’ora in poi sarà sempre così perché sto diventando sempre più attiva come Narratore?» lui sciolse l’abbraccio e la guardò negli occhi tenendo una mano posata sulla sua guancia.  
«No, non si tratta di questo, fortunatamente» sospirò. «Tu per le anime vaganti non violente rappresenti una via di fuga sicura, hanno percepito la tua giovinezza e la tua inesperienza e ne stanno approfittando per fuggire in massa dalla Terra: più ti “attaccano” in gruppo più tu scrivi, e più scrivi più scivoli verso in una sorta di non vita dove non fai altro che accontentarli, fino a perdere la ragione».  
Nora deglutì. «Quindi, se continuò così, finirò con l’impazzire dietro ai miei personaggi?»  
«Sì» vide che gli costò fatica darle la conferma, «perché avrai costantemente una sensazione di non completezza: non potrai mai e poi mai riuscire ad accontentare tutte le anime vaganti, e loro ti faranno sentire costantemente la loro oppressione».  
«Qual è la soluzione?»  
«Stare lontana dai tuoi quaderni per un po’, far capire loro che riesci a domare le memorie che percepisci. Qualora invece tu dovessi avere una crisi, ci penserà Emme a calmarti, tranquilla: il suo è un tipo di energia che riporta la serenità in una mente umana, si fa così in generale in questi casi e con Etienne ha funzionato».  
«Quindi vi è già successo».  
«Già, ma andrà tutto bene» le baciò la fronte, «te lo prometto» e lei si strinse di più a lui. «Fila a nanna, adesso!» sospirò, dandole un ultimo bacio sulla guancia.  
«Buonanotte» gli augurò, aprendo la portiera.  
«Sogni d’oro» ricambiò.  
Nora scese dall’auto; lui aspettò che lei aprisse il portone del palazzo, prima di andar via.  
Quando lo vide andar via, fu come se le avessero portato via un pezzo di sé.

 

_Un letto a baldacchino con delle tende rosse, delle lenzuola di seta e le bretelle del top che indossava che le scivolavano sulle spalle. Una bocca fu pronta a baciarle le spalle nude e poi il collo; la spinse a sdraiarsi e fu su di lei._  
 _Si sentiva incredibilmente piccola contro il suo corpo, pensava che le avrebbe fatto facilmente tutto ciò che voleva anche per questo, non solo perché ad ogni suo tocco le era impossibile opporre resistenza._  
 _La toccava sensualmente in posti in cui si sarebbe vergognata un solo secondo prima ad essere toccata, e lei ricambiava ogni carezza scoprendo quanto fosse forte il suo corpo e accogliente ogni minima stretta delle sue braccia._  
 _Non smetteva mai di guardarla negli occhi, qualsiasi cose le facesse, non per vedere dalla sua espressione se stesse osando troppo – era sorprendentemente sicuro di quello che le faceva – ma per tenerla ancora di più legata a sé, perché dai suoi occhi lei non poteva di certo sfuggire._  
 _Da quel mare profondo che s’infrangeva ripetutamente contro gli scogli della sua paura a concedersi, fino a travolgerli, non poteva e non voleva scappare._  
 _Gemette portandosi una mano alla bocca, sentendo la mano di lui fra le gambe, ma il ragazzo le scostò la mano per non permetterle di attutire i gemiti e dicendole così implicitamente di lasciarsi ancora di più andare._  
 _Si puntellò sui gomiti per sollevarsi e cercare la sua bocca da baciare; le mise la mano sulla nuca –_ come sempre _– e la baciò intensamente andando poi a cercare i suoi seni con la bocca._  
 _Lo voleva sentire ancora di più, odiava quella lontananza e non essere abbastanza parte di lui come avrebbe voluto. Detestava non capirlo, perché significava che c’erano ancora dei posti, dentro di lui, dal quale lei era esclusa, ed era stressante. Voleva essere una cosa sola con lui, voleva sentirlo e farsi sentire, voleva che sentissero insieme la stessa cosa: strinse le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, invitandolo implicitamente ad entrare dentro di lei, presto._  
 _«Tutto ciò che vuoi» le mormorò prima di entrare, e la prima spinta le provocò abbastanza piacere da chiederne immediatamente un’altra ancora._

 

Si svegliò ansante e con la faccia rivolta verso il soffitto, era anche sudata. Deglutì: stavolta aveva sognato solo Effe, molto probabilmente perché aveva avuto paura che si fossero formate delle crepe nel loro rapporto.  
Andava male, molto male.

 

Non fu poi così difficile lasciare credere a sua madre di stare abbastanza male da non poter andare a scuola – già il giorno prima era sufficientemente preoccupata – ma tuttavia la parte difficile fu continuare a stare lontana dai suoi quaderni. Si preparò di proposito una colazione sostanziosa per perdere tempo e _occupare_ del tempo, nonostante lo sguardo le saettasse continuamente sull’orologio tondo e piatto appeso alla parete della cucina, per vedere ossessivamente quanti minuti fossero già passati.  
Alla fine, mentre mescolava i cereali nel latte caldo, la sua natura di Narratore ebbe la meglio e le mostrò delle immagini dell’anima vagante violenta del giorno precedente. Deglutì a fatica, rassegnata, sospirò e si alzò per andare a prendere il quaderno; tornò a sedersi al tavolo e scrisse fra una cucchiaiata e l’altra di cereali.

_C’erano dei comportamenti dei miei cugini maschi che m’indisponevano oltremodo: con i nostri concittadini si comportavano come se fosse loro tutto dovuto, dalle cose più semplici come la precedenza immotivata alla fila alla cassa di un supermercato, passare sotto costo un chilo di pomodori o di mele – se non regalati – e aver regalata la prima forma di formaggio fatta quella stagione, alle cose più serie come non far pagare dei lavori costosi di riparazione. La nostra famiglia aveva sempre la precedenza su chiunque, lo trovavo ingiusto, ma i ragazzi dicevano sempre che tutti ce lo dovevano perché proteggevamo e aiutavamo il paese con il nostro lavoro._   
_Se passando per la piazza qualcuno non ci salutava, i miei cugini s’inalberavano, alle volte finivano anche per fare a botte, perché non doveva esistere qualcuno che non sapesse chi fossero._   
_“Tu non sai chi sono” fu una delle frasi che sentii di più, all’epoca._   
_Quando compii diciotto anni vi fu la notizia che un bambino di sette anni era stato trovato morto sciolto nell’acido. A casa mia ciò fu detto a tavola, durante l’ora di pranzo: io mi mostrai sconvolta, mio zio commentò il fatto dicendo che la notizia non lo sorprendeva, perché quella a cui apparteneva il bambino non era una buona famiglia, e mio padre concluse affermando che, del resto, i perdigiorno che non volevano collaborare finivano sempre per essere d’intralcio e quindi andavano sciolti, dissolti nel nulla._   
_Poco più tardi mi chiamò nel suo studio per annunciarmi che stava avviando delle trattative per il mio matrimonio con il figlio di un suo caro amico che mi aveva vista la domenica a messa. Io restai sconvolta e protestai animatamente – non l’avevo nemmeno mai visto, prima d’ora – ci fu una lite violenta che finì con uno schiaffo che mi fece girare la testa e la decisione definitiva di non farmi proseguire gli studi._   
_Mi rifugiai in camera stanca di quella vita, piansi singhiozzando e dando pugni al cuscino fino a farmi venire il mal di testa e più volte mi passò per la mente l’idea di scappare via. Per farlo però, mi sarebbero serviti dei soldi o non sarei potuta andare da nessuna parte: mi venne in mente la cassaforte che mio padre aveva nel suo studio._   
_Le poche volte che da bambina ero riuscita a sbirciare le sue riunioni segrete dopo le cene sfarzose, avevo visto che chiudeva la seduta mettendo, o rimettendo, qualcosa in quella cassaforte: inequivocabilmente doveva esserci qualcosa di prezioso lì dentro, forse soldi, quindi diventò il mio obiettivo._   
_Al diavolo tutta la protezione ossessiva che mi dava come padre, al diavolo la protezione che la mia famiglia dava al paese: io sarei fuggita via, assolutamente._

Posò la penna sospirando e prese la tazza di latte con entrambe le mani per bere gli ultimi sorsi rimasti; fissò le righe scritte: che lei sapesse in città non c’erano stati omicidi o principi di avvelenamento, ultimamente, o forse l’anima non aveva ancora agito. Era strano, o perlomeno era strano più del solito.  
Si passò le mani sul volto frustrata, quando si accorse di avere l’impulso di iniziare a scrivere una nuova storia: era sola in casa, mise la tazza sporca nel lavello e decise di andare subito dai ragazzi, almeno avrebbe occupato la mente lavorando o parlando con loro.  
Appena uscita fuori dal palazzo, indossò gli auricolari del suo lettore mp3 per provare inutilmente ad occupare la mente: nonostante tutto, l’audio delle scene di altre vite che scorrevano veloci e ad intermittenza nella sua testa era molto più forte del volume delle canzoni che ascoltava. Una volta scesa dall’autobus, si tolse gli auricolari solo quando varcò la soglia dell’ _Old Paperclip_.  
«Ciao, piccola!» la salutò con un sorriso Emme da dietro il banco.  
«Ciao» si protrasse per scoccargli un bacio sulla guancia. «Effe non c’è?»  
«Volevi parlargli?» le rivolse un sorriso velato di furbizia.  
«Beh, si e no. Ieri sera ci siamo chiariti, ma…» sospirò stancamente.  
«Volevi rivederlo per vedere se davvero adesso è tutto a posto, eh?»  
«Sì» tirò su col naso evitando il suo sguardo.  
«In un legame come il nostro è normale essere così ossessivi» la tranquillizzò, «non farti troppe paranoie quando comprendi di volere mille rassicurazioni».  
«Lo so, è che la pressione che mi stanno facendo le anime vaganti mi sta rendendo sempre più nervosa, a tratti non mi riconosco più e ciò mi fa paura: mi sembra davvero di stare per toccare la follia con mano, e mi venite in mente voi e quello che passate…» terminò con un filo di voce e abbassò gli occhi sul pavimento.  
«Questo periodo passerà, vedrai!» tentò di rassicurarla stringendole una mano e regalandole uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi dolci. «Devi solo stare per un po’ lontana dalla scrittura e imparare a dominare le emozioni delle anime vaganti, noi ti staremo vicini!»  
Gli annuì. «Sono venuta proprio qui per questo, per lavorare e distrarmi».  
«Bene!» le scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli; gli indicò vagamente degli scatoloni.  
«Sistemo della merce».  
«Ok!»  
Prese un tagliacarte per spacchettare e si accovacciò a terra, iniziando un lavoro ripetitivo che forse le avrebbe riempito la mente. Il negozio era ancora vuoto, era abbastanza presto.  
«Come avete reagito voi la prima volta che è successa una cosa simile ad Etienne?» si decise a domandare, incuriosita.  
«Beh, devo dire che io non ho reagito molto bene» ammise deglutendo e abbozzando un sorriso. «È successo proprio all’inizio del nostro secondo Contratto, la morte di Ernest era ancora un dolore abbastanza vivido nelle nostri menti e io ricordavo bene il modo duro e quasi autodistruttivo con cui aveva reagito Effe, così mi preoccupai il doppio: come avrebbe reagito Effe se subito dopo la morte del nostro primo Terzo Socio, il nostro secondo Terzo Socio sarebbe impazzito subito e all’improvviso? Era una domanda a cui non volevo rispondere, nonostante non mi facesse dormire la notte, e così diventai sempre più nervoso. Ho provato a distrarre Etienne mantenendo una fredda calma apparente, ma abbiamo avuto parecchi dissapori – e come sai da ieri sera, quando due Soci litigano è sempre molto, molto pesante – e non fu una bella esperienza, diciamo».  
Restando accucciata a terra, Nora si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo negli occhi. «Effe ha reagito in modo così duro con me, perché è preoccupato di cosa potrebbe succedere a te se io impazzissi?»  
Emme inspirò a fondo. «Sì e no. È vero che nell’ultimo periodo sono stato io quello dei due che è stato più male – ero legato ad Etienne più di lui, come lui era legato a Ernest più di me – ma è anche vero che siamo entrambi iperprotettivi e apprensivi nei tuoi confronti, perché sei il Terzo Socio più giovane che finora ci è capitato e perché sei una ragazza» le sorrise teneramente.  
«Cosa intendi per “legato di più”? Avevate una… _relazione_?» stranamente sentì il cuore accelerare i battiti.  
«No, no!» scosse la testa accigliandosi a quella domanda. «Nonostante il principio d’attrazione possa giocare brutti scherzi, con i ragazzi abbiamo avuto dei rapporti normali. Certo, eravamo molto gelosi e possessivi nei loro confronti, ma non abbiamo avuto storie con loro».  
«Quindi il rapporto che avete tu e Effe è sempre stato esclusivo?»  
«Beh» fece spallucce, «nessuno dei due ha mai pensato né prima né dopo di avere una relazione con un altro uomo, quindi in un certo senso sì, direi che il nostro è un rapporto esclusivo!» fece un sorriso obliquo abbassando lo sguardo.  
Per Nora quella frase ebbe anche un altro significato: incassò il colpo deglutendo e tornò allo scatolone pieno di merce. «Però, come capita tra fratelli, ognuno di voi ha avuto un suo “prediletto”» commentò.  
«Sì, un po’ come fra te e Effe, no?» le sorrise apertamente e sicuro. «Fra noi due, è lui il tuo preferito, no? O ieri avresti litigato con me, altrimenti».  
Nora restò per un attimo basita da quell’affermazione, e quando si riscosse assentì lentamente. «Forse… credo di sì» quasi mormorò, evitando i suoi occhi.  
Emme sembrò divertito dalla cosa. «Quelli dal carattere più particolare vanno sempre a lui» scosse la testa fingendosi offeso.  
«Non mi piace la parola “particolare”» si accigliò, «che vuoi dire con “particolare”?»  
«Intendo più problematico. Tu, per esempio, hai problemi a chiedere aiuto agli altri, a lasciarti toccare e abbracciare da noi, preferisci troppo stare da sola e fare tutto da sola… Ernest invece era un tipo molto pauroso, aveva costantemente paura di pentirsi delle sue scelte e sfoderava il suo coraggio nei momenti meno opportuni, spesso con conseguenze catastrofiche: diciamo che si entusiasmava parecchio e troppo facilmente. Etienne, invece, era un ragazzo particolarmente sensibile e dolce, tanto altruista quanto spesso ingenuo: l’abbiamo salvato da un paio di truffe».  
«Effe è un provocatore» osservò, «credo che sia per questo che finisce sempre per stare di più accanto a persone che hanno bisogno di essere spronate».  
Emme la fissò sorridendo e chinandosi sul banco poggiando il mento sul palmo di una mano. «Tu ti sei affezionata di più a lui per questo, perché ti sprona?»  
Ci rifletté su brevemente. «Credo di essermi affezionata di più a lui perché mi fa arrabbiare e mi infastidisce, quindi direi di sì».  
Lui rise. «Hai bisogno di arrabbiarti per andare avanti?»  
Alzò le spalle. «Mi rendo conto che prima d’incontrare voi ero molto statica» asserì facendo spallucce e fissando lo scatolone per evitare i suoi occhi; Emme la guardò malinconicamente.  
Il carillon a vento sulla porta suonò dolcemente attirando la loro attenzione, entrò la proprietaria della merceria vicino al loro negozio.  
«Ciao!» li salutò cordiale. «Avete per caso cinquanta euro da scambiare?» chiese speranzosa.  
«Aspetta, dovrei averli…» le rispose Emme, e fece per aprire la cassa. Ma non si aprì. Riprovò e non accadde nulla. «Strano» mormorò, «perché non si apre?»  
«Oddio!» si sorprese la donna. «Anche a voi? Sono venuta qui perché la mia cassa non si apre più, ho provato dal tabacchino ma anche lui ha problemi con la cassa, e adesso anche voi!»  
«Cosa?!» si meravigliò Emme. «Non si aprono più le casse dei negozi? Tutte insieme?!»  
«Già! Incredibile, vero?»  
Nora fissò entrambi inarcando le sopracciglia, ma il suo sguardo non li focalizzò sul serio perché nella sua testa andò oltre seguendo la strana eco che aveva provocato in lei quella situazione e la parola “cassa”. Nella sua mente scorse l’immagine di due mani che provavano ad aprire una cassaforte e una sequenza di parole.  
 _Roba preziosa da proteggere – soldi – cassaforte – cassa._  
Era opera dell’anima vagante, non aveva dubbi.  
Aspettò pazientemente che la donna se ne andasse, poi andò al banco da Emme e gli porse il quaderno su cui aveva scritto a colazione.  
«C’è un’anima vagante violenta dietro a tutto questo, ne sono sicura».  
«Sai perché è fissata con le casse e le casseforti?» le chiese finendo di leggere le ultime righe.  
«No, non so neanche com’è morta, dovrei continuare a scrivere per saperne di più…» e si accorse che al sol pensiero le tremavano le mani, sia dalla voglia di scrivere di nuovo, sia per la paura d’impazzire. Stavolta ci sarebbe andata vicina, se lo sentiva.  
Effe rientrò al negozio proprio in quel momento, sembrava trafelato, come se dovesse informali subito di qualcosa.  
«Ciao, piccola» la salutò con un bacio veloce sulla guancia. «Abbiamo un problema: in città non si aprono più un sacco di casseforti, hanno dei problemi anche un paio di banche e degli uffici postali».  
«Se è per questo anche le casse dei negozi non si aprono più» l’informò Emme, «compresa la nostra» fece per aprirla per fargli vedere che non andava.  
«Cosa?!» si accigliò e girò intorno al banco per provare anche lui ad aprirla, le assestò anche un paio di colpi con la mano. «Niente» si grattò la testa.  
«Comunque, anche Nora crede come te che sia un lavoro per noi» gli indicò la ragazza con un cenno della testa. «Stamattina ha scritto un pezzo di storia dove c’entra una cassaforte».  
«No!» Effe scosse la testa, fermo nella sua decisione. «Per catturarla, Nora dovrebbe scrivere di nuovo, ed è fuori discussione! Non ha ucciso nessuno, giudico di mandarla in Purgatorio, possiamo stanarla anche da soli».  
«E come? Come possiamo attirarla a noi?» era scettico.  
«La cassa!» l’indicò. «Anche sulla nostra cassa qui al negozio c’è un po’ di lei, faremo qualcosa per attirarla».  
«E cosa?» incalzò.  
«Qualsiasi cosa, un modo lo troveremo, no?»  
Emme si passò le mani sul volto, esasperato.  
«Dobbiamo agire in fretta» aggiunse Nora, «con le banche e gli uffici postali bloccati, potrebbe scoppiare il caos da un momento all’altro».  
«Non possiamo farti scrivere ancora! È troppo pericoloso!» insisté Effe.  
«Ascolta» provò a convincerlo con tono deciso, «tu stesso hai detto che non è poi così violenta, non la distruggerai, quindi è meno forte delle altre: se domino lei, potrò finalmente uscirne fuori».  
«Mi sembra una buona idea» constatò Emme.  
«No, è una _pessima_ idea!» sibilò nervosamente. «Lei non scriverà un bel niente!»  
Nora inspirò a fondo e, stanca della situazione, afferrò bruscamente i polsi di Effe. «So che sei enormemente apprensivo nei miei confronti, ma potresti una volta tanto fidarti di quello che voglio fare? Lasciami andare». Lui la guardò negli occhi, per un attimo interdetto.  
«Dovresti saperlo che io odio lasciare andare anche uno solo dei miei Soci».  
«Ti chiedo di lasciarmi andare perché conto sul tuo aiuto, so che se avrò bisogno di qualcosa, tu ci sarai: non volevi insegnarmi questo, a chiedere aiuto e a non fare tutto da sola?»  
«Ma non così!» protestò.  
«Fidati di me, come io mi sto fidando di te» ribadì il concetto.  
«Lasciamola fare» rincarò Emme, mentre lei lasciava la presa sui polsi di lui; Effe deglutì a stento.  
«E va bene, ma stai attenta» gli annuì con forza e fece un bel respiro.  
«Chiudiamo il negozio, allora».  
Chiusero il negozio per bene e accesero un paio di candele al posto della luce elettrica. Nora si sedette sullo sgabello al banco, vicino alla cassa, e aprì il quaderno per provare ad iniziare a scrivere. Emme si mise davanti a lei, Effe al suo fianco; sospirò stancamente.  
«Sentite, potreste evitare di starmi addosso? Non ci riesco, altrimenti…»  
Effe brontolò qualcosa d’incomprensibile, Emme gli fece cenno di seguirlo allontanandosi.  
Nora si umettò le labbra e respirando profondamente si sgranchì le spalle – era carica di tensione e si sentiva fremere – si augurò di saper tener testa alle emozioni dei suoi personaggi e fece per iniziare a scrivere, ma altre idee non richieste le vennero in mente; strinse gli occhi, frustrata.  
«Nora, tutto bene?» le chiese Effe, vedendo la sua espressione.  
«Sì, non preoccuparti» provò di rassicurarlo inutilmente: neanche lei era serena.  
“Devo finire di scrivere questa storia” si disse mentalmente, “se non finisco questa non potrò andare avanti. Non posso iniziare cento storie e non finirne neanche una, non posso lasciarmi dominare dalle emozioni delle anime, o non vivrei più, non farei altro che scrivere ed impazzirei. Devo scrivere la Fine di questa, devo procedere con ordine e sicurezza”. Si morse il labbro superiore e stavolta iniziò sul serio.

_Non fu facile avere il codice della cassaforte: provai inutilmente la mia data di nascita, quella di mia madre e l’anniversario di matrimonio dei miei, ma niente. Alla fine mi ritrovai a fare una cosa un po’ stupida: feci finta di avere un improvviso e spiccato interesse sentimentale per uno dei ragazzi che ultimamente giravano sempre intorno a mio padre e con mille moine e false promesse lo convinsi a spiare il suo capo mentre apriva la cassaforte durante le riunioni._   
_Una volta avuto il codice, una domenica mattina finsi di stare male, dissi che sarei andata a messa dopo e quando rimasi finalmente da sola in casa – con soltanto la servitù – m’intrufolai nello studio di mio padre._   
_Ero così sicura che lì dentro avrei trovato delle mazzette di banconote che quando invece aprendo trovai cartelle su cartelle di documenti restai delusa e basita. Mi dissi che forse fra tutte quelle carte avrei potuto pur trovare qualcosa di utile che mi aiutasse a scappare di casa in tempo prima del mio fidanzamento ufficiale, e mi sedetti alla scrivania massiccia a scartabellare._   
_Restai ancora più sorpresa quando aprendo la prima cartella notai che erano tutte note scritte a mano – non battute a macchina come dei documenti formali – ed erano lettere, richieste, annotazioni di pagamenti e ricevute._   
_Mio padre si occupava di trasporti, sì, ma di trasporti di droga e donne dell’est europeo da prostituire._   
_C’erano anche annotate delle quote mensili ricevute da molti negozi del nostro paese: scorsi la lista trovando dei nomi che conoscevo, tutta la gente da cui solitamente facevo la spesa o compravo roba, gente da cui venivo non solo rispettata, ma spesso anche servita con mille riverenze e onorata. Quindi si occupava anche di racket._   
_La mia famiglia era una famiglia mafiosa._   
_Diciotto anni vissuti in mezzo alla menzogna. Le stesse mani paterne che mi abbracciavano, coccolavano e viziavano quando mio padre tornava da “lavoro” erano sporche del sangue di altri uomini: lessi rapidamente l’elenco degli ultimi ordini di omicidio, figurava anche quello del bambino sciolto nell’acido. Così come mio padre aveva avuto cura di me quando ero una bambina, altrettanto non ne aveva avuta per un altro bambino. Riuscii a stento a trattenere un conato di vomito._   
_La nostra casa, tutto quello che avevo, i miei studi e i miei abiti, perfino il cibo che mangiavo, tutto era sporco di sangue altrui e comprato con soldi che non ci appartenevano perché guadagnato da altri e strappato loro con forza._   
_Tutto il rispetto che l’intero paese aveva per noi era in realtà timore, avevano paura che facendomi un torto, anche solo non salutarmi mentre passavo per la piazza, potesse trasformarsi in un omicidio._   
_Mi piantai le unghie sul viso, mi graffiai esangue; mi alzai come un automa dalla sedia e mi guardai allo specchio: stavo piangendo silenziosamente senza neanche rendermene conto._   
_Aprendo quella cassaforte avevo aperto un vaso di Pandora, venendo a conoscenza di segreti che avevano cambiato per sempre la mia vita. Perché l’avevo fatto? E perché era proprio quella la mia famiglia?_   
_Scoppiai in un singhiozzo che presto si trasformò in un urlo disperato, sentii le cameriere correre lungo il corridoio per venire a vedere cosa fosse successo, ma io chiusi di corsa la porta a chiave e per bloccarla vi misi contro una poltrona pesante. Ancora col respiro affannato per lo sforzo, mi guardai intorno e urlai di nuovo a squarciagola, isterica e piangendo: mi girava la testa e mi sembrava di sentire ovunque odore di sangue e polvere._   
_Non avrei mai potuto ricominciare, ovunque fossi andata non avrei mai potuto ricominciare una nuova vita, perché tutto quello che finora avevo vissuto era sbagliato e c’ero stata in mezzo talmente a lungo che me lo sentivo sotto pelle. Mi sentivo sporca e per pulirmi avrei voluto spellarmi viva._   
_Tutto di me era sbagliato, perché qualsiasi cosa nella mia vita avessi acquistato, mangiato o indossato era stato pagato col sangue altrui, era stato rubato, aveva provocato delle morti. Gridai ancora e cominciai a distruggere la stanza, come se potessi in qualche modo liberare tutto il male che c’era dentro a quei mobili costosi acquistati col sangue soltanto distruggendoli, pensando irrazionalmente che così il male si sarebbe polverizzato con loro._   
_Le cameriere bussarono alla porta, mi supplicarono di aprire, ma io urlavo e piangevo senza darmi pace. E distruggevo. Lanciai un grosso orologio da tavolo contro la finestra, fracassandola, il vetro scheggiato schizzato in aria mi procurò dei tagli e vedendomi realmente sporca di sangue delirai ancor di più e mi strappai i vestiti di dosso graffiandomi tutta._   
_Quando ormai avevo mal di testa e non trovavo più niente da poter distruggere, mi placai appena e mi guardai intorno contemplando il caos che avevo creato: ero distaccata ma non soddisfatta. Vidi che dentro la cassaforte c’era una scatola che non avevo ancora aperto, mi avvicinai e l’aprii._   
_C’era una pistola._

L’immagine della pistola dentro alla scatola fu l’ultima cosa che Nora vide nella sua mente: alzò di scatto lo sguardo dal foglio, incredibilmente assetata, le girava la testa e le doleva molto la schiena – tanto aveva stretto inconsapevolmente le spalle – e stava annaspando come se fosse appena tornata a galla da una lunga apnea.  
«NORA!» la richiamò Effe, ma prima ancora che i suoi occhi potessero cercare quelli del ragazzo, vide materializzarsi davanti a sé una giovane ragazza dai capelli lunghissimi, scompigliati e di un castano più scuro del suo; aveva i vestiti logori, stracciati, dei graffi sul viso e sulle braccia e un buco sanguinante all’altezza del cuore.  
«Salve, Narratore» la salutò con un debole sorriso.  
Nora di sottecchi vide Effe materializzare immediatamente la sua sciabola per soccorrerla, ma Emme lo fermò scuotendo la testa.  
«Ciao. Ti sei uccisa sparandoti al cuore?» aveva un filo di voce.  
«Sì» annuì malinconicamente, «credo che quella pistola fosse nascosta lì per non farla trovare dalla Polizia: chissà quante persone hanno ucciso i miei parenti, con quella».  
«Perché ti sei uccisa?»  
«Non avrei potuto ricominciare, potevo soltanto _finire_. Sangue al sangue, per questo mi sono uccisa proprio con quell’arma».  
«Ma non hai trovato la tua fine come volevi, visto che sei ancora qui» osservò.  
«Sai» sospirò, «non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedermi eternamente perché mai ho deciso di aprire quella cassaforte: avrei potuto benissimo scappare cercando roba di valore da un’altra parte, avrei potuto rubare i gioielli di mia madre e venderli, per esempio, ma i miei ricordi d’infanzia erano legati a quello studio misterioso, ho sempre dato molto significato a quella cassaforte, e così l’ho aperta» si strinse nelle spalle. «Le casseforti non vanno aperte, qualsiasi cosa protegga qualcos’altro di prezioso non va aperto, perché non sai mai in che senso possa essere davvero prezioso il contenuto: potrebbe anche custodire segreti orribili, invece che segreti pieni di tenerezza».  
«Non puoi bloccare tutte le casseforti della città per questo, devi lasciare gli altri umani in pace e tenere per te le tue memorie: i vivi non possono ricordare al posto tuo e devo imparare da soli cosa devono proteggere e custodire o meno».  
«Avrei tanto voluto non aprire quella cassaforte» ripeté ostinatamente scuotendo la testa.  
«Ma ormai è fatta, puoi soltanto andare avanti lasciando la Terra, adesso: la vuoi una Fine?»  
«Io…» si guardò intorno corrucciandosi, indecisa, e vide gli altri due Soci. «Loro ti proteggono e custodiscono?» domandò a Nora indicando i due ragazzi.  
«Sì» rispose, stranita dalla domanda.  
«Sento che i loro sentimenti sono molto forti, sono apprensivi e ti proteggono ossessivamente: devi stare attenta a chi ti protegge in questo modo, perché chi si comporta così per evitarti ogni male alla fine sarà proprio lui stesso a farti il male più grande. Esattamente come ha fatto mio padre». Nora vide Effe deglutire nervosamente.  
Si accigliò. «No, ti sbagli: io mi fido di loro, non mi faranno mai del male».  
«Sicura?»  
«Sì».  
Sospirò stancamente. «Peccato, sei così giovane» le fissò tristemente il rosario dei Sette Dolori che aveva al polso. Istintivamente, Nora nascose il polso destro sotto l’altro braccio, infastidita.  
«Allora, vuoi andare avanti o no? La vuoi una Fine?»  
La ragazza si guardò intorno un’ultima volta. «Sì».  
Nora si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Siamo con te» le disse Emme, «qualsiasi cosa ti succeda noi siamo al tuo fianco. Sarò pronto ad intervenire il qualsiasi momento». Lei assenti, prese la penna e cominciò a scrivere.

_Un solo colpo e il filo della mia vita si sarebbe spezzato con la stessa facilità con cui quella stessa arma aveva spezzato la vita di chissà quante altre persone. Il mio sangue, lo stesso della mia famiglia, avrebbe lavato via quello che i miei parenti avevano sparso. Avrei dato sangue al sangue e morte alla morte._   
_Non potevo ricominciare, ma volevo chiudere quel cerchio, e l’unico modo per farlo era spararmi al cuore – per non sentire più alcuna emozioni straziante alla sola idea di quello che mio padre aveva fatto – e porre finalmente l’unica parola che in quel momento poteva avere un senso: Fine._

L’ultima cosa che Nora vide fu la parola _Fine_ illuminarsi come ogni volta, poi un’ondata di emozioni contrastanti e non sue la travolse. Si portò le mani alla base del collo, non ci vedeva più e le mancava l’aria, si sentiva il corpo debole e molle, tant’è che cadde dalla sedia sentendo più dolore di quello previsto.  
«NORA!» l’urlo disperato di Effe.  
«Penso io a lei!» lo fermò Emme. «Tu pensa all’anima!» Nora sentì i suoi passi sul pavimento mentre lei era colta dagli spasmi – che la facevano muovere nonostante ogni minima mossa le provocasse un male atroce – mentre l’altro si diresse sicuro verso l’anima vagante.  
«Hai avuto la tua Fine!» le porse la lama della sciabola. «Ora vai ed espiare le tue colpe!»  
Attraverso le palpebre socchiuse, Nora vide soltanto che la ragazza scomparve allo stesso modo di tutte le altre anime vaganti violente che aveva incontrato prima d’ora.  
Emme le strinse una mano e le accarezzò il viso. «Nora, piccola, calmati: è tutto finito! Respira a fondo, ti aiuterò io a subliminare la tua energia da Narratore in eccesso!»  
Nora gli strinse un braccio in modo convulso, provando a respirare meglio e cercando disperatamente una fonte di salvezza, qualcosa che potesse ridarle l’aria e potarle via il dolore. L’energia rasserenante di Emme le arrivò, fu come una luce nella sua mente, un sole primaverile dopo un brutto temporale, ma non ebbe l’effetto voluto: adesso che la sua mente era più lucida, le anime vaganti ebbero una scusa in più per attaccarla di nuovo e maggiormente.  
Urlò.  
Vide una bambina morta che stringeva un orsacchiotto di peluche sporco di sangue, vide una donna incinta che si lanciava da una finestra e un ragazzo venire strangolato. Vide una ragazza soffocare un vecchio con un cuscino e un uomo prendere a coltellate una donna.  
 _Morti – sangue – dolore – coltelli – lacci che stringevano – sangue – disperazione – morte – pistole – vetri infranti – morte – urla di dolore – strazio – tortura – morte – sangue – tombe e fiori secchi – morte._  
Urlò ancora piangendo e dimenandosi.  
«Perché non sta funzionando?!» si disperò Effe. «Sta per impazzire!»  
«Non lo so! Nora!» la richiamò. «Nora, piccola, mi senti? Cosa stai sentendo, adesso?» le domandò, provando a capire cosa non stesse andando per il verso giusto.  
«Ti prego, spegni la luce!» singhiozzò ad occhi chiusi. «C’è troppa luce, li vedo tutti! Non mi danno pace! Io non posso scrivere di tutti, non ce la farò mai!» portò le mani al volto per graffiarsi le guance, ma Emme la bloccò prontamente.  
«F! Credo che abbia bisogno _di te_ , non _di me_!»  
«No! È impossibile!»  
«Dice che vede troppa luce! Ha bisogno del tuo potere, non del mio!»  
«Dove si è mai visto un Narratore che ha bisogno di una cosa simile per placarsi?!»  
«Non abbiamo molto tempo: provaci, ti prego!»  
Avevano parlato gridando, Nora continuava a dimenarsi e a provare a farsi male – Emme continuava a fermarla in tempo – sentì soltanto come un spiffero di aria fredda in sua direzione, e poi la sua fonte di salvezza arrivò posandole una mano sul braccio.  
Alla cieca, scattò a sedere nonostante ciò le costasse un dolore lancinante, urlò di dolore stringendosi a lui ad occhi chiusi e lui la strinse più forte a sé mettendole una mano sulla nuca. Quella presa dietro la sua testa fu tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno: le luci si spensero, sulla sua mente calò un velo nero come la notte, solo lei brillava nel buio, era sola in piena solitudine e senza più nessuno che l’opprimesse. In quell’oscurità riuscì finalmente a trovare se stessa senza più voci che le urlavano nelle orecchie, perché per quanto potesse sentire freddo, avrebbe pur sempre trovato un modo per riscaldarsi da sé.  
Finalmente si placò.  
«Non mi lasciare» gemette.  
«Non ti lascio, piccola, non ti lascio» le sussurrò all’orecchio, mentre stretti in quell’abbraccio prendevano a dondolarsi inconsapevolmente avanti e indietro. «Va tutto bene, adesso, non sei sola, ci sono io».  
«Non mi lasciare» ripeté con un filo di voce.  
Le baciò più volte il viso. «Giuro che non ti lascerò mai, sarò con te per sempre» la baciò ancora.  
«Meglio portarla di sopra, a letto» suggerì Emme, «ha bisogno di riposare».  
Sentì Effe sollevarla da terra e salire le scale portandola in braccio. Emme gli aprì le porte e lui la sdraiò sul letto per poi sdraiarsi accanto a lei abbracciandola da dietro. Emme le accarezzò il viso e i capelli e le baciò la fronte.  
«Riposati» le sussurrò, spegnendo le luci e lasciando da soli lei e Effe; non ebbe nemmeno la forza di rispondergli.  
Effe la strinse di più a sé e le coprì il viso e il collo di piccoli baci.  
«Ma non hai mai paura del buio?» le domandò come incuriosito.  
«Mai» mormorò appena; lo sentì stringerla di più a sé e baciarla ancora, poi si addormentò, sfinita.

 

Erano passate due ore, ormai, Emme entrò nella stanza in penombra; avvertì subito che Nora stava dormendo profondamente mentre Effe era sveglio e l’abbracciava ancora di spalle. Girò il letto per guardarli entrambi in faccia e s’inginocchiò a terra. Nora nel sonno teneva la mano destra posata su quella di Effe, gli stava facendo un male atroce e ripetuto bruciandolo col rosario, ma lui non si spostava di un centimetro. Lentamente e delicatamente, Emme le tolse il rosario dal polso e lo posò sul comodino, posando poi la sua di mano sulle loro per guarirlo più rapidamente.  
«Come sta, adesso?» parlò sussurrando in un’antica lingua che conoscevano solo lui e l’altro, in quella stanza.  
«Sta molto meglio, ma ha ancora bisogno di dormire» e libero dalla presenza del rosario, le strinse la mano e le accarezzò il braccio. «Ha solo diciotto anni e sta bene soltanto nell’Oscurità, ti rendi conto?»  
«Al buio non può vedere tutto il dolore che ha intorno, né le cose che sta perdendo, affoga la sofferenza nella staticità, perché non vedendo dove andare resta in un solo posto, quello più accogliente: l’Oscurità, che è sempre la scelta più facile. Porta il rosario dei Sette Dolori, del resto» le accarezzò anche lui il viso, guardandola dormire.  
«Cosa pensi di quello che le ha detto l’anima vagante?»  
«Quella cosa sul fatto che alla fine saremo noi a farle del male?» scrollò le spalle. «Sciocchezze, deliri di un’anima che non sa cosa fare e dove andare, non ti sarà sembrava una profezia, per caso?» lo prese in giro con un sorriso rassicurante.  
«Il tono era quello».  
«Non è stato niente, stai tranquillo» la sua mano accarezzò i capelli di Nora e poi si posò sulla guancia dell’altro; Effe girò appena la testa per baciargli il palmo della mano.  
Emme sospirò, guardò se nel letto ci fosse ancora un pochino di spazio e si sdraiò alla meglio di fronte a Nora, stringendo una mano di lei e posando di nuovo l’altra sul viso di Effe.  
«Ho avuto paura di perderla» gli mormorò Effe.  
«Io ho avuto paura di perdervi entrambi, e dopo sarei morto anch’io».  
«Fra le mie braccia è così bella che l’unica cosa che mi ha impedito di metterle le mani addosso finora è stato il costante bruciore del rosario. Voglio fare l’amore con lei».  
«Lo so» non c’era stato dolore nelle loro parole, solo rassegnazione.  
«Fa male, tutto questo. Non tollero l’idea che qualcuno, specie un debole umano, possa averla al posto mio. La voglio solo come e quanto voglio te, ma non posso condannarla a questo, non posso privarla di una vita normale, di un amore normale, della maternità. E non posso neanche renderla consapevole che la sua morte mi ucciderà per poi uccidere anche te: se non la farò mia, avremo entrambi più possibilità di vivere ancora dopo la sua morte, perché avremo vite separate come è stato con gli altri Terzi Soci; se invece la farò mia, moriremo tutti e tre insieme. Vederla così vicina alla pazzia, pensare sul serio a tutto quello che si sarebbe persa della sua vita, mi ha fatto capire molto di più di quanto volessi davvero comprendere».  
Gli accarezzò il collo. «Abbiamo superato i primi tempi da Soci, durissimi, siamo a scesi a patti con i nostri difetti per restare insieme, abbiamo combattuto contro anime implacabili, quindi supereremo anche questa, insieme».  
«Voglio che siate felici, voglio potervi amare e darvi tutto ciò di cui avete bisogno affinché non abbiate mai la necessità di allontanarvi da me e trovare altra felicità altrove. Voglio esserci io dietro ad ogni vostro sorriso, e sento distintamente che la stessa cosa vale anche per te». La mano di Emme si fermò e lo vide deglutire a stento distogliendo gli occhi da suoi: aveva fatto centro. «Credo che sia per questo che non penso affatto che noi questa cosa la supereremo, piuttosto la trascineremo con noi ad oltranza fino a quando non arriveremo al bivio definitivo: lasciare Nora libera di vivere ed amare – soffrendo noi due insieme e da soli, ma sopravvivendo perché non legati profondamente a te – o condannarla e morire tutti e tre insieme?»  
«Non arriveremo a questo» provò a dissuaderlo, «le cose prenderanno una loro svolta naturale e nemmeno ce ne accorgeremo».  
«Lo pensi davvero?»  
«Sì» mentì, avvicinandosi a lui per dargli un bacio dolce e veloce sulle labbra.  
Le loro mani erano su quella di Nora, si strinsero a lei e la guardarono dormire in silenzio ancora per un po’, insieme.

 

Era ormai ora di cena, quando Nora si svegliò, sentì i morsi della fame. Era ancora fra le braccia di Effe, si voltò piano verso di lui e incontrò i suoi occhi azzurri calmi e limpidi, che brillavano nel buio quanto il suo sorriso.  
«Come va, ora?»  
«Meglio, grazie».  
«Emme ha chiamato tua madre, le ha detto che cenerai qui: quando vuole sa sempre essere convincente e rassicurante» ammiccò.  
Nora abbozzò un debole sorriso. «Grazie di tutto».  
«Non devi neanche dirlo» sussurrò contro la sua pelle, prima di baciarle più volte la guancia.  
Il suo abbraccio era caldo e accogliente, non aveva più bisogno di lui ma avrebbe voluto averne ancora per non uscire da quella stanza e porre così fine a quel momento così intenso in cui tutto il resto contava poco: lasciando andare ogni paranoia, ricambiò ogni suo bacio e ogni sua carezza.  
Erano da soli nella penombra ed erano su di un letto, e non era un sogno. Il corpo di lui era più forte e caldo di quello che aveva sentito in sogno, era un’emozione sottile, pericolosa e suadente sentirlo: capì che non poteva fare altro che arrendersi e gli accarezzò i capelli mentre la bocca di lui cercava il suo collo; sentì la sua lingua contro la propria pelle e trattenne il respiro perdendosi nella sensazione accecante e totalizzante che le dava.  
La bocca di Effe risalì il suo collo e si posò sul mento, la guardò negli occhi con le labbra ad un millimetro dalle su: stava esitando, Nora non ebbe neanche il tempo di chiedersi il perché.  
«Vado a vedere se la cena è pronta» le disse accarezzandole il viso.  
Scivolò dalle sue braccia e scese dal letto silenziosamente; Nora fissò la sua schiena fino a quando non svoltò l’angolo. Sentì improvvisamente freddo e cercò il suo calore nell’altro lato del letto; mise il naso contro il cuscino per respirare il suo profumo a fondo.  
Era finita, ormai, lo voleva.

 

Era rimasta anche a dormire dai ragazzi, e dormendo da sola nella sua stanza si era ritrovata a raggomitolarsi su di un fianco mordicchiandosi le nocche di una mano: Effe si era fermato dal baciarla, ma durante la cena per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che sfiorarla ad ogni minima scusa. Adesso come stava sfogando la sua frustrazione? Era nel letto di Emme?  
C’era qualcosa che le sfuggiva di quei due ragazzi, qualcosa che probabilmente aveva a che fare con la loro natura. Loro sapevano tutto l’uno dell’altro, il loro era un rapporto che durava secoli e secoli, fatto di reciproca e profonda conoscenza, di vero attaccamento e di compromessi. Invidiava entrambi, ma non riusciva a provare anche un briciolo di risentimento.  
Semmai, il risentimento lo provava contro se stessa, perché non si capiva, non comprendeva cosa stesse succedendo al suo corpo – che sembrava chiamare sempre più spesso il contatto con gli altri due ragazzi e infuocarsi al sol ricordo dei suoi sogni – cosa le passasse per testa – li pensava _continuamente_ e sembrava che le sue idee su un primo amore normale fossero state spazzate via – e cosa le passasse per il cuore – solo loro potevano darle quello di cui aveva bisogno, con loro non sarebbe stata più sola e avrebbe avuto l’eterna certezza di un amore ricambiato e perfetto.  
Seduta a fare colazione con loro, sorrideva guardando come Effe rubasse man mano a Emme le fette biscottate che lui spalmava di marmellata per sé. Da quando li conosceva, sorrideva più spesso.  
Suonarono alla porta, si guardarono in faccia.  
«Non hanno suonato nemmeno al citofono» si sorprese Effe, «chi può essere a quest’ora?»  
«Vado io» sospirò pazientemente Emme. Lo sentirono aprire la porta, ma non salutare qualcuno; tornò in cucina con una scatola di cartone, semplice, quadrata e di modeste dimensioni.  
«Non c’era nessuno» era sorpreso, «ma c’è scritto che è per te» porse il pacco a Effe, che si accigliò. Effettivamente sul fianco vi era scritto con un pennarello rosso “Per Fabio Errante”.  
Effe tagliò lo scotch con un coltello e aprì la scatola, vide il contenuto per primo e rise divertito.  
«Che cos’è?» s’incuriosì Nora.  
«Sono due regali, il primo è questo» e tirò fuori dalla scatola un grazioso cestino di vimini con il manico pieno di ciliegie mature, profumate, lucide e invitanti.  
«Ciliegie di questi tempi?» si meravigliò Nora, allungando una mano per prenderne un paio: erano davvero invitanti. Effe le schiaffeggiò la mano, ridendo.  
«Fossi in te non ne mangerei, a meno che tu non voglia sentire l’impellente bisogno di perdere la tua verginità: non sono ciliegie della Terra, e sono un potente afrodisiaco». Nora deglutì e allontanò la mano: di pensieri sconci ne aveva già abbastanza.  
«Restano mature sul ramo fino a sei mesi» continuò Effe, «una volta colte marciscono solo dopo tre mesi, e il loro effetto dura ben tre ore per ogni frutto mangiato: prendine una manciata e avrai un giorno intero di sesso no stop» ghignò divertito.  
«No, grazie» borbottò. «Si può sapere chi ti manda un regalo simile?»  
«La stessa persona che mi manda anche questo» e prese dalla scatola un’altra più piccola, una scatolina di ebano intagliata che sembrava contenere un oggetto di dimensioni assai piccole. Effe l’aprì, era un anello.  
«Ciliegie afrodisiache, un anello…» elencò Nora, aggrottando la fronte, «è una tua spasimante?»  
Effe rise di cuore scuotendo la testa. «Niente affatto! O perlomeno, io non lo vorrei!» e fissò l’anello con un sorriso sarcastico; era in oro giallo e fra due piccoli draghi vi era incastonato un diaspro rosso. «E così ce l’hai fatta, eh? Vecchio figlio di puttana… sei sempre stato il mio orgoglio».  
«Un gingillino poco appariscente» commentò Nora, indicando con un cenno della testa l’anello; Effe rise ancora e lo lanciò a Emme, che lo prese al volo. Lui lo guardò con attenzione.  
«Dalla descrizione che mi hai fatto una volta, devo dedurre che è l’anello che indossano i maschi della tua famiglia?»  
«Già!» incrociò le braccia al petto. «Era stato distrutto quando sono entrato nella Guardia delle Memorie, ma a quanto pare, nonostante io sia stato diseredato, chi è appena salito al comando della mia casata me l’ha fatto riavere, pur non potendo riabilitare il mio nome».  
«Carino da parte sua» sorrise Emme, rilanciandogli l’anello.  
«Credo che verrà presto a farci visita, allora» osservò, inarcando un sopraciglio e rimettendo il gioiello al suo posto.  
«Chi?» Nora ormai stava morendo dalla curiosità.  
Effe incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e si protrasse maliziosamente verso di lei. «Colui a cui devo il mio nome italiano: ho deciso di chiamarmi così in suo onore».  
«Suppongo che non mi dirai di più, vero?» storse la bocca.  
«Esatto! E siccome stamattina sono di buon umore, adesso andremo ad allenarci insieme!»  
«Ci siamo appena alzati!» protestò.  
«Fa niente!» le fece cenno di alzarsi sotto lo sguardo divertito di Emme. «Vai a cambiarti, nell’armadio di camera tua troverai una tuta!»  
Nora si cambiò brontolando e chiedendosi mentalmente chi mai poteva essere per Effe quel tipo misterioso: l’aveva immediatamente rallegrato. E stavolta era _gelosa_ , non _invidiosa_.  
Presero l’ascensore per andare giù in palestra e Effe canticchiò per tutta la discesa qualcosa di incomprensibile in una lingua a lei sconosciuta. Una volta arrivati, lui agitò velocemente una mano verso il fondo della stanza, materializzando dei bersagli a cerchi colorati e concentrici.  
“Entrambi possono materializzare degli oggetti e polverizzarli” pensò Nora, “possono spostare le cose con la forza del pensiero e hanno forza e velocità sovraumana. Sono più forti e veloci di un essere umano e possono manipolare il creato: chi è vicino a chi ha creato l’uomo e la Terra, o discende da chi gli è vicino, può fare tutto questo?”  
Effe si avvicinò a lei con un gran sorriso e materializzò due archi, gliene porse uno.  
«Tiro con l’arco?» si stupì.  
«Tiro con l’arco» annuì con convinzione. «Ci vuole precisione e attenzione, ti aiuterà a concentrarti e lasciar stare le anime vaganti che vogliono spingerti a scrivere di loro. È un toccasana, vedrai!» le fece cenno di mettersi in posizione e si mise dietro di lei.  
Deglutì sentendolo così vicino, con la bocca contro il suo orecchio le diceva cosa fare.  
«Ecco, così» le disse, aiutandola a prendere la mira. Respirò il suo profumo a piene narici, il suo calore le arrivò fino al cuore. «E adesso, scocca!» tirò la freccia.  
 _Centro_.

  
  
  
  


  
**Note finali dell’episodio:**  
Sono le 23,42 di giovedì 10 giugno e io sto finendo ADESSO di scrivere quest’episodio! *urla disperata* Ho avuto una settimana pienissima e per giunta questo si è rivelato un episodio lunghissimo e man mano che scrivevo si aggiungevano cose su cose! *urla di nuovo* Doveva perfino esserci un’altra scena, ma l’ho tagliata e la metterò all’inizio del prossimo episodio, o non ne sarei più venuta fuori.  
Siamo al giro di boa, gente, a metà, e quindi era anche arrivata ora che Nora prendesse atto dei suoi sentimenti e delle sue pulsioni ~~sessuali~~.  
In quest’episodio abbiamo visto: la prima volta di F e M (vi informo che nessuno dei due è pienamente attivo o passivo, fanno a turno, so che volevate saperlo), F e Nora che in soldoni pomiciano e Nora che sclera. Chi sarà l’amico di F? *mistero* Ma, soprattutto, mangeranno prima o poi queste ciliegie? *ari-mistero*  
Non mi ricordo più chi, forse **Naco** , mi aveva chiesto se per caso in precedenza c’erano stati dei rapporti a tre con i precedenti Terzi Soci, la risposta, come avete appena letto, è NO. Effettivamente, rileggendo l’episodio precedente, mi sono accorta che la frase “è stato il mio primo e unico uomo” poteva suonare come “unico attualmente”, così ho ribadito il concetto. F e M diciamo che non sono omosessuali o bisessuali, semplicemente sono attratti solo dall’altro al di là della propria identità sessuale, questo per tutto il misto delle emozioni che provano per la loro situazione e per la maledizione.  
Mi sono accorta che ogni volta che scrivo storie di questo tipo qualcuno mi chiede se ho letto qualcosa di Anna Rice, risposta: no. Più persone che conoscono bene i miei gusti tra l’altro mi hanno detto che non mi piacerebbe XD (ed effettivamente non mi sento attratta più di tanto dai suoi libri, lo ammetto). Per tutte le mie storie con una base simile, la mia ispirazione è molto meno “di cultura”: Buffy e Streghe; dalle Clamp ho preso l’ambiguità sessuale dei personaggi, da Jonathan Stroud l’incredibile ironia con cui condisce perfino le scene più drammatiche e decisive, il suo prendersi poco sul serio.  
L’anello della famiglia di F è pacchiano come ogni anello di una casata che si rispetti. Il diaspro è questo.  
L’idea per la storia mi è venuta per la mia fissa per gli scrigni, specie quelli del tesoro piratesco: mi piacciono proprio come immagine. Lavorando sull’idea di forziere-cassaforte e usandolo come imput ho poi sviluppato l’episodio (sì, lo so, sono assolutamente PAZZA).  
Mi sono accorta di due cose: finora non ho mai detto quanti anni dimostra M, ve lo dico ora, quindi, 25, due più di F; alle volte in passato ho scritto che Nora è LA NarratriCE, altre IL NarratoRE, ebbene, sappiate che la versione giusta è quella al maschile e quando potrò/avrò voglia sistemerò il danno, sorry!  
Altro? Se mi viene altro in mente ve lo dirò la prossima volta, adesso scappo a rivedere l’ultima parte che ho scritto, è tardi *urla ancora* HO PURE SONNO!  
Prossimo aggiornamento, **venerdì 18 giugno 2010**.  
Alla prossima!  
Vostra Gra.


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  


"No matter how many nights did you lie  
I'd wait to the sounds of pausing rain  
Where did you go?"  
 ** _Hurricane_ \- 30 Seconds to Mars**

 

_Anno umano 1657,_   
_in una delle Dimensioni Oscure._   


  
_Se senti i nostri passi_   
_di’ pure una preghiera_   
_perché il loro suono contro i sassi_   
_annuncia la fine della tua era._   
_Noi non abbiam Signori_   
_ma non chiamarci assassini o predoni_   
_vogliam solo tutti i tipi di onori_   
_non ci importa che qualcuno ci perdoni._   
_Piangi pure nel tuo letto bambina_   
_dimentica il calore della tua copertina_   
_perché pietà noi non avremo_   
_e davanti ai tuoi occhi tua madre uccideremo._   
_Dopo un tramonto color dell’oro_   
_noi portiamo una notte di fuoco._   
_Ambiamo la disperazione, la morte e la distruzione di coloro_   
_che proveranno a rallentare la nostra marcia anche se di poco._   
_Il vostro sole sarà rosso in questa alba sfortunata_   
_proprio come il sangue e il buon vino d’annata_   
_e sotto quest’unico colore_   
_saprete finalmente che i Della Fiammata_   
_sono sinonimo di terrore._   


 

Un boschetto delimitava il piccolo villaggio di contadini le cui case erano fatte di pietra e i tetti di paglia, e _loro_ lo stavano attraversando. Era notte fonda, si sentiva il canto dei rapaci notturni e lo squittio di qualche topolino catturato da quest’ultimi; delle volpi si muovevano furtive fra gli arbusti nella vana speranza di arrivare ai pollai dei contadini e rubare una gallina per cena: niente da fare, _loro_ sarebbero arrivati per prima.  
La luna, attraverso i rami fitti e profumati dei sempreverde, illuminava i loro lunghi mantelli neri che li coprivano dalla testa ai piedi, dotati anche di ampi cappucci calati ad oscurare i loro volti. Erano una trentina, tutti uomini, portavano all’anulare destro un vistoso anello d’oro con un diaspro rosso incastonato fra due draghi. Al loro passaggio, uno di loro sfiorò con una mano un giovane arbusto appiccandogli fuoco con delle fiammelle apparse dal nulla dal suo palmo. Lentamente, durante il loro cammino, lasciarono una scia di fuoco che presto avrebbe inghiottito tutto il placido e rigoglioso bosco spazzando via l’odore pungente degli aghiforme con quello soffocante del fumo.  
 _Fate terra bruciata, letteralmente_ , questo era stato l’ordine, tanto loro sarebbero usciti indenni da qualsiasi tipo di fiamma.  
Giunti davanti al villaggio quando ancora il crepitio del bosco incendiato era troppo debole e il suo fumo lontano, materializzarono le loro armi da combattimento e, ad un cenno del braccio destro del loro comandante di pattuglia, iniziarono il loro canto lugubre.  
 _Se senti i nostri passi_  
 _di’ pure una preghiera_  
 _perché il loro suono contro i sassi_  
 _annuncia la fine della tua era._  
Attaccavano sempre così, cantando dopo aver accerchiato con degli incendi i villaggi o le intere città che distruggevano, per innervosire ancora di più le loro vittime; spesso, se dovevano attaccare grandi città, portavano con loro anche dei tamburini, per scandire meglio il ritmo del canto e della distruzione.  
Gli uomini del villaggio furono i primi ad uscire dalle case, armati alla meglio, mentre le donne più mature andarono subito alle stalle nel tentativo inutile di liberare i cavalli e il bestiame per creare della confusione e delle vie di fuga fortuite per i bambini e gli anziani.  
Il braccio destro del comandante di pattuglia restò sulla soglia del villaggio; si abbassò il cappuccio sulle spalle rivelando alla luce lunare dei capelli corti e castani chiari e un paio di occhi azzurri dallo sguardo limpido e attento. Si arrampicò velocemente su un albero abbastanza alto, si posizionò in piedi su un ramo, materializzò la propria arma, un arco, e incoccò una freccia prendendo di mira un tetto di paglia: fissò la punta della freccia fino a quando quella non prese fuoco e poi scoccò, incendiando la casa. Con estrema precisione, colpì più case possibili con sguardo freddo e calcolatore, colpendo per prima le case ai lati del villaggio per creare un cerchio di fuoco; dopo scese dall’albero per continuare a combattere a terra, sempre col suo fidato arco.  
I suoi compagni continuavano a cantare e ad ammazzare, giovani madri scappavano piangendo e stringendo i loro bambini al petto, prima di essere sgozzate, e dei giovani uomini provavano a difendere inutilmente delle ragazze nel fiore della loro fanciullezza per evitare che fossero fatte prigioniere. C’erano già molti cadaveri a terra e odore di sangue nell’aria, le fiamme fra non molto avrebbero reso l’atmosfera irrespirabile per quelli non appartenenti alla loro casata.  
Con un pugnale tagliò la gola ad un vecchio che stava provando a far scappare suo nipote, poi prese il ragazzino strillante e lo caricò a forza su un carro con una gabbia che avevano portato con loro – se fosse cresciuto bene, a molti non sarebbe dispiaciuto come _schiavo_ personale…  
Avanzando fra la folla, individuò uno dei suoi compagni con ancora il cappuccio del mantello calato sugli occhi: un uomo stava provando a colpirlo alle spalle. Incoccò una freccia facendole prendere fuoco, colpì l’uomo al centro della schiena e poi agitò la mano in sua direzione – un cenno ampio e secco: la vittima volò su in alto e cadde su un tetto, sfondandolo e facendogli prendere fuoco.  
Il compagno salvato si voltò in sua direzione abbassando il cappuccio all’indietro e inarcando un sopracciglio, sorpreso; aveva i capelli di un castano più scuro del suo e degli occhi verdi del suo stesso taglio, si somigliavano molto sebbene sembrasse di qualche anno più vecchio dell’arciere. La sua arma era una sciabola.  
«Cugino!» lo salutò con un ampio sorriso sornione. «Ti devo la vita per la milionesima volta!»  
Lui s’incamminò verso il cugino salvato lanciando il proprio pugnale verso un uomo, colpendolo, dopo richiamò la lama a sé con la forza del pensiero e la pulì dal sangue sulla camicia di un uomo morto a terra.  
«Potresti provare a stare più attendo alla tua pellaccia, Fabian?»  
«E perché mai dovrei, se so che c’è sempre il mio caro cuginetto pronto al mio fianco?» ammiccò.  
«Semplice: perché una volta tanto potrei anche non esserci!» replicò ironico, e contemplò la distruzione intorno a sé facendo un respiro profondo e soddisfatto.  
«Stiamo facendo un ottimo lavoro» annuì saggiamente Fabian.  
« _Mio padre_ sta facendo un ottimo lavoro» precisò l’altro.  
«E chi è il suo braccio destro? Tu!» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Un giorno sarai un Capo Clan formidabile, e io sarò il tuo braccio destro! È questa la mia missione: fare di te un grande capo affinché io possa godere di tutti i privilegi di chi sta sotto di te!» gesticolò; l’altro si passò stancamente una mano sul volto.  
«Si può sapere perché piuttosto non provi tu ad essere il futuro Capo Clan?»  
«Troppa fatica» agitò una mano, «non è un ruolo per gente pigra e lasciva come me!» arricciò il naso.  
«Comunque» sospirò l’altro ragazzo, «anche questa è fatta: ci hanno chiesto di sbarazzarci di questa gente per fare del territorio una nuova roccaforte, e così abbiamo fatto».  
«Ci siamo procurati anche un bel bottino» ammiccò in direzione di uno dei loro compagni più giovani che si stava avvicinando a loro con due giovanissime ragazze legate per i polsi e con i visi pieni di graffi e lacrime.  
«Mio Signore» il giovane compagno s’inchinò regalmente davanti al ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri, «seguendo le sue direttive – brune con gli occhi chiari – ho preso queste due ragazze: vanno bene?»  
Lui le afferrò per il mento una alla volta, guardandole con attenzione e con sguardo sarcastico.  
«Vanno bene, portale entrambe al carro a mio nome» assentì.  
«Ehi» Fabian assottigliò gli occhi sorridendo e incrociò le braccia al petto andando verso una delle ragazze, «di’ un po’: non è che per caso hai un fratellino?»  
«N-no» balbettò in risposta, fissandolo atterrita.  
«Sicura?» rincarò con indifferenza, togliendosi un guanto.  
«Sì».  
«Molto bene, verifichiamo, allora» si voltò verso il cugino. «Posso, Mio Signore?» gli chiese teatrale.  
«Accomodati» replicò con una vena di sarcasmo.  
Fabian distese il palmo della mano destra e lo posò sulla faccia sconvolta della ragazza. «E adesso vediamo se hai un fratello…» mormorò soddisfatto.  
La ragazza sentì la sua mente invasa dalla sua presenza e cominciò a divincolarsi, ma poco dopo lui tolse la mano.  
«Uh» fece dispiaciuto, «a quanto pare non ce l’hai proprio un fratellino» schioccò la lingua e fece per rimettersi il guanto, proprio mentre la ragazza riprendeva fiato, sollevata. In un lampo, rialzò la mano e la schiaffeggiò con forza, tanto da farle girare la testa e spaccarle un labbro.  
«Bugiarda» sorrise in modo crudele, «ha sedici anni e gli occhi come i tuoi, eh?»  
«No! No! NOOO!» strepitò disperata, ma Fabian si rivolse al ragazzo che l’aveva portata a loro.  
«Sta provando a scappare, lo troverai dietro il granaio: vai a prendermelo, e vedi di non fartelo sfuggire» ordinò secco.  
«Subito, Mio Signore» il ragazzo trascinò le due giovani verso il carro con forza, sotto le urla incessanti e strazianti della sorella.  
«Nella nostra famiglia è un dono raro saper leggere nel pensiero» commentò l’arciere, «è sempre un piacere vedere come lo usi».  
«Sai com’è» arricciò il naso, «di questi tempi è raro trovare dei concubini affascinanti, e io ho dei gusti particolari».  
«Non hai dei gusti particolari» precisò l’altro, «ti piacciono soltanto gli uomini».  
«E tu, cugino?» gli rivolse un’occhiata carica di sottintesi. «Ti piacciono ancora soltanto le donne?»  
«No, Fabian, non verrò a letto con te» ribatté subito.  
«Peccato» schioccò la lingua, «tra l’altro l’incesto è ancora una delle poche cose che mi mancano all’appello» incrociò le braccia al petto. «Piuttosto, stai attento ai gusti di tuo fratello Finn in fatto di donne…» e fu serio nel dirlo.  
«Cos’hai saputo?» s’incuriosì.  
«Voci dicono che ultimamente non si accompagna con donne che potrebbero piacere a tuo padre…»  
«Strano» si accigliò, «il suo desiderio è sempre stato quello di prendere il mio posto, compiacendo sempre nostro padre per raggiungere il suo obiettivo… Come se io, se potessi, non gli lascerei più che volentieri il mio posto» scosse la testa.  
«Proprio non ti va di diventare un capo, eh?»  
«No» storse la bocca, «ho troppa voglia di libertà, non mi va di stare in un solo posto per comandare un gregge di pecore».  
«Peccato» ripeté ancora una volta, «con i miei poteri sarei stato un’ottima spia e un grande braccio destro! A parte questo» tornò serio, «occhio a quella patacca di tuo fratello, davvero: ho paura di quello che potrebbe architettare per sbarazzarsi di te».  
«Starò attento» lo rassicurò annuendo.  
L’aria non era più respirabile dagli abitanti del villaggio, c’era odore di terra bruciata e _carne_ bruciata; dal loro carro provenivano le grida strazianti dei giovani rapiti: presto sarebbero tutti diventati schiavi e concubini.  
L’alba sarebbe arrivata presto, ma il sole non avrebbe mai più rivisto né quelle case né i loro abitanti.  
 _Il vostro sole sarà rosso in questa alba sfortunata_  
 _proprio come il sangue e il buon vino d’annata_  
 _e sotto quest’unico colore_  
 _saprete finalmente che i Della Fiammata_  
 _sono sinonimo di terrore._  


  
  


_Poco meno di tre mesi dopo._

 

Pioveva a dirotto in quella particolarmente dannata Dimensione Oscura in cui si era rifugiato; corse a nascondersi in un vicolo buio e imprecò fra i denti quando vide che non aveva una via d’uscita: aveva le guardie della sua casata alla calcagna e un polso slogato, non avrebbe ancora potuto usare per molto il suo arco.  
Imprecò ancor di più percependo la presenza di un suo simile non molto lontano da lui: si affacciò dall’angolo per vedere se ci fosse qualcuno e scappò via correndo sotto lo scrosciare incessante della pioggia sporca. Era una notte di luna nuova.  
Sfortunatamente, il suo simile fu più veloce di lui: fra non molto si sarebbe materializzato davanti a lui, quindi si fermò e velocemente incoccò una freccia stringendo forte i denti per il dolore al polso.  
«Fermo! Sono io!» l’ammonì l’altro quando si materializzò; si abbassò il cappuccio e gli mostrò il volto in ansia e preoccupato. «Sono dalla tua parte, lo sai che solo io posso conoscere la verità».  
«Fabian» mormorò stupito.  
«Vieni» gli fece cenno di seguirlo in un angolo al riparo dalla pioggia.  
«Se scoprono che mi stai aiutando, condanneranno a morte anche te!» sibilò fra i denti, quando furono sotto una tettoria nascosta.  
«Io so leggere nella mente, so qual è stato il piano di tuo fratello, ma nessun altro in famiglia ha il mio stesso potere, nessun altro può confermare che io dico il vero: non mi crederanno mai! Ma pensi davvero che io possa stare fermo con le mani in mano?» ringhiò rabbioso, puntando un dito contro la terra.  
«Ok» sospirò stancamente, «qual è il piano, allora?»  
«Scappa, ti ho portato questa» gli consegnò una boccetta piena di uno strano liquido, «calpestala e potenzierà le tue capacità di teletrasporto, ti porterà sulla Terra, ovunque tu vorrai: per ora è l’unica soluzione. Io nel frattempo vedrò di prendere il comando della nostra casata».  
L’altro sorrise sarcastico. «Dovrai uccidere mio fratello, per farlo».  
Gli sorrise in modo cattivo. «Credi che io non ne sia capace? Ha ucciso mio padre, voleva togliere di mezzo tutti noi telepati, ma sarò io a togliere di mezzo lui!»  
Scosse la testa. «Mi domando come non abbia ancora ucciso nostro padre».  
«Sarebbe troppo evidente…» scosse la testa anche lui, poi gli puntò un dito contro con aria decisa e sentenziosa. «Ucciderò Finn, avrai la sua testa, e ti giuro che in qualche modo riabiliterò il tuo nome: sei tu il nostro vero e unico Capo Clan!»  
«Se proprio vuoi ucciderlo, fallo» scrollò le spalle, «ma stai attento a non ridurti come me» sospirò. «Allora» cambiò discorso provando a sorridere, «dove mi consigli di andare sulla Terra?»  
Gli sorrise di rimando. «Perché non vai nel Mar dei Caraibi? Ti ci vedo bene come pirata…» sfoderò la sua sciabola e gliela consegnò. «Dici sempre che ti piace la libertà…»  
Lui prese la lama del cugino e la fissò con interesse. «Pirata… I _diavoli del mare_ , eh?» ghignò. «Si può fare».  
«Nasconditi bene e non ti troveranno mai» rincarò l’altro, tornando serio; gli annuì.  
«Grazie di tutto, Fabian, non lo dimenticherò mai».  
«Sei tu il vero Capo, _io_ non dimenticherò mai questo, riconosco la tua supremazia» e si fece meno serio, «e poi ti devo la vita! Me l’hai salvata così tante volte!» gesticolò.  
L’altro rise scuotendo la testa. «Lascia allora che io ti ringrazi con qualcosa che potrebbe piacerti…» sorrise maliziosamente e gli mise una mano sulla nuca, baciandolo sulla bocca. Fabian rise contro le sue labbra, poi lasciò che approfondisse il bacio con trasporto, infilando una mano fra i suoi capelli.  
Quando si separarono, il cugino lo guardò negli occhi inarcando un sopracciglio. «Sia chiaro, Fabian, in _quel senso_ , questa è l’unica cosa che avrai da me».  
Mise le mani avanti sorridendo. «Va bene».  
«Addio, Fabian».  
«No» scosse la testa sicuro mentre l’altro posizionava la boccetta a terra per calpestarla, «non addio, arrivederci Fy…» ma l’altro svanì prima che potesse finire di dire il suo nome.  
Sospirò a braccia conserte. «Sarai per sempre l’unico uomo che mai riconoscerò come mio Comandante, cugino» mormorò malinconicamente al vento.  
Si teletrasportò anche lui ed ebbe inizio la sua atroce vendetta.

 

  
_2010_   
_Italia_   


Nora si svegliò di soprassalto, mettendosi a sedere di scatto sul letto; aveva il respiro corto ed era madida di sudore, teneva gli occhi sbarrati nel buio della stanza con in mente ancora le immagini strazianti che aveva sognato.  
«Che succede?» sussurrò qualcuno sulla soglia della porta aperta. Era Emme.  
Capitava spesso, ormai, che si fermasse a dormire dai ragazzi: semplicemente più passava il tempo, meno aveva voglia di separarsi da loro, e dormire in quella casa così piena del loro odore, delle loro cose e della loro essenza, la faceva sentire più piena e viva che mai attraverso di loro.  
«Passavo di qui, stavo tornando dal bagno, e ti ho sentita lamentarti nel sonno» le disse preoccupato, avvicinandosi al letto. Nora notò che indossava una delle maglie che di solito Effe teneva per la notte, ma l’annotò solamente, non si sorprese più di tanto. Anche lei stava indossando una maglia di Effe, gliel’aveva prestata per dormire.  
«Ho avuto un incubo molto vivido» rispose, si accorse di avere sete e si umettò le labbra; Emme dovette intuirlo, perché si abbassò ai piedi del letto e le passò la bottiglietta d’acqua che lei teneva ad avere sempre con sé la notte. Si sedette sul letto accanto a lei.  
«Che tipo di incubo?» s’informò.  
Bevve a grandi sorsi, a canna. «Scene di guerra… di violenza… Gente ammazzata da altra gente con indosso lunghi mantelli neri con il cappuccio sotto un cielo rosso e nero, notturno… credo» concluse incerta.  
«Effe ultimamente sta ripensando spesso al suo passato, i suoi ricordi vividi ti stanno contagiando e hai appena sognato una guerra a cui ha partecipato».  
«Cosa?!» si stupì.  
«Ricordi?» le sorrise dolcemente scostandole una ciocca di capelli sudati dalla fronte. «Il tuo sangue “canta” per noi e il nostro “canta” per te: verrà il tempo in cui percepirai così intensamente i nostri ricordi da scoprire anche i nostri veri nomi».  
«Quindi» disse dubbiosa, «ho sognato un ricordo di Effe? Come l’hai capito dalla mia descrizione che è proprio un suo ricordo?»  
«Perché mio non è di sicuro» rispose prontamente, ma le sembrò nasconderle qualcosa. «Sei rimasta turbata?»  
«Un po’» ammise.  
Le strinse le mani, invitandole a farle posto sul letto.  
«Dai, resto un po’ con te» e il suo tocco migliorò immediatamente la strana inquietudine e paura che si sentiva addosso.  
La strinse fra le sue braccia sotto le coperte e lei poggiò la guancia contro il suo petto mentre le accarezzava la schiena. Avevano entrambi l’odore di Effe addosso e la loro mente era in qualche modo con lui, forse in modi non così tanto diversi.  
Nora strinse fra le dita la maglia di Emme – l’aveva addosso, aveva il suo calore ma non il suo _odore_ – e strusciò la guancia contro la sua spalla, accoccolandosi di più fra le sue braccia.  
«Ti voglio bene, piccola» le sussurrò baciandole la guancia.  
«Anch’io» replicò prima di rendersi conto che glielo stava dicendo sul serio. Le accarezzò il viso, la baciò di nuovo più volte sulla guancia e sulle tempie e dopo aspettarono in silenzio che il sonno arrivasse per entrambi.

 

_Mani forti sui suoi fianchi, una bocca avida sul suo collo e poi la lingua che risaliva lenta e lasciva fino al suo mento. Sentì una strana prepotenza nel modo in cui la spinse a sdraiarsi sul letto, ma non la disturbò, anzi, restò incantata a guardarlo mentre le accarezzava il ventre portando su con la mano l’orlo della maglia, scoprendola. Le baciò la pancia mentre la mano continuò ad andare su per cercarle il seno; gli accarezzò la testa guardandolo mentre la baciava e affondò le dita fra i suoi capelli biondi._   
_Gli occhi verdi di lui cercarono i suoi con una certa apprensione, sembrarono supplicarla nervosamente di restare con lui e per lui, e per convincerla di questo avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, le avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa. La baciò sulla bocca con urgenza, si strinse a lui sentendo sulla propria pelle il suo corpo forte e scattante che si muoveva cercando sempre più contatto con il suo._   
_Ogni suo tocco era possessivo, quasi volesse imprimere velocemente e con forza su di lei parte di sé per impedirle ulteriormente di andare via; le lasciò un succhiotto sul seno, sul cuore. La sua bocca andò di nuovo sul suo ventre, sull’ombelico, le accarezzò le gambe nude e una mano si chiuse perfettamente intorno ad una caviglia, quasi a volerla imprigionare e tenerla ferma; poi la mano risalì lentamente la gamba, le punte delle dita la solleticarono appena dietro il ginocchio, le accarezzò l’interno coscia e anche la bocca si posò lì, lasciandole un altro succhiotto mentre le dita andavano fra le sue gambe, quasi irruente. Trasalì sentendole, cercò di nuovo la sua testa per accarezzargli il volto e le si mozzò il respiro vedendo che stava andando fra le sue gambe._   
_No, lì no: si vergognava, non ancora, non… Singhiozzò un gemito sentendo la sua lingua, inarcò la schiena._   
_Lui aveva quella strana capacità di farla sua abbattendo ogni suo muro di difesa con forza ma con un sorriso; ritrovarsi forzatamente moralmente nuda davanti a lui era una sensazione stranamente piacevole, ma essere davvero nuda davanti a lui e lasciarsi andare senza vergogna dopo che lui l’aveva portata con forza a quel punto era… era ancora meglio._   
_Si morse le nocche di una mano per non gemere troppo forte, ma lui le scostò la mano dalla bocca e continuò, probabilmente deciso a farla gemere fino a farle perdere la voce. Esasperata gli chiese “ancora” e gemette più forte sentendo la sua mano stringerle il seno._   
_Era totalmente sua._

Si risvegliò respirando forte e sentendo un caldo pazzesco. La cosa assurda fu che era ancora fra le sue braccia, a letto mentre albeggiava.  
Era bagnata ed eccitata, averlo vicino stava soltanto peggiorando la situazione; strinse le mani a pugno per impedirsi di accarezzargli sensualmente il petto e le braccia. Come resistere ad una tentazione avendola così vicina?  
Serrò le labbra, nervosa, e districandosi dalle sue braccia si voltò dandogli le spalle, provando a tornare a dormire.  
Ormai non sapeva più se era più doloroso stare lontana da loro o non fare l’amore con loro.  
Era lacerante.

Non appena lei si girò, lui spalancò gli occhi e smise di fingere di dormire. Deglutì fissando la sua schiena.  
Il suo sangue per lui “cantava”: aveva sentito nettamente quello che aveva sognato.  
La sua mano si allungò debolmente verso la spalla di lei, esitò e le dita gli tremarono. Avrebbe potuto accarezzarle un braccio e la spalla, spingendola delicatamente a voltarsi verso di lui, l’avrebbe guardata negli occhi e, accarezzandole il viso, l’avrebbe baciata facendole poi _esattamente_ quello che aveva sognato. E sarebbe stato assolutamente magnifico.  
Strinse la mano a pugno e l’allontanò da lei: F non era fra di loro, era _con_ loro, ma non sapeva a chi dei due avrebbe fatto più male, se l’avesse fatto.

 

Era mattina. Nora aveva le chiavi dell’appartamento, ormai: la sentì chiudere la porta dopo aver salutato F che l’aveva seguita tirandola per la manica come un bambino capriccioso, soltanto per farle un dispetto. Andò a passo veloce e deciso verso di lui, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò avidamente sulla bocca spingendolo ad appoggiarsi con le spalle al muro, accanto alla porta.  
Si susseguirono baci lunghi ed eccessivamente lenti, mentre premevano il corpo l’uno contro l’altro, e sentire lo schioccare languido delle loro labbra nel silenzio di quella casa - _troppo vuota senza di lei_ \- stava mettendo loro addosso sempre più voglia di fare _altro_.  
F gli circondò il viso con le mani e poggiò la fronte contro la sua: fissò gli occhi nei suoi, ormai vacui quanto lo erano i propri perché pieni di desiderio.  
«Una volta ero io quello fra noi due che non riusciva a stare con le mani al proprio posto, ora sei tu quello che sta peggiorando. Che succede?» gli mormorò.  
«Niente» mentì con voce roca.  
«Sta aumentando il tuo bisogno di lei, o sei geloso perché sta per arrivare Fabian?» un sorriso carico di malizia, ma l’altro non sorrise affatto.  
«Non sono geloso di Fabian» ma il modo in cui gli morse il collo sembrò mostrare il contrario.  
F gli accarezzò il viso e i capelli mentre lui continuava ad esplorargli il collo con la bocca. «Non hai né motivo né bisogno di essere geloso di lui, lo sai» gli sussurrò, «l’ho solo baciato e non mi è neanche piaciuto più di tanto: sei il mio primo e unico uomo».  
Separò la bocca dalla sua pelle e deglutì evitando di guardarlo negli occhi. «Ripetimelo» gli domandò in un soffio.  
«Sei il primo e unico uomo che ho mai avuto e che mai avrò. Per sempre» e il suo tono di voce insolitamente serio e dolce insieme fu talmente bello da farlo soffocare: per tornare a respirare dovette baciarlo sulla bocca, intensamente.  
M gli accarezzò le spalle – che sarebbero state il suo _eterno_ appoggio – con le mani gli percorse lentamente tutto il petto fino ad arrivare alla cintura dei jeans: slacciò il bottone e abbassò la zip, s’inginocchiò a terra.  
F gli accarezzò i capelli mentre la sua bocca si faceva sempre più vicina a lui. «Ti amo in un modo che solo tu puoi immaginare e capire, lo sai» gli sussurrò, prima che potesse strappargli un gemito.  
Le dita di F gli strinsero delle ciocche di capelli biondi tirandole appena mentre accompagnava con la mano il movimento ripetuto della testa. Sentirlo gemere per quello che gli faceva era l’unico momento in cui aveva davvero l’estrema certezza che niente gliel’avrebbe portato via e nessuna cosa al mondo avrebbe mai rovinato il loro precario equilibrio.  
Senza di lui era finito, potevano solamente finire insieme, e quest’ultima cosa fu sicuro che la pensò anche l’altro, prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo e scivolare poco dopo a terra per stringersi a lui.  
«Ti amo» gli ripeté ancora una volta, stavolta contro il collo mentre gli slacciava i pantaloni per infilarvi una mano dentro e poterlo ricambiare.  
«Non roviniamo niente, ti prego» sussultò sentendolo iniziare a toccarlo.  
«Non lo faremo» non era una promessa, era una bugia, ma preferì credergli e lasciarsi andare sotto il suo tocco.  
Nel punto esatto in cui finalmente le bugie sarebbero finite, però, sarebbe cominciata una tremenda, abbagliante, sconcertante e cruda verità: loro tre erano l’unica verità.

 

Da dopo l’episodio della sua crisi come Narratore, Effe le stava costantemente appiccicato. Al negozio, quando non c’era nessuno, la stringeva a sé da dietro strusciandole la testa sulla spalla e sul collo come se fosse stato un gatto, e ogni tanto le mordeva pure una spalla – tanto che con i denti le aveva già rovinato un paio di magliette.  
«Smettila» gli diceva con tono distaccato, per quanto possibile, e scrollando le spalle, ma lui per tutta risposta brontolava un “no” e la stringeva di più, spesso accompagnando il rifiuto anche con un bacio languido sul collo; questo la spingeva a mordersi istintivamente un labbro, lui lo notava e sbuffava un sorriso soddisfatto contro la sua pelle.  
Emme sospirava stancamente e scuoteva la testa. Da parte sua, Nora, aveva iniziato a portare il rosario sempre in tasca e non al polso, per non far bruciare erroneamente Effe quando l’abbracciava di slancio.  
In quel momento, Nora stava prezzando della merce con il solito Effe che la seguiva dappertutto tenendole le mani sui fianchi cianciando allegramente di cosa cucinare per cena – avrebbe mangiato da loro, non riusciva più a mangiare a casa sua da sola, odiava il suo appartamento silenzioso mentre prima più semplicemente lo tollerava poco ma c’era abituata – quando improvvisamente notò che i due ragazzi stavano percependo qualcosa di strano nell’aria: entrambi si fermarono sul posto e guardarono verso la porta aggrottando appena la fronte. Rivolse lo sguardo ora l’uno e poi all’altro, incuriosita, ma non osò chiedere cosa stessero sentendo.  
Il carillon a vento sulla porta suonò da solo, mosso da un vento – o una mano – invisibile, poi suono più forte e la porta del negozio si aprì da sola. Fu allora che anche Nora lo sentì, molto probabilmente in modo totalmente diverso da quello in cui lo stavano sentendo i due immortali, perché quello che sentì non fu semplice paura, fu _terrore_.  
Era il terrore quello che stava camminando verso di loro, la pura distruzione _bruciante_ , e lei non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi a tutta la sua potenza, sarebbe rimasta schiacciata, persa, finita. L’Oscurità era ad un passo da lei, l’avrebbe travolta e lei si sentiva impotente: sbarrò gli occhi atterrita e neanche si accorse che aveva cominciato a piangere silenziosamente quando invece avrebbe voluto singhiozzare disperata.  
Era finita, sarebbe morta ridotta in polvere.  
Una mano di Effe si posò delicatamente sui suoi occhi. «Ssst!» le sussurrò dolcemente all’orecchio poggiando una guancia contro la sua, continuando a stringerla di spalle. Nora si placò immediatamente, poi sentì una voce che non conosceva ma che le sembrò stranamente avere un retrogusto familiare.  
«Mi dispiace averti spaventata, piccola Eleonora, ho dimenticato che sei tutto sommato una normale umana e potevo farti quest’effetto!» il tono era stato gioviale, si accigliò e Effe tolse piano la mano dai suoi occhi. Quello che vide la fece accigliare ancora di più.  
Davanti a lei c’era un ragazzo meno che trentenne, abbronzato e dal sorriso smagliante; era vestito elegantemente con un paio di pantaloni e una camicia, e giocherellava con gli occhiali da sole che aveva in mano; al polso portava un vistoso orologio d’acciaio costoso. L’aspetto fisico fu però la cosa che la colpì di più: aveva i capelli castani scuri mossi e gli occhi di un verde più chiaro di quelli di Emme ma dallo sguardo familiare, inconfondibile. Aveva anche il suo stesso sorriso e un simile timbro di voce.  
Quel ragazzo era sicuramente un parente di Effe, se non suo fratello maggiore, ed inequivocabilmente era una creatura oscura molto, molto forte.  
Lei lo fissò ancora, basita, mentre le mani di Effe sulle sue spalle tenevano ancora a bada la sua inquietudine. Il loro ospite si portò una mano al cuore e le fece un inchino regale.  
«Mi presento, _mademoiselle_ : sono Fabian, cugino del vostro amabile Secondo Socio nonché capo della sua nobile casata d’appartenenza».  
Nora vide che all’anulare destro portava lo stesso anello che Effe aveva ricevuto, deglutì: se lui era così forte e le aveva fatto quell’effetto, cos’avrebbe sentito qualora Effe avesse tolto tutti i probabili scudi che teneva su di sé per non farla stare così male?  
Erano creature oscure, erano _Il Male_. E lei desiderava ogni notte le mani di Effe su di sé.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso Effe e lo vide rivolgere un sorriso pieno d’ironia al _vero_ cugino – non finto, come Emme. «Lo sai che potrei ucciderti per averla spaventata così tanto, vero?»  
«Oh, ma non lo farai di certo» sorrise di rimando, e schioccò le dita. Nora sbarrò gli occhi sussultando: a quell’ultimo gesto si accesero le luci del negozio, nonostante fosse giorno, le porte si chiusero da sole e la saracinesca si abbassò da sé. «Dobbiamo parlare» concluse sorridendo cordiale, o almeno così sembrò. Si voltò verso il banco incontrando gli occhi imperscrutabili di Emme, che lo stava fissando assottigliando gli occhi. «Oh, ciao anche a te!» accompagnò il saluto con un ampio gesto della mano. «Finalmente ci conosciamo! Suppongo che mio cugino ti abbia parlato molto di me, vero?»  
«Sì» fu la risposta secca.  
«Siamo abbastanza legati» annuì solennemente, e schioccò nuovamente le dita: nella sua mano comparve una pergamena con un sigillo in ceralacca rossa, c’era il marchio della Guardia delle Memorie, sopra. «Ho un dispaccio per voi, del lavoro extra» annunciò, dirigendosi al banco.  
Effe spinse gentilmente Nora in avanti, facendole implicitamente cenno di seguire Fabian verso Emme. Fu allora che lei si accorse che Emme non era molto contento di vedere Fabian, non ne comprendeva del tutto il motivo, ma sentiva nettamente che anche lei non doveva esserne contenta e per le stesse motivazioni: su Effe, lei e Emme avrebbero fatto sempre muro compatto, poco ma sicuro.  
«Allora?» fece Effe, provando ad iniziare quella riunione; il cugino gli porse il dispaccio, lui l’aprì.  
«Hanno sentito che qui, nelle vicinanze, qualcuno sta usando un oggetto pagato al prezzo della propria anima. Ora, ovviamente l’anima non è più sulla Terra, ma capirete che il fatto che l’oggetto non sia stato distrutto come richiesto crea non pochi problemi: la situazione ci sta sfuggendo dal controllo».  
«Di che tipo di oggetto si tratta?» s’informò Emme, mentre Effe leggeva la pergamena.  
«Un libro» rispose prontamente, «ma di che cosa purtroppo non ve lo sappiamo dire: esistono centinaia e centinaia di patti simili al mondo, è praticamente impossibile andare a trovare di quale si tratta esattamente» sospirò esasperato all’idea.  
«E noi cosa c’entriamo?»  
«Noi sentiamo soltanto che in questa zona c’è qualcosa che non va e qual è l’origine del problema, per trovare la fonte ci serve un Narratore: le memorie dell’anima che ha stretto il patto sono indubbiamente ancora legate all’oggetto in causa, un Narratore potrebbe captarle e scriverle fino a portarci alla meta».  
«Un Narratore non può fare una cosa simile» ribatté Emme, «può captare solo le memorie di un’anima, non quelle legate ad un oggetto».  
«Non se le sue capacità sono momentaneamente potenziate…» ammiccò sorridendo.  
L’espressione di Effe si fece di colpo dura, ripiegò il dispaccio e lo posò con un colpo secco sul banco. «No. Il nostro Terzo Socio ha avuto di recente una crisi per eccesso di memorie, non permetteremo che il suo dono sia potenziato: potrebbe ricapitarle e questa volta non avrebbe scampo».  
Fabian alzò un dito con fare sentenzioso. «Dimentichi che ho detto _momentaneamente_ , e comunque ci sarò io nelle vicinanze: controllerò il flusso di memorie, anche a distanza, non avrà alcun tipo di problema».  
Nora decise finalmente di intromettersi.  
«E cosa ne viene a noi, di questo lavoro extra?» domandò, provando ad avere il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia senza timore.  
Fabian sorrise apertamente e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Che ragazza furba e pretenziosa!» scosse la testa con fare ironico. «Beh, considerando che è un lavoro extra, direi un aumento del 10% del vostro dispendio.  
«Ha rischiato il senno non molto tempo fa» precisò con tono fermo Effe, «non siamo poi così propensi a potenziare il suo dono. Se lei accetterà, almeno il 35%, Fabian, o non se ne fa nulla».  
«Il 30% o niente» sospirò l’altro. Effe alzò gli occhi verso Emme, che gli annuì.  
«Andata, allora» si voltò verso Nora. «Tocca a te adesso decidere, ma sappi che sei libera di rifiutare. Vero, Fabian?» lo guardò quasi minaccioso.  
«Assolutamente» mise le mani avanti in modo teatrale.  
Nora si guardò intorno sospirando. «Accetto» che altro avrebbe potuto fare?  
«Bene» sorrise Fabian, tastandosi le tasche come in cerca di qualcosa, «in questo caso, procediamo con il potenziamento» prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni un sacchettino di tessuto scamosciato nero, stretto con un laccetto, l’aprì e lo capovolse sul palmo della mano per riversarvi delicatamente sopra il contenuto, che mise in modo regale sotto gli occhi di Nora.  
Era un ciondolo rotondo e grande quanto una moneta da due euro, in lucido acciaio, su cui era incisa una stella marina particolare; si portava al collo con un laccetto nero con dei nodi scorsoi.  
«La foggia è merito mio» affermò orgoglioso Fabian, «l’ho scelta e forgiata io in questo esatto modo: è una stella come il simbolo dei Narratori, una stella marina come quelle delle Bahamas» fece un sorriso furbo in direzione di Effe.  
«I Caraibi» mormorò scuotendo la testa.  
«In tuo onore» si portò una mano al cuore e s’inchino, porgendogli il ciondolo, «mettiglielo al collo».  
Nora intuì perché non fu Fabian stesso a fargliela indossare: sarebbe bruciato perché aveva il rosario. Chinò la testa e Effe le infilò la collana, lei sollevò i capelli e lui strinse i nodi scorsoi.  
«Il ciondolo funzionerà da potenziatore» spiegò Fabian, «ma ci vorranno un paio d’ore affinché cominci ad agire» batté le mani e si rivolse a Effe. «Nel frattempo io e te andiamo a cena insieme, cugino?» sorrise maliziosamente. «Abbiamo molte cose da raccontarci, sono soltanto a malapena un paio di secoli che non ci vediamo!»  
«Certo!» assentì sorridendo; si voltò verso Emme. «Vado con lui, pensi tu poi a chiudere il negozio?» in risposta l’altro gli annuì serrando la mascella con sguardo duro e ansioso, quasi arrabbiato. Effe gli rivolse un sorriso dolce e rassicurante e salutò Nora con un bacio sulla guancia.  
«A più tardi, piccola!»  
«A dopo!» li salutò allegramente Fabian, posando una mano sul braccio di Effe e teletrasportandosi con lui.  
La cartolibreria si riaprì da sola così come si era chiusa; Emme stava stringendo forte il bordo del banco, così tanto da avere le nocche esangui. I suoi sentimenti erano così forti che Nora li sentì tutti e distintamente: si avvicinò a lui e gli posò una mano sul braccio.  
«Tornerà a casa» gli mormorò, provando ad incrociare i suoi occhi. «Tornerà da te».  
Ma lui stava fissando ostinatamente il banco; fece un sorriso sarcastico e nervoso. «Sai che prima la sua arma era l’arco? Ha preso la sciabola da lui, e anche il suo nome qui in Italia».  
A quelle parole, la gelosia di Emme le strinse il cuore fino a possederlo: se c’era una cosa che detestava era proprio non poter vedere ogni angolo di lui proprio come lui vedeva i suoi. Se Emme aveva la capacità di spingerla a lasciarsi andare, Effe aveva quella di strisciare dentro di lei scoprendo ogni posto in cui lei nascondeva le sue cose non dette, le sue ferite, i suoi piccoli piaceri che però le provocavano dei sensi di colpa e i suoi ricordi più brutti, ma lei non aveva mai modo di fare lo stesso con lui. Scoprire che c’erano migliaia di cose che lei non sapeva ancora di lui e che aveva condiviso con Fabian fu un colpo duro.  
Effe doveva tornare, perché senza di lui Emme non esisteva e lei si sarebbe sentita persa.  
Strinse di più il braccio di Emme e vi poggiò contro anche la fronte.  
«Tornerà da te» gli ripeté ancora in un sussurrò. Lui abbassò gli occhi verso di lei: vi lesse tutta la sua ansia e sofferenza.  
Si mise in punta di piedi e allungò le braccia verso il suo collo per abbracciarlo, e lui la strinse forte a sé.  
«Sì, tornerà» le sussurrò con voce roca. «Tornerà _da noi_ ».  
E in quel “noi” Nora si sentì morire e poi rinascere.

 

Due ghigni identici e pieni di sottile sarcasmo messi frontalmente ad un tavolo rotondo di un ristorante elegante. Di sottofondo si sentiva suonare un pianoforte e il leggero stridere delle posate contro i piatti e il tintinnare dei bicchieri di cristallo pregiato.  
Un ragazzo elegantemente vestito di fronte ad un altro un po’ più giovane di lui vestito in modo comodo e sportivo, con tanto di jeans e scarpe da ginnastica.  
«Se mi avessi detto che mi avresti portato in un posto simile, mi sarei vestito meglio».  
«Se ti avessi detto che ti avrei portato qui, non saresti venuto».  
Sorrise scuotendo la testa e incrociando le braccia al petto, stavano aspettando i piatti. «Sembriamo una coppia gay dove il giovane e ricco rampollo sta provando a far colpo sul ragazzino squattrinato».  
«Personalmente trovo che sia un quadro deliziosamente perverso» fece teatrale.  
«Sei sempre il solito» sospirò, «non cambierai mai. Oltre al lavoro per la Guardia, cosa ti porta qui sulla Terra?» si versò da bere dell’ottimo vino rosso.  
«Sono rimasto l’unico telepate nella nostra famiglia, lo sai» gli fece cenno di versare da bere anche a lui, «e per quanto detesti l’idea, devo cercare una donna che possa portare in grembo il mio futuro erede, affinché il mio dono non si perda» storse il naso. «Purtroppo non sempre il dono viene trasmesso, e secondo degli studi ci sono delle ottime e probabili possibilità che si possa trasmettere in dei mezzosangue: prendo un’umana, le faccio bere il mio sangue per farla diventare immortale, la ingravido e il mezzosangue che nascerà avrà ottime probabilità di essere un telepate. Non avrò un figlio simile a ciò che sono, ma potrebbe essere un ottimo servitore per la famiglia» e con un sorriso soddisfatto fece tintinnare il bicchiere contro il suo. «Trattandosi della sopravvivenza dei telepati, inoltre, ho un permesso speciale per creare una stirpe di mezzosangue».  
«Gli umani che bevono il nostro sangue acquisiscono soltanto l’eterna giovinezza e una certa dose di immunità alle malattie mortali» precisò F, «avresti comunque un servitore debole».  
Scrollò le spalle. «Mi basta averlo, mi serve per il comando, avrò altri figli a cui fare ereditare il mio potere e il mio titolo, per quanto mi disgusti l’idea di andare ulteriormente a letto con altre donne».  
«E quindi stai cercando proprio un’umana, eh?» lo fissò assottigliando lo sguardo. «Di’ un po’, hai per caso messo gli occhi sulla mia Socia?»  
«Non mi dispiacerebbe» sorrise facendo roteare il liquido nel bicchiere, «perché così avrei un motivo per legarti a me: la vuoi? Dovresti passare per le mie mani, prima…»  
«Toccala e giuro che troverò un modo per distruggerti, dovessi anche tornare all’Accademia della Guardia e impazzire nel farlo» lo minacciò con un sorriso cattivo.  
«Non ho mai dubitato che avresti avuto questa reazione. Comunque» sospirò, «sarebbe comodo se la mia futura mammina fosse una ragazza particolarmente sensibile ed empatica, ciò aumenterebbe le possibilità di successo di trasmissione del dono: dimmi, per caso conosci qualche amichetta di Nora che fa al caso mio?» e con nonchalance gli toccò la mano, leggendogli nel pensiero.  
F odiava quando lo faceva, era così che gli rubava le rispose alle sue domande: il suo pensiero era andato subito a Rita; vide il cugino sorridere soddisfatto e si morse un labbro, furioso.  
«Tocca Rita e come detto prima troverò un modo per distruggerti: è la migliore amica di Nora, morirebbe se le accadesse qualcosa di simile, evita di andarla a trovare, renderla immortale e stuprarla. Se la mia supremazia per te vale ancora, questo è un ordine».  
«Come vuole il Mio Signore» sorridendo si portò una mano al cuore e chinò la testa, «non lo farò, cercherò qualcun’altra».  
«Piuttosto» provò a cambiare discorso, «come vanno le cose da quando me ne sono andato?»  
«Come forse avrai intuito, ho ucciso tuo fratello» si fissò le unghie, «gli ho tagliato la testa. Avrei voluto conservarla a lungo e poi consegnartela, so che avresti apprezzato, ma eri ancora un attimino impegnato a scappare per il Mar dei Caraibi – non ti hanno trovato per un bel pezzo, i miei complimenti – e così ho deciso di impalarla e metterla davanti alla porta del castello di famiglia: credo che sia una trovata particolarmente folkloristica».  
«Lo credo anch’io» ghignò.  
«Quando ho saputo che volevano consegnarti alla Guardia, sfruttando i miei diritti di Capo Clan sono entrato a far parte del Consiglio della Guardia, ma non c’e stato nulla da fare, mi dispiace».  
«Non importa» scosse la testa, «ti conosco, so che avrai fatto del tuo meglio».  
«Ciononostante» sorrise ampiamente, «ho provveduto ad impalare personalmente le teste di coloro che ti hanno cacciato e marchiato: adesso anche loro fanno la loro porca figura davanti al nostro castello».  
«Ti ringrazio» chinò la testa solennemente, sorridendo. «Se tu sei Capo Clan vuol dire che mio padre è morto…» lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Mi dispiace» sospirò addolorato, «si è pugnalato subito dopo la tua condanna, per il troppo dolore: non ho avuto modo di convincerlo che era tutto una menzogna».  
F serrò la mascella e poi respirò a fondo. «L’importante è che Finn abbia pagato».  
«Oh, sì!» annuì. «Ha pagato proprio bene, lui e tutta la sua truppa di decerebrati che volevano il comando della nostra casata: tutti belli impalati, messi a seccare!»  
F si accigliò come ricordando qualcosa. «So che sembra stupido dirlo, ma in tutti questi anni mi sono chiesto incuriosito… che fine ha fatto Zelda?»  
«Uh, Zelda!» annuì portando il bicchiere alla labbra. «Sta magnificamente» deglutì un sorso e fece una pausa ad effetto. «Soprattutto da quando ha lasciato l’Accademia della Guardia delle Memorie non andando per niente d’accordo col suo Secondo Socio» ostentò indifferenza.  
«Cosa?!» quasi alzò la voce, stupefatto.  
«Adesso, poi, sta proprio una favola: mi hanno detto di recente che il suo Socio sta per morire perché non riescono a trovare il loro primo Terzo Socio, pensa te che culo, eh?»  
F deglutì a stento. «Quando è entrata in Accademia?»  
«Ho fatto una soffiata ai suoi capi rigirando un po’ le carte in tavola» versò da bere ad entrambi, «non mi è stato difficile convincerli! Hanno deciso immediatamente di consegnarla alla Guardia, sono riusciti a catturarla giusto qualche mese prima che tu lasciassi l’Accademia: non l’hai mai vista perché era nel settore femminile dei Primi Soci».  
«Quindi anche lei sta pagando…» ma non c’era amarezza nelle sue parole.  
«Già» assentì solennemente.  
«Non riesco a rallegrarmi della cosa» storse il naso, «so come ci si sente ed è una situazione in cui non vorrei mai finire».  
«Uhm, sì» annuì lentamente, «brutta cosa il principio d’attrazione! Non vuoi venire a letto con me, hai sempre detto che non hai mai pensato di scopare con un uomo…» elencò con fare indifferente, aiutandosi con le dita, «ma a quanto pare stamattina non ti sei lavato bene dopo aver scopato: ti sento distintamente addosso l’odore dello sperma del _pennuto_ » sorrise furbo.  
«Quello che ho detto su Nora e Rita vale anche per M: tieni le grinfie lontano da loro tre» e fu serissimo nel dirlo, stavolta.  
«Sapevo che prima o poi ci saresti cascato, che saresti andato a letto con uomo» era trionfante, «ed è anche un bell’uomo, per essere un _pennuto_ ».  
«La vuoi smettere di chiamarlo _pennuto_?» sbottò seccato.  
«E perché mai?» sbattè ironicamente le ciglia e incrociò i polsi agitando le mani.  
Scosse la testa rassegnato. «Non credo che potrai mai capire quello che c’è fra di noi».  
«Come del resto non potrò mai capire come tu ti sia rammollito così tanto» disse dispiaciuto, «ricordo ancora quando andavi in giro sgozzando vispamente della gente a destra e a manca» fece il gesto di tagliare, «e adesso cosa fai? _Proteggi_ la gente a destra e a manca!»  
«Faccio parte della Guardia delle Memorie, proteggo gli umani, ho _vissuto_ fra gli umani, per secoli: ovvio che sono cambiato» sospirò stancamente.  
«E dimmi un po’» lo fissò incuriosito, «non sei mai stato a letto con lui togliendo tutti gli scudi schermanti che permettono agli umani di non soffrire in tua presenza, vero? Perché altrimenti lui non riuscirebbe nemmeno a baciarti, sentendo la tua vera essenza oscura…»  
Assottigliò lo sguardo. «Questi non sono affari tuoi. Piuttosto» sorrise sarcastico, «suppongo che ti dia parecchio fastidio non poter toccare Nora: so quanto detesti non poter leggere la mente di qualcuno».  
«Puoi dirlo forte» storse la bocca e sorseggiò del vino, «ma non escludo che troverò il modo di farlo, prima di andar via: la tentazione è troppo forte» sorrise.  
«Non provarci nemmeno» sibilò, «non violare la sua mente».  
«Considerando che tutto il resto che mi hai chiesto in serata lo farò gratis» sospirò, «che ne dici se per questo ti chiedo un prezzo da pagare?»  
«Scordatelo, non verrò a letto con te, se è questo quello che vuoi» scosse la testa.  
«No-no-no!» mosse un dito in cenno di diniego schioccando la lingua. «Sapevo che _quel_ prezzo non l’avresti accettato, io voglio altro: fammi vedere come pensi a loro due…» allungò la mano verso di lui.  
«Cosa?!» quasi ringhiò.  
«Hai capito benissimo: fammi vedere cosa pensi di voler fare con loro due e io non alzerò un dito su Eleonora» protrasse di più la mano. «Andiamo, su!» lo supplicò cocciutamente.  
F si passò le mani sul volto, esasperato, si guardò intorno e poi lo fece: tutto sommato era un buon prezzo.

_M lo stava guardando negli occhi, era lui quello che avrebbe potuto fermare tutto quello e sarebbe bastato un suo cenno di insicurezza per spingerlo a bloccarsi, ma non lo fece: gli accarezzò il viso e si allungò oltre la spalla di Nora per baciarlo sulla bocca._   
_M scostò i capelli di Nora dalla schiena nuda di lei, le baciò la spalla, depositò baci lungo la spina dorsale e poi risalì per baciarle il collo. Lei ad ogni bacio socchiudeva gli occhi e dischiudeva di più le labbra: erano bellissimi insieme da guardare, accarezzarli era un obbligo, e con ancora il sapore di M in bocca, baciò Nora fino a lasciarla senza fiato e la spinse a sedersi a cavalcioni sopra di sé._   
_Loro tre erano tenerezza e perversione insieme, perché pensare che una cosa simile potesse essere tenera era perverso, ma era proprio da una simile perversione che nasceva tutta quella tenerezza. Era dolce lo sguardo di lei quando lo guardava negli occhi lasciandosi accarezzare, mentre con le dita le accarezzava le labbra, e gli salivano dal cuore parole che non aveva il coraggio di dire a voce alta. Era tenera la paura di M di perderli entrambi mentre dietro di lei la toccava con sempre più urgenza di entrarle dentro._   
_Le strinse i polsi e le baciò le mani, facendole cenno di avvicinarsi di più e lasciarlo entrare, mentre M la stringeva a sé di spalle ed entrava anche lui. Lei inclinò la testa all’indietro e gemette, e fu un gemito talmente assordante da farlo sentire incredibilmente vivo e parte di qualcosa che nel Bene e nel Male sarebbe esistita per sempre._

«Soddisfatto?» gli domandò seccato, ritraendo bruscamente la mano dalla sua vedendo un cameriere avvicinarsi al tavolo con i loro piatti. Gli fece un largo sorriso vittorioso.  
«Completamente. Volevo soltanto vedere se ti ho regalato quelle ciliegie inutilmente».

 

Nora stava asciugando i piatti mentre Emme li lavava.  
«Come stai, adesso?» gli chiese senza guardarlo. «Non hai parlato per tutta la cena».  
«Sto meglio, grazie» provò ad abbozzare un sorriso, sospirò.  
«Se ci fosse Effe ti direbbe che adora le tue bugie» provò ad ironizzare.  
Le sorrise chiudendo il rubinetto e si grattò la testa. «Stai imparando a conoscerci meglio, eh?»  
«E voi non mi conoscete meglio?» lui la guardò negli occhi e le accarezzò il viso.  
«Sì» annuì, inspirò a fondo. «Adesso so per esempio che ti piacciono le patatine al formaggio!» tentò di fare dell’ironia anche lui.  
Nora rise, si morse un labbro e posò lo strofinaccio. «Stai tranquillo, ok?» gli prese una mano fra le sue. «Lui non sta bene senza di te nello stesso identico modo in cui tu non stai bene senza di lui, non credo che riesca nemmeno a pensare di tradirti, anche se posso capire quanto la sola idea ti possa far male, considerando la vostra maledizione…» abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Anche tu sicuramente sei gelosa di Fabian in questo momento, perché mi stai sostenendo così tanto?» le chiese, evitando il suo sguardo.  
«Perché…» esitò, gli occhi bassi e la mano di lui ancora fra le sue. «Perché sto meglio quando _tu_ stai meglio, per questo ti sto sostenendo».  
«Sicura?» fece uno strano sorriso amaro.  
«Sicura» annuì con poca convinzione. La mano di Emme le accarezzò il viso costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi, lasciandole vedere tutta la sua confusione e la sua sofferenza.  
«Siete tutto ciò che ho e che potrò mai avere, e non è una frase fatta» mormorò, e con un pollice le sfiorò il labbro inferiore.  
Dolcemente, le labbra di lui si posarono sulla sua guancia e i loro respiri si fecero incredibilmente lenti mentre il tempo si fermava appositamente per loro.

**M**

_Un villaggio di povera gente contadina, case di pietra e muli che trainavano carretti pieni di paglia. Un drappello di soldati con divise bianche stava passando di lì; un bambino con i capelli biondi e arruffati e gli occhi verdi salì su una sedia per affacciarsi meglio dalla finestra e guardarli._   
_«Mamma! Mamma!» strillò felice, indicandoli._   
_«Sì, tesoro mio, vanno al fronte, a difenderci»._   
_«Un giorno anche io entrerò nell’esercito! Vi difenderò tutti mentre tu starai qui a casa a fare il pane buono!» annuì saggiamente. La madre gli sorrise e tornò al forno._

**À**

Baci ripetuti sulla guancia, lenti, e le mani di entrambi che andavano ad accarezzare i loro volti.

_Mentre salutava i cugini sulla porta di casa, facendo loro le ultime raccomandazioni su come tenere a bada i muli, vide sua madre tamponarsi gli occhi, commossa, e aspettarlo per salutarlo ancora una volta._   
_«Sei proprio deciso ad arruolarti, allora?»_   
_«Sì!» le fece un gran sorriso, l’abbracciò forte e poi salì di corsa sul carro che l’avrebbe portato lontano dal suo villaggio, dai suoi cari e verso una nuova vita ricca di speranze e ambizioni._

**S**

Baci sul mento mentre le dita s’infilavano fra i capelli e i loro respiri si facevano sempre più vicini.

_Era raro che in caserma ricevesse delle lettere da parte della sua famiglia, perché sua madre non sapeva scrivere bene ed impiegava giorni per scrivergliene una – con tutto quello che aveva da fare, poi. La vita lì però era una noia, perché si allenavano e basta e gli davano lavoretti di poco conto, mentre al fronte si combatteva davvero e si proteggeva la gente, proprio come lui avrebbe voluto fare, quindi ogni lettera era ben accetta per distrarsi._   
_Aprì e lesse._   
_E una parte di lui morì per sempre._   
_L’intero villaggio era stato distrutto dal nemico in un attacco non previsto, nessun prigioniero._

**A**

Baci sul collo sempre più languidi, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo perché sentiva che il suo corpo stava diventando sempre più piacevolmente caldo, e lei quel calore lo voleva tutto.

_Mentre lui in caserma perdeva tempo dietro ad inutili allenamenti, i suoi cari, il suo villaggio, ogni suo minimo ricordo era stato spazzato via proprio dalla gente da cui aveva promesso proteggere sua madre. Non aveva più radici, non aveva più un posto dove andare o persone da cui tornare. Non aveva più niente che potesse ricordargli la sua infanzia e il tempo passato con chi aveva amato._   
_L’unica cosa che gli restava era il suo obiettivo: la caserma diventò la sua casa, perché quello che era successo a lui non doveva succedere a nessun altro._

**L**

Il calore umido della bocca di lui contro il suo collo era intossicante, avrebbe voluto che non smettesse, che salisse alle sue labbra; gli accarezzò la testa.

_Urla di attacco e urla di dolore, morti a terra e odore di polvere da sparo._  
 _In mano aveva la sua spada sporca di sangue, la sua divisa militare bianca – che tanto aveva voluto da bambino – era sporca di fango, così come adesso erano sporchi le sue ambizioni fanciullesche._  
 _Dicevano che in campo era freddo e spietato, dicevano che era il più forte e che non si arrendeva mai._  
 _Dicevano. Ma di quello che aveva dentro e di cosa lo portava ad essere così, non ne sapeva niente nessuno._  
 _L’esercito e la lotta era tutto ciò che aveva e tutto ciò che avrebbe mai avuto_.

Labbra contro labbra, appena aperte ad assaporarsi, e occhi negli occhi, incerti, impauriti, pieni di voglia. Chiuse gli occhi e deglutì, pronta ad approfondire quel bacio.

**A**

Sentì del fuoco che bruciava per purificare – non era un fuoco distruttore – sentì la forza di un pianto di commozione per un evento insperato e la carica di una speranza che non poteva mai finire: sentì lui e la sua essenza come non mai, vide mentalmente il suo nome a chiare lettere fatte di fuoco.  
Ma lui separò le labbra dalle sue prima che quel bacio si facesse vero.  
«Non dirlo» quasi la supplicò, «non dire il mio nome».  
Nora deglutì a stento, lui distolse lo sguardo dal suo e le baciò nervosamente la fronte, allontanandosi da lei, confuso e basito da quello che stava per succedere.  
“Si dice che il primo uomo e la prima donna sulla Terra si accorsero di essere innamorati la prima volta che pronunciarono l’uno il nome dell’altra guardandosi in faccia: fece loro un bell’effetto”, le aveva detto Effe.  
Strinse le labbra fissandogli la schiena mentre tornava al lavello.  
La cosa tremenda era che in entrambi non c’era traccia né di tradimento, né di senso di colpa, si erano fermati soltanto per paura. Paura di quello che sarebbe successo e di cosa sarebbe cambiato fra loro tre.  
Senza di Effe avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altra per andare avanti. Dov’era lui in quel momento?  
Si guardò intorno, frustrata, prese il quaderno e la penna a molla e si sedette al tavolo facendo scattare più volte la penna in modo nervoso.  
Doveva scrivere per distrarsi, ma non ci riusciva, ed erano diventati maledettamente silenziosi.  
Inspirò a fondo e poi provò a far discorso.  
«Se eri un guerriero così formidabile, perché ti hanno punito?» gli domandò fissando il tavolo.  
Lui sbuffò un sorriso amaro. «Diciamo che non ho apprezzato dei loro metodi».  
«Capisco» sì, capiva che non gli andava di parlarne, o perlomeno non ora che si erano quasi baciati con la mancanza di Effe a pesare su di loro.  
«Meglio che ti riaccompagni a casa» le disse, ostentando un sorriso nervoso e asciugandosi nuovamente le mani con uno strofinaccio, «domani devi andare a scuola e penso che il ciondolo farà pienamente effetto in mattinata, ormai!»  
«Sì» biascicò fissandolo: non avrebbero parlato oltre di quello che sentivano, e la cosa avrebbe finito per farle scoppiare la testa. Quanto avrebbe voluto parlarne con qualcuno. «Di’ a Effe di farmi uno squillo, quando torna».  
«Ok!» prese la giacca e le chiavi della macchina.  
Nora strinse al petto il quaderno e la penna e prima di uscire dalla cucina guardò un’ultima volta il lavello: rivide lei e Emme sul punto di baciarsi, sentì un brivido e una fitta al cuore. Emme chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e lei s’incammino verso l’ascensore pensando se mai si sarebbe stancata di aver paura.  
E dopo, cosa sarebbe successo?

 

Erano l’una di notte passate, Emme era in camera sua nella semioscurità. Era seduto sul letto, aveva indosso una delle maglie di Effe – ormai dormivano così spesso insieme che finivano per scambiarsele senza rendersene conto – e la luce azzurrina del computer portatile che aveva sulle gambe gli illuminava appena il volto.  
Sentì Effe materializzarsi dentro l’appartamento, all’ingresso, ma misteriosamente non venne subito da lui, e ciò lo fece stare ancor di più sulle spine: avrebbe voluto scattare dal letto e correre da lui, afferrargli il mento con una mano e sentire se avesse addosso l’odore e il sapore di qualcun altro, ma si trattenne fremendo.  
Effe entrò in camera, o meglio restò sulla soglia della porta e si appoggiò allo stipite giocherellando con qualcosa che aveva in mano ma che lui non vide bene.  
Emme alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo provando a calmarsi. «Passata una bella serata?»  
«Ottima» annuì sorridendo rilassato. «Tu?»  
«Ho cenato con Nora, mi ha chiesto di dirti di farle uno squillo, quando saresti tornato».  
«Lo immaginavo» assentì, «le ho mandato un SMS poco fa».  
«Bene» sospirò, tornando a fissare il portatile.  
«Non hai null’altro da chiedermi?» e stava sorridendo divertito.  
Lui tirò su col naso e abbassò il coperchio del portatile con un gesto secco; lo fissò negli occhi, quasi arrabbiato.  
«Tu hai qualcosa da dirmi, per caso?»  
«Sì, che l’idea di tradirti mi uccide» lo guardò intensamente.  
M faticò per un attimo a respirare, poi distolse lo sguardo dal suo.  
«Non posso comunque evitare di stare male…» quasi provò a scusarsi.  
«Lo so» si avvicinò al letto continuando a giocherellare con quello che aveva in mano, si sedette al suo fianco «sei tutto ciò che posso avere e lo stesso vale per te, so cosa può significare la sola possibilità di perdermi».  
«Avevo una famiglia e mi è stata uccisa» disse con un sorriso amaro, «avevo delle radici e mi sono state tagliate, avevo dei posti in cui ricordare la mia vita e sono stati rasi al suolo. Avevo dei compagni e mi sono stati uccisi prima che potessi chiamarli amici, avevo una nuova casa e sono stato cacciato. Non c’è stato un Terzo Socio che non mi abbia lasciato. È con te che io viaggio per la Terra e attraverso i secoli, tu sei la mia nuova e unica casa, tutto ciò che ho, non riesco a tollerare l’idea di perdere nuovamente qualcosa di così importante per sentirmi vivo, per sentire che la mia esistenza può avere ancora un senso e che posso avere delle radici» deglutì a stento.  
«Ti prometto che farò del mio meglio per non farti sentire più come stasera» gli mormorò accarezzandogli il volto. «Farò in modo che Fabian sparisca presto dalle nostre vite» ma l’altro sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Lui è l’unico che ti è rimasto fedele, eri così felice di rivederlo che per giorni hai cantato la canzone della tua casata! Hai bisogno di rivederlo ogni tanto, ed è un bisogno naturale, non posso privartene!»  
«Non posso più tornare nel mio mondo e le mie radici non sono in lui, ma in te, il mio presente» l’afferrò per il mento per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi; assottigliò lo sguardo fissandolo con aria maliziosa. «Proprio non vuoi assicurarti se per caso ho un altro odore addosso, oltre a quello di Nora?»  
Il suo sguardo gli stava dicendo soltanto una cosa: _possiedimi_. Fece per avventarsi sulla sua bocca, ma F lo bloccò con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra, fu allora che si accorse davvero di quello che aveva in mano: due delle ciliegie afrodisiache che gli aveva regalato Fabian. Gliele fece penzolare davanti agli occhi come se fossero dei pendoli per ipnotizzare.  
«Con queste non avrò scampo e dovrò subire tutto quello che vorrai farmi» continuò sorridendo F, «e tu non avrai scampo dai tuoi istinti e dovrai farmi tutto quello che vorrai» si portò una ciliegia alla bocca, la trattenne fra le labbra e tirò il picciolo, e con due dita dell’altra mano gli ficcò l’altra in bocca senza tanti complimenti.  
«Perché devi essere sempre così…» gli disse M, sputando il nocciolo sul palmo della mano e deglutendo – quei frutti non erano buoni, erano _deliziosi_ , _sublimi_ , così tanto da provocare una _dipendenza_.  
«Così come?» sputò anche lui il nocciolo e se ne liberò buttandolo malamente a terra insieme a quello di M – gliele prese dalla mano bruscamente.  
«Non so come definirti» tirò su col naso, stava già cominciando a sentire i primi effetti… «Perverso? Scandaloso?» tentò di essere ironico, ma lui gli sorrise ancora e gli mise una mano sulla nuca, avvicinandosi a lui.  
«Sei bellissimo. E io ti amo da impazzire» e come sempre gli chiuse la bocca con propria prima che potesse replicare.  
M ringraziò il fatto che Nora fosse a casa sua, quella notte, o i loro gemiti l’avrebbe tenuta sveglia fino all’alba.

 

Nora si svegliò con la sensazione di essere nella sua stanza dai ragazzi, tanto che quasi sussultò vedendo la parete al fianco del letto – dai ragazzi il suo letto ero libero ai lati. Spense la sveglia del cellulare e si mise a sedere sul materasso guardandosi intorno. Sospirò e come prima cosa portò le dita al ciondolo di Fabian per giocherellarci guardandosi intorno: quell’appartamento non era più il suo mondo e senza rendersene conto accarezzò mentalmente l’idea di andare a vivere con i ragazzi una volta finita la scuola. Si riscosse: cosa avrebbe detto la gente vedendo loro tre insieme? Cos’avrebbero pensato? Forse qualcosa non troppo lontana dalla verità… E come sarebbe stato poi vivere con la gente che ti addita? A lei era sempre piaciuto passare inosservata piuttosto, era già abbastanza strana così com’era con gli occhi di colore diverso… Odiava le cose strane, detestava l’idea che il loro eventuale rapporto fosse strano pur sentendo che era naturale, che non avrebbe potuto prendere un’altra piega diversa. Era inevitabile.  
 _No, non era inevitabile, non doveva finire così, no_ , e frustrata dai suoi stessi pensieri calciò via le coperte e andò in bagno a lavarsi.  
Ritornando in camera e passando dal suo letto, si accorse che c’era per terra il suo quaderno delle storie: la sera prima aveva provato inutilmente a scrivere, senza alcun successo, stava cominciando a chiedersi se davvero il ciondolo funzionasse. Infilò il quaderno nello zaino e filò a fare velocemente colazione.  
Davanti ai fornelli giocherellò ancora con il ciondolo fra le dita, si ritrovò a chiedersi come avrebbe fatto quando poi Fabian l’avrebbe ripreso: quasi si stava abituando a portarlo. Con un sospiro profondo fissò il latte mentre si scaldava, sentendo bene sotto i polpastrelli l’incisione sul ciondolo – la stella marina. Quasi senza accorgersene la sua mente volò via lontano.

_Era tardi ormai, non sarebbe venuto più alcun cliente, anzi, non era proprio venuto nessuno: la sua era una piccola trattoria tipica, stava faticando troppo in quella città così grande piena di ristoranti di lusso e fast food, eppure non voleva rinunciare ancora al suo sogno._   
_Quante volte da bambina aveva poggiato il nasino e le manine paffute contro la vetrina di un grande ristorante pensando che anche lei prima o poi ne avrebbe aperto uno? E quante volte aveva pensato la stessa cosa mettendo uno sgabello accanto ai fornelli per arrampicarcisi sopra per guardare meglio sua madre mentre cucinava?_   
_Mangiare rilassa e rende più felici, un intero locale pieno di gente felice che mangiava con nell’aria il profumo di deliziosi manicaretti era il suo sogno più grande._   
_Peccato però che dopo tutta la fatica fatta per avere quel posto, anni e anni per mettere da parte i soldi necessari, ora quel sogno fosse sprecato, come una bella scatola decorata che si pensa conterrà chissà che bel regalo._   
_Non c’era nulla che potesse attirare i clienti da lei, nulla che potesse essere più invitante di farsi vedere nei locali alla moda – per quanto lì si mangiasse probabilmente poco e male, però all’uscita c’erano i fotografi in attesa dei vip – o più economico e veloce di un fast food: le esigenze di velocità e fama stavano schiacciando le sue ambizioni._   
_Un’intera vita passata a sognare sprecata, non le restavano che i bollettini da pagare, insoluti, e una famiglia che di certo non poteva sfamare con le briciole che erano rimaste del suo sogno. Mentre lei ripiegava il tovagliato, la sua bambina scorrazzava per i tavoli con la sua bambola di pezza in mano – e pensare che un giorno avrebbe tanto voluto regalarle la più bella bambola che fosse mai esistita, ma con quali soldi? – e il modo in cui giocava a “servire i signori” le provocava una fitta di tenerezza amara al cuore._   
_Come avrebbero fatto adesso? Perché le cose non dovevano funzionare? Cos’aveva fatto di male in vita sua per meritare questo?_   
_Una di quelle sere tristi e amare, entrò nella trattoria un uomo sui quarant’anni alto e distinto; aveva in mano una valigetta di pelle nera e costosa._   
_Si rallegrò nel vederlo, pensò che finalmente qualcuno d’importante – visto il modo in cui vestiva, pensò che lo fosse – avesse scelto il suo posticino particolare invece che uno di quei locali eleganti tutti uguali, in fin dei conti._   
_«Cosa posso servirle?» gli domandò entusiasta; lui le sorrise in modo affabile._   
_«E se fossi io a poter servire lei?»_   
_Si accigliò a quella battuta, non capiva, ma poi lui le disse che se aveva già venduto tutta la sua vita per avere quel posto, adesso già che c’era poteva vendere qualcos’altro per mandarlo avanti._   
_La sua anima._   
_«I sogni sono effimeri» le disse, «nessun sogno si realizza senza un pizzico di qualcosa di speciale, senza una leggera spintarella dal basso» aprì la valigetta e prese qualcosa, un libro rilegato in pelle marrone. «Ci vuole un ingrediente speciale per realizzare i propri sogni e realizzarsi umanamente, perché gli esseri umani di per sé non sono speciali, hanno bisogno di aiuto per poterlo essere, o sarebbero tutti semplici e comuni, smorti» e sorridendo in un modo strano le porse il libro._   
_«Questo è l’ingrediente speciale per la sua vita e per il suo sogno, questo è il tocco finale che le manca per distinguersi da tutti gli altri, specie da quelli che la stanno schiacciando. Venda ciò che le resta in cambio di questo ingrediente, e le assicuro che non ci potrà essere investimento migliore nella sua vita»._   
_Stupefatta di quelle parole, e anche turbata, prese il libro fra le mani e lo aprì._   
_Era un ricettario._

Tornò alla realtà appena in tempo, prima che il latte trasbordasse dal pentolino: sbarrò gli occhi e lo tolse immediatamente dal fuoco, guardò che ore fossero e rendendosi conto che era già in ritardo si affrettò a mettere il latte in una tazza per berlo nel frattempo che si vestiva.  
Il ciondolo l’aveva portata con estrema forza ai ricordi di quell’oggetto – il ricettario – tanto che stavolta non era stata coinvolta tanto dalle emozioni quanto dalle immagini vivide e colorate dell’ambiente circostante, quasi come se lei stessa fosse il libro che si guardava intorno.  
Afferrò lo zaino e si affrettò a scendere le scale per prendere l’autobus – la sera prima, con tutto quello che era successo, non aveva preso accordi con i ragazzi, non l’avrebbero portata loro a scuola – non fece proprio caso a chi ci fosse sotto casa.  
«Andiamo di fretta, eh?» sussultò e per poco non strillò portandosi una mano al cuore; si voltò e vide Fabian, stoicamente appoggiato di spalle al muro, vicino al portone, con un paio di occhiali di sole e il solito sorriso sbruffone – abbastanza simile a quello del cugino, c’era da dire.  
«Sono in ritardo per prendere l’autobus e…»  
«Ti accompagno io a scuola» le fece cenno verso un’auto, una Lancia grigia metallizzata nuova di zecca, «so dov’è. Faccio parte del Consiglio della Guardia, so tutto di te» precisò con un sorriso sornione.  
Nora deglutì. «Ok» lo seguì alla macchina.  
Si sentì a disagio nell’abitacolo con lui, si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza stringendosi nelle spalle mentre lui metteva in moto.  
«Veramente» gli disse poi, «io poco fa ho avuto delle visioni sul libro, dovrei scrivere…» si agitò.  
«Oh, non ci sarebbe bisogno di scrivere» inarcò un sopracciglio e arricciò le labbra, «se tu mi facessi leggere nella tua mente cos’hai visto» ammiccò con un sorriso.  
«Sa-sai leggere nel pensiero?» incespicò sorpresa.  
«Oh sì» annuì lentamente, le mani sul volante e gli occhi sulla strada che scorreva, «ma solo se tocco l’interessato. Ora» schioccò la lingua, «so bene che tu sei una ragazza troppo furba, l’avrai già capito… Io non posso toccarti».  
«Sì, lo so».  
«Ma potremmo far prima, se tu ti togliessi quel grazioso rosario dal polso e mi permettessi di toccarti…» insinuò.  
«Suppongo che tuo cugino non ne sarebbe felice» se lo conosceva abbastanza, l’avrebbe pensato di sicuro.  
«Già» assentì ridendo, «ma ti giuro che non lo saprà mai, mano sul cuore!» si posò solennemente la mano destra sul petto.  
«So cosa sei, come posso crederti?» aggrottò la fronte.  
«Giusta obiezione» annuì, fermandosi ad un semaforo, «ma sapevo che probabilmente avresti obiettato, quindi ho un’offerta di riserva da farti».  
«Ho appena visto uno di voi chiedere di vendere l’anima per un libro, come pensi che io possa accettare così facilmente un’offerta da te?» era basita.  
«Beh» ripartì, «dipende dall’offerta, no? Non vuoi nemmeno ascoltarla?»  
Nora ponderò per un attimo cosa rispondergli, avrebbe potuto facilmente farla cadere in tentazione… però, tutto sommato… «Ok, spara».  
Le sorrise soddisfatto. «Se mi permetterai di leggerti nel pensiero, sappi comunque che io vedrò qualsiasi, e sottolineo _qualsiasi_ , cosa vorrò: vagherò per la tua mente cercando quello che mi sembrerà più opportuno, farò mia qualsiasi informazione su di te».  
«Sta a vedere se mai accetterò di farlo» incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Ovvio» annuì teatrale. «Dunque» sospirò, «tu sei cresciuta con tua madre, tuo padre lo ricordi appena e non sai nemmeno dov’è, non sai se per caso si è rifatto una vita, se si è risposato… magari hai dei fratelli o sorelle più piccole e non ne sai niente…» scosse la testa tristemente.  
«Dove vuoi arrivare?» mormorò, ma lui sorrise in modo furbo.  
«L’uomo più importante della tua vita, tuo padre, si può dire che non l’hai mai conosciuto, la figura maschile per te più importante è stata totalmente assente dalla tua vita e ora non sai nemmeno dove sia. In questi ultimi tempi, però, hai avuto modo di rifarti: i tuoi due Soci sono il tuo punto di riferimento, i primi uomini della tua vita, degli amici, dei fratelli, degli zii… dei padri, anche, qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno. Temi costantemente di perderli o venire abbandonata da loro proprio come ha fatto tuo padre, perché tuo padre, nonostante tutto, ti mancherà sempre non in quanto persona, ma come una figura che non c’è stata: ti chiedi spesso come sia avere un padre accanto».  
Nora deglutì a stento e strinse ancora di più le braccia al petto, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo profilo su cui sfoggiava un sorriso beffardo.  
«Dopo tuo padre» continuò lui, «ci sono stati loro e la paura che facciano la sua stessa fine per te spesso è tanta. Ora, io ti do la possibilità di scegliere: se ti lascerai toccare da me – lasciando che io legga tutto ciò che voglio nella tua mente – potrai scegliere o di essere portata nell’esatto posto in cui si trova adesso tuo padre e rivederlo – anche solo per potergli sputare in un occhio, o se preferisci vedere come sta e se si è rifatto una vita – o di sapere perché mai i tuoi due Soci sono stati condannati, quale motivo si cela dietro».  
Nora spalancò la bocca e lo fissò basita, sconcertata da una simile proposta.  
«Cosa farai?» proseguì ancora, sorridendole e fermandosi poco lontano dalla scuola – erano arrivati fin troppo presto. «Sceglierai l’uomo del tuo passato, o gli uomini del tuo presente e futuro?»  
«Io…» si passò una mano sul volto, «io… Senti, è tutto un po’ troppo per me…»  
«Puoi pensarci, se vuoi» l’invitò ostentando cordialità, «passerò al negozio questo pomeriggio» scese dall’auto e andò ad aprirle la portiera in un gesto cavarellesco ed elegante.  
«Ti farò sapere, allora» scese dalla macchina e inconsapevolmente strinse il ciondolo fra le dita.  
«Vedo che ti piace» le indicò con un cenno della testa il suo “regalo”.  
«Ha un aspetto carino» mormorò, evitando i suoi occhi.  
«Ci vediamo più tardi, allora».  
«Sì. Ciao» gli voltò le spalle e andò verso i cancelli. Tremava, eppure non c’era poi così freddo.  
Dov’era suo padre, adesso? Davvero aveva dei fratelli di cui ignorava l’esistenza?  
Perché F e M erano stati condannati? Che tipo di colpa li aveva portati sulla Terra, qualcosa che potevano rifare a lei? Un errore che potevano ricommettere a sue spese?  
Era meglio scoprire dov’erano finite le sue radici, o sapere cosa nascondevano quelle nuove?  
Se c’era una cosa che le era sempre dispiaciuta, era quella di non sapere mai abbastanza su di loro…

 

Quasi quasi all’uscita da scuola aveva temuto di trovare ancora una volta Fabian, ma invece trovò Effe, sorridente e appoggiato di spalle alla propria auto in un modo che le ricordò vivamente il cugino.  
Se Fabian era così potente e _oscuro_ , quanto poteva esserlo lui?  
Sospirò e andò verso di lui, che la salutò con un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Ciao, piccola! Mi dispiace aver fatto troppo tardi ieri sera!»  
«Non preoccuparti» scosse la testa abbassando lo sguardo, un po’ anche perché era strano stare davanti a lui e desiderare _anche_ le sue labbra sulle proprie dopo che soltanto la sera prima aveva sentito quelle di Emme. Fino a quando avrebbe detestato le cose strane?  
Salì in macchina con lui. «Com’è andata la serata?»  
«Bene» assentì, «tu?»  
«Emme era abbastanza preoccupato per te» si accorse troppo tardi che gliela aveva detto inconsapevolmente per farlo sentire in colpa.  
«Lo so» ammise con una smorfia di insofferenza, «non ricapiterà mai più» sospirò e si fermò.  
Guardandosi intorno, Nora si rese conto che si erano appena appartati in un posto disabitato.  
«Perché siamo qui?» si sorprese, ma lui l’abbracciò forte e le tempestò il viso di baci.  
«Sei stata male anche tu ieri sera?» le sorrise dolcemente; lei protestò provando a liberarsi dalla presa.  
«No! Lasciami stare!» mentì.  
«Bugiarda come sempre!» rise strusciando il naso contro il suo collo.  
«Dai!» scrollò di nuovo le spalle.  
«Grazie per quello che hai fatto per M» le sussurrò all’orecchio, «senza di te sarebbe impazzito».  
Sentì un groppo in gola nel capire che, qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto la sera precedente lei e Emme, _davvero_ non era stato un tradimento nei confronti di Effe, e a lui stesso aveva fatto piacere che in un momento difficile ci fossero l’uno per l’altra.  
«Non è stato nulla di che…» mormorò con un filo di voce, evitando i suoi occhi.  
Le accarezzò il viso guardandola con una malinconia struggente.  
«Spero davvero che tu possa prima o poi trovare ciò che è per te è il meglio» le baciò la fronte e mise le mani sul volante, rimise in moto.  
Nora si chiese se mai lui avesse saputo anche che lei era venuta a conoscenza del vero nome di Emme: essere andata così in profondità di uno rispetto all’altro, e non proprio con Effe con cui aveva un rapporto privilegiato, forse avrebbe potuto far sbilanciare le cose… Si morse un labbro: il contatto fisico passava in secondo piano, rispetto al saper abbattere certi muri e avere il coraggio di mostrare cosa mai ci fosse dietro.  
Ad esser sinceri, era un po’ stanca di provare ad indovinare cosa ci fosse dietro di loro.  
Arrivati al negozio, entrarono sorridenti, ma il loro sorriso si gelò sulle labbra non appena sentirono nettamente le emozioni di Emme: al banco c’era Fabian che gli parlava del più e del meno con disinvoltura, irritandolo ovviamente.  
«Salve!» li salutò Fabian, raggiante. «Stavo giusto raccontando a M della volta in cui non hai più ricordato con quale di una coppia di gemelle eri stato a letto la sera prima!»  
Nora incassò il colpo abbassando lo sguardo e rallentando bruscamente il passo, Emme serrò la mascella e Effe rivolse al cugino uno sguardo omicida intimandogli implicitamente di tacere.  
«Comunque» sospirò Fabian, «sono qui per Nora: dobbiamo discutere a proposito dell’oggettino che ci sta facendo dannare…» allungò una mano verso di lei, come a farle cenno di andare verso di lui.  
«Dove hai intenzione di portarla?» sibilò Effe, mettendo un braccio fra lei e il cugino. «Lei non va da nessuna parte senza di noi, sia chiaro».  
«E sia chiaro a te e al tuo Socio» gli sorrise mellifluo, «che io faccio parte del Consiglio e decido _io_ come e quando svolgere l’azione: lei viene con me».  
«Starò attenta» rassicurò Effe, mettendogli una mano sul braccio per farglielo abbassare.  
«Vedi?» fece piccato Fabian. «Lei è molto più ragionevole di te!»  
Nora si avvicinò all’orecchio di Effe, in punta di piedi. «Restagli accanto» mormorò facendo cenno a Emme che già stava stringendo convulsamente il bordo del banco al sol pensiero di vederla andar via proprio con Fabian.  
Adesso toccava a lui essere il suo appoggio, e Nora sentiva che se non avesse saputo che quei due ci fossero stati sempre l’uno per l’altro in sua assenza, sarebbe stata malissimo.  
«Ve la riporterò presto» disse ai due ragazzi, portando una mano al cuore e facendo un inchino regale. Nora strinse le labbra e aspettò che la teletrasportasse con sé. Schioccò le dita.  
Si materializzarono sul tetto di un palazzo molto alto, si vedeva tutta la città.  
«Sono venti piani» l’informò Fabian, mettendosi al suo fianco e guardando l’orizzonte incrociando le braccia al petto. Fece una pausa e poi le pose la fatidica domanda. «Come vedi, non ho detto niente a loro sul nostro possibile accordo… E adesso dimmi: cos’hai scelto?»  
Nora prese il rosario dalla tasca dei jeans e fissò i grani rossi scuri – _rossi come il sangue e il vino_.  
Erano il suo presente e il suo futuro, dopotutto, e il passato _era_ passato.  
«Accetto, voglio sapere perché i miei Soci sono stati condannati» glielo disse ad occhi bassi e deglutendo.  
Il sorriso di Fabian si allargò oltremodo, quasi ghignò. «Bene, allora posa quel rosario a terra: prima voglio il pagamento».  
Nora inspirò a fondo, si chinò a terra per posare il rosario e si voltò verso di lui.  
«Ehi! Non essere così spaventata!» l’ammonì. «Non ti farò male, sai?»  
«Ma credo che mi sentirò uno schifo…» evitò di guardarlo, era nervosa.  
«Sarò delicato» la guardò intensamente negli occhi e le prese il viso fra le mani; con gli occhi fissi nei suoi poggiò la fronte contro la sua e iniziò il suo viaggio nella sua mente.  
Fu invasivo, ma forse Fabian stava davvero essendo delicato perché dopo il primo impatto – al cui le sfuggì un lamento – lo sentì strisciare nella sua testa con attenzione, evitando con cura cose che non voleva ricordare – le sfiorava appena e accorgendosi delle sue reazioni passava oltre. Per prima cosa andò a cercare le memorie del libro di ricette: le vide più volte, analizzandole con cura, e poi passò oltre, andando proprio dove lei sospettava sarebbe andato.  
Tutti i ricordi di F e M le passarono davanti agli occhi, a partire dal loro primo incontro, tutti i loro sorrisi, tutti i loro abbracci, e Fabian si soffermò a lungo sulle sensazioni che lei aveva provato prima di tuffarsi a fondo nel suo subconscio, nei ricordi dei suoi sogni.  
Sapeva che era inutile ribellarsi, così, impotente, si ridusse a piangere silenziosamente vergognandosi a morte, perché lo sentì soddisfatto di quello che vide mentre lei stessa non era ancora in grado di accettare pienamente una cosa simile.  
Fabian indugiò su ogni suo gemito ogni volta che uno dei due o entrambi entravano dentro di lei, e ogni volta fu come uno spillo al cuore. Alla fine, dopo un arco di tempo che le sembrò un paio di ore, le accarezzò il viso e le schioccò un tenero bacio sulla fronte.  
«Ho visto abbastanza, rindossa pure il rosario» le mormorò, e lei lo fece immediatamente, deglutendo.  
«Hai avuto quello che volevi» gli disse con tono distaccato, «adesso dammi quello che voglio io».  
Fabian si sedette a terra contemplando il tramonto e le fece cenno di sedersi accanto a lui.  
«Vieni qui, te lo dirò, ma ti ci farò arrivare da sola: so che finora ti è piaciuto giocare con l’argomento, no?» sorrise, e quel sorriso le sembrò stranamente sincero, privo della malizia e della strafottenza di prima.  
«Sì» l’accontentò sedendosi a terra al suo fianco.  
«Qual è il cognome che hanno scelto attualmente quei due?» le chiese fissando le nuvole.  
«Errante».  
«Voce del verbo?»  
«Errare».  
«Perché pensi che l’abbiano scelto?»  
«Forse perché errare significa vagabondare? Loro non hanno una vera casa…»  
Lui si voltò verso di lei e la guardò poggiando il mento sul palmo di una mano.  
«Anche! L’hanno scelto per il suo doppio significato: vagabondare e…?»  
«Sbagliare» mormorò. «Ognuno di loro è davvero un _errante_ ».  
«Esattamente» sospirò. «E ora dimmi, qual è l’errore più grande che mai si possa fare? Qual è l’errore per antonomasia, quello che più difficilmente può essere perdonato?»  
«Hanno ucciso qualcuno?» deglutì con difficoltà.  
«Naaah! Niente di tutto questo» arricciò il naso e scosse la testa, «ma per qualcuno è qualcosa di più grave… sai com’è… l’onore…»  
Nora ci arrivò. «Sono dei traditori».  
«Già, entrambi hanno commesso un _grosso_ tradimento, ma, bada bene» alzò un dito, «non sono dei _decaduti_ , perché ciò significherebbe che sono passati dall’altra parte sfidando il loro Signore: più semplicemente hanno tradito i loro eserciti e le loro famiglie, il loro onore».  
«Cos’hanno fatto, precisamente?»  
Fabian sospirò e tornò a fissare il cielo. «Non posso dirtelo di preciso perché è giusto che siano loro a raccontarti i dettagli, ma quello che posso dirti è che mio cugino è caduto nella trappola di suo fratello, ha _realmente_ fatto quello di cui è stato accusato, ma perché pensava che le cose fossero in un altro modo. Emme, invece» annuì compiaciuto stringendo le labbra, «è uno che ha avuto coraggio ed è andato contro degli ordini. Diciamo che la colpa di entrambi è aver concesso una grazia: è ironica la sorte, vero?» sorrise sarcastico.  
«Sembri aver perso il tuo smalto» commentò incerta il suo cambio d’atteggiamento.  
«E tu da quando li conosci sembri mostrare sempre più emozioni» la guardò di nuovo negli occhi. «Ho visto quel che c’è, e non posso che invidiarvi, ma il tuo Secondo Socio è il Mio Signore e quindi evito di prendervi tutti e tre con me per avervi per sempre» abbassò la testa come per inchinarsi.  
Nora abbassò lo sguardo, profondamente imbarazzata.  
«Togliti il ciondolo e posalo a terra» le disse, e lei lo fece prontamente.  
Lo vide maneggiarlo con cura e premere piano le dita sulla stella fino a quando non emise una fioca luce. «Riprendilo» l’invitò, «portalo sempre con te: da adesso in poi saprà riconoscere la presenza di un’altra creatura o anima che non sia uno dei tuoi Soci. Potrebbe tornati utile. Ad ogni tipo diverso di presenza emetterà una vibrazione che saprai sentire e riconoscere soltanto tu».  
«Grazie» replicò con un filo di voce, stringendo i nodi scorsoi intorno al collo. «E per quanto riguarda il libro, invece?» s’incuriosì.  
Lui si grattò la testa. «Riconosco la tecnica: ogni pietanza preparata seguendo le indicazioni di quel libro provoca dipendenza: è così che quella tizia si è fatta una clientela. Probabilmente, poi, spinta dalla voglia di farsi perdonare dai suoi cari per aver venduto la sua anima, avrà regalato il libro alla figlia, che lo sta ancora usando. Siete buffi voi umani» sorrise, «più le cose sono maledette, più vi piacciono e ci tenete che vivano a lungo».  
 _Proprio come il loro rapporto_ , pensò Nora a disagio.  
«Risolverai la cosa da solo?»  
«Sì» fece leva con le mani per rialzarsi da terra, lei lo imitò. «Sai, non esiste cosa nell’universo che non funzioni grazie ad un ingrediente segreto, del resto. Voi umani lo chiamate “amore”» storse il naso, «ma in realtà non è altro che quella forza generale da cui noi della Guardia distilliamo la pozione per il principio d’attrazione: è un attrito impalpabile che spinge l’uomo e le cose ad avvicinarsi affinché nessuno sia mai solo, affinché Male e Bene possano muoversi ancora, affinché ci possa essere ancora vita. Ecco perché il principio d’attrazione è così forte, perché ha origine dal movimento stesso dell’intero universo» concluse sorridendo.  
«E qual è il suo nome esatto?» si accigliò.  
«Sei un’umana» mise le mani in tasca con aria annoiata, «continua pure a chiamare ciò “amore”, ti farà sempre comodo, soprattutto con la tua coscienza. Ognuno può chiamarla come vuole» inspirò a fondo. «Andiamo, ti riporto a casa prima che quei due collassino» sospirò esasperato e schioccò le dita.  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di rendersene conto, si ritrovò nell’ingresso del loro appartamento. I due ragazzi, sentendoli, si precipitarono da loro.  
«Eccovela qui sana e salva!» l’indicò come se la stesse presentando; Emme la strinse subito a sé, quasi soffocandola, Effe guardò duramente il cugino.  
«Avete finito?»  
«Sì» sorrise compiaciuto. « _Ho_ finito! Arrivederci, è stata una bella festa!» agitò la mano e si teletrasportò chissà dove.  
Effe scosse la testa e si passò più volte le mani sul volto, poi si girò a guardare Emme che ancora stringeva forte Nora con la testa nascosta nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Nora sentì distintamente che la paura che aveva avuto Emme per lei era uguale a quella che lui aveva sentito la sera prima per Effe.  
Effe si avvicinò a loro due e l’abbracciò di spalle stringendo così anche Emme; Nora lo sentì irrigidirsi contro la sua schiena.  
«Hai il _suo_ odore addosso. Ti sei fatta toccare da lui» era un’affermazione incolore.  
Il cuore di Nora perse un battito. «Per fare prima mi ha letto nel pensiero per vedere quello che aveva captato, solo questo» mentì.  
«Non importa» scosse la testa con decisione e le fece girare la testa verso di lui; le baciò più volte le guance e la fronte. «Adesso hai il nostro di odore, l’abbiamo coperto».  
Sentendosi colpevole, Nora si voltò completamente verso di lui e l’abbracciò forte, lasciandosi accarezzare la schiena.  
Era tutto una bugia, era tutto un’ _enorme_ bugia.

  
  


  
_Anno umano 1657,_   
_in una delle Dimensioni Oscure,_   
_due mesi e tre settimane dopo_   
_l’avviso di Fabian su Finn_   
_durante l’attacco al villaggio_   


 

Avevano duellato sotto della pioggia incessante in una Dimensione Oscura dal terreno grigio e scosceso, ma adesso, in ginocchio davanti a lui, c’era lei.  
I capelli biondi lunghi e boccolosi erano bagnati e appiccicati sulla fronte a coprirle i grandi occhi azzurri: era di una bellezza pura – come quella del cristallo – e lo guardava con il respiro corto e i palmi delle mani poggiati a terra.  
Lo sguardo di lui saettò dalla spada di lei, conficcata a terra poco più in là – era volata via quando l’aveva disarmata – agli occhi di lei, che lo guardavano supplicanti.  
«E adesso» gli disse ansante, «cosa farai?»  
Già, adesso cosa avrebbe fatto?

 

 

 

 

**Note finali dell’episodio:**  
Sono le due di notte e io sono ancora pittorescamente sveglia a finire di scrivere ‘sta roba, che devo ancora revisionare, tra l’altro. Perché non ho mai, mai, mai tempo ultimamente?! Giuro che prossimamente risponderò alle recensioni, LO GIURO!  
Dunque.  
\- La canzone dei Della Fiammata ci ho messo mezza giornata per buttarla giù, e ancora ora la detesto. Tra l’altro è la canzone che F cantava alla fine dell’episodio precedente.  
\- Da delle domande che mi sono state fatte in un’altra sede, mi sono accorta che l’affermazione “sangue che canta” potrebbe risultarvi non come l’interpreto io: per me vuol dire che “parla”, che dice tutto quello che c’è da dire su quella persona.  
\- La stella marina delle Bahamas è questa: 1, 2 e 3 (no, quella della foto non sono io, spiacente). È notte fonda e non ho voglia/tempo di fare ulteriori ricerche, ma a quanto pare è stata/lo è ancora sulla moneta di un cent delle Bahamas, e alcuni ci hanno fatto un ciondolo O_O SONO UN MOSTRO, PREVEDO COSE.  
Se e come questo ciondolo tornerà utile a Nora, ovviamente non ve lo dico adesso.  
\- No, non mi piace manco la saga Twilight di Stephenie Meyer.  
\- Il caso di quest’episodio (poco trattato, ma mi serviva più che altro come scusa e come sfondo) è ispirato a “La Principessa e il Ranocchio” della Disney <3 che io tipo amo <3  
\- Voi ormai l’avete capito cosa sono quei due, vero?  
\- Sì, il nome di M è _quello_ , semplicemente perché mi piace il suono ed è insolito.  
\- Che altro vi dovevo dire? Boh, ho sonno, finirò col postare alle 3 di notte *piange*  
A **venerdì 25 giugno!**  
Vostra Gra. 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  


“This sorry can't change things, I so long to cry  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground”  
 ** _Hurricane_ \- 30 Seconds to Mars**  


  
  


Non avevano trovato un supplente per quell’ora di buca, così la sua classe era finita col restare scoperta in completa anarchia. Nora se ne stava seduta sul pianerottolo, su un gradino, gli auricolari del lettore mp3 nelle orecchie e in mano penna e quaderno per scrivere, come al solito, anche se in realtà più che altro stava prendendo appunti su una trama.  
Le vibrò il cellulare: era un SMS da parte di Rita.  
“Mi sto annoiando, tu che fai?”  
“La mia classe è scoperta, sono seduta sulle scale di fronte all’aula”.  
“Chiedo di andare in bagno e ti raggiungo”, e poco dopo sentì i passi dell’amica dietro di lei. Rita si sedette al suo fianco e le tolse un auricolare dall’orecchio, indossandolo.  
«Che ascolti?»  
«Roba varia» rispose vaga, alzando le spalle e continuando a fissare il foglio su cui cominciò a disegnare un ovale, tratteggiandolo più volte.  
«La primavera è arrivata» sospirò Rita, «fra qualche mese avremo gli esami, ma almeno dopo questa scuola di merda sarà finita» sbuffò corrucciata. «Non mi hai ancora detto di preciso che farai dopo…» si accigliò.  
«Una volta finita la scuola?» arricciò appena le labbra. «Beh, continuerò a lavorare alla cartolibreria» quello era naturale ed _inevitabile_ , «e poi non so, proseguirò gli studi – credo – ma non so ancora cosa sceglierò».  
«Hai deciso almeno la facoltà?»  
«No, né corso di laurea né facoltà» ammise.  
«Cosa?! Manca così poco e non ti sei fatta ancora un’idea?!» era sbalordita.  
Nora fece spallucce e continuò distrattamente a disegnare. «Ad esser sinceri, come prima cosa ho sempre pensato a finire la scuola, a mettere abbastanza soldi da parte per riuscire a finirla e pagarmi eventualmente il primo anno di università, non ho mai pensato troppo in avanti perché questo già per me era un obiettivo lontano e per certi versi ambizioso, considerando che me lo sono pagato passo dopo passo».  
«Sì, ma» obiettò Rita, «stai crescendo, non è più tempo per la scuola! Ok, hai un lavoro, ma il tuo futuro? Non ha mai pensato a cosa vorresti fare da grande?»  
Lei ci rifletté un attimo sopra inspirando a fondo. «No, o meglio, non più di tanto: sono sempre stata troppo impegnata ad affrontare il presente e…» si accigliò rendendosene conto, «ho vissuto talmente a lungo seguendo monotonamente una sola strada, l’unica che avevo, che adesso che ne ho molte non so quale scegliere» si strinse nelle spalle e si riscosse. «Magari sceglierò un corso di laurea della facoltà di Lettere, alla fin fine, ed Economia l’escludo a priori» fece brevemente il punto della situazione.  
Rita appoggiò il mento sul palmo della mano, la fissò pensierosa. «Alle volte mi dai l’impressione di volerti imporre la solitudine e la monotonia perché pensi di meritarla, non perché in qualche modo assurdo ti piacciano».  
Nora alzò lo sguardo su di lei e per un attimo risentì mentalmente le parole di Fabian su suo padre, sull’essere stata abbandonata: inconsciamente pensava davvero di meritare di essere sempre abbandonata? Preferiva stare da sola per evitare che le succedesse di nuovo?  
Effe e Emme per lei ci sarebbero stati non per sempre, ma per l’ _eternità_ , una vita intera, eppure quella sicurezza, oltre a confortarla, in alcuni momenti faceva peggiorare vorticosamente la sua paura di perderli.  
C’erano parole nei confronti di quei due che dentro di lei stavano prendendo forma, e quando ciò sarebbe definitivamente successo, quando dal suo cuore sarebbero salite alle sue labbra, probabilmente avrebbe deciso semplicemente di arrendersi, ma nel frattempo annaspava contro l’inevitabile, forse per mero masochismo. O per paura.  
«Io…» incespicò, «non ti saprei dire…» ammise abbassando lo sguardo sul quaderno. Si sorprese nel vedere che senza rendersene conto aveva disegnato un oggetto particolare: un ciondolo, probabilmente un portafoto, ovale con inciso sopra un giglio; lo fissò per una manciata di secondi e la sua mente fu subito portava altrove, in un’altra vita.

_Mani piccole dalle unghie ben curate sistemavano con attenzione un velo bianco e poi una sottile catenina al collo. I polpastrelli si fermarono sul ciondolo, un ovale su cui era smaltato in verde e bianco un giglio._

Suonò la loro orribile sirena che scandiva le ore e Nora si riscosse inspirando a fondo.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese sorpresa Rita.  
«No, niente» scosse la testa; si rialzò e strinse a sé il quaderno con l’idea di appuntarsi al più presto quello che aveva visto.  
«Sono giorni ormai che ti vedo sempre più strana e mi rispondi sempre “niente”» si accigliò l’amica, «si può sapere quando ti deciderai a dirmi cosa ti turba?»  
Cosa la turbava? Qualcosa di proibito, poco limpido e morboso, e sogni coinvolgenti, vividi e troppo spinti ogni notte.  
«Non ti preoccupare» provò a rassicurarla anche se non riuscì a sorriderle, «sto bene. Davvero. Sono solo un po’ stressata, tra il lavoro e lo studio per la fine della scuola, sai com’è… Tutto qui».  
«Ok» assentì poco convinta, «ci vediamo all’uscita, allora».  
«Sì, ciao» la salutò quasi con un sussurro.  
Era cambiata in quei mesi e questo suo cambiamento si stava facendo sempre più manifesto: sarebbe arrivata al punto di dover dare troppe spiegazioni in una volta alle poche persone che le stavano accanto?

 

Era tardo pomeriggio, Nora finì di servire e far pagare un cliente a cui aveva consigliato dei colori e tornò al computer sul banco, per giocare con qualche giochino flash online. Si sedette sullo sgabello e mise una mano sul mouse, e prontamente _qualcuno_ fu pronto a stringerla a sé da dietro cacciando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
«Smettila» gli disse atona, cliccando su play per giocare.  
«No».  
«Dai, voglio giocare».  
«Anch’io ho voglia di giocare» strusciò la guancia contro il suo collo.  
«Meno male che ti sei fatto la barba stamattina» sospirò; le riempì la guancia di baci.  
«Come stai?» le mise una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio. «Ti vedo un po’ strana da dopo l’incontro in privato con Fabian: ti ha detto qualcosa che ti ha spaventata? Sei rimasta turbata dalla forza che gli hai sentito?»  
Nora percepì benissimo che nell’ultima domanda c’era stato un velo di paura, forse di non essere più accettato da lei per quello che era realmente.  
«No, sto bene, sono solo un po’ stanca… per la scuola che sta per finire» inventò come con Rita.  
«Che farai dopo?»  
«Credo che andrò all’università» rispose vaga.  
«Tu dicci dove vuoi andare» le baciò la guancia, «e io e Emme ti seguiremo aprendo un’altra cartolibreria dove vorrai studiare» altro bacio languido sulla guancia.  
Si voltò verso di lui sgranando gli occhi. «Stai scherzando, vero?»  
«No» sorrise scuotendo la testa, «sono serissimo: sei tu quella fra noi tre ad avere una vita, _un ciclo di vita_ , quindi siamo noi due a doverti seguire».  
Lei sarebbe invecchiata, loro avrebbero fatto _finta_ di invecchiare. Per lei.  
«Ma chiudere tutto e riaprire non vi costerà un patrimonio?»  
Lui storse il naso. «Sono secoli che io e Emme siamo in affari, abbiamo iniziato addirittura con una cartiera, producevamo carta agli inizi. Abbiamo investito bene, giocato in borsa e messo da parte man mano gli stipendi di arruolamento: possiamo permetterci questo e altro. Ti pagheremo gli studi» e fu un’affermazione sicura e disarmante.  
«Non ho ancora nemmeno deciso cosa studiare» protestò; lui rise e si chinò sul banco poggiando il mento sul palmo di una mano.  
«E cosa stai aspettando per farlo?»  
Boccheggiò: la distanza fra di loro, i suoi quasi diciannove anni di vita contro i loro millenni di vita, era così infinita da farle sembrare ogni sua scelta per il futuro inutile, a volte. Per loro, lei si sarebbe dispersa nel tempo a confronto a tutto quello che avevano vissuto: era così piccola a confronto a loro.  
«Non lo so» mormorò a mezza bocca.  
«Ma come non lo sai?» rise divertito, ma poi il suo sorriso si fermò, e si immobilizzò anche Nora, perché anche lei aveva sentito qualcosa.  
Istintivamente, Nora portò una mano al ciondolo che le aveva regalato Fabian, chiudendolo in un pugno: le aveva detto che grazie a quel monile avrebbe sentito arrivare qualsiasi tipo di creatura o anima vagante che non fosse stato uno dei suoi due Soci, e lei ora lo stava percependo. Era una vibrazione dolce, lieve, come un tintinnio di posate d’argento, e le stava regalando una sensazione tiepida e la pelle d’oca sulle braccia.  
Dovette sentirla anche Emme, perché aprì immediatamente la porta che dal loro appartamento dava sulla cartolibreria e guardò giù verso di loro, incrociando lo sguardo di Effe.  
«L’hai sentito anche tu…» commentò quest’ultimo.  
«È un Primo Socio» assentì con sguardo serio Emme. «Sta arrivando».  
Sì, Nora l’aveva sentito benissimo che era una creatura uguale a Emme…  
«Mi chiedo cosa voglia…» si domandò Effe, fissando l’altro ragazzo mentre scendeva la scale della balconata.  
«Qualsiasi cosa voglia» fece il gesto di materializzare la sua spada, «stiamo pronti».  
«Arriva» sussurrò Effe, voltandosi a guardare verso la porta, e anche Nora lo fece, deglutendo.  
Inaspettatamente, Nora vide una giovane ragazza aprire la porta del negozio: pensò che quella cliente fosse entrata nel momento meno opportuno e imprecò mentalmente. Era una ragazza molto bella però: nonostante il suo viso mostrasse evidenti segni di stanchezza e fosse pallida, i suoi occhi azzurri e grandi erano magnetici e i suoi capelli biondi e boccolosi sembravano brillare al sole come se innaturali; indossava una semplice maglietta e una gonna di lino lunga fino a piedi. Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e deglutì nervosamente guardando in loro direzione.  
No, anzi, in direzione di Effe.  
«Zelda» sussurrò lui stupefatto, ed era la prima volta che Nora gli vedeva in volto un’espressione simile.  
«Aiutami, ti prego» gli disse con un filo di voce, «sei il Secondo Socio più vicino che ho incontrato sulla via… per favore…» iniziò a tremare sempre più forte e per poco non cadde di faccia sul pavimento, reggendosi malamente sulle mani.  
«Nora, chiudi il negozio, presto!» ordinò Effe, andando verso la ragazza. «M! Aiutami a portarla su, dobbiamo sdraiarla su un letto!»  
Nora si affrettò a chiudere tutto e sotto i suoi occhi atterriti vide la ragazza agitarsi in preda alle convulsioni, nonostante Effe le dicesse di stare ferma o non avrebbe potuto salire le scale con lei in braccio.  
«Zelda, ascolta: lo so, senti dolore in ogni fibra di ogni muscolo e allo stesso tempo senti anche l’impulso irrazionale di muoverti, ma cerca di stringere i denti per un paio di minuti, o non riuscirò a farti stendere in un posto comodo! Ti prego!»  
Ma lei doveva essere anche in preda alle allucinazioni, perché fissava il soffitto e delirava in una lingua che Nora non conosceva; vide Effe stringerle i polsi aiutandola a non disperdere troppa energia.  
«Aiutami, adesso!» chiese a Emme, e sollevò la ragazza mentre l’altro le teneva le gambe strette. Nora li precedette aprendo tutte le porte – istintivamente li guidò verso la camera di Effe.  
La sdraiarono sul letto, lei stava annaspando.  
«Non riesce più nemmeno a respirare!» disse a Emme, che stava cercando velocemente qualcosa in un cassetto. «Dobbiamo sbrigarci!»  
Nora vide Emme trovare e prendere una boccetta di vetro e una siringa ancora impacchettata.  
«Sto già preparando il sedativo, tu continua a tenerle le mani» armeggiò con precisione e velocità.  
«Meno male che adesso ci sono i sedativi umani così forti» scosse la testa con un sorriso sarcastico, «qualche secolo fa dovevamo fare senza…»  
«Pronta» Emme gli passò la siringa. «Le tengo io le braccia ferme».  
Con forza – e Nora notò anche con un po’ di malagrazia – Emme bloccò le braccia della ragazza e Effe le fece prontamente l’iniezione.  
«Ci vorrà un po’, adesso» osservò Emme, «resta con lei» e fece cenno a Nora di seguirlo.  
Quando era venuto Fabian, Emme era stato geloso. Adesso era arrabbiato, e come l’altra volta Nora sentiva che anche lei avrebbe dovuto esserlo.  
«Chi è?» gli chiese quando arrivarono in cucina; Emme aprì il frigo e prese del succo di frutta, versò da bere per entrambi.  
«Si chiama Zelda, è un Primo Socio. Avevamo recentemente saputo che il suo Secondo Socio stava per morire: a quanto pare è già successo» fece un grosso sorso.  
«E il loro Terzo Socio?» si meravigliò Nora.  
Deglutì. «Mai esistito: non hanno fatto in tempo a prendere un loro primo Terzo Socio».  
«Ma cosa…» stava sentendo i brividi addosso, era un’evenienza spaventosa. «Cosa farà adesso? Cosa succede in questi casi?»  
Emme riprese la bottiglia, la chiuse con un gesto secco e la rimise in frigo. «Niente» alzò le spalle, «la Guardia non fa niente in questi casi: è destinata ad impazzire fino a perdere se stessa, e la sua morte dipenderà soltanto dal fatto se qualcuno avrà cura di lei o meno. Effe non è il suo associato, può solamente alleviare un po’ il suo dolore in quanto Secondo Socio, credo che starà qui per qualche giorno, quindi».  
«E la cosa non ti va a genio?» gli domandò guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Emme fissò gli occhi nei suoi per attimo. «Non mi piacciono i tipi come lei, per quanto sia una mia simile» sospirò; le accarezzò i capelli e le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte. «Torniamo a lavorare adesso, su. Se F avrà bisogno di aiuto, credo che farà uno squillo al mio cellulare: ha il suo con sé».  
«Va bene» assentì. Nora lo seguì, ma giunta alla fine del corridoio lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla porta della camera di Effe.  
Qual era il legame di Zelda con Effe?

 

Aveva richiamato una sedia a sé e si era seduto accanto al letto per tenerle la mano anche nel sonno.  
Buffa la vita: aveva appena salvato nuovamente colei che l’aveva portato in quella situazione, alla Guardia.  
Le vide gli occhi muoversi appena sotto le palpebre, li aprì lentamente e lo fissò impassibile ma molto più rilassata di prima e con un aspetto migliore.  
«Ciao» lo salutò con voce roca.  
«Ciao, Zelda» ricambiò monocorde.  
«Per un attimo ho creduto che mi avresti lasciata stramazzare a terra».  
Le fece un sorriso sarcastico. «Non ho mai avuto dei tempi giusti, non so mai cogliere le occasioni con te: ti lascio sopravvivere sempre nel momento sbagliato» scosse la testa, separò la mano dalla sua e prese la bottiglia d’acqua che teneva accanto al letto – stava prendendo gli stessi vizi di Nora, chissà se lei stava prendendo i suoi – bevve e versò da bere anche a lei, che si puntellò sui gomiti per mettersi a sedere sul materasso.  
«Anche se c’è da dire» aggiunse poi lui, «che una donna morta dentro al negozio non sarebbe stato un toccasana per i nostri affari».  
«Capisco» gli annuì con un debole sorriso. «Quella ragazzina mora è il tuo Terzo Socio, vero?»  
«Sì» le assentì senza guardarla in faccia – perché lei un Terzo Socio non l’aveva avuto e poteva immaginare cosa stesse sentendo – e tirò su col naso.  
«È molto carina, quanti anni ha?»  
«Va per i diciannove, è ancora molto giovane: ha già avuto una crisi per troppo afflusso di memorie».  
«Mi dispiace».  
«L’abbiamo superata» si strinse nelle spalle.  
«E con il tuo Primo Socio, come vanno le cose?»  
«Abbiamo una relazione» quindi sì, insieme stavano benissimo, non litigavano, erano più che uniti, non li avrebbe mai separati nessuno e avrebbero affrontato tutto insieme per l’eternità. Lei tutto questo non aveva nemmeno avuto modo di costruirlo.  
«Ah» esalò. «Ti trovo bene, comunque, mi fa piacere».  
Effe sorrise di nuovo in modo cattivo. «Cos’è, adesso arriverà la parte in cui mi dirai che sei pentita e che tu mio fratello però l’amavi davvero?»  
«No, non l’ho mai amato e lui non ha mai amato me: ti abbiamo davvero imbrogliato» lui si passò le mani sul volto, stanco, «ma ho sbagliato a fare i calcoli» fece un sorriso amaro di circostanza.  
«L’ho saputo da poco che ti avevano presa nella Guardia» le confessò, «è stato Fabian a dirmelo, qualche settimana fa, e lui stesso non lo vedevo da secoli».  
«È stato proprio tuo cugino a spargere presso la mia schiera la notizia che avevo avuto una relazione con uno dei vostri, e credo anche che come per merito delle sue pressioni tu sei stato _associato_ presto – passando il meno tempo possibile nell’Accademia – sempre per merito suo io sono stata _associata_ così tardi. Devo dire che molte volte ho pensato che piuttosto sarei impazzita in cella, non da Socia, e ammetto che secondo me quella sarebbe stata una morte migliore».  
«Ti stai pentendo di quello che hai fatto?»  
«No» scosse la testa arricciando il naso, «mi sto pentendo della mia intera esistenza: una vita intera passata a cercare di combattere quelli come te, a lottare per il Bene a discapito di me stessa, e poi cos’ho ottenuto? Nonostante il bene fatto tutti hanno creduto a tuo cugino, e io adesso sono qui. Come merito del resto» sospirò, «un imbroglio l’ho pur fatto, a te».  
Effe intrecciò le dita e portò le mani a pugno chiuso contro il mento, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. «Te l’hanno detto che fine ha fatto Finn?»  
«Sì. Fabian ha sempre avuto buon gusto, del resto» si passò stancamente una mano sulla fronte. «Né io né Finn abbiamo ottenuto qualcosa da questa faccenda, siamo entrambi morti, lui per prima e io lo seguirò presto».  
«A proposito di questo» e si grattò nervosamente la testa, «cosa pensi di fare, ora?»  
La vide deglutire. «So che non ho scampo, so che è solo questione di settimane, se non di giorni, e poi perderò per sempre il senno: finirò per vagare senza meta, vivendo sotto i ponti senza nemmeno rendermene conto e delirando in una lingua sconosciuta agli umani senza che loro possano capirmi. Questo almeno fino a quando accidentalmente morirò, visto che quando impazziamo perdiamo l’immortalità. Forse qualche auto mi metterà sotto» rise sarcastica, «ma molto più probabilmente morirò prima di fame e in preda ai dolori».  
«Zelda, ascolta» le disse con tono basso e fermo, «ci ho pensato, non molto, vero, ma ne sono sicuro: potrei pagarti il ricovero in una casa di cura, starai lì e avrai sempre chi ti accudirà e sederà quando starai male. Pagherò io la retta mensile».  
«Stai scherzando, vero?» si sorprese.  
«Sono serio: io so cosa stai passando, anzi, lo so per metà perché io un Terzo Socio l’ho avuto, ma so per certo cosa significa avere davanti a sé la certezza che si impazzirà. Non importa quello che c’è stato fra di noi, se mi hai imbrogliato: ora siamo sulla stessa barca, non riesco a guardarti senza pensare che potrei esserci io al tuo posto e che un giorno sicuramente ci sarò. Mi prenderò cura io di te, fino a quando non morirai» gesticolò. «Sto seriamente male pensando alla tua fine» deglutì e serrò la mascella nervosamente.  
Zelda lo guardò mentre lui fissava il pavimento, sembrò vedere oltre. «Che accordi hai con il tuo Socio, una volta che sarete sulla soglia della pazzia?»  
«Ci uccideremo a vicenda l’uno con la lama dell’altro, visto che per noi sono letali» deglutì ancora.  
Zelda sospirò. «Non smetterai mai di sorprendermi» puntò lo sguardo altrove, lui si voltò a guardarla.  
«Davvero sei venuta qui perché ero il Secondo Socio più vicino?»  
«Forse».

 

Zelda vestiva di abiti dai tessuti freschi e bianchi, Effe le aveva procurato un paio di cambi. Spesso se ne stava a fissare fuori dalla finestra e ciò provocava a Nora ancora più angoscia: che effetto poteva farle guardare dall’alto del loro palazzo la vita scorrere mentre la sua era destinata a perdersi per sempre?  
Non era giusto quello che la Guardia delle Memorie faceva ai Soci: Zelda, Effe e Emme erano dei traditori, vero, ma era giusto dar loro una pena così grande e atroce?  
Appoggiata al davanzale della finestra, con i capelli biondi sciolti e uno scialle bianco a coprirle le spalle, alla luce del tramonto Zelda sembrava una sposa che attendeva inutilmente il suo promesso consorte: l’aveva lasciata all’altare senza presentarsi. Tutta di bianco vestita aveva perso per sempre la sua vita, perché il suo Terzo Socio non si era presentato a lei.  
Si avvicinò a lei con un bicchiere di limonata fresca.  
«Grazie» le mormorò, prendendo la bibita e iniziando a sorseggiare.  
«Come va, adesso?» le chiese tanto per far discorso, tanto ormai era _segnata_ , non sarebbe andata mai bene.  
«I dolori fisici sono passati, grazie» abbozzò un sorriso. Quelli _morali_ sarebbero rimasti per sempre, invece. «Vedo che hai un bel rapporto con i tuoi Soci» osservò, «è molto bello vedervi tutti e tre insieme, specie quando battibeccate: sembrate una famiglia» sorrise ancora.  
«Mi dispiace che tu non abbia avuto questo» riuscì a dirle, «alle volte io ho paura di perdere loro o provo ad immaginare come vivranno senza di me – perché io non riesco più a stare senza di loro – e la sola idea di per sé mi provoca una vertigine che credo proprio sia la follia».  
Lei fece un sorriso amaro. «Non saprò mai com’è avere un Terzo Socio, ma mettiamola così: avrei anche voluto non sapere mai come ci si sente ad _essere_ un Primo Socio, quindi meglio chiuderla qui».  
«Sei stata brava, però, ad arrivare fin qui nonostante i dolori, hai viaggiato molto: eri in Austria».  
Rise. «Ce l’ho fatta imprecando contro il mio Secondo Socio, sai? Mi dicevo che sarei arrivata qui nonostante il dolore della sua morte, nonostante mi avesse lasciata impazzendo e morendo: mi ha fregata, ma io sarei andata avanti lo stesso. Non andavamo per niente d’accordo, ci detestavamo dal profondo, ma proprio perché il nostro odio era così forte dipendevamo l’uno dall’altra: riuscivamo a vivere perché il nostro risentimento, il nostro legame, era l’unica cosa che potevamo provare, l’unico sentimento che qualcuno ci avrebbe mai indirizzato. Finivamo spesso per picchiarci e sputarci addosso, ma quando uno dei due stava male eravamo sempre pronti a curarci con amore. Era un sentimento malato, il nostro, _morboso e malato_ , perché più litigavamo più ci sentivamo ancora vivi e uniti, più ci facevamo male, più diventavamo inseparabili. Eravamo sadici e masochisti, ma lui è stato più debole di me» terminò con rassegnazione.  
«Avevate una relazione?»  
Espirò a fondo. «Non so se chiamare relazione un rapporto in cui uno dei due trascina per i capelli l’altro fino al letto».  
«Ha abusato di te?» intuì vagamente.  
«Le prime volte, quasi» ammise con un filo di voce. «Ma non sono cose di cui parlare con una giovane ragazza come te» le sorrise affabile, «tu hai tutta una vita davanti, e scommetto che i tuoi due Soci faranno di tutto per farti avere il meglio!»  
Nora ricordò le parole di Effe sul loro eventuale trasferimento per i suoi studi. «Sì».  
«Sai una cosa a cui dovresti puntare qual è?» le chiese tornando a fissare malinconicamente fuori dalla finestra.  
«No» ribatté accigliandosi.  
«Crearti una famiglia. Ho vissuto una vita intera a difendere le altre famiglie, a cercare il bene per tutti a spada tratta, e adesso cosa mi è rimasto? Non ho niente di mio, niente di mio da poter difendere, niente di mio da poter donare al mondo e per farmi ricordare: i figli sono il tuo dono al mondo, lo popolano e si prenderanno cura di lui quando tu non ci sarai più, e in cambio il mondo – permettendoti di averli – ti lascia un modo per farti ricordare per sempre dagli altri, perché i tuoi figli avranno i tuoi stessi pregi e i tuoi stessi difetti. Una famiglia è il tuo luogo sacro, il posto in cui tornerai sempre e il dono più grande che potrai mai ricevere, una riserva di amore senza fine» smise di contemplare il cielo e tornò a guardarla. «Questo è il mio rimpianto, abbi cura di questo mio consiglio, trova un uomo che ti ama e ti rispetta e dona te stessa al mondo con i tuoi figli: porta altro amore sulla Terra, non fare come me».  
Nora deglutì e annuì abbassando lo sguardo.  
Niente stirpi di mezzosangue.  
Con Effe e Emme avrebbe dovuto rinunciare per sempre alla maternità: era un compromesso valido?  
L’avrebbero amata per sempre, le avrebbero dato tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, ma in cambio lei non avrebbe mai potuto portare una nuova vita dentro di sé, crescere un bambino e donargli amore e insegnamenti, emozionarsi ad ogni cosa che lui avrebbe imparato e che lei sarebbe riuscita ad insegnargli. Mai avrebbe potuto sentirsi forte e fragile insieme stringendo fra le braccia qualcosa che aveva generato con forza ma che avrebbe dovuto proteggere e cullare perché fragile, e con lui sarebbe stata doppiamente debole perché ogni ferita inferta al bambino per lei sarebbe stata doppia. Era ancora troppo giovane per decidere se privarsi o meno di tutto questo? Nessuna sua coetanea pensava ancora a queste cose, nemmeno lei ci pensava fino a poco prima, ma scegliere loro avrebbe comportato questo e… Era ancora presto o era già troppo tardi per decidere?  
La certezza di non restare mai da sola e di avere un amore lungo una vita valeva questo prezzo? E valeva anche il prezzo di non poter vivere ciò alla luce del sole perché non normale?  
Era tutto un enorme e difficoltoso compromesso, un intero limone da mandare giù.  
E poi, onestamente, avrebbe voluto essere un genitore migliore di suo padre, un giorno, o quantomeno averne la possibilità…  
«Tutto ok?» le domandò Zelda, guardandola preoccupata.  
«Sì, tutto a posto» assentì. «Vado a fare i compiti» riprese i bicchieri e tornò in camera sua.

 

M aveva sentito tutto dalla finestra accanto, stando sul proprio balcone. Zelda, appoggiata allo stipite della finestra della cucina, respirò a fondo.  
«Avanti, so che hai sentito tutto» disse ad alta voce: sapeva riconoscere la presenza della sua essenza, del resto.  
M serrò la mascella ed entrò in cucina a passo lento. «Cos’è, dare una lezioncina a Nora ti fa sentire migliore?»  
«Suppongo che tu ce l’abbia con me per quello che ho fatto al tuo Socio. Mi ha detto che avete una relazione».  
M stava per aprire l’anta della credenza: restò interdetto e con la bocca semiaperta, richiuse l’anta.  
«Ti ha detto questo?»  
«Sì. Perché, non è così per caso?»  
Tirò su col naso e si voltò a guardarla quasi con aria di sfida. «No, è proprio così, e comunque cosa credi, che dovrei esserti grato perché grazie a te l’ho conosciuto, visto che anche lui è finito in Accademia come me?» ribatté acido.  
«No, ma ti chiedo soltanto di capire…» provò a dire.  
«Di capire… _cosa_?» la guardò duramente. «Come tuo simile non posso credere che tu abbia fatto una cosa del genere!»  
«Come tuo simile io ho semplicemente fatto quello che facevi prima anche tu: ho combattuto _loro_ ».  
«E come? Facendoti invischiare fino a montare su una messa in scena per incastrare qualcuno? _Noi_ non combattiamo così, noi _non dovremmo_ combattere così! Non dovremmo usare sotterfugi simili in nome di ciò che siamo!»  
Lei strinse di più lo scialle sulle spalle e si avvicinò a lui fissandolo negli occhi. «Cos’è, stando con lui hai dimenticato cos’è? Da quanto tempo non dici cos’è lui ad alta voce?» lo sfidò a sguardo duro. «Dimentichi quanti nostri compagni ha ucciso? Esseri come te, come me, esseri innocenti. Dimentichi quante ragazze anche più giovani della vostra Socia ha violato? Dimentichi quante città ha distrutto sotto i suoi passi? Adesso fra gli umani si è “umanizzato” venendo a contatto con le loro sofferenze, cosa che è successa anche a te, immagino, ma è Il Male, è la distruzione e la violenza, e noi combattiamo quelli come lui. Per tutta una vita ho affrontato la sua razza e la sua casata, ho dedicato me stessa alla causa. Sì, sono stata troppo ambiziosa e questi sono i risultati» indicò il proprio corpo fragile, «ma per quanto io possa aver fatto un passo più lungo della gamba, per quanto possa aver peccato di superbia arrivando a macchiarmi di disonestà, ho fatto questo peccato solo ed esclusivamente per distruggere un Della Fiammata, il più pericoloso dopo suo padre. Difatti sono stata condannata per una presunta relazione con suo fratello, non per questo».  
M incassò il colpo stringendo le labbra e abbassando lo sguardo. «Non ho mai dimenticato cos’è e credo di aver lottato contro questo pensiero fin dalla prima volta che ho capito che lui sarebbe stato l’unico essere da cui avrei ricevuto quello di cui avevo bisogno, ma credo che tu abbia vissuto troppo poco a lungo con il tuo Socio per capire cosa intendo» e stavolta fu lei a dover incassare un colpo; le rivolse un’occhiata sarcastica. «Ti fa male sentirlo nominare, vero? Ti fa male che qualcuno parli di voi perché credi che nessuno dall’esterno possa capire quello che c’è stato. Beh, sappi che anche a me e a lui fa male sentir parlare di noi senza capire minimamente cosa significa per noi stare insieme e dipendere l’uno dall’altro, quindi evita di sputare sentenze su me e lui e ciò che siamo realmente» fece per andarsene.  
«Rispondi solo a questa mia domanda» lo fermò sulla porta, ma lui non si voltò, le diede le spalle. «Da quanto tempo non dici quello che è ad alta voce?»  
«E tu» replicò acido, sempre senza girarsi, «per quanto tempo ancora dopo essere stata a letto con uno di _loro_ riuscirai a dire ad alta voce quel che sono con espressione schifata?»  
Zelda inspirò a fondo e puntò gli occhi altrove.  
«E comunque» proseguì imperterrito M, «non dimentico mai cos’è, nemmeno quando mi sorride, nemmeno quando mi bacia, nemmeno quando sono a letto con lui, nemmeno quando lo guardo con la certezza che senza di lui io non esisterei».  
E disse cos’era a voce alta e chiara, nella loro antica lingua.  
«Soddisfatta?» ma non aspettò la risposta, andò via lasciandola sola al centro della stanza a stringersi nelle spalle, facendole sentire ulteriormente l’assenza di qualcosa che lui aveva e lei no. Sola era e sola sarebbe rimasta fino alla fine, questo era il prezzo che stava pagando per aver incastrato quello che ora era il suo _compagno_.  
Sì, in fondo ce l’aveva con lei _esattamente_ per questo, non per quello che aveva fatto a dispetto della loro specie.  
E non se ne vergognava neanche un po’.

 

Nora era chiusa in camera sua dai ragazzi a provare inutilmente a fare i compiti: batteva ritmicamente la penna sul foglio con la testa da tutt’altra parte.  
Zelda era bianca e apparentemente pura come una sposa, e proprio di famiglia e implicitamente di matrimonio le aveva parlato. Ecco, scegliendo i ragazzi non avrebbe potuto sposarsi.  
D’altra parte, se avesse scelto un altro uomo, soltanto uno di loro due sarebbe stato degno di accompagnarla all’altare al posto di suo padre, e che tipo di dolore avrebbe così dato loro?  
Immaginare quei due con altre persone non era possibile perché aveva la certezza che già si appartenessero a vicenda e non li avrebbe mai visti con altri, ma loro due come stavano immaginando lei con un altro?  
Non sceglierli significava anche questo: scegliere un altro e dar loro questa ferita, perché per quanto i loro sentimenti non fossero ancora stati resi espliciti, erano così intensi e complicati da definire che nessun altro dall’esterno avrebbe potuto comprenderli, anzi, li avrebbe considerati _ingiustificabili e scandalosi_ e qualsiasi uomo l’avrebbe allontanata da loro per gelosia più che giustificata.  
Sembrava proprio che non poteva esserci altro rimedio: quale uomo avrebbe mai voluto stare al suo fianco vedendo quanto i ragazzi l’adorassero e l’amassero sopra ogni cosa? Probabilmente un uomo neanche si sarebbe avvicinato a lei, vedendola con loro, e d’altra parte lei aveva costantemente paura di ferirli.  
Era una strada senza via d’uscita: o loro due, o niente.  
Rinunciare ad un’unione pubblica.  
Rinunciare alla maternità.  
Rinunciare anche a delle persone che sapendola coinvolta in una simile relazione morbosa avrebbero cominciato ad additarla ed evitarla.  
Rinunciare anche a sua madre che sicuramente dopo questo non avrebbe più voluto saperne niente di lei.  
Tutto questo valeva la pena per un amore eterno?  
“C’è chi uccide per amore…”, pensò.  
Molto probabilmente non sarebbe mai stata una sposa.  
Aggrottò la fronte, all’ultimo pensiero, ricordandosi del ciondolo che aveva disegnato quella mattina: riprese il quaderno per riguardarlo. Le era sembrato di vedere la scena come se si stesse fissando ad uno specchio, ma non vedeva oltre, né la fine di quella storia, né altri particolari.  
Accese il portatile che le avevano regalato i ragazzi per provare a fare qualche ricerca, nella speranza di trovare notizie riguardanti delle spose, e nell’attesa che il sistema operativo si caricasse scrisse sul quaderno la parola “sposa” e la sottolineò più volte.  
Era sicura che fosse una sposa quella che aveva visto allo specchio, forse erano le memorie di una sposa uccisa? Uccisa proprio il giorno delle sue nozze?  
Si mordicchiò un labbro, incerta, storse il naso come in ricerca di qualcosa che non trovava – nella sua testa – ma alla fine lo vide.

_In natura non c’è cosa più strana di una donna che partorisce un uomo: può da una cosa femminile nascere qualcosa di maschile che sia perfetto? Eppure suo figlio perfetto lo era._  
 _Era la sua copia, “Sei come me”, “Hai scelto questo perché sei tale e quale a me” erano le sue frasi preferite, da dire sempre con un sorriso aperto e compiaciuto._  
 _Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di dirgli cosa fare per renderla orgogliosa di lui, faceva sempre quanto sperato e anzi superava ogni aspettativa. Sorrideva smagliante alla gente giusta e la portava in alto come non aveva invece saputo fare suo padre._  
 _Era a lui che si appoggiava da quando quell’uomo l’aveva lasciata scappando via con una donna vent’anni più giovane e tutto il loro conto in banca. Disonore e disgrazia erano cadute su di loro, ma il figlio aveva aiutato entrambi a rialzarsi mostrandosi due volte più bello, più bravo e più intelligente del normale per far vedere agli altri che niente li aveva fermati: si erano rialzati e anzi erano andati più avanti, niente pietà, quindi, non erano miserabili._  
 _Suo figlio era forte quanto lei, volevano sempre entrambi le stesse cose, erano simili e sarebbe stato lui a farla ricordare per sempre al mondo per quanto valeva._  
 _Dei fasti della sua famiglia erano rimaste solo poche cose – le altre le aveva rubate tutte l’ex marito andando via, e probabilmente le aveva vendute strada facendo, il bastardo – fra cui un paio di gioielli cimeli di famiglia. Lei discendeva da una famiglia di nobili radici ed era loro tradizione che il giorno delle nozze la futura sposa indossasse un medaglione portafoto con dentro la foto della donna precedente che l’aveva indossato, come un passaggio simbolico di testimone per il lieto allargamento e proseguimento della loro famiglia._  
 _Sul ciondolo era disegnato con dello smalto dai colori accesi un giglio bianco, simbolo della purezza, un bianco nuziale._  
 _Solo una donna quantomeno pari a lei avrebbe potuto indossare quel ciondolo, solo una donna uguale a lei avrebbe potuto sposare suo figlio, avere_ l’onore _di sposare suo figlio, un essere così speciale._  
 _Ma quella era stata l’unica volta che suo figlio l’aveva deluso: le aveva presentato una sciacquetta qualsiasi, neanche bionda, con i capelli corti e gli occhi di un banale color nocciola, una donnina piccola e bassa con le unghie mangiucchiate e che non portava neanche le scarpe col tacco alto, e le aveva annunciato che l’avrebbe sposata. E non era nemmeno laureata._  
 _Era una donna di basso rango, non faceva per lui, ma diceva di amarla. Certo, lei di sicuro doveva averlo ammaliato con chissà che promesse, sicuramente aveva fatto di tutto per ottenere il più bell’uomo che avesse mai visto, ricco e intelligente. Doveva fare qualcosa o suo figlio avrebbe fatto la sua stessa fine: quella piccola vipera sicuramente avrebbe fatto come il suo ex marito e fra qualche anno sarebbe scappata via con tutte le loro ricchezze, lasciandolo solo, senza un soldo e con il cuore spezzato, alla faccia dell’amore. Li sapeva riconoscere i tipi come lei, tutti uguali a quello che era stato suo marito, ne poteva distinguere la puzza anche a chilometri di distanza, ormai._  
 _Quella tizia non avrebbe mai avuto suo figlio, mai, ma avrebbe dovuto agire con discrezione…_  
 _Finse di essere d’accordo, di averla accettata, perché così avrebbe agito in modo perfetto._  
 _Il giorno del matrimonio entrò nella stanza dove lei si stava preparando, la vide riflettersi allo specchio: dicevano che tutte le spose erano belle e raggianti il giorno del matrimonio, ma lei con quell’abito stava malissimo, era goffa nei movimenti e il bianco non le donava, affatto._  
 _Le sorrise in modo falso, le disse che l’avrebbe aiutata a sistemare il velo e poi le porse la scatola col ciondolo di famiglia._  
 _«Ovviamente c’è la mia foto dentro, cara. Lascia che ti aiuti ad indossarlo» e lei c’era cascata, commovendosi pure._  
 _«Sai, credevo che non mi avresti mai accettata» le confessò, guardandola allo specchio mentre lei da dietro armeggiava col gancetto._  
 _La fissò negli occhi sul riflesso. «E chi dice che ti ho accettata?» e in un lampo le strinse forte la catenella intorno al collo._  
 _La fissò decisa e priva di espressioni allo specchio mentre la strangolava lasciando che si osservasse morire sul riflesso, guardando se stessa annaspare con gli occhi pieni di terrore._  
 _Quella ragazza era solo un insetto da schiacciare, null’altro, un incidente di percorso di suo figlio a cui lei, da brava madre, stava rimediando per rimetterlo in carreggiata._  
 _In quel ciondolo c’era la sua foto, sì, e lei come un serpente si era stretta al suo collo soffocandola con quel cimelio, con tutto il peso della sua nobile famiglia che di certo lei, piccola sgualdrina, non avrebbe mai saputo sostenere._  
 _Lei non era bianca, pura e splendida come un diamante e come una sposa, non meritava suo figlio e non l’avrebbe avuto. La lasciò cadere a terra priva di vita._  
 _No, non l’aveva avuto._

Nora uscì da quel ricordo sbarrando gli occhi, ancora sconvolta dall’idea di quella povera ragazza che si era vista morire allo specchio. Probabilmente l’anima vagante violenta di quella donna folle stava agendo ancora tramite quel ciondolo, considerando il modo nitido con cui l’aveva visto.  
«Emme!» richiamò il Socio, nella stanza di fronte. Lui fu subito da lei.  
«Che succede?» le chiese sorpreso.  
«Un’anima vagante violenta» gli spiegò, porgendogli il quaderno su cui aveva scritto, restando seduta sulla sedia. «Credo che agisca ancora tramite lo stesso ciondolo, se sono riuscita a vederlo in modo così preciso: l’ho perfino disegnato ancor prima di scrivere la storia».  
«Forse se è così» lesse in fretta e posò il quaderno sulla scrivania, «il ciondolo avrà attraversato i suoi anni lasciando una scia di sangue dietro di sé. Vediamo se troviamo qualcosa su internet, forse se siamo fortunati troviamo anche la sua storia…» si chinò su di lei usando il suo portatile e circondandola allo stesso tempo con le braccia.  
«Puoi cercare qualcosa come “ciondolo giglio maledetto” o “ciondolo giglio assassino”» suggerì lei.  
«Proviamo…» digitò velocemente.  
Mentre Emme scorreva rapidamente i vari link trovati, Nora respirò il suo profumo a piene narici e si ritrovò a fissargli le braccia forti con cui la stringeva sempre con smisurato affetto: quasi senza rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, gli scoccò un lieve bacio sul braccio e poi vi posò una guancia. Lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso contro i suoi capelli e poi baciarle la testa.  
«Ecco, dovremmo esserci…» le mormorò cliccando su un link.  
Entrarono in una pagina di un sito dedicato a cimeli maledetti o posseduti da persone morte che ora credevano fossero diventati fantasmi.  
«Qui c’è la storia esatta per come l’hai scritta tu, solo ovviamente raccontata da un punto di vista storico ed esterno. Sicura di non averla mai letta prima, neanche per caso? Magari ti ha influenzata…»  
«No, sono sicura» annuì con forza.  
«Allora dobbiamo rintracciare il posto in cui si trova al momento il ciondolo».  
«Non sarà poi così lontano, se io l’ho sentito» obiettò lei, mentre lui trovava la pagina esatta con il luogo.  
«Ma qui c’è scritto che adesso si trova in un museo di arte orafa lontano da qui…» aggrottò la fronte, «a meno che…» digitò ancora. «Vediamo se possiamo rintracciare qualcuno che ha chiesto online del ciondolo per farselo prestare, ma chi vorrebbe mai un ciondolo simile?!» chiese più che altro a se stesso.  
«Forse degli appassionati di occulto o di oggetti maledetti che pensano che sia una cosa figa?» rispose lei incerta.  
«Potrebbe darsi…» arricciò il naso. «Proviamo ad andare sul forum del sito di appassionati…» tornò indietro.  
Gli accarezzò il braccio e vi posò di nuovo la guancia. «Pensi di continuare ancora a cercare così, in piedi?»  
Lui sorrise divertito. «La cosa ti dispiace?»  
«No» abbozzò un sorriso e gli baciò più volte il braccio.  
«Ti voglio bene» le sussurrò fissando lo schermo.  
«Anch’io».  
Sentirono i passi di Effe in corridoio farsi vicini e Emme si separò un po’ da lei.  
«È successo qualcosa?» chiese loro entrando.  
«Nora ha captato le memorie di un’anima vagante violenta» rispose Emme, passandogli il quaderno, «stavamo provando a rintracciarla».  
Effe lesse velocemente. «Avete trovato il ciondolo?»  
«Sì, dovrebbe essere in un museo, ma a quanto pare non c’è al momento, se l’anima sta per agire. Stiamo provando a trovare una possibile coppia che l’abbia voluto per le nozze».  
«Masochismo?» replicò scettico.  
«No, pazzia e idiozia, credo» ribatté seria Nora.  
Effe ghignò. «Adoro quando dici queste cose credendoci davvero!» sospirò e si rivolse a Emme. «Io direi di cercare un elenco dei ristoranti e delle sale ricevimento della nostra zona e dividerci i numeri di telefono: facciamo un giro di chiamate e vediamo in quanti si sposano oggi, qualcosa dovremmo pur trovare».  
«È la bella stagione» obiettò Nora, «ci saranno decine e decine di matrimoni!»  
«Vi aiuto io» s’intromise improvvisamente Zelda, togliendosi lo scialle dalle spalle. «Mi state ospitando, è il minimo che possa fare».  
«Ne sei sicura?» le chiese Effe. «Ho paura che vederci… Cioè» gesticolò, «vederci agire tutti e tre insieme non deve darti proprio una bella sensazione…».  
«Sto bene» assentì, «non preoccuparti. Iniziamo pure» si sedette sul letto e Effe le passò un cellulare di riserva.  
«La lista» disse Effe in direzione dell’altro Socio.  
«Subito» si chinò su Nora – sul portatile – e cercò subito una lista da stampare.  
«Sai come agisce?» domandò nel frattempo a Nora.  
«Credo che influenzi le future suocere a strangolare le nuore» deglutì portandosi una mano al collo, «facendo capire loro che le ragazze non sono all’altezza dei loro figli».  
«Sicuramente aumenta delle paure e delle incertezze che già ci sono» commentò Effe, «o non sarebbe attratta e non ripeterebbe l’evento per farsi ricordare» Emme gli passò una copia dell’elenco. «Ok, iniziamo» sospirò.  
Telefonarono per una mezz’ora buona, alla ricerca di matrimoni festeggiati in zona: ne trovarono undici.  
«Ok» Effe fece il punto della situazione, «adesso come facciamo a trovare l’anima in tempo, se mai davvero il ciondolo è stato prestato dal museo?»  
«Forse dovremmo cercare qualche posto _particolare_ » rispose Nora, lei odiava quella parola, «un tipo di posto che potrebbe piacere a persone simili».  
«Come una trattoria che richiama lo stile di un castello di pietra?» domandò Emme, indicando un nome nell’elenco.  
«Potrebbe darsi…» mormorò Effe. «Vi siete informati col proprietario di questo posto su dove si terranno le nozze?»  
«Sì» Zelda gli passò un biglietto scritto.  
«Ok, allora noi…» si voltò a guardare Zelda preoccupato. «Noi dobbiamo teletrasportarci per far prima, tu non puoi perché sei troppo debole…»  
«Lo so» sospirò stancamente, «vi aspettò qui buona-buona» lo rassicurò con un sorriso, «non mi farò venire una crisi, lo prometto» sorrise ironicamente.  
Sospirò stancamente. «Andiamo, penso che non abbiamo più molto tempo» strinse la mano di Nora e Emme poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, si smaterializzarono.  
Zelda restò sola a fissare malinconicamente il tramonto: la sua fine era vicina.

 

Si materializzarono poco lontano dalla chiesa.  
«Non sono ancora arrivati, a quanto pare» constatò Effe cercando gli sposi fra la folla di invitati, «cerchiamo qualcuno che ci dica dove abita la sposa: io vado di là» indicò una direzione; Nora gli annuì vagamente, si passò le mani sulle braccia sentendo improvvisamente freddo.  
«Qualcosa non va?» le domandò Emme apprensivo, mettendole una mano sulla spalla: il contatto la sollevò appena.  
«No, è che…» si schiarì la voce, evitò il suo sguardo, «guardando gli invitati e la chiesa addobbata con i fiori, mi chiedevo come sarà quando un giorno mi sposerò io. Se mai mi sposerò» sottolineò con un filo di voce.  
Lui deglutì, sembrò trattenere dell’agitazione. «E perché mai non dovresti sposarti?»  
«Potrei anche incontrare qualcuno ma decidere di non farlo, no?» ribatté, guardando una bambina vestita a festa giocare con del riso misto a dei petali di rosa.  
«A te piacerebbe?»  
Alzò le spalle. «Fino a poco tempo fa pensavo che fosse qualcosa lontano da me, ma ora, come mi ha fatto notare Rita, sto crescendo, comincio a capire che davvero un giorno potrei sposarmi e creare una famiglia: non è più un passo lontano, è tempo di maturare e fare delle scelte, per me».  
«Ti piacciono gli abiti da sposa?» le chiese con un sorriso, ma sembrava voler cambiare discorso.  
«Tu mi ci vedi?» replicò ironica e storcendo il naso.  
«Ce ne sono di diversi, sono sicuro che cercando bene troveresti quello adatto a te, e saresti bellissima».  
Si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi e lo vide guardarla con una malinconia struggente, come se la stesse vedendo in abito bianco, raggiante ma non per lui, né per Effe.  
«Ho trovato l’indirizzo» Effe li raggiunse trafelato. «Andiamo?»  
«Sì» Nora lo prese per mano; Emme distolse lo sguardo sia da lei che da Effe e mise una mano sulla spalla di quest’ultimo.  
«Proviamo a materializzarci direttamente nella stanza della sposa…» e si concentrò con forza.  
Si materializzarono in un posto arredato con mobili di legno antichi, c’era profumo di fiori; Nora sentì qualcuno annaspare e si voltò a vedere chi o cosa fosse: sbarrò gli occhi, c’era una signora elegantemente vestita e con un cappello a tesa larga in testa che stava tentando di strangolare una sposa.  
«Beh» fece Effe, «direi che ho azzeccato la stanza!»  
«Oh, merda!» imprecò Emme, e Nora pensò che quella era la prima volta che lo sentiva dire una parola simile.  
Con la solita velocità inumana, i due Soci immobilizzarono le due donne e fecero loro perdere i sensi; Nora si chinò sulla sposa e le slacciò la collana dal collo.  
«Appena in tempo» strinse il ciondolo nel pugno. «Andiamo in un posto sicuro? Il ciondolo l’attirerà a noi».  
«Sì, torniamo al negozio» rispose Effe.  
«Loro due le lasciamo qui?»  
«Sì, tanto al loro risveglio non ricorderanno nulla» sospirò Emme.  
«Sarebbe stato molto più divertente se avessero ricordato ogni cosa, però» ghignò Effe, «pensa poi il povero promesso sposo a dividersi fra la mamma quasi omicida e la fidanzata quasi assassinata!» Emme gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, lui mise le mani avanti. «Ok, la smetto! Anche se sarebbe l’ideale per degli stolti che hanno voluto un gioiello con una storia simile! Torniamo alla cartolibreria» fece loro cenno di prenderlo per mano.  
Non appena materializzati al negozio, Effe salì le scale della balconata per controllare come stesse Zelda; poco dopo la videro scendere con lui.  
«Vuole partecipare» annunciò loro, si rivolse al Socio, «a te sta bene?» lui gli rispose guardando duramente lei.  
«Sì».  
Gli occhi di Nora scattarono rapidamente da l’uno all’altro Socio, ma tanto era sicura che non avrebbe avuto presto delle risposte; prese un quaderno e una penna dalla loro mercanzia.  
«Provo a scrivere per attirarla» e si fece spazio sul banco fra il silenzio che era calato.

_Guardò la mancata nuora a terra senza vita, quasi affossata fra la seta e l’organza dell’abito da sposa bianco ora sporco di morte._   
_Certo, era quasi dissacrante un’immagine simile, ma del resto quella smorfiosa aveva fatto un errore a puntare su so figlio, e poi… suo figlio avrebbe capito, sicuramente._

Nora sentì il ciondolo vibrare, stavolta come canne di legno di un carillon a vento, e alzò immediatamente gli occhi verso il centro della stanza, dove lei apparve: era ancora vestita come il giorno delle nozze di suo figlio.  
Prontamente, i suoi due Soci e Zelda materializzarono le spade – Zelda ne aveva una simile a quella di Emme, ma con degli smeraldi dal taglio rettangolare.  
La donna aveva dei segni rossi sul collo.  
«Tuo figlio non ha capito, vero?» le domandò seriamente Nora; lei sbuffò e si appoggiò al banco con fare regale.  
«Ha detto che era una vita che gli imponevo implicitamente le mie scelte e che quello che avevo fatto era troppo. Mi sbagliavo, eventualmente i figli non supereranno mai le madri: hanno sempre costantemente bisogno di noi per qualsiasi scelta».  
«Dunque è per questo che spingi altre suocere ad uccidere?» si accigliò Nora. «Per ricordare che le madri devono seguire i figli e imporre le loro, di scelte?»  
«Se il dubbio ti attanaglia, se guardi la tua futura nuora – colei che dovrebbe dirigere la nuova generazione e avere tutto ciò che tu finora hai costruito in mano – e vedi che non è degna di tuo figlio… perché no?»  
«Uccidere sarebbe la soluzione?»  
«Le vie più veloci spesso non sono indolori, e poi è compito delle madri far crescere i figli in un ambiente sereno e senza ostacoli: io gli ho solo tolto un impiccio».  
«E lui ti è stato talmente grato da ucciderti, perché è stato lui a strozzarti con le sue mani proprio come tu hai strozzato la donna che amava: l’hai esasperato» intuì Nora.  
« _Io_ ho sempre saputo cos’è giusto per lui!» la fissò assottigliando gli occhi.  
«Non credo affatto» replicò Nora. «Copritemi!» ordinò secca agli altri, scavalcando velocemente il bando per accovacciarsi dietro e avere una protezione.  
Sentì lo stridere delle lame e il rumore del vento secco provocato dall’anima vagante violenta che provava ad attaccare i Soci. Nora provò ad affrettarsi anche per evitare che Zelda stesse male: poggiò il quaderno sulle ginocchia e cominciò a scrivere.

_Suo figlio le aveva stretto le mani intorno al collo piangendo disperato ed esasperato, e più lei gli aveva urlato che l’aveva fatto per lui, più lui a sua volta le aveva detto che di conseguenza lui non aveva mai fatto niente per se stesso, quella era stata la sua prima e unica scelta e lei l’aveva bocciata togliendola direttamente di mezzo. Mentre gli occhi le si chiudevano accogliendo una morte inaspettata, vedeva lentamente il suo piccolo impero costruito passo dopo passo crollare: inevitabilmente, dopo essere arrivata in cima solo qualcosa di così epico e drammatico poteva essere la sua fine._

Nora fissò l’ultima parola deglutendo: la vide illuminarsi, si alzò da terra facendo capolino da dietro il banco e osservò il fascio di luci che conosceva ormai bene dirigersi verso i Soci; le luci colpirono soltanto le lame di Effe e Emme.  
Con un gesto secco della mano, Emme con una raffica di energia spinse via un paio di libri lanciati verso Effe, che caricò il colpo il di grazia.  
«Hai avuto la tua Fine! Che tu sia dannata!»  
L’anima vagante violenta urlò arrabbiata fino a quando non svanì, lasciando nel negozio un silenzio troppo pesante.  
«Quindi» disse Zelda col fiatone per la lotta, «è così che tutto finisce, poi?»  
«Sì» le rispose, guardandola con una strana malinconia negli occhi.  
«Capisco» assentì.  
Effe si voltò verso il proprio Socio.  
«Potresti portare tu Nora a casa e riconsegnare il ciondolo? Devo accompagnare Zelda in un posto». Emme lo guardò interdetto e sorpreso.  
«Va bene».  
Zelda smaterializzò la spada e si avvicinò a Nora, le prese entrambe le mani fra le sue.  
«È arrivato il tempo di salutarci» le disse abbozzando un sorriso, «spero che tu con i tuoi Soci stia sempre bene e che possiate sempre regalarvi affetto e mai dissapori: so quanto per voi Soci questo sia importante».  
«Grazie» mormorò con un certo imbarazzo.  
«Ti auguro di poterti realizzare come donna. Addio».  
«Arrivederci» ricambiò lei.  
Zelda le sorrise ancora tristemente, le accarezzò teneramente la guancia e poi si rivolse a Emme.  
«Addio» lo saluto, lui la guardò ancora dubbioso e aggrottando la fronte.  
«Addio» ripeté lui.  
Effe tese la mano a Zelda e insieme svanirono chissà dove.  
Nora cercò la mano di Emme e la strinse fino a sentirsi rincuorata – sentiva una strana inquietudine.  
«Dove la sta portando?» gli domandò.  
«Credo in una casa di cura dove si occuperanno al meglio di lei quando degenererà, me ne aveva parlato…»  
«Penso sia una buona scelta per lei» commentò, anche se turbata dalla sola idea dell’origine di quella futura pazzia.  
«Già» inspirò a fondo e la strinse a sé.  
Avevano entrambi addosso la strana sensazione che qualcosa stesse per finire e Effe non ne sarebbe stato poi così contento.

 

Si materializzarono su una scogliera isolata.  
«Questo è un bel posto» le disse mentre lei si guardava intorno, «e non ci vedrà nessuno».  
Lei sorrise, camminò fino alla punta dello scoglio e – prendendo in pieno viso il vento e gli spruzzi della risacca – sollevò lo scialle bianco dalle spalle come se fossero state due ali, e socchiuse gli occhi godendo appieno quella sensazione. Poi sospirò, riaprì gli occhi e lanciò lo scialle al mare, lasciando che lo portasse via, come via stava andando la sua vita.  
«Ne sei sicura?» le chiese seriamente.  
Si voltò verso di lui e si umettò le labbra. «Sì» rispose infine, «tu mi hai graziata, tu adesso ti prendi la mia vita. Del resto, hai fatto anche tu questa scelta: ti farai uccidere da lui prima d’impazzire del tutto» fece un sorrise triste.  
«Sì» deglutì.  
Zelda materializzò la sua spada, gliela consegnò. «Dalla a Nora, credo che prima o poi ne avrà bisogno: guardacaso le gemme sono verdi come i suoi occhi!» sorrise. «Non dirle che sono morta, se non ti va di dirle _come_ » aggiunse comprensiva.  
«Va bene» prese la spada per l’impugnatura, e l’arma, sentendo la resa della sua padrona, si smaterializzò entrando a far parte dell’arsenale di colui che l’aveva “sconfitta”, Effe.  
Zelda si guardò ancora una volta intorno.  
«Addio mondo che ho amato e protetto fino ad annullare me stessa» sussurrò, «addio Terra che mi emozioni a sol guardarti: non ti sto lasciando niente di me, ma spero che in qualche modo il bene che ti ho fatto proteggendoti possa contribuire ugualmente a farti andare avanti».  
Non pianse nemmeno, forse perché aveva già pianto abbastanza. Si voltò verso Effe.  
«Addio. Grazie per avermi fatta partecipare almeno ad una missione. Grazie per questo, grazie per tutto».  
«Addio» ripeté lui, guardandola negli occhi in modo indefinibile, e materializzò la sua di arma, la sciabola.  
Zelda s’inginocchiò a terra e scostò i capelli lunghi su un sol lato, poggiò i palmi delle mani a terra e attese.  
Effe inspirò a fondo, socchiuse gli occhi ed espirò calando la lama con un cenno secco.  
 _Era finita._

 

M lo stava aspettando seduto al tavolo della cucina, ma vedendolo non si alzò.  
«Ho accompagnato Nora a casa e sistemato tutto» gli disse fissandolo, ma lui gli annuì vagamente e si riempì un bicchiere d’acqua con gesti lenti: notò che gli tremava la mano.  
«F, cos’è successo, realmente?» decise di chiedergli.  
Gli fece un sorriso amaro. «Vuoi saperlo davvero?»  
«Sì».  
«Ho appena ucciso un tuo simile» e glielo disse guardandolo negli occhi; M trasalì appena.  
«Zelda? Te l’ha chiesto lei?»  
«Sì».  
«Comprensibile» annuì abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Ho appena ucciso un tuo simile» ripeté freddamente, «non lo facevo da secoli e la sensazione è stata diversa, perché adesso quelli come lei sono _tuoi_ simili».  
«F…» provò a dire, socchiudendo gli occhi e aggrottando la fronte.  
«Io sono ciò che tu hai combattuto per secoli, ho distrutto intere città, fatto cose indicibili e spesso guardando Nora penso a quello che ho fatto a sue coetanee – _tue_ simili – e provo inquietudine al sol pensiero! Dimmi che sei consapevole di questo…» terminò a bassa voce.  
«Credevo che questo discorso sulla nostra diversità l’avessimo concluso quando ci siamo messi d’accordo sulla distruzione del mio villaggio: io non ti avrei mai detto come si chiamava, e tu non mi avresti mai detto quali villaggi tu e la tua famiglia avete distrutto, così nessuno dei due avrebbe mai saputo la verità» evitò di guardarlo negli occhi, nonostante l’altro stesse cercando il suo sguardo.  
Effe si avvicinò a lui e poggiò le mani sul tavolo abbassandosi fino ad incontrare i suoi occhi. «Ho appena ucciso un tuo simile, ho bisogno di sentirti dire che sei consapevole di quello che sono».  
M sollevò finalmente gli occhi verso i suoi. «Hai detto a Zelda che abbiamo una relazione».  
Gli sorrise debolmente. «Perché, cos’è ormai la nostra?»  
«Ma tu, a tua volta, sei consapevole di cosa sono realmente?» lo sfidò.  
F aprì bocca e gli disse ciò che era nella propria lingua, come a sottolineare il fatto che per quanto lui fosse il suo opposto l’aveva accettato e fatto proprio. «E sei il mio compagno» aggiunse, «e ciò che hai fatto prima d’incontrarmi non importa».  
M alzò una mano e gli accarezzò il viso. «E non pensi che per me valga lo stesso?»  
«Ti prego, dimmelo, dimmi cosa sono» insisté con voce ferma.  
M inspirò a fondo e glielo disse a sua volta nella propria lingua, lui lo guardò intensamente negli occhi e poi si protrasse ulteriormente per baciarlo sulla bocca, a lungo. M cercò con le mani il suo viso e i suoi capelli senza staccare la bocca dalla sua, ma l’esigenza di sentirlo per tranquillizzarlo e tranquillizzarsi a sua volta era troppa: si alzò bruscamente dalla sedia e andò a schiacciarlo fra sé e il tavolo, riprendendo a baciarlo.  
Il suo odore, i suoi capelli e il suo corpo erano sempre gli stessi da toccare, ma sapere che sarebbe stato così fino alla fine dei loro giorni aumentava ancor di più la sua esigenza di averlo, invece che diminuirla, perché tutto ciò era piacere fisico e soddisfazione mentale insieme. Gli baciò il collo lasciando che la mano di lui fra i suoi capelli lo guidasse, e mentre continuava a baciarlo F si girò appena per incontrare il suo orecchio.  
«Togli tutti gli scudi protettivi alla tua essenza» gli chiese.  
«Cosa?!» si stupì, cercando subito i suoi occhi, ma lo trovò sicuro di sé.  
«Togli tutti gli scudi protettivi alla tua essenza, voglio sentirti davvero».  
«F, l’unico motivo per cui all’inizio non ci siamo subito presi a pugni disgustati è stato proprio per via degli scudi: tu non senti totalmente me e io non sento totalmente te, e così possiamo convivere» provò a fargli cambiare idea.  
«Voglio baciarti sentendo quello che sei, per favore» insisté, e adesso aveva un velo di disperazione negli occhi.  
Inspirò a fondo e gli prese il viso fra le mani. «Soltanto se tu farai lo stesso».  
Vide F stringere le labbra, indeciso, ma poi gli annuì. «Va bene» e gli tappò subito la bocca con la sua prima che potesse porre qualche altro compromesso.  
L’intensità di quel bacio fu sconcertante, le carezze che l’accompagnarono furono lente e sparse su tutto il corpo, sembrava quasi un addio e forse lo era: cosa sarebbe successo una volta tolti gli scudi, sarebbero riusciti ancora a toccarsi? O sarebbero fuggiti via schifati?  
M tolse gli scudi e fu come far scattare una serratura, anzi, la vide nettamente una serratura, quella della sua cella all’Accademia che si apriva nell’attimo in cui gli annunciavano che l’avrebbero _associato_ , la prima volta che aveva visto F: quell’attimo aveva cambiato tutto nella vita di entrambi.  
Tutti e due avevano perso tutto, entrambi erano stati traditi anche se in modo diverso, e per tutta l’eternità sarebbero stati tutto ciò che mai avrebbero avuto.  
M avrebbe voluto strappargli via la solitudine dal cuore e se non avesse saputo che neanche lui stesso poteva vivere senza di lui, si sarebbe ucciso pur di saperlo felice e sano e salvo. Non importava ciò che era, importava ciò che era adesso insieme a lui, gli avrebbe concesso qualsiasi perdono e volendo anche la certezza impossibile di poter avere ancora speranza, se insieme. Lo sentì irrigidirsi appena contro il suo corpo, si separò dalla sua bocca e fissò lo sguardo nel suo: lo vide deglutire e piangere silenziosamente con una strana paura negli occhi.  
 _L’aveva sentito._  
«Fai male» gli mormorò con voce strozzata, «bruci, disinfetti troppo. Non m’importa delle ferite, tu non sai cos’ho fatto…» scosse la testa.  
«No… no… no…» e stavolta fu lui a chiudergli la bocca baciandolo, quasi a spingerlo implicitamente a fare lo stesso, a togliere i suoi scudi. E fu un’altra serratura aperta.  
M lo vide la prima volta che si toccarono, quando appena fuori dalla cella la guardia l’aveva spintonato quasi facendolo cadere; F l’aveva sostenuto e nei suoi occhi avrebbe dovuto vedere il Male che era e il Male che gli avrebbe fatto. Rivide la prima volta che l’aveva baciato, proprio quando entrambi stavano per essere finiti: l’aveva macchiato per sempre con il suo Male, baciandolo e facendolo suo, e lui si era ribellato solo all’inizio. Perché il Male è sempre la scelta più facile, macchiarsi è sempre più facile che pulirsi, ma F in quel Male l’aveva cullato e stretto fra le braccia facendogli promesse che il Bene invece non avrebbe mai potuto mantenere.  
Era soffocante vedere come si fosse fuso torbidamente con lui. E ci stava bene.  
Gli mancò l’aria e si separò dalla sua bocca. Erano occhi negli occhi con il viso umido di lacrime di commozione e paura, di strazio e… felicità.  
Oltre ogni compresso, oltre quello che erano, oltre ogni maledizione e ogni strada che li aveva portati a stare insieme con la forza, c’era un’unica e semplice verità, e adesso che si erano guardati in faccia per quello che erano veramente ne erano certi.  
F gli accarezzò il viso guardandolo negli occhi. «Ti amo» e stavolta non era un bugia.  
«Ti amo» gli ripeté a sua volta, sconvolto, turbato e spiazzato da una verità così grande.  
«Ti amo» gli disse ancora F prima di baciarlo con irruenza fino a togliergli il respiro, spingendo il proprio corpo contro il suo.  
Fu un continuo “ti amo” ripetuto quello che si dissero le poche volte che le loro bocche si separarono, mentre indietreggiavano alla cieca verso la stanza di M e si spogliavano rapidamente con gesti bruschi. Se lo ripeterono fino a quando il suono della parola ipnotizzò entrambi e non ebbe più senso mentre le mani dentro ai pantaloni toglievano loro la lucidità e il senso del tempo al di fuori di quella stanza.  
Furono baci lunghi e impetuosi, lingue che percorrevano la pelle provocando brividi e sospiri, mani che strappano gemiti e collo e spalle da baciare prima di stringersi ancora una volta. Erano bruschi, erano violenti, erano impetuosi come due amanti innamorati, ma in realtà avevano appena scoperto di esserlo da una vita intera.  
F gli baciò il collo dalla base fino ad arrivare all’orecchio. «Entra, ti prego, adesso» ed entrò deciso a non strappargli gemiti ma urla.  
Urlarono entrambi, urlarono di volerne ancora e urlarono i loro veri nomi, urlarono quello che sentivano davvero, e sapere che in quel momento i loro scudi non erano attivi era qualcosa dalla bellezza lacerante, sconvolgente.  
Ancora col respiro corto, M crollò su di lui e mai come quella volta sentì che _dopo_ non erano tornati separati come prima, come le altre volte. Sentì i loro scudi riattivarsi e le mani di F scorrere lentamente sulle sue spalle e sulla sua schiena.  
«E sarà così per sempre» mormorò F al soffitto, forse a nessuno.  
«Lo so» si puntellò sui gomiti e lo baciò per fargli capire ancora una volta quanto lo sapesse.  
Tutto stava cominciando lì. 

  
  


_Un anno e mezzo dopo._

 

Appoggiata all’angolo della strada, una felpa troppo grande per lei addosso e il cappuccio ad oscurarle il viso, sentì gli applausi fuori dal palazzo del comune e vide la sua migliore amica scendere le scale sotto una pioggia di chicchi di riso e petali di rosa. Nonostante non si fosse sposata in chiesa – Hashim era musulmano – aveva indossato un bell’abito da sposa bianco.  
Come tutte le spose, era bellissima e raggiante, e anche profondamente commossa – del resto era sempre stata una dalla lacrime facile.  
Notò che fra le mani aveva un bouquet di roselline gialle dai petali ornati di rosa: erano le sue preferite, Rita non l’aveva dimenticato.  
Sentì il ciondolo vibrare, come la lastra di metallo di un gong che comincia a quietarsi.  
«Tranquillo» lo rassicurò senza voltarsi a guardarlo, «non mi ha vista nessuno».  
Lui si tolse gli occhiali da sole mostrando i suoi occhi verdi e il volto abbronzato, sorrise smagliante.  
«Non ho mai dubitato delle tue capacità, Nora».  
Si voltò a guardare il suo ghigno ironico. «Immagino che sia per questo che mi hai seguita così tanto, Fabian».  
Lui si chinò su di lei e le picchiettò un dito sul naso. «Fai la brava o non ti porterò mai più notizie simili!»  
Nora distolse lo sguardo e sospirò. «Grazie per avermelo fatto sapere, e grazie per avermi portata qui».  
Lui alzò le spalle. «Sono l’unico essere che conosci con abbastanza potere da portarti in posti molto lontani».  
«Grazie lo stesso» mormorò, voltandosi per dare un’ultima occhiata a Rita, prima che salisse nella macchina degli sposi.  
«Tutto ok?» le domandò con un filo di apprensione.  
«Sì», sospirò, «tutto ok. Un anno e mezzo fa pensavo che non avrei mai visto il mio matrimonio, e così è stato, ma almeno ho visto quello della mia migliore amica».  
Le posò una mano sulla spalle e le diede un bacio veloce e affettuoso sulla testa.  
«Ti riporto a casa?»  
«Sì, riportami a casa» si voltò verso di lui; le strinse la mano.  
«Niente pensieri nostalgici» l’ammonì con un sorriso comprensivo leggendole nel pensiero, «non ti faranno avere un bell’aspetto al tuo arrivo…»  
«Va tutto bene» assentì, si abbassò il cappuccio della felpa sulle spalle e lasciò che lui la riportasse a casa. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**Note finali dell’episodio:**  
La parte finale sul futuro fino alla fine non ho saputo se metterla o meno ( _capiatemi_ : sono le 4,10 di venerdì mattina e io devo ancora rileggermi quest’episodio), ma alla fine ho decretato che vi avrebbe confuso abbastanza, quindi l’ho messo *ride*  
Perché un anno e mezzo dopo Nora si trova con Fabian e non con i suoi due Soci? Cosa si cela dietro? Tutto o niente? E perché Nora si nasconde da Rita?  
Vi sto prendendo per il culo?  
BOH.  
Venendo alle note di quest’episodio, c’è poco da dire, se non che non c’è un motivo particolare dietro la scelta del caso della collana: mi sono detta che mi serviva un input, giocherellavo con la collana che avevo al collo e mi sono detta “ok, collana, costruiamoci qualcosa sopra”, ed ecco tutto (sì, lo so, vi crolla un mito).  
L’ho detto nei commenti scorsi, ma era da tanto che volevo dirlo anche nelle note: Errante è un cognome abbastanza diffuso dalle mie parti, ergo esiste realmente come cognome, e nel momento in cui mi è servito darne uno ai due ragazzi ho pensato che calzasse a pennello. Tra l’altro, i più attenti di voi avranno notato che in inglese il loro cognome era Mistaken, ovvero “sbagliato”…  
E ora veniamo ad una nota dolente… ehm.  
Come forse avrete notato dai miei orari, questa storia è MOLTO _work in progress_ , vale a dire che di ogni episodio ho soltanto una scaletta dove dico “il caso sarà questo e di F e M si scoprirà questo e quest’altro” e stop, poi la storia e i personaggi camminano da sé.  
 _The Old Paperclip_ è iniziata come una storia da 15 episodi, poi sono diventati 10 e adesso sono diventati… NOVE.  
Sì, avete capito bene, nove.  
In pratica, per quanto possa nuovamente crollarvi un mito, sono andata a vedere la scaletta dell’ottavo episodio, ho letto il caso, ho letto l’unica cosa che dovevo far succedere, e mi sono detta “ma se è talmente piccola e il caso è solo uno sfondo, che cappero scrivo?!” quindi ho deciso di tagliare quell’unica piccola cosa che mi avrebbe occupato tipo solo 700 parole al massimo e l’ho pucciata nell’episodio successivo, ovvero il 9 che è diventato l’8, mentre il 10 è diventato il 9.  
Quindi niente, gente, il prossimo sarà il penultimo episodio e _The Old Paperclip_ terminerà esattamente il 9 luglio prossimo (9 episodi, 9 luglio, figata tra l’altro).  
I motivi che mi hanno spinta inoltre a tagliare un episodio, oltre a quello sopracitato, sono due: i personaggi vanno come sempre per i fatti loro, sono andati inaspettatamente avanti e allungare ancora il brodo sarebbe inutile e noioso, a questo punto. La storia _necessita_ che succedano alcune cose e che i tempi si affrettino, ne va della qualità della trama.  
Secondo motivo: il mio tempo.  
Come vedete sono ridotta a scrivere alle 4 del mattino, non è salutare né per me, né per la storia, né per voi che sicuramente incontrate strafalcioni più del solito XD  
Non ho tempo, ho delle cose da sistemare in fretta a casa e tra l’altro le prime due settimane di luglio sarò praticamente assente per un buon 80% della giornata. Capite quindi che non è il caso…  
Mi dispiace per chi si aspettava 10 episodi, ma non posso proprio e in parte non voglio per non correre il rischio di rovinare la storia.  
Tanto per soddisfare la vostra curiosità: il caso dell’episodio mancante sarebbe stato quello di un bambino piromane che per sbaglio ha incendiato il suo orfanotrofio ammazzando tutti, trama trita e ritrita su ci avrei voluto giocare XD  
Detto questo, io vi saluto, rileggo che cappero ho scritto (15 pagine word a carattere 10 a margini non standard ma bensì 1cm per ogni lato. So che volevate saperlo) e poi vado a nanna che già gli uccellini cinguettano fuori dalla mia finestra. Vi ho amato tanto (sto scordando qualcosa? Probabilmente sì).  
A **venerdì 2 luglio!**  
Vostra Gra.

**PS.** Zelda ovviamente non ricomparirà: è morta-morta.


	8. Chapter 8

 

“Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
If sorry can't fix the things, I so long to cry  
(This hurricane's chasing us all underground)”  
 ** _Hurricane_ \- 30 Seconds to Mars**  


  
  


Il padre di Rita era fuori città per lavoro e quel giorno la moglie aveva deciso di raggiungerlo per fare un po’ di shopping in dei negozi particolari che le interessavano. Rita era rimasta a casa da sola dicendo che non le andava di uscire perché doveva studiare, ma il realtà il suo obiettivo era avere la casa libera e tutta per sé.  
Erano i primi giorni di giugno, ormai, Rita e Nora avevano passato la serata a guardare telefilm e anime e mangiare schifezze; ora stavano continuando a mangiare schifezze, ma in un altro posto.  
Scalze e in pantaloncini corti e maglietta, salirono le scale con in mano un barattolo di gelato ciascuno.  
«Sei sicura che sia una buona idea mangiare gelato rovistando in soffitta?» domandò perplessa Nora.  
«S _C_ icuris _C_ ima!» le replicò l’amica, stringendo un cucchiaio fra i denti mentre armeggiava con la chiave della porta. «Che palle!» si lamentò togliendosi la posata dalla bocca. «Mia madre la chiude sempre a chiave perché dice che altrimenti sbatte sempre quando c’è vento! Cazzo di fabbri che non l’hanno fatta bene!» entrò, posò il proprio barattolo di gelato a terra e si sedette su una cassapanca aprendo l’altra che c’era accanto.  
Nora si sedette a gambe incrociate davanti a lei; aprì il proprio barattolo.  
«Cosa cerchi di interessante?» le chiese a bocca piena.  
«Delle lettere…» fece vaga, frugando con una mano mentre con l’altra mangiava gelato.  
«Scritte da chi, dai tuoi?» si accigliò: se c’era una cosa che preferiva non sapere, era in che modo avessero amoreggiato i genitori della sua migliore amica prima di concepirla.  
«No, no!» scosse la testa. «Della sorella di mia nonna: ha vissuto con lei, quando nonno è morto. Non so perché, ma non si è mai sposata…»  
Nora si strinse nelle spalle. «Forse non le piacevano gli uomini che aveva intorno… avrà avuto gusti difficili».  
«Hai sempre una sentenza giusta per ogni occasione, eh?» la prese ironicamente in giro; lei in replica alzò di nuovo le spalle. «Comunque, erano lettere davvero molto belle, lettere d’amore romantiche e toccanti» sospirò, «chissà chi gliele ha scritte! Per questo dico che è strano che non si sia mai sposata!»  
Nora aprì una scatola di cartone vicino a lei e iniziò a rovistarci a casaccio, senza prestare troppa attenzione a cosa trovava.  
«Io non mi sono mai fatta i fatti dei miei antenati» commentò monocorde.  
«Io sì!» sorrise trionfante. «Pensa se per puro caso trovassi un qualche scandalo insabbiato in famiglia! Potrei dire ai miei di chiudere finalmente totalmente il becco riguardo me e Hashim!»  
Arricciò il naso. «Certi momenti ho la sensazione che i tuoi potrebbero chiudere un occhio solo davanti ad un nipotino, perché sarebbe sangue del loro sangue… Anche se non so che tipo di problemi potrebbe poi sorgere col Battesimo, considerando le vostre religioni diverse».  
«Beh, io e Hashim di sicuro non ci sposeremo in chiesa!»  
Nora stava deglutendo del gelato, le andò di traverso. «Cosa?!»  
«Stiamo insieme da quasi un anno, capita di parlare di alcune cose…» scrollò le spalle.  
«Avete appena compiuto diciannove anni!» era allibita.  
«E stiamo per finire entrambi la scuola! Qualche progetto insieme lo stiamo facendo. A lui piacerebbe prendere in mano il negozio dei suoi, io credo che mi cercherò un lavoro part time e come già sai proseguirò gli studi, ma farò solo la triennale: non mi piace molto studiare, lo sai» fece una smorfia, «lo farò solo per avere un titolo di studio in più per il lavoro» continuò a frugare.  
«Dei progetti alquanto approssimativi…» osservò, «ma in pratica mi stai dicendo che fra qualche anno vorresti sposarti?» la fissò basita.  
«Beh» sospirò, «ormai l’ho capito bene che Hashim è l’amore della mia vita, sposerò lui, ovvio».  
«Ma lui lo sa che vuoi sposarlo?»  
«Ancora no» si chinò per andare più in fondo alla cassapanca, «ma quando siamo insieme in giro lo faccio passare spesso davanti alla vetrina del mio gioielliere preferito: penso che capirà tutto da solo».  
Nora si portò mestamente un cucchiaio di gelato alla bocca. «Ne dubito» mugugnò a bocca piena.  
«Non sottovalutare l’intelligenza del mio futuro maritino!» brontolò.  
«Non lo sottovaluto, penso solo che sia meno ricco d’inventiva rispetto a te».  
Rita le fece la linguaccia. «Ci vorranno almeno due anni o tre, comunque, prima di fare questo passo» sospirò sognante, «scanso imprevisti».  
«Tipo restare incinta?» inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sei riuscita recentemente a stuprarlo e io non ne so nulla?»  
«Non voglio stuprarlo!» protestò. «Voglio solo _invitarlo_ …» gesticolò, «fargli capire che… per me è ok e sarebbe anche ora!»  
Nora alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Io devo ancora capire cosa ci fa quel povero ragazzo con te, anche se temo di sapere la risposta: se non ti avesse detto di sì, l’avresti preso a pallonate in faccia per il resto dei suoi giorni».  
«Hashim è un bravo ragazzo, con i suoi principi, i suoi valori, i suoi tempi…»  
«I suoi _lunghi_ tempi» precisò Nora a bocca piena.  
«Ci arriveremo» tagliò corta, decisa.  
«Indubbiamente, prima o poi lo metterai all’angolo» annuì, « _letteralmente_ ».  
«Il mio amore è un po’ tontolone e tanto ingenuotto, spesso» sorrise intenerita, «ma io lo amo tanto anche per questo».  
«Non avevo dubbi a riguardo» biascicò atona.  
«E quando ci sposeremo» alzò un dito verso di lei con fare sentenzioso, «tu sarai la mia testimone di nozze! Voglio che sia tu a scegliere il mio bouquet!» strinse le mani portandole al petto, felice. «Che fiori ti piacciono?»  
«Uhm» ci pensò su gustando un po’ di gelato. «Direi le roselline gialle con i petali orlati di rosa, le vedo anche bene con la tua persona…»  
«Andata!» batté le mani entusiasta.  
«Rita, ti rendi conto che stiamo progettando delle cose con anni di anticipo?»  
«Sì! E non è fantastico!» era raggiante. «Uh, guarda! L’album di nozze dei miei!» l’aprì. «Cielo, che cappello orrendo che aveva mia nonna paterna!» fece una smorfia di disgusto; poi alzò gli occhi verso l’amica e li assottigliò sfoggiando un sorriso carico di malizia. «Piuttosto, dimmi un po’: da quando ascolti i Guns N’ Roses?»  
Nora abbassò lo sguardo sulla vecchia maglietta nera e larga che indossava, fissò il logo – un teschio con una tuba e due pistole incrociate dietro; ricordava vagamente proprio un jolly roger, tra l’altro – e istintivamente, arrossendo, artigliò la stampa con una mano abbassandola fino a nasconderla fra le gambe, che strinse.  
«Finirai solo col rovinargliela!» rise Rita. «È di Fabio, vero?»  
Le annuì appena. «Me l’ha prestata per una notte, solo che io volevo lavargliela… ma mi è rimasta» lavarla e togliere il suo odore? Mai. Indossarla anche quando non passava la notte dai ragazzi? Sempre. Anche se… pensò ad un immortale come lui che, dopo aver vissuto nel Seicento, va ad un concerto dei Guns N’ Roses: era un’immagine alquanto _particolare_.  
«Ti sta sempre appiccicato addosso, è molto tenero!»  
«Non è tenero» scosse la testa, «è appiccicoso, appunto».  
«Però ti piace» affermò soddisfatta, «non credo che tu possa negarlo, ormai, no?»  
Nora posò il barattolo a terra e strinse le ginocchia al petto; fissò il pavimento. «No».  
Anche se…  
 _Màsala_.  
Aveva scoperto per prima il suo nome.  
“Sai che i nomi sono molto importanti e potenti? Si dice che il primo uomo e la prima donna sulla Terra si accorsero di essere innamorati la prima volta che pronunciarono l’uno il nome dell’altra guardandosi in faccia: fece loro un bell’effetto”.  
Si chiese che effetto le avrebbe fatto, se fosse stato per questo che Emme l’aveva pregata di non dirlo ad alta voce.

_«Non c’è una creatura sovrannaturale ben precisa che si possa collegare ai pirati» riprese a riflettere a voce alta, «né qualcun’altra che possa legare bene al Seicento in Gran Bretagna, andando magari a spulciare qualche leggenda. E comunque eravate già immortali prima d’allora: non lo siete diventati, lo siete_ nati _»._  
 _«Giusto» le annuì. «Ancora nessuna idea?» rise._  
 _Lei non gli rispose a voce: incrociò i polsi e aprì entrambe le mani agitandole davanti a sé._  
 _Si fissarono per un paio di secondi. Stavolta fu lui a sorridere; scattò il verde e ripartì._

Non stava nemmeno più ascoltando Rita: incrociò i polsi e aprì entrambe le mani agitandole.  
 _Due ali_.  
Le ali di un _Arcangelo_.  
«Nora? Nora, mi stai ascoltando?! Che _diavolo_ stai facendo con le mani?!»  
«Uh? _Diavolo_?» mormorò.  
«Sì, cosa stai facendo?» la guardava come se fosse impazzita.  
«No, niente… così…» fece vaga.  
«Ho trovato le lettere!» le agitò davanti agli occhi un mazzo di buste ingiallite legate con un vecchio elastico di gomma.  
«Non credo che sia giusto leggerle» commentò Nora.  
Rita fece spallucce e aprì la prima lettera. «Tanto le ho già lette centinaia di volte! Ascolta quanto romanticismo!» sospirò trasognata e cominciò a leggere.  
A fine lettura, abbassò il foglio e fissò Nora negli occhi.  
«Allora, che ne pensi?» le agitò la lettera davanti agli occhi.  
«Non so» storse il naso, «non ti sembra un po’… _barocca_?»  
« _Barocca_?» ripeté perplessa.  
«Sì, troppi… troppi aggettivi, troppa esasperazione dei sentimenti, troppo dramma, troppo… _troppo_ » concluse alzando le spalle.  
«Beh» sospirò, «almeno non mi hai detto che nei Baci Perugina ci sono frasi migliori: quasi quasi mi sarei aspettata questo, conoscendoti!»  
Nora affondò il cucchiaio nel gelato e prese il foglio dalla mano dell’amica per guardare la grafia.  
«Chissà che tipo di uomo era questo: con tutto ‘sto dramma e una grafia così piccola, non mi meraviglia che la sorella di tua nonna l’abbia rifiutato…»  
Rita si alzò dalla cassapanca ridendo maliziosa, riprese il suo barattolo e puntò il cucchiaio contro il teschio sulla maglia di Nora.  
«Già, a te piacciono i tipi più _grintosi_ , eh?»  
Nora arrossì furiosamente e provò nuovamente a nascondere il logo, sotto lo sguardo divertito dell’amica.  
«Comunque, è _appiccicoso_ » ribadì cocciutamente a bassa voce, mentre Rita usciva dalla soffitta canticchiando _Sweet Child O' Mine_ facendo finta di non ascoltarla.  
Si rialzò dal pavimento sporgendo inconsapevolmente un labbro a mo’ di broncio, riprese il suo barattolo e fece per uscire dalla stanza. Era arrivata sulla soglia della porta quando ebbe la sensazione di aver sentito appena il ciondolo di Fabian vibrare, un brevissimo accenno di canne di legno di un carillon a vento. Aggrottò la fronte e, stringendo il ciondolo in un pugno, si voltò a guardarsi alle spalle: non c’era niente e nessuno e il ciondolo adesso taceva. Fece una smorfia, incerta, tornò sui suoi passi e andò via.  
Dentro la soffitta rimasta vuota le finestre erano chiuse, eppure un leggero venticello accarezzò piano le lettere lasciate sulla cassapanca…

 

L’ascensore si aprì sulla loro palestra privata e Nora e Emme uscirono ancora parlottando; lui la stava prendendo affettuosamente in giro.  
«Io dico che staresti benissimo con uno di quegli abiti di taffetà cangiante con la gonna ampia, hai presente?» rideva perché sapeva benissimo che lei non avrebbe mai indossato una roba simile, neanche per amor di Rita.  
«No, non mi ci vedo, non è il mio stile» borbottò.  
Effe era lì, si era allenato e stava rimettendo le sue cose nel borsone. «Che succede?» chiese loro incuriosito.  
«Rita mi ha detto che mi vuole come testimone: fra un paio di anni sposerà Hashim» mugugnò lei.  
«Ah» esalò, «e lui lo sa che vuole sposarlo?»  
«Ancora no».  
«Lo immaginavo» annuì. «Povero ragazzo» commentò saggiamente.  
Nora si stava raccogliendo i capelli in una coda – aveva un elastico di spugna fra i denti – ma Emme le scostò le mani e glieli raccolse a sua volta.  
«E poi ti farai i capelli _così_ , come una vera _signora_!» rise, prendendola ancora in giro.  
«E dai, smettila» protestò, ma lui in risposta le fece il solletico sui fianchi. «Smettila!» strillò ridendo, provando ad infilargli le dita fra le costole per difendersi.  
Effe andò all’ascensore scuotendo la testa ridendo. «Bambini, fate i bravi!» premette il pulsante.  
Nora riuscì a dare le spalle a Emme, che tuttavia continuò imperterrito a farle il solletico.  
«Smettila, ti prego!» lo supplicò ridendo, non riuscendo a liberarsi di lui. «Finiscila!»  
«No!»  
Alle loro spalle l’ascensore si aprì.  
«Smettila, _Màsala_!»  
Si sentì un tonfo.  
Lei stessa probabilmente non si sarebbe accorta di aver detto _quel_ nome ad alta voce se non avesse sentito quel rumore e quel _gelo_.  
Si voltò verso Emme, lo trovò a fissare la schiena di Effe – fermo davanti all’ascensore aperto – con gli occhi sbarrati pieni di paura.  
Nora si morse un labbro, fissò il borsone a terra: era stato quello il tonfo. Aveva paura anche lei, ma non poté fare altro che stare in attesa della sua reazione che purtroppo tardava oltremodo ad arrivare.  
«Da quanto tempo sai il suo nome?» non si voltò a guardarla e il suo tono di voce fu incolore.  
«Da un po’ di tempo» deglutì.  
«Un po’ di tempo quanto?»  
«Qualche settimana».  
 _No, qualche mese._  
«Capisco» assentì lentamente. Riprese il borsone. «Ci vediamo a cena» salì sull’ascensore senza degnarli uno sguardo.  
Emme lanciò un’occhiata veloce a Nora, facendole capire che lui _doveva_ seguirlo, e corse per bloccare le porte scorrevoli e salire con lui.  
Nora guardò la scena impassibile: dentro di lei il dolore di Effe l’aveva sentito tutto. Pianse silenziosamente senza riuscire nemmeno a capire in balia di quale emozione avrebbe dovuto maggiormente essere.  
Perché non riusciva ad arrivare anche a lui?

**F** …

 

In ascensore F fissava il pavimento, lui lo stava guardando dritto in faccia attendendo una qualsiasi dannata domanda che sicuramente gli avrebbe fatto. E che arrivò.  
«Perché non me l’hai detto?»  
 _Infatti._  
«Perché sapevo che avresti reagito così. Pensavo che presto avrebbe scoperto anche il tuo di nome e allora non avrebbe avuto senso dirtelo: te l’avrei nascosto ancora, soprattutto perché lei _sapeva_ che tu l’avresti presa male, sarebbe rimasto un segreto».  
«E io pensavo che lei preferisse me» sorrise amaramente e scosse la testa, «ma non è così» si aprì l’ascensore e M lo seguì fino a dentro l’appartamento.  
«Mi sembra ovvio che preferisca te! Se non ti ha detto di aver scoperto il mio nome è proprio perché temeva di perderti! Ti conosce, lo sa quanto sei possessivo! Se poco fa l’avessi guardata in faccia, avresti visto quant’era impaurita dall’idea di averti ferito!»  
F finalmente lo guardò in faccia, impassibile. «Sappiamo benissimo entrambi cosa significa arrivare a conoscere il vero nome del proprio Socio: significa che non ci sono più muri da abbattere. È arrivata dentro di te fino in fondo e ha letto a chiare lettere il tuo nome, non credo che ci sia altro da aggiungere».  
«Ti sei chiesto perché lei non è riuscita a fare questo con te per prima?» la sua ostinazione ora lo stava facendo arrabbiare. «Chi fra noi due ha detto che guardandola in faccia prova inquietudine pensando a quel che ha fatto a delle sue coetanee? Tu hai paura che lei scappi via davanti alla tua vera natura, ti chiudi, è logico che lei non riesca a sapere il tuo nome!»  
«Non è questo il problema!» si passò nervosamente le mani sul volto.  
«Non è questo, o non è _solo_ questo?»  
Inspirò a fondo. «Non è _solo_ questo» rispose infine. «Guardaci» fece un sorriso triste, «te l’avevo detto che noi questa cosa non l’avremmo superata, che l’avremmo trascinata ad oltranza fino ad un bivio definitivo. Lasciarla libera o morire con lei? E in caso, _chi_ fra di noi?»  
M puntò gli occhi nei suoi, sicuro. «Tu».  
«No» scosse la testa, «tu. Ha scoperto per prima il tuo nome. E adesso scusami: ho bisogno di farmi una doccia».  
M si lasciò superare incapace di replicare.  
Perché sì, in fondo gli faceva piacere che lei avesse scoperto per prima il suo nome, e non riusciva a sentirsi in colpa per questo.

 

Lo stava aspettando seduta in un angolo sul parquet, con gli auricolari del lettore mp3 nelle orecchie; quando l’ascensore si aprì e lo vide uscire, se li tolse dando uno strappo leggero ma deciso al cavetto.  
Emme si sedette accanto a lei.  
«Non l’ha presa bene, vero?» gli chiese.  
«Perché davanti a lui non hai mai detto di sapere il mio nome?» ribatté senza guardarla, atono.  
«E tu perché non gli hai mai detto che sapevo il tuo nome?»  
Lui si voltò verso di lei e per un lungo attimo si fissarono negli occhi.  
«Perché sapevamo entrambi che avremmo potuto perderlo» rispose lui per entrambi.  
Nora inspirò a fondo e si passò le mani sul volto. «Mi dispiace, è tutta colpa mia, mi è sfuggito…»  
«Nora…» provò a richiamarla.  
«Avrei dovuto stare più attenta!»  
«Nora…»  
«E la cosa assurda è che prima di oggi non ti ho mai chiamato per nome!»  
«Nora…»  
«Potessi tornare indietro io…»  
«Nora…»  
Tolse le mani dal viso e con gli occhi lucidi si voltò finalmente a guardarlo: la stava osservando con un’infinita dolcezza che finì per calmarla; le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso con un sorriso indecifrabile.  
«Adesso che l’hai detto una volta, potresti dirlo di nuovo il mio nome?» le chiese.  
«Tu potresti finalmente dirmi la tua storia?» gli domandò di rimando.  
Tirò su col naso, sembrò rifletterci. «Va bene» espirò a fondo. «Fino a che punto hai visto?»  
«Fino a quando sei diventato spietato».  
Le fece un sorriso amaro continuando ad accarezzarle i capelli. «Quella non è una delle mie parti preferite» sospirò, tolse la mano dai suoi capelli, poggiò la schiena al muro e cominciò a raccontarle tutto fissando il soffitto.  
«Come avrai visto, io da bambino credevo molto nel mio esercito: capitava spesso che dei drappelli passassero per il mio villaggio e io li guardavo profondamente ammirato. Ero molto legato a mia madre: per me il senso di protezione che mi dava era la cosa più bella che potessi avere, lei mi consolava e allo stesso tempo mi lasciava andare e credo che sia stato proprio per questo che il concetto di protezione si è così tanto radicato in me. Sono entrato nell’esercito credendoci, pensando che avrei imitato mia madre, in qualche modo» sorrise tristemente, «solo con delle armi e con molte più persone per volta. Pensavo a quelle famiglie che ignare venivano attaccate nella notte, pensavo che avrei voluto proteggere il cullare di ogni madre e che ogni notte tutte le madri della mia terra potessero cantare una ninna nanna senza interruzioni… io volevo solo questo, e questo mi ha portato ad andare nell’Accademia dell’esercito, ma quando ero lì… il mio villaggio fu interamente distrutto» tirò su col naso.  
Nora abbassò lo sguardo, notando dal brusco movimento del pomo d’Adamo del ragazzo che sicuramente lui necessitava di un paio di minuti prima di andare avanti; strinse le ginocchia al petto e aspettò i suoi tempi.  
«Non avendo più una casa né delle radici» proseguì, «il mio obiettivo di difesa e protezione diventò tutto ciò che avevo: mi trasformai in una macchina da guerra, diventai uno dei migliori e scalai i gradi in breve tempo. Mi misero al comando di un drappello».  
«Cosa successe poi di così grave?» si perplesse.  
Lui socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise quasi in modo isterico «Li ho traditi. Tutti quanti. Ho tradito le loro aspettative, ho sabotato i loro piani, ho macchiato il mio onore e quello del mio esercito… Sono un traditore coi fiocchi».  
«Cos’hai fatto?» gli domandò con voce chiara, senza insistenza.  
Lui deglutì e tornò serio. «Ho salvato un intero villaggio di simili di Effe: volevano ucciderli tutti».  
«Cosa?» non capiva…  
«Io e il mio drappello eravamo ancora giovani, ci mandarono a fare del lavoro sporco: ci dissero soltanto che dovevamo andare in quella zona ed eliminare i nemici presenti, perché il territorio ci serviva per una strategia vincente. Solo che, una volta arrivati sul posto, ci siamo resi conto che era molto abitato» rise isterico, «qualcosa come circa una trentina di famiglie… anziani, bambini piccoli, donne incinte… c’era di tutto. Mandai un messaggio al comando dicendo che forse si erano sbagliati, ma mi dissero che non c’era alcun errore: non erano della nostra specie, del resto, erano nati già macchiati, e tanto i figli prima o poi sarebbero cresciuti e venuti a combattere contro di noi. Io avrei dovuto sterminare un villaggio proprio come era stato sterminato anni addietro il mio, capisci?» abbassò lo sguardo e la fissò negli occhi. «Per il bene del mio esercito, per la nostra vittoria e la salvezza di innocenti della mia specie, avrei mai potuto massacrare persone a loro volta innocenti ma non della mie specie? Che importanza ha la razza in questi casi? Ma quando si è al potere, per molti, l’importante è averne ancora altro di potere, e per far ciò devi diminuire il numero dei tuoi nemici, la sua popolazione. Non importa a quale specie appartieni, da entrambe le parti ci sarà sempre qualcuno che per potere compierà azioni simili: così come prima era toccata alla mie specie, al mio villaggio, adesso toccava al nemico, a quel villaggio. Avrei mai potuto fare una cosa simile?»  
«Hai disertato?» provò ad indovinare.  
«No» scosse la testa, «io e i miei uomini decidemmo di far scappare le famiglie e poi distruggere le case, perché se non avessero visto le loro case bruciate avrebbero mandato qualcun altro a completare l’opera. Ma purtroppo l’esodo degli abitanti fu scoperto: fu intercettato un messaggio di aiuto di uno di loro, chiedevano rinforzi ad un drappello dei loro perché una donna stava avendo complicazioni durante un parto in anticipo. Fortunatamente i loro soldati arrivarono prima che potessero ammazzarli tutti, ma io e miei uomini fummo condannati a morte» sorrise amaro ad occhi chiusi. «Doveva essere una punizione esemplare la nostra, perché era la prima volta che dei soldati facevano una cosa simile: non si ha pietà del nemico, non si ha pietà del Male. Ci nascondemmo per settimane, ma ci scovarono e uccisero i miei compagni uno per uno: proprio quando uniti li stavo scoprendo amici, stavo scoprendo che potevo fidarmi di loro e condividere con loro qualcosa, sono stati tutti uccisi. Rimasi solo io, e ferito provai a nascondermi in Gran Bretagna – era da poco morto Cromwell, c’erano troppe emozioni differenti in giro: avrebbero avuto difficoltà a percepirmi, pensavo – ma mi trovarono. Mi considerarono troppo prezioso per essere perso e decisero di sfruttarmi come Primo Socio» sospirò. «E questo è tutto».  
«Ma siete angeli» mormorò stupita.  
«Siamo combattenti e diversi da voi umani solo per i poteri» scosse la testa, «credimi, sto meglio qui fra di voi che nelle mie dimensioni originarie, anche se mi brucia l’idea di quanti altri innocenti stiano uccidendo».  
«Anche sulla Terra ci sono guerre, anche qui uccidono innocenti» ribatté lei.  
«Ma almeno io di voi _so_ che certe cose devo aspettarmele».  
Nora decise di smorzare un po’ l’atmosfera; gli sorrise dolcemente e gli accarezzò il viso.  
«Sei un eroe».  
«No» scosse la testa sorridendo ad occhi chiusi e si voltò appena per baciarle il palmo della mano, «sono solo un povero disgraziato» poi sorrise più apertamente, come divertito. «Giusto! C’era una cosa che avrei dovuto dirti il giorno in cui avresti scoperto il mio nome!»  
«Cosa?» non ricordava sul serio.  
«Se i licantropi esistono davvero».  
«Ah sì» annuì ricordando, poi si fece preoccupata. «Quindi esistono?»  
«No» rise scuotendo la testa, mentre la mano di lei restava sul suo viso: quel contatto stava rasserenando entrambi. «I vampiri però sì!»  
«Peccato» biascicò, con una strana voglia di toccarsi il collo al più presto.  
«Adesso però tocca te» le sussurrò tornando ad accarezzarle i capelli. «Potresti dirlo di nuovo, _Eleonora_?»  
Le dita di lui che le accarezzavano uno zigomo, la mano di lei che gli accarezzava il collo e i loro occhi incatenati in una risposta inevitabile.  
Lui era come il vento, l’avrebbe scompigliata sempre con semplicità, con un soffio, spingendola avanti e oltre ancora, facendola scoprire con un niente. Con uno dei suoi sorrisi, per esempio.  
Era vento e cielo terso, campi verdi su cui correre – verdi come la speranza – e una benedizione il solo fatto di averlo conosciuto: tutto questo era la sua essenza, il suo essere, e nella sua eternità lei poteva trovare finalmente una casa, volendo.  
«Màsala».  
Le dita di lui sul mento.  
«Dillo ancora».  
«Màsala».  
«Eleonora».  
“Si dice che il primo uomo e la prima donna sulla Terra si accorsero di essere innamorati la prima volta che pronunciarono l’uno il nome dell’altra guardandosi in faccia: fece loro un bell’effetto”.  
Era _quello_ l’effetto.  
Niente più muri.  
La bocca di lui cercò la sua e lei immediatamente cercò con le mani le sue spalle, i suoi capelli, il suo viso da toccare mentre lui la baciava con una tale intensità da toglierle qualsiasi altro pensiero dalla testa.  
Il suo primo bacio fu suo, e fu infinita dolcezza fusa ad una velata sensualità che si fece sempre più manifesta man mano che si strinsero di più. Sapeva che sicuramente il principio d’attrazione stava agendo mandando bellamente in tilt qualsiasi altro suo pensiero razionale, sapeva che le sue emozioni erano raddoppiate – se non triplicate – dalla loro maledizione, ma era altrettanto sicura di volere anche lei tutto quello.  
Lo voleva. Voleva la sua bocca sul suo collo mentre con la mano le risaliva il fianco e lei gli accarezzava la testa. Voleva la sua lingua sulle labbra e fra le labbra mentre lo sentiva per la prima volta toccarle il seno – il sinistro, sul cuore. Voleva sentire la sua pelle, toccarlo sotto la maglia e prendere tutto il suo calore sapendo con certezza che non sarebbe mai stata stanca di sentirlo.  
Voleva… voleva talmente tante cose che forse stava impazzendo, e lui con lei.  
Posò una mano su quella che le stringeva il seno – _tuo_ – e gli baciò il collo – _mio_ – e sotto il suo tocco lo sentì farsi immediatamente più impetuoso e deciso, come se avvertendo la sua sicurezza si fosse deciso a togliere tutti i freni.  
Le mani andarono sotto i vestiti, i baci divennero quasi morsi.  
Era necessario stendersi, avere più spazio – e si sdraiò a terra senza nemmeno pensare prima di farlo – perché lui _doveva_ premere interamente il corpo contro il suo: quell’incastro perfetto di corpi era un’esigenza naturale a cui non potevano sottrarsi. E la sua schiena era bellissima da toccare in lungo e in largo, sentendo la pelle umida sotto le dita.  
Quello era l’esatto punto di non ritorno, la mano che le accarezzava il ventre scendendo sempre più giù era il segno. Si guardarono negli occhi.  
 _NonSiTornaIndietro, NonSiTornaIndietro, NonSiTornaIndietro, NonSiTornaIndietro, NonSiTornaIndietro._  
Dopo di ciò, Effe sarebbe rimasto fuori davvero, ne erano consapevoli entrambi.  
Si fermò e le baciò la fronte.  
«Se è così» le sussurrò contro la fronte, «se davvero senti questo, per il tuo bene, per una parvenza di normalità, devi scegliere: noi capiremo» le scoccò un bacio languido sulla bocca e si rialzò da lei.  
Si puntellò sui gomiti guardandolo darle le spalle e rindossare velocemente la maglia; andò via lasciandola sola perché adesso _entrambi_ avevano bisogno di stare da soli.  
C’era qualcosa di giusto e sbagliato insieme nella sensazione che le dava adesso quella stanza vuota, una sorta di piacere masochistico.  
Doveva scegliere.

 

Non si sorprese più di tanto quando la mattina dopo vide sotto casa l’auto di Emme e non quella di Effe, come al solito.  
«Ti ha chiesto lui di venire al posto suo?» gli domandò salendo in macchina.  
«No» sospirò con le mani sul volante, «sono venuto direttamente io perché lo conosco: sicuramente avrà pensato che fossi io a dover portarti a scuola, quindi alla fine mi sa che saresti rimasta a casa, se non fossi venuto».  
Nora si passò la mano sulla fronte, sospirò stancamente. «Non ti ho ancora salutato, comunque. Ciao» si avvicinò per baciarlo e lui fece per porgerle la guancia, ma lei gli schioccò un bacio lento a fior di labbra.  
Le sorrise un po’ triste guardandola negli occhi. «Potrei abituarmici, sai?»  
«Il punto è che io mi sono già abituata da ieri» e non vedeva l’ora di ribaciarlo. Le sorrise scompigliandole i capelli e prima che potesse protestare le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò intensamente sulla bocca.  
«Se diventerà un’abitudine, poi sarà dura sul serio…» le sussurrò contro le labbra.  
«Lo so» lo baciò di nuovo a sua volta. Ma ad esser sinceri il principio d’attrazione la stava già facendo diventare abbastanza dipendente da quei baci.  
«Meglio che ti porti a scuola, adesso» le mormorò sorridendo, allacciandole la cintura di sicurezza.  
«Che per fortuna sta per finire» ribatté annoiata.  
«Che farai dopo?» mise in moto.  
«Che farete se io sceglierò uno dei due e poi verrò a vivere con voi?» replicò piuttosto.  
Emme si voltò per un attimo a guardarla, interdetto. «Tu sai bene che tipo di relazione c’è fra me e lui, vero?»  
«Sì» annuì.  
«Dovrai accettarla, sai anche questo?»  
«Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginarvi separati».  
«E quindi…» gesticolò e rimise le mani sul volante, sempre fissando la strada, «niente, ufficialmente saremo una coppia e il loro amico».  
«Questo per la cosiddetta parvenza di normalità» si sorprese nel sentire un accenno di sarcasmo nella propria voce nel dire ciò.  
«Esattamente».  
«Quando in verità io dovrò dividere chi sceglierò con l’altro».  
«Sì».  
«Onestamente, non pensate che _già questo_ non sia per niente normale?»  
Emme capì che era meglio fermarsi e discutere un po’; accostò.  
Si voltò a guardarla. «Nora, noi per te vogliamo il meglio: sai già cosa significa stare con uno di noi…»  
«Sì, lo so» cominciò ad elencare priva d’espressioni, «niente figli, saprò sempre che la mia morte sarà un eterno dolore, probabilmente alla mia morte l’altro perderà il senno per sempre…» lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «Màsala, ci siamo dentro fino al collo. _Tutti e tre_ ». Lo vide deglutire e passarsi le mani sul volto.  
«Hai sempre detto di odiare le cose strane».  
«Ci sono talmente dentro che non riesco nemmeno a concepire l’idea che sia strano» lo disse con un sorriso amaro e gli occhi lucidi, frustrata.  
«Non è questo il meglio per te».  
Nora comprese che replicargli era inutile, e comunque prima avrebbe voluto discutere con Effe. «Vorrei parlare con Effe, pensi che lo troverò al negozio, oggi?» lui accettò il cambio d’argomento.  
«Credo di sì».  
«Andiamo a scuola» fu un’implicita supplica a chiudere così la conversazione, e lui l’accontentò rimettendo in moto.  
Giunti davanti ai cancelli, si fermarono e si baciarono di nuovo per salutarsi.  
«A più tardi, verrò a prenderti io» le accarezzò il viso con aria malinconica.  
«Va bene» gli schioccò un bacio veloce sulle labbra e scese.  
Nora si strinse nelle spalle e mise le mani in tasca mentre guardava con una fitta di nostalgia al cuore l’auto andar via: adesso sì che era decisamente doloroso l’idea di separarsi.  
Ora che Emme si era allontanato, però, poté sentire che intorno a lei c’era qualcosa che non andava: troppi mormorii, troppa gente che parlava stupita e sorridendo; si accigliò.  
«Coppoletta!» la salutò Rita andandole incontro; la prese sottobraccio con fare cospiratorio, sorridendo eccitata – segno che aveva qualcosa di succoso da dirle. «Hai sentito?»  
«Sentito cosa? La notizia che a quanto pare sta sconvolgendo e divertendo tutti quanti?» fece cenno ai ragazzi che parlottavano intorno a loro.  
«Stanotte il sindaco è scappato di casa, piantando in asso la moglie e andando via con la sua giovane segretaria!»  
«Non mi sembra uno scandalo così grosso» obiettò, «nei film si vedono sempre cose così: è qualcosa di comune, ormai» commentò monocorde.  
«Sì, ma c’è dell’altro! Il figlio del proprietario dell’ _Excelsior_ – l’hotel più lussuoso e più in vista della nostra città – è scappato con la shampista della parrucchiera di sua madre! Ti rendi conto?! Il ricco rampollo laureato con la shampista squattrinata con la licenza media!»  
«Sempre stanotte?» aggrottò la fronte.  
«Sì, sempre stanotte! E non è finita qua! Stamattina Hashim mi ha chiamata dicendomi che sua nonna, vedova, è fuggita per andare a vivere col vecchio proprietario della macelleria sotto casa! Che è italiano, non musulmano e la cui specialità del negozio è la carne di maiale! Il papà di Hashim l’ha presa bene perché è già abituato con suo figlio che sta con me, ma gli zii non sono tanto contenti del fatto che la nonna stia con un uomo che vende così tanta carne di maiale…» scosse la testa.  
«Ma che cos’è, un’epidemia?!» sgranò gli occhi.  
«E a quanto pare non sono gli unici casi: tutti qui ne hanno da raccontare! Ci sono state decine e decine di fughe d’amore stanotte in città!»  
«Ma cosa…?» suonò la campanella che segnava l’inizio delle lezioni.  
«Ci vediamo per la ricreazione! Magari in classe sentiremo altre notizie strane!» ridacchiò all’idea scappando via.  
Nora salì in classe lentamente, assai perplessa. Erano ormai in pochi a frequentare ancora – erano agli sgoccioli ormai – ma lei preferiva lo stesso usare il suo banchetto singolo e non sedersi su uno dei banchi doppi liberi: c’era affezionata. Lo scostò dal muro, dove i bidelli lo mettevano sempre per spazzare con più facilità a terra, lo assestò con un paio di calci e si sedette prendendo i libri per la prima ora.  
Stranamente la professoressa stava tardando ad arrivare. Quando arrivò – una donna sui quarant’anni con gli occhiali e i capelli sempre in ordine – la vide trafelata, col viso arrossato, gli occhi che le brillavano e i capelli _incredibilmente_ in disordine.  
Nora sentì una delle sue compagne bisbigliare alle sue spalle “Ha pomiciato di recente!”; deglutì: non aveva nessuna voglia di scoprire con chi avesse limonato così tanto appassionatamente la sua insegnante, soprattutto se si fosse trattato del bidello che durante la ricreazione le preparava sempre il caffè. Era un’immagine _disturbante_.  
Sospirò e scosse la testa stringendo fra le dita il ciondolo di Fabian.  
“Sei da qualche parte a far danni, vero?” parlò mentalmente con l’inequivocabile anima colpevole. “Non credo proprio che ti distruggeremo, ma se è una Fine quella che stai cercando, sai dove trovarmi”.  
Aprì il libro alla pagina che le disse la professoressa e si preparò psicologicamente a quella che probabilmente sarebbe stata una giornata assurda e facilmente dimenticabile.

 

«Hai saputo?» in corridoio, durante la ricreazione, Rita agitò le braccia davanti a lei sorridendo sovraeccitata.  
«Chi altro si è accoppiato?» domandò stancamente, appoggiandosi di spalle ad una finestra e bucherellando con la cannuccia un mini brick di cartone di succo di frutta.  
«Il preside con la vicepreside! Lo dicevo io che andavano troppo d’amore e d’accordo quando si trattava di sospensioni di massa!»  
Quasi le andò il succo di traverso. «Ma si sa cosa c’è alla base di tutti questi amori scoppiati all’improvviso?» decise di indagare.  
«Beh, proprio improvvisi non sono» gesticolò, «di ogni coppia, almeno di quelle che ho sentito, già c’era qualcosa… dei sospetti… si vociferavano cose… Diciamo che hanno avuto delle confessioni _definitive_ » annuì con convinzione.  
«In che senso definitive?» incalzò.  
«Lettere d’amore» schioccò la lingua incrociando le braccia al petto con fare saputo. «Te lo dicevo io l’altra sera che le lettere d’amore sono belle e imbattibili! È così che si sono dichiarate le prime coppie che sono scappate stanotte e, non appena si è sparsa la notizia, altrettanto così stanno facendo tutte le altre: seguono il loro esempio!» sorrise raggiante.  
In un lampo, Nora ricordò la sensazione che aveva avuto prima di uscire dalla soffitta di Rita.  
«Lettere d’amore, eh?» commentò a bassa voce.  
«Già!»  
Sì, sarebbe stata davvero una giornata assurda.

 

Effe la stava evitando, e la cosa le faceva un male atroce che andava sempre di più aumentando.  
Non l’aveva trovato al negozio, non aveva pranzato con loro e il modo ossessivo in cui lui cercava costantemente un contatto fisico con lei le stava mancando in modo asfissiante.  
«Ha dei tempi molto lunghi» le disse in sua discolpa Emme, finendo di sciacquare i piatti. «Non riesco a parlargli nemmeno io: si è fissato sul fatto che io e te siamo ormai una coppia e credo che si stia prendendo il suo tempo per accettare la cosa».  
«Perché si ostina a pensare questo?»  
«Perché per prima hai scoperto il mio nome e perché pensa che io sia meglio per te, vista la mia natura» e fece una pausa stringendo le labbra. «Tu ormai l’hai capito lui cos’è, vero?»  
«Certo che l’ho capito!» era esasperata. «Ma vorrei che la smetteste entrambi di dire cos’è meglio per me! Mi sembrate due masochisti, a tratti: pronti ad immolarvi per me senza pensare minimamente a quello che sento!» e frustrata e con gli occhi lucidi, lanciò lo strofinaccio per asciugare i piatti sul tavolo e andò in camera sua: non le capitava mai di scoppiare così, non le era mai successo di sentire la sua rabbia premere per essere espressa. Lei non aveva mai sentito un mucchio di emozioni prima di conoscere quei due.  
Il principio d’attrazione premeva sui suoi freni inibitori fino ad annullarsi, stava esasperando la mancanza di Effe e il bisogno di baciare ancora Emme, e come se non bastasse di suo stava già uno schifo perché stava per arrendersi definitivamente a quell’idea sconcertante…  
Era stanca di lottare contro i suoi impulsi in nome di una normalità che del resto nella sua vita non aveva mai avuto, ma era lacerante arrendersi a qualcosa che l’avrebbe fatta stare bene ma solo nella perversione e nella morbosità più totale, ed era stressante capire che purtroppo era l’unica via d’uscita.  
Quasi giunta in camera sua, sentì il ciondolo vibrare, un tipo di vibrazione che ancora non aveva sentito: era come una grossa lastra di metallo pesante, come quella di un gong, che emetteva l’ultima eco dopo essere stata colpita.  
Il suo cuore perse un battito e, oltre ogni razionale paura che avrebbe dovuto avere, corse in camera sua con gli occhi pieni di lacrime di commozione liberatoria: come per dire a se stessa che avrebbe provato con ogni mezzo ad avvicinarsi a Effe fino a scoprire il suo nome, non portava più con sé il rosario dei Sette Dolori già da un po’ – quindi, non avendolo, il ciondolo non avrebbe riconosciuto Effe come Socio – e quello che aveva sentito doveva essere un simile di Effe, anzi, era _certissima_ che fosse lui.  
Spalancò la porta della camera con un sorriso sulle labbra che le si spense subito, quando vide la stanza vuota: non c’era più, era già andato via. Le lacrime che pianse non erano di commozione, era di insofferenza a quella situazione e di profonda e amara delusione.  
Posata sul letto, inaspettatamente vide la spada da lato di Zelda accanto ad un foglietto ripiegato. Per un lungo attimo si illuse che fosse una lettera d’amore, nonostante sapesse benissimo che Effe fosse immune all’effetto dell’anima vagante; poi la lesse.  
“Zelda mi ha chiesto di darti la sua spada, è un regalo. L’ho portata prima a Fabian perché lui ha il potere e il diritto, in quando membro del consiglio della Guardia, di fare in modo che diventi la tua arma a tutti gli effetti: adesso ti basterà concentrarti per richiamarla o farla smaterializzare, è tua, ma non sarà ereditabile.  
So bene che in città in questo momento c’è un’anima vagante, sta creando problemi assai evidenti, hai la mia condanna per il Purgatorio: non credo proprio che sia pericolosa e penso anche che sia morta straziata da un dolore psicologico, in questo senso ha avuto una morte violenta, perché non sta creando problemi materiali rilevanti.  
Abbi cura e fa’ attenzione.  
F.”  
Nora si morse un labbro, pianse stringendo la lettera al petto e fissando la spada senza vederla realmente: perché doveva essere tutto così dannatamente difficile? Solo la scelta definitiva sembrava facile, così seducente nella sua promessa di immediata risoluzione…  
«Che succede?» le domandò Emme entrando in camera a passi lenti.  
«Effe mi ha dato la spada di Zelda, mi ha lasciato una lettera per dirmelo, ma non si è fatto vedere da me» deglutì per bloccare un singhiozzo.  
«Mi dispiace, piccola…» e Nora vide che negli occhi di Emme c’era l’ombra della sofferenza che gli dava vederla così triste per Effe: “Ha scelto lui”, sembrava dire quel suo sguardo.  
 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._  
Scosse la testa distogliendo gli occhi dai suoi. «Mi ha scritto anche il suo giudizio per l’anima vagante delle lettere d’amore: ti dispiace se me ne occupo io da sola? È una parente di Rita, se si è manifestata dopo avermi sentita vuol dire che sa che tengo a lei, non mi farà del male, e in più ho la spada di Zelda, adesso…»  
«Come vuoi… io sono di là, ti basterà chiamarmi».  
Gli annuì e lui le prese il viso fra le mani baciandola a lungo sulla bocca, in un modo che sapeva terribilmente di addio.  
“Dopo andrai da lui, perché hai scelto lui, vero?”  
 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._  
La lasciò sola richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
Nora scoppiò in singhiozzi violenti pensando che doveva assolutamente trovare un modo per non vedere più gli occhi di Emme pieni di quell’espressione: era troppo doloroso per lei.  
Ma doveva trovare anche un modo per riavere il sorriso e la presenza di Effe.  
E la soluzione era una sola.  
Si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano e provò a calmarsi, tirò su col naso un paio di volte e si guardò intorno perché era talmente in balia di emozioni contrastanti da non riuscire più a ricordare né cosa dovesse prendere, né eventualmente dove andare a prendere cosa le servisse. Alla fine si avvicinò alla scrivania e prese una penna e l’agenda – sentiva l’esigenza di scrivere su qualcosa di più confidenziale che su un quaderno qualsiasi.  
Si sedette a terra appoggiando la schiena contro il bordo del materasso, poggiò l’agenda sulle ginocchia; si voltò appena per guardare la lama della spada brillare sotto la luce del sole caldo e quasi asfissiante che filtrava dalla finestra: il fatto che fosse stato Effe l’ultimo a toccare quell’arma e che fosse posata sul letto – sopra di lei – le dava la strana sensazione che ci fosse lui in qualche modo lì a proteggerla, anzi, più che altro a sostenerla – c’era una grossa differenza fra le due cose, e la libertà che le dava, mista alla sua presenza piacevolmente ossessiva, era decisamente un sostanzioso sostegno più che una protezione, per lei.  
Lui era e sarebbe stato comunque sempre il suo preferito, perché fra i due era quello a farle più male quando la costringeva ad aprirsi, era quello che la costringeva a far emergere davvero ciò che era facendole capire che era più doloroso coprirsi che scoprirsi.  
Le mancava da morire.  
Si morse un labbro piangendo e trattenendo un singhiozzo, si asciugò velocemente le lacrime e poi provò a scrivere: doveva risolvere assolutamente quella faccenda e da sola, l’avrebbe aiutata a stare meglio.  
Prese la penna fra le dita e si concentrò sul ricordo che aveva delle lettere fra le mani di Rita. Infine, il ricordo arrivò.

_Le donne hanno una sensibilità diversa da quella degli uomini, è per questo che capiscono più cose, e quando sono in due e sono vicine si capiscono al volo: si guardano negli occhi e si trasmettono frasi non dette ad alta voce che perlopiù spesso sono commenti difficili da esprimere a parole._   
_Due donne non si dicono “bello”, “brutto”, “è ridicolo”, due donne si guardano in faccia e commentano tutto con uno sguardo, capendosi._   
_La domenica si mangiava tutti insieme, la sua famiglia era spesso ospite della mia, ci riunivamo dopo la messa. Sulla porta della chiesa c’erano i primi ragazzi che volevano corteggiarci e ci osservavano da lontano sperando un giorno di avere il coraggio e la fortuna di parlare con noi da soli senza i nostri padri; noi due ci guardavamo e sorridevamo._   
_A tavola durante il pranzo ci scambiavamo sguardi che facilmente potevano passare per le tipiche occhiate che le ragazze della nostra età si scambiavano per dirsi che, non appena quel noioso pranzo sarebbe finito, sarebbero scappate via per poter fare chiacchiere stupide da ragazze per i fatti propri._   
_Adoravo guardare come i capelli le sfioravano le spalle delicate, come la catenina d’oro bianco che portava sempre al collo si intonasse alla sua pelle candida e come la piccola croce che pendeva da essa cadesse perfettamente al centro del petto, indicandomi costantemente la strada per il mio e per il nostro Peccato._   
_Quando scappavamo e ci rifugiavamo nei vecchi granai, ci sedevamo a terra e ci guardavamo sorridendoci e mordendoci un labbro incuriosite da dove quella volta saremmo arrivate, e tutto l’amore che avevamo da darci ce lo scambiavamo con le nostre mani, che provavano, toccavano, cercavano emozioni, vita, pulsioni, adorazione e un piacere da conoscere passo dopo passo con l’ingenuità dell’inesperienza e della giovinezza e la sovreccitazione del fare qualcosa di proibito._   
_Erano giovani, ed eravamo profondamente innamorate._

_«Forse non le piacevano gli uomini che aveva intorno… avrà avuto gusti difficili»._  
C’era andata vicina: non le piacevano proprio gli uomini.  
Alzò gli occhi dall’agenda e portò una mano al ciondolo sentendolo vibrare: seduta alla sua scrivania vide una vecchina che le sorrideva serenamente; in qualche modo i suoi lineamenti le ricordarono incredibilmente Rita.  
«Quando ho toccato quelle lettere ti ho attirata, vero?» domandò all’anima.  
«Esatto: ho smesso di vagare e sono venuta da te» le annuì sempre sorridendo.  
«Rita non sa quello che faccio».  
«Lo sospettavo, per questo non mi sono manifestata a casa sua».  
«Quelle lettere chi le ha scritte di voi due?» chiuse l’agenda e strinse le ginocchia al petto in posizione d’ascolto.  
«Lei» la sua espressione si fece malinconica.  
«Vi hanno scoperte?»  
«No, dei nostri parenti non ci ha mai scoperte nessuno, ma capirai che, visti i tempi che erano, ad un certo punto i nostri padri hanno cominciato a far pressioni per farci sposare. Io mi sono rifiutata ostinatamente, lei no: la sua era una famiglia bene in vista, suo padre era un politico e un notaio, era importante che lei si sposasse e avesse un erede».  
«E dopo il matrimonio cos’è successo?»  
«Un giorno suo marito ci ha sorprese» sorrise amaramente. «Lui picchiò duramente lei, la schiaffeggiò fino a spaccarle un labbro, io per difenderla gli spaccai un vado di fiori in testa, ma non servì a niente: mi ricattò, anzi _ci_ ricattò, perché se mio padre l’avesse saputo ne sarebbe morto di crepacuore per il disonore, mentre lei avrebbe perso la custodia della loro bambina, sicuramente – lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per averla – quindi smettemmo di vederci».  
«Ma vi siete scritte quelle lettere» precisò Nora.  
«No» scosse la testa, « _lei_ mi ha scritto quelle lettere, ma suo marito le trovava ogni volta e le nascondeva, senza dirle niente, così lei credeva che io non le rispondessi mai e io da parte mia credevo che lei non stesse provando nemmeno a contattarmi. Tutto quello che ci restò furono le occhiate la domenica mattina a messa e dei saluti formali e sbrigativi quando ci incontravamo al mercato».  
«Come hai avuto allora le sue lettere?» si perplesse.  
«Lei è morta per un cancro, purtroppo, a nemmeno quarantacinque anni. Durante la malattia suo marito passò tutto il tempo in giro per affari – non l’aveva mai perdonata – fu sua figlia ad occuparsi di lei, e lei, in punto di morte, volle confessarle come mai fra lei e suo padre c’erano tutti quei silenzi: le raccontò il segreto della loro famiglia».  
«E decise di cercare le lettere e dartele» continuò sicura Nora.  
«Esattamente» assentì, «ma purtroppo riuscì a trovarle quando già lei era andata via» abbozzò un sorriso amaro con gli occhi lucidi.  
«A quei tempi» continuò, «vivere la propria omosessualità era molto più dura di adesso e c’era anche molta difficoltà a riconoscersi fra di noi per paura di essere scoperti: non riuscii ad incontrare né ad innamorarmi più di nessun’altra, dopo di lei. Vuoi perché l’ho amata e l’amo davvero, vuoi perché sono rimasta eternamente innamorata dell’amore che provavamo – che fu il primo – e dalla forza che traevamo nell’andare avanti proteggendo ciò che eravamo; non sono mai riuscita ad andare oltre, né l’ho mai voluto veramente. Ho passato una vita intera amandola silenziosamente e accogliendo le notizie che la riguardavano, ho sofferto piangendo ogni notte quando ho saputo della sua malattia perché non potevo andare a trovarla e starle vicina – non sapevo che mi avesse scritto – quindi mi sono chiesta: in nome di cosa un essere umano deve impedirsi di vivere ciò che prova? Cosa ne resta, poi? Cosa mi è rimasto? Niente» allargò le braccia con gli occhi lucidi. «Penso che non esista forma d’amore che non vada provata, se la si sente, non dico vissuta, almeno provata per non avere rimpianti, e poi credo che solo chi lo vive può giudicare un amore: potrà essere strano, assurdo, scandaloso e morboso agli occhi degli altri, ma sei solamente tu a sapere quanto ti potrà mancare chi ami quando non ci sarà, solo tu sai quanto ti fa star bene. Solo tu dopo aver provato sai se vale la pena di viverlo, un amore».  
Nora strinse di più le ginocchia al petto con lo sguardo basso e le lacrime che le rigavano il volto; provò a riscuotersi.  
«Quindi è per questo che hai spinto le persone a scriversi quelle lettere?»  
«Sì, l’ho fatto con tutti quelli che ho incontrato sulla via prima di arrivare qui a te, affinché l’impeto del mio sentimento sia ricordato. Ma ora devo andar via, vero?» Nora tirò su col naso e le annuì. «D’altra parte sono anche molto stanca…»  
Nora strinse ancora le ginocchia al petto e con una mano sola aprì l’agenda posata accanto a lei e prese la penna.  
«Sei pronta?» chiese all’anziana.  
«Sì, ti basterà solo scrivere la parola _Fine_ , perché le mie parole, la mia eredità, il mio ultimo ricordo va a te: tu sai cosa fare adesso, vero?» le sorrise dolcemente.  
«Sì» assentì sospirando.  
«Bene» annuì a sua volta, «molto bene. Sei una brava ragazza, sono contenta che tu sia accanto alla mia piccola Rita».  
Nora abbozzò un sorriso, commossa, e scrisse quell’ultima parola.  
 _Fine._  
La parola s’illuminò e stavolta i fasci di luci colpirono la spada di Zelda ancora posata sul letto. Nora chiuse l’agenda e afferrò la lama per l’impugnatura.  
«Addio. Hai avuto la tua Fine» le porse la lama della spada, «ora vai ad espiare le tue colpe».  
«Addio» ripeté la vecchina, toccò la lama e svanì come tutte le altre anime vaganti andando nel posto che le spettava.  
Nora fissò la spada fino a farla smaterializzare – aveva visto farlo ai ragazzi così tante volte che ormai sapeva benissimo come fare – si rialzò da terra e andò a cercare Emme. Entrò in camera sua.  
«Tutto fatto» gli annunciò stringendosi nelle spalle e mettendo le mani in tasca; voleva evitare ogni contatto con lui, per il momento, o sarebbe andata nel pallone perdendo tutto il filo del discorso che avrebbe voluto fare a Effe.  
«È andata bene, quindi?» le chiese apprensivo alzandosi dalla sua scrivania.  
«Liscio come l’olio» rispose incolore. «Ascolta, vi conosco bene ormai, non credo proprio che tu non sappia dove si trova adesso Effe. Portami da lui, per favore» lo supplicò.  
Sapeva quanto gli costasse portarla da lui, perché avrebbe tradito se stesso ed Effe insieme, ma era necessario, e poi presto sarebbe tutto finito.  
Lui inspirò a fondo, provato, e le annuì. «Va bene, so dove va quando sta così» allungò una mano verso di lei per il teletrasporto.  
«Aspetta, prendo prima una cosa» tornò velocemente in camera, aprì il cassetto della scrivania e prese il rosario; lo mise in tasca e tornò da Emme. «Possiamo andare, adesso».  
Lui deglutì, le strinse la mano e la portò con lei in quel posto misterioso: riaprì gli occhi e si trovò in una spiaggia rocciosa, forse non molto lontana dalla sua città.  
Ovvio, il mare… la vita da pirata…  
«Vi lascio soli» le mormorò Emme, evitando di guardare in direzione di Effe, forse sia perché gli faceva male vederlo così, sia perché sospettava il peggio: la fine della sua breve relazione con lei.  
Nora gli annuì, lo guardò smaterializzarsi e si voltò verso Effe, osservandone il profilo: era seduto su uno scoglio basso – pur sentendoli sicuramente arrivare non si era mosso di un millimetro, né li aveva guardati – una gamba tirata verso di sé e l’altra a penzoloni; aveva un capellino da baseball a proteggergli gli occhi dal forte sole estivo, Nora pensò che sicuramente quelli come lui soffrivano la luce troppo forte, considerando che spesso sia lui che Fabian portavano gli occhiali da sole.  
Si avvicinò a lui a passo lento, ora che lo aveva così vicino dopo quasi un giorno che non lo vedeva aveva una tremenda paura di rovinare tutto quanto con un nonnulla; si mordicchiò un labbro e lo salutò.  
«Ciao».  
«Ciao» le ripeté monocorde, fissando l’orizzonte piuttosto che lei. «Mi dispiace, ho i miei tempi».  
«È la stessa cosa che mi ha detto Emme, ma vorrei che tu – e anche lui – mi ascoltasse prima di prendere decisioni anche per me» il suo tono era stato fermo, ma non aspro; finalmente si voltò a guardarla.  
«Vogliamo solo il meglio per te» c’era sofferenza nei suoi occhi.  
Nora si morse il labbro per evitare di rispondergli in modo isterico urlando. «Porgimi il braccio» gli disse piuttosto; lui si accigliò, ma lo fece, lei si avvicinò allo scoglio dov’era seduto e prese dalla tasca dei jeans il rosario.  
Sotto lo sguardo di lui – apprensivo, impaurito, che si preparava al dolore fisico – lei fece per stringergli il rosario intorno al polso, ma non lo fece: si fermò all’ultimo istante. Senza allontanare il rosario dal polso, lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
«Credevi che non mi sarei mai accorta dell’effetto che ti fa?»  
«Hai capito cosa sono» era una constatazione.  
«Sei un Demone» e la verità venne a galla.  
Lei rimise il rosario in tasca e lui si passò la mano liberata sul volto.  
«La cosa non ti sconvolge?»  
«Credo che mi sconvolga di più il fatto che io con te sto _dannatamente_ bene e con l’estrema e costante sicurezza che non mi farai mai del male».  
«Io _sono_ il Male» sottolineò fissandola negli occhi con durezza. «Dietro ad ogni guerra e ad ogni morte ingiusta sulla Terra c’è l’istigazione della mia specie. Dietro ad ogni sogno spezzato, dietro ad ogni tipo di incidente che stronca vite, speranze e relazioni, dietro ad ogni violenza fisica, psicologica e sessuale, dietro ad ogni minima cosa che può provocarti dolore anche a sol sentirne parlare… ci siamo io con tutta la mia specie».  
Lei era irremovibile. «Oltre ogni razionale pensiero, oltre ogni valida ragione e giusta paura, il principio d’attrazione mi lega eternamente a te partendo dal mio bisogno di riuscire dopo una vita intera a provare finalmente una vasta gamma di emozioni e conoscere meglio me stessa. Non funziona dirmi cosa sei, non riuscirai così a convincermi ad allontanarmi da te».  
Effe sorrise stancamente scuotendo la testa, distogliendo gli occhi dai suoi. «Un giorno ti capiterà qualcosa che ti porterà a chiederti disperata perché esiste il Male e perché certe cose succedono, mi guarderai in faccia e forse capirai finalmente perché io non volevo…»  
«Ti ho visto salvarmi la vita e salvare anche quella di molti umani, ti arrabbi se le anime vaganti uccidono gli umani prima che noi possiamo intervenire, e ti vedo amare Emme come nessun’altro potrebbe mai amarlo: lascia stare la tua specie, io sto parlando di te».  
Si voltò a guardarla con un’infinita tristezza. «Vieni qui» l’invitò ad avvicinarsi ancora di più a lui, le posò le mani sulle tempie. «Chiudi gli occhi» le chiese in un soffio, con dolcezza.  
Nora lo fece e fu risucchiata in lui.

**F**

_In un giardino sterminato di fronte ad un castello che sembrava una reggia elegante, un bambino dai capelli castani e gli occhi azzurri – dimostrava circa sette anni – si stava allenando con un arco._   
_Poco più in là, sotto un gazebo, due uomini adulti lo guardavano con sguardo esaminatore._   
_«Direi che è pronto»._

_Il villaggio andava a fuoco, la gente intorno a lui moriva sgozzata, dissanguata o bruciata. Lui – un graffio sulla guancia paffuta ancora da fanciullino – camminava avvolto nel suo mantello nero con lo sguardo che saettava di qua e di là in cerca di superstiti. L’anello di famiglia gli stava troppo largo, sua madre l’aveva aiutato a farglielo indossare arrotolando un po’ di spago spesso intorno al cerchio per diminuirne la larghezza, ma lui spesso controllava se l’avesse ancora al dito, specie dopo aver fatto un brusco movimento della mano per indirizzare delle fiamme._   
_Un anziano riverso a terra e con una gamba mozzata lo vide passare e allungò una mano verso di lui supplicandolo di aiutarlo – forse, così piccolo, non credeva fosse un nemico; lui lo fissò distaccato, agitò una mano e gli fece prendere completamente fuoco. Si allontanò lasciandosi le sue urla strazianti alle spalle, ma un altro bambino suo coetaneo corse verso l’uomo ridotto a torcia umana._   
_«Nonno! Nonno!»_   
_Lui non lo guardò nemmeno: prese il pugnale e lo affondò con decisione nel cuore del bambino; non pulì nemmeno la lama, continuò freddamente la sua avanzata in cerca di superstiti da sterminare, lasciando il pugnale gocciolare sangue sporcandogli i vestiti nuovi che stava indossando per la prima volta._

**Y**

_Anni che passavano velocemente davanti ai suoi occhi._  
 _Centinaia di guerre. Donne, anziani e bambini assassinati. Ragazze legate e strascinate via su dei carri –_ il ricordo fu bruscamente tagliato, ma Nora sentì bene l’eco delle urla delle ragazze violentate. Da lui _– schiavi venduti e schiavi comprati. Il rumore di monete sonanti in dei sacchetti e il brillare di gemme preziose. Frecce infuocate che piovevano su tetti di paglia incendiandoli e ancora guerre e ancora pugnali grondanti sangue._  
 _Risate cattive, sorrisi sardonici e sorrisetti sarcastici. Insulti dati come se fossero caramelle, imprecazioni e bestemmie come se piovesse._  
 _Ordini perentori di massacri._  
 _Distruzione._  
 _E poi lusso, palazzi splendenti nei loro mobili di legno pregevole e lampadari raffinati di cristallo finemente lavorato. Banchetti da re e balli in saloni scintillanti, feste che si chiudevano in sale private dove c’erano bottiglie di vino pregiato e comodi letti ad attendere gli invitati –_ la porta si chiuse prima che Nora potesse vedere anche solo l’inizio di tutto, ma dagli sguardi torbidi pieni di malizia degli ospiti capì tutto. E lui era lì in mezzo.  
 _Musica d’orchestra e poi ancora fiamme e urla di dolore e terrore._  


Il vostro sole sarà rosso in questa alba sfortunata  
proprio come il sangue e il buon vino d’annata  
e sotto quest’unico colore  
saprete finalmente che i Della Fiammata  
sono sinonimo di terrore.

  
_Un fratello amato sopra ogni cosa, perché se da bambini papà diceva che era lui il più bravo, lui per consolarlo passava le notti ad allenarlo._   
_«Perché così non ci separeremo mai e insieme conquisteremo il mondo!»_   
_Un fratello a cui avrebbe ceduto tutto e a cui cedeva sempre tutto, perché fin dall’inizio avevano voluto cose diverse, ma purtroppo cosa voleva l’uno ce l’aveva l’altro e non c’era modo per scambiarsi i propri averi._   
_«Conquisteremo il mondo, vedrai, Finn!» gli ripeteva, ma nel suo sguardo ormai vedeva l’ombra del rancore e del sospetto che non gli rivelasse e insegnasse i trucchi migliori, l’uso migliore dei poteri, perché nonostante tutto non riusciva mai ad essere il migliore e a superarlo._   
_«Hai avuto tutto! Tu hai sempre tutto!» un urlo frustrato e uno spintone pieno di rabbia._   
_«Finn!» lo richiamò, ma forse fu proprio in quel momento che comprese di averlo perso. Per sempre._

_Era con Fabian durante un attacco._   
_«Piuttosto, stai attento ai gusti di tuo fratello Finn in fatto di donne…» e fu serio nel dirlo._   
_«Cos’hai saputo?» s’incuriosì._   
_«Voci dicono che ultimamente non si accompagna con donne che potrebbero piacere a tuo padre…»_   
_«Strano» si accigliò, «il suo desiderio è sempre stato quello di prendere il mio posto, compiacendo sempre nostro padre per raggiungere il suo obiettivo… Come se io, se potessi, non gli lascerei più che volentieri il mio posto» scosse la testa._   
_«Proprio non ti va di diventare un capo, eh?»_   
_«No» storse la bocca, «ho troppa voglia di libertà, non mi va di stare in un solo posto per comandare un gregge di pecore»._   
_«Peccato» ripeté ancora una volta, «con i miei poteri sarei stato un’ottima spia e un grande braccio destro! A parte questo» tornò serio, «occhio a quella patacca di tuo fratello, davvero: ho paura di quello che potrebbe architettare per sbarazzarsi di te»._   
_«Starò attento» lo rassicurò annuendo._

**R**

_Un ballo in maschera in un salone elegante; Fabian si avvicinò a lui abbassando di poco la maschera._   
_«Pessime notizie: ho nome, cognome e intero albero genealogico della nuova donna di tuo fratello»._   
_«Chi è?»_   
_«Non ti piacerà saperlo»._   
_«Taglia corto e dimmelo» portò il bicchiere di vino alle labbra; Fabian aspettò prudentemente che deglutisse, prima di dirglielo._   
_«Si chiama Zelda. Ed è un Arcangelo guerriero»._   
_Sbarrò gli occhi e cercò per la sala con lo sguardo suo fratello: stava chiacchierando e ridendo con altri ragazzi._   
_L’avrebbero ucciso se avessero saputo di quella relazione._   
_Avrebbero ucciso suo fratello._   
_Il bicchiere gli cadde dalla mano e si ruppe in mille pezzi._

_Una tenda d’accampamento, erano in guerra._   
_Fabian entrò mentre lui stava fissando una mappa._   
_«Allora, hai trovato il nome? I nostri uomini vogliono vendetta per l’agguato nelle terre dell’Est, chi c’è dietro a tutto questo?»_   
_Il cugino lo guardò fermamente negli occhi._   
_«Zelda»._   
_Per un attimo si bloccò, il tempo sembrò fermarsi, poi materializzò la spada e fece per uscire dalla tenda._   
_«Fermati!» lo bloccò Fabian. «Devi agire con calma e freddezza! Se la sua relazione con Finn salta fuori, gli taglieranno la testa: penseranno subito che le ha passato informazioni e la colpa dell’agguato cadrà su di lui!»_   
_«Quella puttana ha giocato sporco tradendo sicuramente mio fratello, e io dovrei stare calmo?» sibilò. «Gliel’avevo detto di lasciarla, lui non mi ha ascoltato e i risultati sono questi! Vado a distruggerla – salvando per la milionesima volta il culo a Finn – e torno!» e uscì dalla tenda con furia._

_L’aveva trovata, infine._   
_Avevano duellato sotto della pioggia incessante in una Dimensione Oscura dal terreno grigio e scosceso, ma adesso, in ginocchio davanti a lui, c’era lei._   
_I capelli biondi lunghi e boccolosi erano bagnati e appiccicati sulla fronte a coprirle i grandi occhi azzurri: era di una bellezza pura – come quella del cristallo – e lo guardava con il respiro corto e i palmi delle mani poggiati a terra._   
_Lo sguardo di lui saettò dalla spada di lei, conficcata a terra poco più in là – era volata via quando l’aveva disarmata – agli occhi di lei, che lo guardavano supplicanti._   
_«E adesso» gli disse ansante, «cosa farai?»_   
_Già, adesso cosa avrebbe fatto?_

**O**

Nora riaprì gli occhi tornando alla realtà, col fiatone. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati e fissi in quelli di lui: li aveva talmente paurosamente freddi da essere rassicuranti nella loro staticità.  
«Tutto questo sono io» le sussurrò, e fece un sorriso amaro, «e ti ho evitato i miei giorni da pirata!»  
«Non sei più così, da quando sei nella Guardia» ribatté decisa.  
«Ma questa è la mia natura» le tolse le mani dalle tempie.  
Nora decise di cambiare discorso, almeno per il momento. «Cos’è successo poi a Zelda? So di preciso che poi non l’hai uccisa, è venuta al negozio, ma è diventata un Primo Socio…»  
«L’ho graziata!» fece una risata priva d’allegria. «Mi giurò sul suo onore che il suo amore per mio fratello era puro, che andava oltre ogni cosa, che insieme si sentivano uniti più che mai e che si completavano: erano la cosa più bella che potesse esserci perché nonostante le loro razze differenti il loro amore superava tutto. Avrei mai potuto ucciderla? Avrei mai potuto infliggere questo dolore a mio fratello? Lei lo amava e mi giurò sul suo amore che non era stata lei a fare l’agguato. E io le ho creduto. La lasciai andare e quando mi voltai vidi tutti i membri anziani del mio casato guardarmi allibiti: credettero che collaborassi con lei e che l’avessi graziata per questo, ovviamente era stato su suggerimento di mio fratello che mi avevano seguito, lui aveva seminato dei sospetti su di me… E così diventai un Traditore» fissò dritto davanti a sé.  
«Quindi Zelda era d’accordo con tuo fratello?» era sbalordita.  
«Sì, inscenarono una storia d’amore per incastrarmi e arrivare a quella scena: lui ebbe il mio posto, lei ebbe un Della Fiammata in meno. Perfetto».  
Nora deglutì. «E come mai dopo Zelda è stata accusata di tradimento a sua volta?»  
«Fabian, per vendicarsi, rigirò le carte in tavola e sparse delle voci nella sua schiera: l’hanno condannata per una relazione impura con un Demone. Fabian era sul serio furioso, anche perché per avviare la sua scalata Finn ha ucciso tutti i telepati della nostra famiglia, quindi anche nostro zio, e lui era rimasto il solo e unico a sapergli leggere nel pensiero scoprendo la verità sul mio conto. Erano uno contro tutti, e tutti sapevano che Fabian detestava Finn: non gli credettero».  
«E sei scappato sulla Terra, nel Mar dei Caraibi…» aggiunse Nora.  
«E lì iniziò la mia nuova vita» sospirò fissando le nuvole, «almeno fino a quando non mi catturarono e marchiarono…»  
«Ti marchiarono?» si accigliò.  
«Già» fece un smorfia, «tu non l’hai mai visto: quando ti assoldano, ti marchiano a fuoco al centro della schiena con lo stemma della Guardia delle Memorie. Lo fanno con un tizzone forgiato con del Fuoco Sacro, non va più via».  
Restarono per un po’ in silenzio – un silenzio rotto solo dallo stridere dei gabbiani e dalla risacca. Nora provò ad avvicinarsi ulteriormente a lui: si sedette sulla roccia e poggiò una guancia sulla spalla di lui, socchiudendo gli occhi; lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso contro i suoi capelli, le baciò una tempia.  
«Mi sei mancato così tanto oggi…»  
«È la prima volta che mi dici una cosa simile!» lo disse con tono ironico, con l’intenzione di spezzare l’atmosfera.  
«Non posso dire che non provo ribrezzo per quello che hai fatto in passato, non posso dire che vedendolo così il tuo potere mi fa paura…» gli confessò. «Quando stava per venire a trovarci Fabian tu pensavi così spesso a lui e alle vostre scorribande che ho avuto degli incubi in cui vedevo gente morire per mano della tua famiglia… mi svegliavo terrorizzata».  
«Mi dispiace» provò lui a scusarsi.  
«Ma non posso fare a meno di vedere scisse l’immagine che ho di te prima e dopo la tua condanna come Traditore: essere tradito da tuo fratello e accusato ingiustamente, la fuga per i mari e la cattura, la maledizione e la lunga solitudine che ti ha portato ad amare Emme, la vita sulla Terra a contatto col dolore umano con la consapevolezza che vivrai per sempre così… sono cose che ti hanno cambiato, è stato un lungo percorso che ha sviluppato la parte di te che mi piace di più e con cui sto bene» nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo per evitare di guardarlo negli occhi, perché era la prima volta che confessava cose simili a qualcuno e aveva paura della sua reazione.  
Sentì una mano di lui posarsi sulla nuca, avvertì che si era fatto freddo e determinato e ciò le provocò una scarica di tensione così forte che quasi ebbe paura di lui.  
«Potrei uccidere per te» le disse all’orecchio.  
«Questo l’ho sempre tenuto in conto» gli ribatté, «e so bene che lo farebbe anche Emme».  
«Indubbiamente, ma io al posto suo sarei più impietoso. Nessuno deve guardarti o parlarti in un modo che non mi piace, non tollererò che qualcuno tenti di portarti via da me. Se vedrò qualcuno che non sia Emme baciarti al posto mio, morirà. Se vedrò che riuscirai ad essere felice lontana da me, impazzirò di gelosia. Se diventi mia tenderò ad escluderti dal resto del mondo perché sono molto più possessivo di quanto immagini: sei sicura di volere tutto questo?»  
Alzò lo sguardo su di lui e lo guardò negli occhi. «E tu sei sicuro di volermi condividere con Emme?»  
Lui comprese la sua scelta definitiva, sorrise e le prese il viso fra le mani. «Nello stesso identico modo in cui sono sicuro di voler condividere lui con te: non accetterò al suo fianco nessun’altra donna se non te, non accetterò al tuo fianco nessun altro uomo se non lui. Sei pronta alle rinunce che ti aspettano? Perché sarà finché morirai…»  
«Sì, sono pronta».  
«Allora dillo. Di’ il mio nome».  
Quel fuoco negli occhi glielo vide di nuovo come qualche tempo addietro, fuoco che bruciava per far piazza pulita intorno a lei affinché potesse dipendere solo dal calore che le dava, fuoco che distruggeva tutto ciò che poteva farle male con la promessa che nessun altro l’avrebbe toccata. Avere quel muro di fiamme intorno a sé era paurosamente rassicurante.  
«Fyro».  
Le accarezzò le labbra con le dita. «Dillo ancora».  
«Fyro» le stava sorridendo, sicuro ormai di averla.  
«Eleonora».  
“Si dice che il primo uomo e la prima donna sulla Terra si accorsero di essere innamorati la prima volta che pronunciarono l’uno il nome dell’altra guardandosi in faccia: fece loro un bell’effetto”.  
Avrebbe voluto piangere perché finalmente ce l’aveva fatta ad arrivare a lui, ma le prese il volto fra le mani e iniziò a baciarla sulla bocca come sapeva – perché lo sentiva benissimo – che nessun altro avrebbe fatto mai. Fu un bacio appassionato, intenso, le diede la sensazione che le stesse rubando l’anima e rabbrividì pensando che effettivamente… era un Demone…  
La pelle d’oca sulle braccia però svanì quando sentì la sua bocca sul collo: socchiuse gli occhi e con un gesto lento gli tolse il cappellino per accarezzargli i capelli; si baciarono ancora sulla bocca.  
Nora intrecciò le dita alle sue portando la mano al cuore: adesso era finita, mancava solo un passo ma era finita, tutto il mondo poteva morire in quel preciso istante, ma l’attimo del sollievo tanto voluto era arrivato.  
Le accarezzò il viso guardandola dolcemente negli occhi. «Vuoi parlare tu con Màsala?»  
«Sì» gli schioccò un bacio veloce sulle labbra che lui approfondì subito stringendole il viso fra le mani per impedirle di allontanarsi per dispetto.  
«Torniamo a casa, allora» sospirò poggiando la fronte contro la sua; la prese per mano e si smaterializzarono insieme.  
Verso la _loro_ casa.

 

La cartolibreria era aperta, entrarono mentre l’ultimo cliente stava pagando alla cassa.  
Emme li vide entrare mano nella mano e deglutì nervosamente; Nora notò che mentre dava il resto al cliente gli tremò la mano.  
Quando il tizio andò via, Effe si affrettò a chiudere subito il negozio con gesti veloci e precisi. Lo sguardo di Emme andava ansioso da lui a lei: aspettava sicuramente una parola, una qualsiasi parola, da parte di Nora.  
 _È finita?_  
Nora lo guardò e si avvicinò al banco, a lui, prendendo il rosario dalla tasca; iniziò a giocherellarci passandolo da una mano all’altra.  
«Voi volete il meglio per me, ma io non riesco a trovarlo questo meglio senza di voi. Che sia colpa della maledizione o meno, non m’importa: non ho altre scelte semplicemente perché non voglio averle, se non fossi così legata a voi mi dispererei e non accetterei mai una cosa simile, invece mi sto arrendendo…»  
«Nora…» provò a fermarla Emme, ma lei scosse la testa.  
«Ho solo questa vita, c’è chi uccide per amore, io posso averne quanto ne voglio e per sempre: accetto il prezzo che dovrò pagare per averlo. Per avervi _entrambi_ » precisò subito, e lasciò che il rosario cadesse a terra, davanti a lui: senza quello addosso Effe l’avrebbe potuta toccare più liberamente, ma soprattutto, senza quello addosso, andava via il simbolo della loro associazione – il rosario era un loro regalo – per far spazio a qualcos’altro…  
Erano legati oltre il principio d’attrazione.  
Effe strinse la mano di Nora e le baciò la spalla, guardando da dietro di lei Emme che li fissava sconcertato.  
«Dicci di sì» gli disse Effe, «di’ di sì ad entrambi» e Nora sentì che quello fu sia un ordine che una preghiera.  
 _È finita?_  
I passi con cui Emme si allontanò dal banco e venne verso di loro furono veloci, velocissimi, ma a lei sembrarono lentissimi. Le fece quasi male quando le afferrò il viso fra le mani baciandola con foga mentre Effe la stringeva ancora a sé da dietro.  
 _No, è appena cominciata._  
Emme sembrava non volersi staccare dalla sua bocca mai più, Effe le scostò i capelli dalla nuca per poi sfiorargliela con il naso, mentre con la mano accarezzava il viso di Emme mentre continuava a baciarla.  
«I miei amori» le sussurrò contro la pelle, «quando verrà il nostro giorno ce ne andremo via tutti insieme. _Tutti insieme_ » la bocca di Emme si separò finalmente dalla sua e lui corse a baciarlo intensamente.  
Nora, fra i due, li guardò adorante accarezzando i loro visi: erano suoi e insieme erano bellissimi, loro l’adoravano e lei li adorava a sua volta per quello che le davano e per quello che riuscivano a trasmetterle quando li vedeva insieme. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto separare quei due, aveva detestato il sol pensiero di poter essere una divisione per loro, ma adesso erano lì, fusi in un bacio e in un abbraccio e niente era rovinato.  
Effe la fece voltare verso di sé per baciarla, gli sentì in bocca un sapore conosciuto – Emme – e per un attimo la voce della sua morale si fece spazio con forza: _ti stanno baciando, ti stanno toccando, ma sono in due! Non così, non la prima volta!_  
Effe dovette accorgersi della sua preoccupazione, perché la guardò negli occhi accarezzandole il viso. «Stai tranquilla, penso a tutto io, so come fare…»  
Come fare _cosa_?  
La sollevò da terra prendendola fra le braccia e Emme li precedette sulle scale aprendo loro le porte. Fra le sue braccia si fece piccola, ricordando i suoi sogni e tutti quei posti dove si vergognava essere toccata e loro due insieme ovunque su di lei. Sentì uno strano languore attraversarle il corpo.  
Effe la sdraiò sul letto – erano in camera di lui – e quasi come per un tacito accordo dei due ragazzi Emme fu su di lei baciandola con dolcezza. Nella sua tenerezza si perse, il contatto con il suo corpo allontanò il pensiero e la paura per quella situazione sconosciuta; si strinse a lui e proprio quando si stava lasciando sempre più andare, vide Effe riavvicinarsi al letto con qualcosa in mano che però nascondeva dietro la schiena.  
Effe si chinò a baciare la spalla di Emme e poi la guardò negli occhi sorridendole con una strana luce negli occhi.  
«Ti fidi di me?»  
Conosceva e aveva visto nei suoi ricordi quanto poteva essere maledettamente perverso, avrebbe dovuto dirgli di no.  
«Sì» rispose con voce tremante.  
«Non aver paura» le sussurrò, «chiudi gli occhi e apri la bocca…»  
Titubante, si morse un labbro e poi fece come ordinato.  
Le mise qualcosa in bocca, qualcosa di piccolo, tondo e liscio, e poi le tappò la bocca con una mano per costringerla implicitamente a masticare: i denti premettero e il succo uscì fuori.  
Era una delle ciliegie che gli aveva regalato Fabian.  
Sbarrò gli occhi.  
«È un’umana» si preoccupò Emme, «sei sicuro che non le farà male?»  
«L’aiuterà a lasciarsi andare, non le farà male. Solo avrà l’effetto doppio del normale…» sorrise furbo.  
Emme era sbalordito. «Cosa?!» ma lui gli cacciò malamente in bocca _due_ ciliegie, e altre due ne mangiò lui.  
«Tu sei assolutamente pazzo!» commentò un po’ risentito, prendendo i suoi noccioli e quello di Nora e posandoli a terra in un angolo ai piedi del letto.  
Nora li stava fissando come se stesse spiando un pezzo della loro intimità, ma quella volta in mezzo c’era anche lei.  
Lui rise divertito. «E io vi amo!» lo baciò sulla bocca.  
Nora li guardò ancora una volta perdendosi in quel loro bacio, risalì con una mano il braccio di Effe che stava accarezzando il collo di Emme; lui le strinse la mano e le baciò le dita.  
«Va tutto bene, piccola» le sussurrò sdraiandosi su di lei, «saremo con te per sempre».  
«Lo so» deglutì.  
«Davvero lo sai?» le baciò il collo mentre Emme si sdraiava accanto a loro e le accarezzava il viso. «Perché da qui in poi non si torna davvero più indietro: non sarai né mia, né sua, sarai _nostra_ » le baciò il mento e sentì la mano di Emme fra i capelli. «Ti daremo tutto quello di cui hai bisogno, saremo tutto ciò che vorrai. Grazie per amarci esattamente così come siamo» si avvicinò al suo orecchio. «Ti amo. _Ti amiamo_ »  
Sentì le lacrime riempirle gli occhi.  
«Diccelo» l’esortò con un sussurrò, scendendo sulla spalla e abbassandole con una mano la bretella del top. Emme le baciò dolcemente la fronte, le guance, le labbra…  
 _Dopo non si sarebbe sentita nemmeno sporca per aver fatto una cosa simile, ne era sicura._  
«Diccelo».  
 _Dopo non si sarebbe nemmeno pentita, assolutamente._  
«Diccelo» una mano sotto i vestiti le toccò un seno, e non sapeva la mano di _chi_ fosse perché aveva gli occhi socchiusi per non piangere.  
 _Era al centro dei loro pensieri, che il mondo finisse pure: lei adesso aveva una casa, un amore, una vita… Aveva talmente tanto amore che stava per mettersi a piangere._  
«Diccelo, amore» le sollevò l’orlo del top e lei se lo fece sfilare dolcemente: la mano era quella di Emme, Effe le infilò una mano sotto la schiena e le slacciò il reggiseno, l’altro ragazzo sostituì subito la mano con la bocca e lei inarcò la schiena; si morse un labbro e gli accarezzò la testa spingendolo piano contro i suoi seni, anche Effe andò ad accarezzargli la testa. Lo accarezzavano mentre baciava lei.  
«Vi amo» lo disse con voce roca permettendo ad una lacrima di scendere giù.  
«Ti amiamo, piccola» le ripeté lui, sfilandosi la maglia e riabbassandosi a baciarla sulla bocca mentre l’altro si rialzava per spogliarsi a sua volta.  
Effe la baciò a lungo premendo con forza il corpo contro il suo, non sapeva se già l’afrodisiaco avesse cominciato a fare effetto da un po’, ma in quel momento lo sentì con precisione che si muoveva particolarmente disinibita. E le piaceva.  
I suoi seni contro il suo petto nudo la spinsero a sentirlo ancora di più addosso a lei: corse a sbottonargli i jeans e da dietro trovò Emme ad aiutarla a sfilarglieli di dosso; si puntellò sui gomiti per baciare sulla bocca Emme – un dolce e tacito ringraziamento – e lo sentì a sua volta toglierle i pantaloni, lui la sbottonò, Effe li sfilò via per poi spingere l’altro a sdraiarsi.  
Nora baciò Emme con urgenza. «Mi dispiace se ti ho fatto male nell’attesa» gli disse fra un bacio e l’altro, «ma io volevo entrambi».  
«Adesso lo so, piccola» le sorrise dolcemente.  
«Volevo entrambi» ripeté baciandogli il collo e il petto, « _voglio_ entrambi» Effe gli stava togliendo i pantaloni, lo vide sussultare: aveva cominciato a toccarlo.  
«Ci dispiace» aggiunse Effe continuando a toccarlo, «dovevamo prima chiarirci e tu ci hai aspettato, perdonaci se ti abbiamo fatto soffrire» si chinò a baciargli l’anca, Nora gli accarezzò il petto e gli baciò il collo.  
«Ti amiamo» le sussurrò lei all’orecchio, iniziando ad ascoltarlo gemere più forte perché stava sentendo la bocca di Effe fra le gambe.  
«Vi amo anch’io» le disse con voce strozzata, cercando i suoi seni da stringere: lo fece troppo forte e le strappò un gemito. «Sei bella, amore, sei bella» un gemito ripetuto mentre con la mano andava più giù; Nora si avvicinò di più a lui e allargò le gambe: la sua mano iniziò a toccarla piano.  
«Siete belli insieme, bellissimi» disse lei loro, ma fu quasi un lamento frustrato perché voleva sentirlo di più e la testa di Effe fra le gambe di lui le stava togliendo la ragione a sol guardarlo.  
 _Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego. Le dita, ti prego._  
«Toccala» la voce di Effe s’intromise fra i loro sguardi incatenati. Emme affondò un dito.  
Forse gemette più del dovuto, ma subito dopo lo sentì di nuovo, e poi di nuovo ancora e più gemeva più lui andava a fondo con movimenti bruschi e veloci e… lei muoveva il bacino contro la sua mano mentre lui a sua volta gemeva e stringeva fra le dita un paio di ciocche di capelli di Effe.  
Erano perfetti.  
Effe risalì verso la bocca di Emme lasciando una scia di baci, lo baciò sulla bocca e poi strinse con forza Nora a sé, sedendosi sul letto. Nora gli allacciò le braccia al collo e sentì dietro Emme baciarle la schiena.  
La mano di Effe sostituì quella di Emme, ma con movimenti più lenti ed estenuanti.  
Frustrata, gli baciò il collo e poi gli morse una spalla; dietro di lei Emme le percorse con la punta della lingua una scapola e le morse a sua volta la spalla. Gemette, gemettero.  
 _Ti vogliamo, ti vogliamo, ti vogliamo_ , era una cantilena bassa, roca, ossessiva che la stava spingendo a fare cose indicibili, era una preghiera che la spingeva a toccarli in ogni dove, era una preghiera che la spinse a toccarlo restituendogli la stessa lentezza frustrante.  
«Così, piccola, ancora» le sussurrò, aumentando la velocità, e lei lo imitò gemendo e inclinando la testa: Emme le baciò l’incavo del collo e chiuse le mani sui suoi seni.  
«Ti amiamo da morire» le disse ancora Effe. «Ti ameremo _fino ad impazzire_ ».  
Ed era vero, era dannatamente vero, forse fu per questo che gemette più forte.  
Una mano di Emme afferrò bruscamente Effe per il mento, si protrasse verso di lui e lo baciò con urgenza; Nora sentì che loro due _dovevano_ toccarsi e lasciò che Emme si stendesse su di lui senza smetterlo di baciarlo.  
Furono un intricato incrocio di gambe e braccia, due corpi che si strusciavano con forza e lingue che leccavano sensualmente; sdraiata al loro fianco, Nora allungò una mano verso il viso di Effe – Emme lo teneva schiacciato contro il letto – e lui le baciò il dorso della mano, il palmo, ogni dito, il polso e infine la bocca si chiuse intorno all’indice succhiandolo, quando Emme mise una mano fra le sue gambe, chiudendola altrettanto su di lui.  
Le leccò e succhiò le dita mentre si lasciava andare al tocco dell’altro, le strinse una mano con la sua – come se si stesse attaccando a lei – e la guardò con desiderio e dolcezza.  
«Sei tutto ciò che ho, _siete_ tutto ciò che ho».  
«Siete tutto ciò che ho mai davvero avuto, tutto ciò che mai avrò» gli replicò in un soffio, e l’attenzione di Emme fu di nuovo su di lei: la baciò a lungo spingendola a sdraiarsi.  
«Lo so cosa sognavi, lo so cosa volevi» baci sul collo mentre lei spalancava la bocca, sorpresa, «e io voglio darti tutto ciò che vuoi… tutto» baci sul seno, sul ventre… e una mano che scivolava piano sulla sua gamba, si chiudeva attorno ad una caviglia, poi risaliva, la solleticava sotto il ginocchio, le accarezzava l’interno coscia… La vergogna durò un attimo, giusto mentre vedeva la sua testa abbassarsi sempre più fra le sue gambe, poi inarcò la schiena chiedendogli _ancora_. E di non smettere.  
Effe le strinse i polsi per non farla muovere, fissando gli occhi nei suoi osservando con attenzione ogni sua minima reazione. L’unica cosa che poteva fare era gemere ancora e _supplicare_.  
 _Ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora, ancora. Stavano impazzendo tutti e tre ed era bellissimo._  
Ma nonostante tutto, Emme si fermò troppo presto.  
«È tua» disse a Effe, «a me il suo primo bacio, a te la sua prima volta».  
Lo slancio con cui lo baciò Effe in un certo senso manifestò anche la sua di felicità, perché lo riteneva giusto anche lei, voleva così anche lei.  
«Non farle troppo male» gli sussurrò sulle labbra.  
«Farò attenzione» lo baciò ancora una volta e poi si stese su di lei, piano, mentre lei prendeva man mano coscienza del fatto che stava davvero per succedere, con lui, il suo preferito, uno dei suoi amori, e che forse avrebbe sentito un male cane ma era lui, erano loro e si amavano da impazzire e voleva con tutta se stessa che fossero una cosa sola.  
La baciò sulla bocca mentre lei si stringeva a lui con le braccia e con le gambe.  
«Tu dimmi solo se devo fermarmi» l’avvertì, e Nora dopo le prime spinte si chiese se dovesse dirglielo di fermarsi, ma preferì resistere, anche quando le lacrime le scesero dagli occhi e lui le baciò tutte, perché prima o poi il piacere era sicura che sarebbe arrivato, così come finalmente lei era arrivata a lui. Era il suo amore, si erano trovati a metà strada, si sarebbero raggiunti anche quella volta, anche quella volta sarebbe bastato stringere i denti perché ormai sapeva che con lui, _con loro_ , niente era impossibile e tutto sarebbe stato per sempre.  
Era il suo amore, era il suo amore, era il suo amore. Stavano facendo l’amore.  
Lo sentì, gemette e inarcò la schiena, lui seguì i suoi gemiti ripetendo il movimento.  
«Piccola… la nostra piccola» Emme le baciò il viso, il mento, le labbra… baciò sulla bocca lei per poi baciare sulla bocca l’altro, baciargli le braccia con cui si sosteneva contro il materasso e poi le spalle, la schiena e… sarebbe entrato dentro di lui, fra poco, mentre era in lei, e sarebbero stati tutti e tre uniti insieme e sarebbe stato magnifico. Lei quasi lo supplicò con gli occhi di prenderlo, vedendo Effe gemere non più soltanto perché era in lei ma anche perché lui lo stava preparando con le dita; lui le sussurrò “vi amo così tanto…” ed entrò dentro di Effe, _prendendoli_ entrambi perché adesso sarebbero state le sue spinte a scandire il piacere e l’unione di tutti e tre.  
Forse sarebbe morta schiacciata e soffocata, forse sarebbe morta di dolore e di piacere insieme, ma forse un giorno avrebbe anche potuto decidere di morire e di uccidere per loro, quindi che tutto il resto bruciasse, morisse, che crepassero tutti quelli che si sarebbero anche solo azzardi a giudicarli: loro erano intoccabili e invincibili, erano l’amore di una vita intera, erano un universo insieme, erano fusi in un’unica cosa ed erano la meraviglia più pura che avrebbe mai potuto sperimentare.  
Con una mano cercò il viso di Emme per accarezzarlo, l’altra mano era sulla schiena di Effe; sentiva ovunque le loro mani e le loro gambe, li vedeva baciarsi e toccarsi e la baciavano e toccavano a loro volta. La stavano prendendo, si stavano prendendo, stavano facendo sesso nel modo più sfrenato e perverso possibile e stavano facendo l’amore nell’unico modo possibile.  
Si amavano, le sarebbero bastati anche per due vite intere.  
Poi non riuscì più a distinguere i loro gemiti e neanche i suoi, non vide più nulla e non capì più nulla, restò solo la sensazione delle spinte e un’emozione dritta al cuore talmente accecante da toglierle il respiro e… quello era l’orgasmo, la fine di quel momento e l’inizio della loro storia.  
Con ancora Effe addosso, pianse priva d’espressioni senza neanche rendersene conto: non era più vergine, non era più una ragazzina. Non era più sola, era la donna di due uomini.  
Si scostarono da lei; si diedero piccoli baci sulla pelle umida e delle carezze affettuose perché se avessero smesso totalmente di toccarsi si sarebbero sentiti persi.  
Effe si sdraiò su di un fianco e la strinse a sé di spalle, Emme davanti a lei li abbracciò entrambi.  
Si guardavano, si accarezzavano e baciavano, ma non si parlavano, come se non fosse ancora tempo di parole ma ancora tempo di baci… e c’era ancora qualcosa sotto pelle che pulsava…  
«C’è ancora l’effetto delle ciliegie» Effe sembrò capire il suo attimo di perplessità, «e in più, il principio d’attrazione i primi tempi aumenta bruscamente la dipendenza dall’altro, dopo la prima volta… io e Emme ci siamo passati, ci vorranno un paio di giorni per far riassestare l’equilibrio. Ti aiuteremo noi» rise mordicchiandole la spalla.  
«Avresti potuto dirmelo prima che sarei diventata una ninfomane» brontolò.  
«E perdermi così tutto il divertimento? Naaah!» Emme gli mollò uno scappellotto.  
«E le hai pure dato la ciliegia!» rincarò Emme.  
«Quella devo dire che penso mi abbia aiutata» le toccò ammettere.  
«Visto?» sorrise soddisfatto. «Uomo di poca fede!» Emme alzò gli occhi al soffitto e borbottò qualcosa d’incomprensibile. «Verrai a vivere con noi, adesso?» le domandò poi stringendola di più a sé e nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
«Sì, dopo gli esami».  
«Ti compreremo un letto più grande».  
«Immagino che ciò sia dovuto al fatto che sono l’unica a non avere un letto matrimoniale, vero?» ironizzò.  
Effe rise scuotendo la testa.  
«Quanto la amo!» le morse di nuovo la spalla.  
«Smettila!» lo schiaffeggiò, ma lui lo rifece e iniziarono a punzecchiarsi.  
Emme si tirò su puntellandosi su un gomito e li fissò sorridendo.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese Nora.  
«Niente che non vi abbia già abbondantemente spiegato» scrollò le spalle.  
Nora sorrise e si protrasse per baciarlo sulla bocca. Effe le mise le mani sui fianchi e le baciò la schiena.  
Avrebbero ricominciato, stavano ricominciando. E quando stavolta fu Emme ad entrare dentro di lei – mentre Effe lo accarezzava e gli sussurrava di fare piano e gli diceva come muoversi, e che era felice che proprio la loro Nora sarebbe stata la prima e unica donna della sua vita – Nora singhiozzò per un’emozione inspiegabile: il suo angelo che l’amava avendo paura di farle troppo male era stupendo.  
«Vuoi guardarci, piccola? Vuoi vederci?»  
Sì, voleva vedere com’erano perfetti anche senza di lei, come si sarebbero sostenuti se lei fosse stata lontana.  
Non importava se sarebbe finita all’Inferno, non importa niente che non riguardasse loro tre: amarli era naturale per lei.  
Aveva ragione: quella sarebbe stata una giornata indimenticabile, e mai come allora si sentì a casa.  
Ed era appena cominciata. 

 

"High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"  
 ** _Fix you_ \- Coldplay**  


  
  
  
  


  
**Note finali dell’episodio:**  
Serintage, amore! *abbraccia e sventola per fare aria* sei in ufficio!!!11111!!!!!  
E finalmente è successo quello che volevate da tanto XD Ditelo che ormai pensavate che sarebbe successo solo alla fine, e invece ZACCHETE, nel penultimo episodio! Quindi, vi chiederete, cosa mai succederà alla fine?  
Succederanno COSE.  
Io li ho amati tantissimi nell’ultima scena ~~porno~~ d’amore  <3  
Veniamo ad un po’ di annotazioni.  
\- Esempi delle rose gialle ornate di rosa di cui parlo: 1, 2 e 3.  
\- Non sono una grande conoscitrice dei Guns N’ Roses, ma so per certo che nella loro storia hanno avuto più di un logo. Quello a cui mi riferisco nella storia è questo. Per ascoltare _Sweet Child O’ Mine_ andate pure qui (parte la pubblicità di una compagnia telefonica).  
\- _Excelsior_ è un nome super abusato per un hotel, googlate un po’ per vedere quanti ne esistono XD  
\- Non so se lo sapevate, ma io lo dico lo stesso per chi non ha capito la dinamica di un fatto: i musulmani non mangiano carne di maiale.  
\- Fyro è un nome che ho coniato dall’unione di Fire, fuoco in inglese e Pyro degli X-men, mutante che controlla le fiamme ma non le genera.  
\- banana mi aveva chiesto in privato se fossero angeli decaduti XD No, uno di loro era un Arcangelo e non decaduto XD (in questo mio _verse_ se fosse davvero un decaduto sarebbe diventato un Demone).  
\- _Fix you_ dei Coldplay è occasionalmente la sigla di chiusura di questo episodio, potete ascoltarla qui.

Cos’altro? Ah, stavolta sto facendo le 4 del mattino perché sto male fisicamente *allontana catino dalla scrivania* non ho ancora iniziato a scrivere l’ultimo episodio ma vi assicuro che per il 9 l’avrete XD  
Vi amo tanto, ma adesso vado a nanna <3  
A venerdì prossimo!  
Vostra Gra.


	9. Chapter 9

  
  


"Tell me would you kill to save your life?"  
 ** _Hurricane_ \- 30 Seconds to Mars**  


  
  


Erano fermi sulla soglia della porta con i sacchetti carichi di spesa: Effe armeggiava con le chiavi dell’appartamento, Nora – col cellulare incastrato fra la spalla e l’orecchio, stava parlando con Rita – teneva con le mani i suoi di sacchetti e con un piede cercava di non far rovesciare quelli che aveva posato a terra il ragazzo, bloccandoli contro il muro.  
«La cosa non mi meraviglia» sospirò stancamente Nora, « _quella lì_ è sempre stata una grande ruffiana con i professori, perfino fuori dalla scuola, logico che le avrebbero dato un voto così alto» erano usciti i risultati finali degli esami e li stavano commentando insieme per telefono. Rita era sul porticato della scuola, Nora pensò che probabilmente Hashim in quel momento le stava passando dei fazzolettini su cui soffiarsi il naso: stava piangendo sia per la rabbia per i voti immeritati, sia per commozione per la fine della scuola.  
Effe aprì la porta, posò i sacchetti a terra dentro casa poggiandoli contro una parete e le tolse gli altri dalle mani, precedendola in cucina.  
«Mettila così» disse ancora all’amica, «almeno non dovremo più rivedere nessuno di loro, ora. Nessuna di noi due andrà ad un’eventuale rimpatriata con le proprie classi, questo è poco ma sicuro» prese un sacchetto da terra, lo posò sul tavolo della cucina e cominciò a sistemare la spesa in dispensa e in frigo, aiutata da Effe.  
«Ok, ci vediamo più tardi, allora. Salutami Hashim. Un bacio» chiuse la linea e posò il cellulare sul piano cottura.  
«Rita l’ha presa molto bene, vedo» sorrise ironico Effe.  
«Meritava più di quello che ha avuto, per quanto sia una studentessa svogliata» obiettò, andando avanti e indietro dal tavolo con le mani piene. «Ma almeno adesso è tutto finito» aprì un altro sacchetto e si accigliò alla vista di qualcosa: prese una confezione di pasta e l’agitò sotto gli occhi di Effe.  
«Cosa ce ne facciamo di questa pasta _da brodo_ in piena estate?» lui inarcò un sopraciglio.  
«L’ho presa io, mi piaceva la forma».  
Nora fissò la pasta aggrottando la fronte. «Ora comincio a capire perché alcune donne si lamentano degli uomini, quando fanno la spesa».  
Lui si finse oltremodo offeso, le tolse la confezione dalle mani e andò a conservarla nella credenza. «Piuttosto» le disse richiudendo le ante, «ho vagamente intuito dalla vostra conversazione che Rita sa di noi. Di noi tre, intendo. O sbaglio?»  
«No» sospirò, «non sbagli» si appoggiò al tavolo. «Mi è sempre dispiaciuto doverle nascondere di essere un Narratore, essere costretta a raccontarle bugie su bugie su quello che scrivo e faccio non è bello, ma è l’unica vera amica che ho, mi è sempre stata accanto nonostante io sia sempre così chiusa e tendente alla solitudine: per il bene che le voglio, se non le avessi detto cosa provo per voi, per certi versi avrei tradito anche me stessa» incrociò le braccia al petto stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«E come ha reagito?» le chiese sinceramente incuriosito.  
«Beh» storse la bocca, «prima ho avuto davvero paura di perderla, o che giudicasse la nostra storia talmente sbagliata da provare ad ostacolarla disapprovandola duramente e aspramente – e se l’avesse fatto so già che la nostra amicizia sarebbe finita, perché io avrei reagito altrettanto aspramente – ma lei…»  
«Ma lei?» l’incoraggiò a proseguire.  
«Si esaltata» disse con espressione stupita. «Ci crederesti? Ha detto che solo una grande donna è capace di tenere per sé due uomini alla volta, che è fiera di me e… mi ha chiesto anche se vi ho già visti mentre lo fate…» concluse arrossendo.  
Le sorrise con una luce maliziosa negli occhi. «Quello è già successo. Un paio di volte. E dovresti smetterla di arrossire ogni volta che fuori dal letto parliamo di quello che facciamo» la prese in giro.  
«Non è facile» nervosamente, prese una confezione di pomodori – rossi quanto lei – e la spacchettò per metterla in frigo. «In quei momenti il principio d’attrazione mi fa diventare disinibita in modo incredibile e… faccio cose che non ho mai pensato di fare: sono soltanto un paio di settimane che stiamo insieme, eppure non conto più le volte in cui… in cui…» si bloccò e gesticolò boccheggiando, incapace di proseguire per l’imbarazzo.  
Effe rise scuotendo la testa. «Succede anche perché devi ancora trovare un equilibrio, i primi tempi sono così, te l’ho detto, poi andrà meglio» si voltò verso di lei cambiando espressione, facendosi più serio. «Sei andata dal ginecologo?»  
«Sì» annuì. «Presto comincerò a prendere la pillola».  
 _Niente stirpi mezzosangue._  
 _Niente figli._  
Lui espirò a fondo. «Ci dispiace non poterti dare dei figli».  
Lei sbuffò un sorriso alzando le spalle. «A me dispiace non potervi accompagnare per sempre».  
«Nora» sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo e si mise le mani in tasca, sembrava agitato, «credo che sia giusto dirti una cosa, a questo punto».  
«Cosa?» si agitò anche a lei, vedendo la sua espressione.  
Tirò su col naso distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo e glielo disse. «Noi Primi e Secondi Soci non abbiamo modo di sfuggire alla follia: più andiamo avanti e più Contratti firmiamo, più diventiamo sensibili e quindi prossimi a perdere la ragione. Alla morte di ogni Terzo Socio diventiamo sempre più deboli, sono rari quelli che come noi arrivano ad avere un Terzo Socio, forse io e M abbiamo resistito così tanto grazie alla nostra relazione».  
Il tempo si fermò per qualche attimo gelando l’aria intorno a loro.  
«Non me l’avevate detto» mormorò sconvolta.  
«Perché non volevamo preoccuparti» ammise, «volevamo che tu passassi serenamente la tua vita con noi, che non pensassi a cosa ci sarebbe successo alla tua morte. Io e Màsala non abbiamo scampo, Nora» glielo disse seriamente, «comunque sarebbero andate le cose, dopo la tua morte arriverà davvero la nostra fine. C’è un patto fra me e lui: quando capiremo di essere sul punto di impazzire, ci uccideremo a vicenda, perché le nostre armi sono mortali se usate l’uno contro l’altro. In questo modo non avremo una lunga agonia e avremo una morte più dignitosa» concluse con un sospiro.  
Lei fissò il pavimento incredula e con gli occhi lucidi; lui sorrise nervosamente, ironico.  
«Te l’ho detto che quando arriverà il nostro momento ce ne andremo via tutti insieme» continuò lui. «Tu hai una vita sola, quindi noi di conseguenza abbiamo una vita sola per stare insieme a te: faremo finta di essere mortali come te».  
«Mi dispiace» sussurrò.  
Lui scosse la testa. «Te l’ho detto: saremmo impazziti comunque, ma vorresti non pensarci adesso, vorresti?» abbassò la testa per incontrare i suoi occhi.  
«Sì» gli rispose deglutendo.  
«Non mi sembri abbastanza convinta» osservò con un sorriso sornione, avvicinandosi a lei.  
«Sì» ripeté, abbozzando un sorriso provando ad essere più convincente.  
«Lo voglio più deciso questo “sì”» finse di rimproverarla, e la sollevò prendendola per i fianchi per farla sedere sul tavolo.  
«Fyro, la spesa…» l’avvertì, stringendosi ancora di più nella spalle: i suoi approcci così provocanti ancora non riuscivano a smettere di imbarazzarla, a primo acchito.  
«Ho già messo i surgelati in frigo» la fissò sorridendo con una faccia da schiaffi e poggiando le mani sul bordo del tavolo, una per ogni suo fianco, bloccandola.  
«C’è roba che si può rompere…»  
«L’abbiamo già conservata tutta la roba fragile».  
«Ma c’è…»  
«Taci» posò la bocca sulla sua con una certa irruenza.  
La baciò a lungo fino a quando non la sentì sciogliersi e lei gli accarezzò il viso e i capelli.  
«Continui ad approfittarti del fatto che ancora mi basta poco per cedere e averne voglia…» si lamentò lei.  
«Ho detto _taci_ » la baciò di nuovo, con una mano la spinse ad allargare di più le gambe e le fece stringere le ginocchia contro i propri fianchi, risalendole poi una coscia con una mano. «E ti ordino anche di indossare più spesso gonne così corte» ma per quanto fosse stato un ordine ironico, lei lo fissò priva d’espressioni, offesa. Lui rise e le baciò il collo. «Almeno adesso non parli più, anche se non mi hai ancora detto bene una certa parolina…»  
Gli mise le mani sulle spalle socchiudendo gli occhi. «Ci penserò di meno, promesso».  
«Non mi sono spiegato bene, allora» le parlò contro il collo, accarezzandole piano un fianco sotto il top e indugiando le dita sull’orlo dei suoi slip. «Voglio che tu non ci pensi proprio, lo farai?»  
«Ci proverò».  
Lo sentì improvvisamente premere appena due dita contro la stoffa dell’intimo, fra le gambe, per poi ritrarle. Sussultò.  
«Lo farai?»  
«Non posso prometterti niente».  
Le labbra le sfiorarono il collo. «Lo farai?» con le dita le tracciò sulla stoffa il profilo di un seno, fino al capezzolo. «Guarda che posso diventare anche più stronzo di così, M ne sa qualcosa…» posò la fronte contro la sua, pensando intensamente a delle immagini che lei vide tutte.  
 _Lui che toccava troppo lentamente Emme, sotto di lui, che lo supplicava di prenderlo senza tuttavia essere accontentato._  
 _Se non dopo troppo tempo e all’improvviso._  
Il respirò le diventò corto.  
«Non mi sembra una minaccia così grossa» provò a controbattere deglutendo.  
Lui sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Non ti faccio proprio paura?» le accarezzò il viso con una strana malinconia negli occhi; Nora comprese che si riferiva anche ad un altro tipo di paura, quella che a dispetto dell’inizio della loro storia ancora restava in lui.  
«Ho visto tutti i tuoi ricordi, e quando ho avuto la crisi solo tu sei riuscito a calmarmi: non mi fai paura, non ho paura del buio, te l’ho già detto».  
«Non hai paura del buio, ma dell’ _Oscurità_?» precisò. «Ricordi quanta paura hai avuto di Fabian quando l’hai sentito senza lo scudo? Io ero più forte di lui, ora che sono nella Guardia sono più debole, ma la sensazione è quella…»  
«Non mi fai paura» ribadì con convinzione.  
«Ne sei sicura?» c’era una luce strana nei suoi occhi, la stava desiderando molto.  
«Possiamo provare» gli accarezzò il viso, rapita dal suo sguardo, «tu togli tutti gli scudi schermanti e io ti prometto che non ci penserò più».  
Lui respirò a fondo alzando gli occhi al soffitto sorridendo rassegnato. «Non sarà una bella esperienza, per te».  
«Voglio provare. O così o niente» si era intestardita, ormai, per quanto l’idea l’agitasse. Era masochista, del resto. Erano _tutti e tre_ masochisti.  
«Vuoi mangiare prima una ciliegia di Fabian? Ti aiuterà» le suggerì.  
«No» scosse la testa, decisa, «voglio sentirti così come sei».  
Le prese il viso fra le mani, la guardò negli occhi. «Se ti sentirai troppo in preda al terrore, dimmelo subito, capito? Non sforzarti troppo, non voglio…» deglutì, «non voglio che tu ti senta _violentata_ ».  
Gli baciò più volte il viso per rassicurarlo. «Ti avvertirò, stai tranquillo. Ti amo».  
«Ti amo anch’io, piccola» le baciò il collo. «Chiudi gli occhi» le mormorò, e lei gli ubbidì docile.  
All’inizio fu come una lieve sensazione di inquietudine, una nebbiolina rada, vischiosa e nera che le circondò le caviglie – o almeno fu quella la sensazione ad occhi chiusi. Poi la nebbia le risalì le gambe e lei trattenne iluo;E come ha reagito?&raqudine stava diventando _paura_ perché stava salendo troppo, e quando fu ad un centimetro dal suo cuore ne fu _terrorizzata_ , perché comprese che le sarebbe entrata dentro: si sarebbe tuffata nel suo cuore, le avrebbe _preso_ il cuore.  
Respirare diventò difficile, era nel buio – brillava solo lei nel buio – e c’era un silenzio assordante. Fuori da lei era già stato tutto distrutto? Perché la sensazione era quella: non c’era più nulla, devastazione totale. Dov’era tutto il resto?  
Avrebbe voluto piantarsi le unghie negli zigomi fino a farsi male: era dannatamente sola, non c’era nessuno a cui chiedere aiuto. Il respirò le si fece più rapido, gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, stava per scoppiare a piangere in singhiozzi quando dal nulla vide comparire alla sua sinistra una piccola fiamma che si propagò velocemente tracciando un cerchio intorno a lei. Fissò le fiamme con gli occhi sbarrati e sconcertata le vide farsi molto più alte, un muro di fuoco.  
Le bruciarono gli occhi, l’aria si fece sempre più soffocante e il caldo le stava facendo scoppiare la testa.  
Fuori dal cerchio di fuoco non c’era niente, ma dentro c’era lei – ancora viva – doveva resistere.  
 _Lasciati bruciare. Brucia, brucia, lasciati inglobare_.  
No.  
Sentì una bocca contro il suo collo; riaprì gli occhi: era lui, il fuoco era _lui_ , la sua essenza.  
 _Lasciati bruciare._  
No.  
La bocca ancora sul collo e una mano dietro la schiena andò a slacciarle il reggiseno.  
 _Non c’è niente fuori dal cerchio, ho distrutto tutto affinché tu non potessi più scappare. Del resto, a te non piaceva molto il mondo fuori dal cerchio, no?_  
 _Lasciati bruciare._  
No.  
Con una mano le abbassò le bretelle del top, le baciò le spalle e poi sollevò la stoffa per baciarle i seni.  
 _L’ho fatto per te, per farti stare meglio: adesso sono io il tuo mondo, che tu lo voglia o meno sei mia. È molto più facile vivere così, non credi?_  
 _Lasciati bruciare._  
No.  
La spinse a stendersi sul tavolo spazzando velocemente via quello che c’era posato ancora li sopra – finì tutto a terra – le afferrò i polsi e continuò a baciarle i seni e il ventre.  
 _Ti farò stare così spaventosamente bene che dopo non vorrai più andar via, credimi. Brucia, brucia, lasciati possedere._  
No.  
Velocemente, le sfilò gli slip e le dita non indugiarono più come prima: entrarono subito dentro.  
 _Sei mia, dove credi di andare? Ho tolto di mezzo tutto quello che poteva distrarti, tutto quello che poteva renderti felice senza di me. Ho spazzato via ogni minima cosa che potesse farti sorridere al posto mio, sono e sarò il tuo unico dolore, sono e sarò la tua unica felicità. Brucia._  
No.  
Gemette.  
Bocca, lingua e dita a torturarla fino a spingerla a gemere in modo _vergognoso_.  
 _Ti guiderò verso le strade più facili, dammi in tuo cuore e lo chiuderò in un posto dove nessuno potrà ferirlo: in me. Dammi il tuo cuore, dammi il tuo corpo, dammi la tua anima. Lasciati possedere, brucia._  
No.  
Le dita si muovevano più veloci e più a fondo, ora, la punta della lingua indugiava sui capezzoli e poi la bocca mordeva e succhiava. E lei non riusciva a muovere le mani: era incollata al tavolo, era incollata a lui.  
I gemiti cominciarono a diventare urla di piacere, nonostante la pressione mentale che sentiva.  
 _Lascia che io diventi la tua ossessione, tanto lo sai che ogni volta che vorrai io ci sarò sempre. Sarà bellissimo, lascia che ti droghi, lasciati bruciare._  
No, e stavolta lo disse anche a voce alta.  
La mano non smise di muoversi, ma sentì il respiro di lui contro la sua bocca.  
«Apri gli occhi, piccola, guardami» era un ordine e una supplica insieme. «Lo sai chi sono?»  
«Sì» quasi singhiozzò. Non smetteva di toccarla, e non doveva neanche farlo, _per favore._  
«Sono _anche_ questo, sono _anche_ questo che stai sentendo. Io sono fatto così».  
«Lo so».  
«Giurami che sei mia».  
«Sono tua» stava piangendo ormai.  
«Giuramelo» insisté.  
«Sono tua, te lo giuro».  
«E chi altro?»  
«Di Màsala».  
«Sei mia» entrò in lei; lei gridò e finalmente riuscì a muoversi: gli conficcò le unghie nella schiena.  
«Sei mia» ripeté, «siete miei, vi rovino la vita così facendo ma non posso farci niente!»  
«No» e stavolta non fu un no di rifiuto, ma una debole protesta: gli accarezzò il viso guardandolo negli occhi più dolcemente possibile. «No» gli disse ancora, e deglutì.  
Lui si fermò – si fermarono anche i loro respiri – e dopo una manciata di secondi riprese a muoversi, non più brusco e veloce ma lento e sensuale, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
«Non vivo senza di te, non vivo. Sono tuo».  
«Lo so».  
 _Ancora._  
«Siete miei perché io sono vostro, senza di voi io non esisto. Sono quel che sono grazie a voi».  
«Sì» proprio così.  
 _Sì, così, ancora._  
«Giurami che non ci faremo portare via niente, giurami che non ti farai portare via dalle paure il nostro tempo».  
«Te lo giuro».  
«Giurami che non ci penserai più».  
«Te lo giuro».  
 _Sì, sì, sì. Più veloce._  
«Non farlo mai più, non pensarci mai più. Dimmi di sì».  
«Sì».  
 _Sì, ancora, più veloce, PIU’ VELOCE._  
«Dillo ancora».  
«SI!» urlò, e le spinte si fecero finalmente più forti.  
Il ritmo tornò veloce e serrato; urlò, urlarono entrambi gemiti e frasi sconnesse.  
 _Mio. Mia._  
 _Brucia, brucia tutto, brucia ogni cosa e bruciamo insieme. Vaffanculo al resto, noi tre contiamo di più._  
L’arrivo dell’orgasmo fu talmente devastante che per un breve attimo Nora credette di essere morta.  
Fino a quel momento, quella fu la volta più bella.  
Lui aveva ancora il respiro irregolare, lo sentiva contro il suo collo, e ancora col fiato corto gli parlò piano all’orecchio.  
«Adesso l’hai _finalmente_ capito che ti ho accettato completamente?»  
«Credo che sarà il motivo principale per cui dopo di te non potrà esserci più niente».  
Nora sorrise dolcemente e gli accarezzò i capelli. «Siamo _maledettamente_ fortunati ad essere insieme» risero insieme l’uno contro la pelle umida dell’altra e il loro singolo percorso all’interno del loro rapporto a tre iniziò proprio lì.

 

Nella sua camera a casa sua – non dai ragazzi – non aveva mai avuto una vera e propria libreria in cui mettere tutti i libri – di scuola o meno – quindi adesso che i suoi anni scolastici erano totalmente finiti stava mettendo tutti i libri dentro ad un grosso scatolone preso dal retro di un supermercato.  
Mentre impilava i volumi con cura per farli entrare tutti per bene nella scatola, Nora ponderava come dire a sua madre che sarebbe andata a vivere con i ragazzi.  
Sua madre non le aveva chiesto se avrebbe proseguito gli studi o meno, perché per quanto l’argomento non fosse mai venuto fuori sapeva benissimo quanto la figlia desiderasse poter andar via e vivere per conto suo – del resto, non studiava e lavorava insieme mica per niente – quindi finora si era limitata a chiederle direttamente in quale città sarebbe andata e che facoltà avrebbe scelto.  
Non sapeva come la donna avrebbe reagito se le avesse detto “Gli Errante mi sono così affezionati che chiuderanno la baracca e mi seguiranno, vivremo tutti assieme!”, perché nessun uomo chiude un’attività ben avviata per riaprirla da un’altra parte solo per un’amica, un uomo normale non ha abbastanza soldi per fare una cosa simile – loro non avevano mai ostentato le loro ricchezze – e comunque sarebbero stati _due_ uomini non normali che non la consideravano solo un’amica.  
Prima o poi, però, sua madre le avrebbe chiesto dove avrebbe vissuto e lei non avrebbe più potuto glissare con la frase “Ci sto pensando, sto guardando bene gli affitti”.  
È che Effe e Emme valevano la pena anche di questo.  
Forse avrebbe perso sua madre.  
Stava pensando a tutto ciò, indugiando su un libro con una mano, quando la madre – come evocata dalle sue riflessioni – comparve sulla porta.  
«Ehi» la salutò la donna, «vedo che stai mettendo via tutto…».  
«Già. Tutto bene al lavoro?» fece vaga, chinandosi sulla scatola.  
«Sì, tutto ok» sospirò e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta. «Se guardo il tuo letto mi sembra di averlo comprato ieri, e l’ho fatto pensando che prima o poi ti avrei anche preso una scrivania e una libreria coordinata, ma non ho mai avuto abbastanza soldi per comprare tutto, e ora stai chiudendo in una scatola i tuoi anni di scuola e la tua adolescenza» Nora la vide deglutire con un sorriso tirato e gli occhi lucidi. «Tesoro, hai sempre fatto tutto da sola, se hai bisogno di qualcosa dimmi pure… Fossero soldi o anche avere un parere sul posto dove andrai ad abitare… Mi piacerebbe visitare con te il posto che intendi affittare, vedere come la mia bambina sceglierà una casa e dove andrà ad abitare…»  
La sua bambina andava pure di nascosto al consultorio e stava per cominciare a prendere la pillola contraccettiva, e lei non lo sapeva.  
La sua bambina aveva una storia con _due_ uomini.  
La sua bambina stava con un Arcangelo _e_ un Demone.  
La sua bambina non si sarebbe mai sposata e non le avrebbe mai dato dei nipoti.  
Nora deglutì a stento, perché era la prima volta che sua madre le diceva una cosa simile, ma lei non avrebbe potuto accontentarla. Forse per lei – e per loro – il tempo era passato troppo in fretta, seppur in modo monotono, oppure sua madre si stava rendendo conto del suo valore affettivo proprio adesso che era una giovane donna e stava andando via, ma per quanto quell’ammissione e quella richiesta arrivassero un po’ tardi avrebbe davvero voluto farla contenta. Perché era sempre sua madre e tutto l’amaro dell’assenza di un uomo in casa l’avevano inghiottito insieme, anche se in modo in diverso.  
«Magari una di queste sere andiamo a cena fuori insieme, che ne dici?» propose alla donna.  
«Sì» annuì commossa, «così festeggiamo anche la tua maturità. Non festeggiamo qualcosa da anni, ormai!»  
Già, neanche un compleanno, perché festeggiare certe volte implica sottolineare certe assenze.  
Poi la madre si passò la mano sugli occhi. «E non farci caso» le disse dandole le spalle, riferendosi ai lucciconi agli occhi, «la mamma è scema».  
Nora abbozzò un sorriso. «Sì» mormorò, guardandola andar via; fece un respiro profondo, prese lo scotch da pacchi e con gesti sicuri e secchi chiuse la scatola con i libri della scuola. _Per sempre_.  
Infilò dentro allo zaino il ricambio per il dopo-palestra con Emme, afferrò le proprie chiavi da casa e si avviò alla porta.  
«Vado a lavoro!» informò la madre, prima di uscire.  
In strada si sistemò meglio gli spallacci e controllò distrattamente che ore fossero, poi lo sentì: canne di legno di un carillon a vento che vibravano; chiuse la mano a pugno intorno al ciondolo e si guardò intorno.  
La vide poco lontana da lei, una ragazza dai capelli lunghissimi e rossi, pallida e con più efelidi di quante ne avesse lei sul viso. Aveva gli occhi castani tondi e piccoli pieni di terrore.  
Era stranissimo vederla ancor prima di captare le sue memorie. Non le erano mai piaciute le cose strane.  
Istintivamente, strinse fra le dita il rosario dei Sette Dolori e le fece cenno di seguirla in un vicolo stretto e isolato; l’anima la seguì immediatamente.  
Nora stava per chiederle chi fosse e cosa volesse, ma lei quasi l’assalì iniziando a parlarle con gli occhi sbarrati e un tono disperato.  
«So con chi stai, stai con degli immortali».  
«Cosa?!» Nora era basita, non capiva…  
«Stai con degli immortali» ripeté con tono allucinato, «NON DEVI! Tu non sai quello che possono farti!» per convincerla provò anche a scrollarla afferrandola per le spalle, ma al contatto provò dolore, come scottata.  
Nora sbarrò gli occhi. «Ma tu non sei una creatura oscura, perché bruci?!»  
«Tu non sai cosa può fare un immortale pur di tenerti con sé, non lo sai! Ti faranno male, malissimo! Devi lasciarli, non fare la mia fine!»  
Esasperata da tutta quell’ansia che le stava mettendo addosso, Nora decise di richiamare la spada di Zelda: la parò dinanzi a lei in senso obliquo a mo’ di scudo.  
«Adesso basta! Spiegati meglio e con calma!» l’intimò ferma.  
La ragazza indietreggiò di qualche passo, sempre spaventata e tremante. «Non abbiamo tempo! Ogni attimo che passi con loro è vita persa! Per ora va bene, ma presto o tardi ti allontaneranno sempre di più dagli altri umani, mortali come te, e ti faranno loro in modi crudeli che nemmeno immagini!»  
«Io so chi è Fyro Della Fiammata, e so anche chi è Màsala Del Vento!» la fissò decisa, la spada non le tremò nemmeno. «Ho visto cosa possono fare, ho visto i loro poteri e so cosa sono in grado di fare. Mi fido di loro, non posso credere alle parole della prima anima vagante che passa, so benissimo che molti di quelli come te non vogliono una Fine, ti farebbe comodo eliminarci distruggendo il nostro rapporto».  
«No, tu non sai cosa potrebbero farti, credimi, non lo sai! Io sì!» gemette di dolore.  
«Sei stata con un immortale?» intuì.  
«Sì».  
«Di che tipo?»  
«Un vampiro».  
Le tornarono in mente le parole di Effe: “Sì, i vampiri esistono e ti posso assicurare anche che sono una vera chiavica”.  
Effe mal sopportava i vampiri.  
«Cosa ti ha fatto?»  
«Ha fatto terra bruciata intorno a me, per prima cosa».  
Nora deglutì, perché le intenzioni di Effe erano quelle e si tratteneva per amor suo. _Si tratteneva_.  
«E dopo?» incalzò.  
La ragazza si allargò il colletto della camicia con mani tremanti, le mostrò due piccoli buchi sul collo, il segno di due canini. Un morso.  
Aggrottò la fronte. «Ma non sei un vampiro».  
«Non del tutto» scosse la testa. «Ma ti prego, ascoltami: scappa, fuggi via da loro! Una mortale non può stare con un immortale, non fare la mia fine!» e con un ultimo singhiozzo disperato svanì nel nulla.  
Nora abbassò la lama e finalmente concesse ai propri muscoli di rilassarsi, si accorse anche di avere il respiro affannato e le spalle anchilosate per la tensione.  
Aveva bisogno di parlare subito con i ragazzi: smaterializzò la spada e corse a perdifiato verso il negozio.

 

Si permise di riprender fiato solo una volta dentro l’ascensore, e quando le porte scorrevoli si aprirono sulla palestra andò subito verso Emme, senza dargli nemmeno tempo di voltarsi verso di lei.  
«È successa una cosa strana».  
Sì voltò verso di lei accigliandosi, lei era sudata e ancora affannata. «Cosa?»  
«Ho visto un’anima vagante senza prima captare le sue memorie: mi ha cercata direttamente per parlarmi». Anche lui si fece stranito e un pelo preoccupato, a quel punto.  
«Cosa ti ha detto?»  
Nora sospirò e distolse lo sguardo. «Sa che stiamo insieme, mi ha quasi supplicato di lasciarvi dicendo che non so quanto male mi farete per tenermi con voi ad ogni costo, visto che io non sono un’immortale. A quanto pare lei stava con un vampiro…»  
«Vampiri, brutta razza» lo disse con uno sguardo freddo e calcolatore che lei era abituata a vedergli sono nei combattimenti particolarmente duri. «Ti ha detto lui cosa le ha fatto?»  
Scosse la testa. «Non di preciso, ma mi ha mostrato un suo morso sul collo. E al contrario delle altre anime vaganti brucia se mi tocca».  
«Considerando che è abbastanza forte da sentirti così bene e mostrarsi a te e che brucia a contatto col rosario… Forse il vampiro con cui stava non è riuscito a vampirizzarla totalmente» incrociò le braccia al petto e scivolò a sedere a terra con la schiena contro il muro. Nora si sedette accanto a lui.  
«I vampiri contagiano per morso, quindi».  
«Sì, ma se lei è morta senza tornare in vita, significa che qualcosa è andato storto…» sembrava pensieroso.  
«Per esempio cosa?»  
«L’ipotesi più plausibile è che lui non abbia saputo resistere e si è cibato di lei fino ad ucciderla, questo spiegherebbe anche perché è diventata un’anima vagante: più morte violenta di questa…» osservò con lo sguardo fisso e quasi perso sul pavimento.  
«Mi sembri abbastanza preoccupato, mi devo preoccupare anch’io?» provò ad abbozzare un sorriso sforzandosi di essere ironica. «Perché di per sé il fatto è stato abbastanza strano da mettermi all’erta, lei poi sembrava davvero fuori di testa…»  
«In quanto anima vagante lei ti ha captato perché sei un Narratore, e per giunta ha visto in te la sua stessa storia e ora sta provando a far rivivere i suoi ricordi tramite te, affinché la sua storia non venga dimenticata. Però tu sei un Socio, sei resistente ai suoi tentativi: ho paura di cosa potrebbe spingersi a fare e non mi piace che voglia mettersi in mezzo» ammise serio.  
«Ehi» gli batté affettuosamente una mano sulla gamba, «abbiamo superato di peggio, abbiamo superato una mia crisi, supereremo anche questa! Magari possiamo chiedere a Fabian di rintracciare un vampiro con una storia simile: se lo troviamo, potremo saperne di più, visto che penso che probabilmente lei sta cercando di non farmi vedere tutta la sua storia per agire meglio su di me».  
«Non mi piace l’idea di contattare Fabian» arricciò il naso stringendo di più le braccia al petto.  
«Tranquillo» strinse la mano intorno al ciondolo, «mi fido di lui, non ci farà del male, e poi» aggiunse con un sorriso, «Effe è nostro, dovresti sapere bene ormai che non ce lo porterà via perché _lui_ non si farà portare via».  
«Non mi piace lo stesso, Fabian è un bastardo».  
Nora sorrise e gli mise una mano sulla guancia avvicinando il proprio viso al suo; lo guardò negli occhi. «Sei geloso molto più di quanto Effe sia possessivo, e riesci a starci male in un modo che fa star male gli altri a loro volta solo a guardarti. Respira, siamo con te».  
Le accarezzò malinconicamente a propria volta il viso. «Più siete con me, più ho paura di perdervi, non posso farci niente: mi sono state portate via troppe cose e sempre quando le avevo appena ottenute».  
Gli scoccò un bacio tenero sulle labbra. «Finché morte non ci separi, te lo giuro».  
Le fece un debole sorriso e le accarezzò uno zigomo col pollice. «Quando arriverà il nostro momento ce ne andremo via insieme, eh?»  
Lei fece spallucce. «Così dice Effe».  
«Così spero tanto anch’io» le mormorò sulle labbra prima di baciarla intensamente e dolcemente.  
Effe e Emme l’amavano in modi diversi: il primo adorava stuzzicarla e provocarla, era sensuale e lento per esasperarla fino a quando non si decideva ad accontentarla, ma a dispetto dell’apparenza sapeva essere molto tenero e attento – e questo le piaceva così tanto da farla andare fuori di testa; il secondo era dolce e tenero quando la coccolava, gli piaceva farle innocenti dispetti ma non la provocava mai, ma quando aveva voglia di averla o averli entrambi diventava particolarmente intenso e impetuoso in ogni suo minimo movimento, mostrandosi disinibito in un modo che all’inizio poteva spiazzare quasi fino a sfiorare una leggera paura al pensiero di quello che avrebbe potuto fare – e questo le piaceva così tanto da farla andare fuori di testa.  
«Non mi avevi ancora baciato, oggi» si finse risentito prendendole il viso fra le mani.  
«Stiamo rimediando adesso, no?» ribatté baciandole il collo.  
«Sei pericolosa in preda ai tuoi istinti» la prese affettuosamente in giro guidando la sua testa con una mano sulla nuca, «spero che ti passi presto questo periodo di pulsioni» cercò il suo orecchio. «O potrei prenderci troppo gusto» le sussurrò.  
Nora s’imbronciò appena. «Tu e Effe siete due maiali!» protestò dandogli dei deboli pugni sulle spalle. «Vi state approfittando di me!»  
«Ahia!» rise massaggiandosi una spalla. «E chi dice che non sia tu quella che si sta approfittando della sua situazione per farsi fare di tutto?»  
«Non è vero!» arrossì, gli diede altri pugni. «Voi mi fate fare… _cose_ …» concluse in un soffio.  
Lui l’afferrò per il polsi e la bloccò stringendola a sé. «Cose… _cosa_ , per esempio?» sorrise furbo.  
«Non fare come Effe che mi prende in giro quando m’imbarazzo…» brontolò.  
«Ma guarda che ti capisco, eh?» le parlò facendosi più serio e giocherellando con i suoi capelli legati a coda. «Ricordo che i primi tempi con Effe ho avuto anch’io i miei momenti di imbarazzo fuori dal letto, perché non ero mai stato con nessuno e non avevo mai pensato di avere una relazione con un uomo».  
«Ma non ti sei mai sentito sporco, vero?» gli domandò contro una spalla.  
«No, mai. Neanche tu, vero?»  
«Non riesco a vederci niente di sporco» si sollevò per guardarlo negli occhi e gli accarezzò il petto con le punte delle dita.  
«L’importante è quello che ci metti nel fare qualcosa» le prese il viso fra le mani.  
«Lo so» lo baciò sulla bocca.  
Non voleva più distanze, per i suoi gusti si erano già baciati abbastanza, ora voleva un po’ di più. Le sue pulsioni si erano trasformate in bambine capricciose che arricciavano il naso e pestavano i piedi davanti ad una manciata di caramelle se in realtà avrebbero potuto averne un barattolo intero; quindi, se baciava a lungo uno dei due ragazzi, doveva poi per forza far l’amore con loro o non sarebbe stato giusto, perché se non l’avesse fatto ogni cosa le sarebbe sembrata imbruttirsi di colpo fino a farla stare seriamente male.  
«Piccola…» le mormorò contro la tempia, sciogliendole i capelli e accarezzandole la schiena fino a fermare le mani sui glutei, stringendoli appena. Lo voleva, in fondo in quella palestra una volta avevano iniziato senza finire, quindi quella volta avrebbero dovuto finire tutto per bene: gli baciò il collo sentendo le dita di lui infilarsi fra i suoi capelli – guidando di nuovo la sua testa – e l’altra mano accarezzarle piano un fianco sotto la canotta.  
Emme aveva indosso una maglia senza maniche: gli morse la spalla e il braccio – Dio, quelle braccia che per lei avrebbero ucciso le avrebbe divorate di baci pur di averle sempre con sé e su di sé – gli baciò il polso e il dorso della mano – sentiva un brivido dentro tutte le volte che lo vedeva impugnare la spada per proteggerla e proteggerli, la sua sicurezza e disinvoltura dicevano così tanto di lui e di come la prendeva… da quelle mani che avrebbero anche potuto essere impietose si sarebbe lasciata fare di tutto, ma soltanto perché erano le sue.  
Gli baciò le dita e subito lui le infilò un paio di dita in bocca, fissando gli occhi nei suoi; gli succhiò le dita incatenata al suo sguardo che le stava implicitamente chiedendo qualcosa. Niente era sporco con loro, niente era troppo esagerato, perché in tutto quello che facevano c’era così tanto amore folle che avrebbe potuto morirne: succhiò più forte le dita e gli infilò una mano dentro i pantaloni della tuta per iniziare a toccarlo.  
Lui era sempre così buono con lei, tenero e apprensivo, le permetteva di fare ogni cosa, quindi lei per lui avrebbe fatto ogni cosa, l’avrebbe fatto godere perché in quel momento non c’era regalo più piccolo e grande che potesse fargli e non c’era miglior modo per esprimere ciò che erano.  
Le piaceva il modo in cui la chiamava piccola dopo ogni sospiro più forte, la spingeva a muovere di più la mano, a dargli ancora di più; le accarezzò il viso con entrambe le mani e lei ne approfittò per coprirle entrambe di baci – quelle mani le avrebbe amate per l’eternità, sicuro – e poi con la testa scese più giù, fra le sue gambe, per fargli con la bocca cose che forse dopo l’avrebbero fatta arrossire a ripensarci, però, cavolo, quanto voleva farlo in quel momento, quanto voleva dargli tutto il piacere possibile.  
Lo sentì trasalire, ascoltò i suoi sospiri per capire come gli piaceva di più che si muovesse; le raccolse i capelli con le mani e glieli strinse fra le dita mentre la guardava rapito cosa gli faceva - _Ti amo, piccola, tu non sai quanto ti amo_. Gli stava facendo cose davvero _oscene_ leccando e succhiando, ma si sentiva così _bene_ nel _farlo stare così bene_ e così _eccitata_ nel _farlo eccitare_ che tutto era maledettamente stupendo.  
Avrebbero potuto fare qualsiasi cosa, in quel momento, e non ci avrebbe trovato nulla di scandaloso e indecente: si stavano semplicemente amando fino ad impazzire.  
«Vieni qui, piccola» l’invitò con un sussurro roco; lei lo baciò subito sulla bocca, perché non poteva assolutamente staccare le labbra da lui, doveva baciarlo costantemente, non importava dove, ma lui la deluse spingendola a dargli le spalle. Gemette più per la frustrazione che per il piacere quando lo sentì slacciarle il reggiseno e toccarle i seni baciandole il collo.  
«Ti facciamo ancora parecchio male quando ti prendiamo, piccola?»  
«No» fu quasi un lamento.  
«Effe ha ragione: sei proprio una bugiarda» sorrise appena contro il suo orecchio.  
«Non mi fate male» protestò – l’avrebbe negato fino alla fine.  
«Allora penso che presto faremo una cosa bellissima» le baciò ancora il collo e insinuò due dita dentro di lei, continuando a toccarle anche il seno stringendola a sé di spalle.  
«Cosa?»  
«Puoi arrivarci anche da sola…» lo sentì abbassarle e abbassarsi i pantaloni, le dita che si muovevano dentro di lei e lui che presto sarebbe entrato _dietro_ di lei.  
L’idea la fece gemere più del dovuto quando le dita andarono improvvisamente più a fondo.  
Lo amava da impazzire quando era così passionale e un po’ violento, lo amava da impazzire adesso che non smetteva di toccarla ed entrava in lei ripetendole ossessivamente quanto fosse bella. Lo amava da impazzire quando le scostava i capelli tutti di un lato per morderle una spalla mentre le stringeva con le dita un capezzolo e le punte di una ciocca di capelli insieme. Lo amava da impazzire mentre le metteva entrambe le mani sui fianchi per prenderla più a fondo. Lo amava da impazzire mentre le tappava con una mano la bocca impedendole di gemere forte e ripetendole all’orecchio “mia, mia, mia”. Lo amava da impazzire quando lo sentiva gemere forte al suo orecchio, e questo perché era in lei.  
Quanto stavano godendo, quanto avrebbe voluto che Effe li vedesse in quel momento: erano innamorati e tutti suoi, per sempre.  
Gemettero e urlarono di piacere fino alla fine, quando l’orgasmo arrivò assieme alla sensazione di voler scoppiare a piangere perché adesso era finito e avrebbero dovuto trovare un modo per non sentirsi persi dopo una simile unione profonda.  
Emme si stese a terra su di un fianco e l’attirò a sé stringendola al petto e accarezzandola teneramente – sì, la facevano uscire di testa questi suoi sbalzi. Si strinse più forte a lui baciandogli più volte un braccio.  
Non avevano bisogno di dirsi niente.  
Le porte scorrevole dell’ascensore si aprirono lentamente, solo una persona oltre a loro aveva accesso: non si mossero e l’aspettarono tranquillamente.  
Effe si accovacciò sulle ginocchia e li fissò con un sorriso intenerito poggiando il mento su una mano.  
«Avete fatto l’amore senza di me? Cattivi» si finse offeso, si sfilò la maglia e Emme con un sorriso lasciò che si stendesse su di lei.  
Nora lo sentì troppo freddo contro la sua pelle umida e accaldata, sentì di dover fare subito qualcosa per sporcarlo con il loro sudore, calore e odore: strinse le braccia e le gambe intorno a lui toccandolo ovunque mentre lui la baciava.  
Emme accarezzò la testa di Effe con uno strano sorriso. «Credo che sia pronta, sai?» l’altro si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso pieno di sottintesi che Nora ormai conosceva fin troppo bene: le dava talmente tanti brividi da farle quasi paura.  
«Vuol dire che la prossima volta vedrò di esserci…» si protrasse per baciarlo sulla bocca.  
Nora si sollevò puntellandosi su un gomito. «Non mi piace quando parlate come se non ci fossi».  
Effe le picchiettò un dito sul naso. «Vedrai, ti piacerà» le sorrise. «Vuoi guardarci, adesso, amore?» le accarezzò piano il viso.  
«Sì» gli baciò la mano, prima che quella stessa mano andasse fra le gambe dell’altro ragazzo. Nora si avvicinò, infilò un braccio fra i due e toccò a sua volta Effe, baciandogli il collo, la spalla e la schiena mentre lui a sua volta toccava e faceva gemere l’altro.  
Quando capì che per Emme era arrivato il momento di essere preso, si allontanò piano da loro e guardò rapita Effe affondare dentro di lui, facendolo sentire in parte come si era sentita lei poco prima. I ruoli si erano invertiti.  
Guardò Effe muoversi dentro Emme con la stessa lentezza sensuale ed esasperante con cui spesso si muoveva dentro di lei: sapeva bene cosa stava facendo sentire all’altro, era bello vedere dall’esterno come si muoveva quelle volte con lei ed era bello veder gemere Emme per essere preso come prima aveva preso lei.  
Quanto erano belli i suoi amori.  
Si accarezzò il viso e si passò lentamente una mano sul collo, poi la mano scese ancora e si fermò sul seno; l’altra andò ad accarezzare il viso di Emme, che però prima le baciò la mano e poi gliela afferrò con una presa salda bloccandole anche l’altra prima che potesse toccarsi da sola. Nora lo guardò negli occhi strattonando le mani e supplicandolo con lo sguardo di lasciarla libera, ma lui non lo fece e lei fu costretta a star ferma guardandolo gemere ancor più da vicino.  
Una volta che i due raggiunsero l’orgasmo, lei fu finalmente libera e rotolò via su di un fianco mordendosi le nocche di una mano, lasciandosi sfuggire un lamento dalla frustrazione.  
«Ssst!» le mormorò dolcemente Effe, andando verso di lei e facendole stendere bene le gambe. «Ci penso io, amore, ci penso io».  
Quasi singhiozzò stringendosi forte un seno con una mano, quando sentì la sua bocca e la sua lingua fra le gambe, ma Emme le allontanò piano la mano dal seno per sostituirla con la sua bocca e fu tutto ancora una volta dannatamente perfetto.  
Che le sue urla di piacere risuonassero anche all’Inferno: loro tre erano dannatamente perfetti insieme.

 

Seduti attorno al tavolo della cucina, loro tre e Fabian stavano discutendo della situazione con ciascuno una copia di un fascicolo in mano: avevano trovato il vampiro di cui parlava l’anima vagante.  
«Lei si chiama, pardon _si chiamava_ , Claire» spiegò Fabian, «lui Jacques, brutto nome» provò ad ironizzare, ma Emme, seduto frontalmente a lui, gli lanciò un’occhiata fredda e mortalmente seria. «Comunque» sospirò rassegnato all’idea di non poterci scherzare su, «i vampiri di per sé sono dei mezzosangue: i primi nacquero da una donna incinta che, disperata dall’idea di poter morire durante il parto, mangiò carne di Demone – dopo averlo evocato, lui pensò stupidamente che sarebbe stato divertente spingerla a fare una cosa simile, peccato per le conseguenze – da lei nacquero ben quattro gemelli maledetti – i primi vampiri – due maschi e due femmine, e ovviamente per lo sforzo e anche perché i neonati erano molto più forti del normale, lei morì lo stesso dopo il parto. I vampiri sono una razza parassita» storse il naso, «per continuare ad esistere hanno bisogno di contagiare altri umani o si estinguerebbero. Ogni tanto scelgono un partner e lo vampirizzano, ma non sempre riescono a resistere al sapore del sangue, specie se è quello di una persona che amano tanto – più amano, più il sangue di chi amano li tenta: è questa la loro punizione, il peccato originale per la loro nascita che devono scontare – quindi capita che non riescano nell’impresa e uccidono l’amato».  
«E tutti diventano anime vaganti violente?» chiese Nora.  
«Non tutti» scosse la testa, «dipende da quanto siero hanno già assorbito dai canini del vampiro prima di morire dissanguati. In questo caso specifico, direi che ne aveva assorbito abbastanza, se addirittura non riesce a toccare Nora».  
«Cosa possiamo fare?» s’informò Effe.  
«Non possiamo lasciarla in giro, dobbiamo provare a darle una Fine: se si sente abbastanza forte da provare a tentare Nora, potrebbe anche fare qualcosa di più grave, anche se non so dirvi cosa perché come sapete bene le anime vaganti violente sono pazze e imprevedibili» si passò stancamente le mani sul volto. «Resterò di guardia qui con voi fino a quando non la distruggeremo».  
«E Jacques dov’è?» gli domandò incuriosita Nora.  
«Ah, niente di che» gesticolò minimizzando, «quando ho saputo che per colpa sua c’è un’anima vagante violenta che importuna la donna e Narratore di mio cugino, l’ho distrutto facendogli soffrire le pene dal posto da cui viene, l’Inferno».  
«Ah» esalò Nora, Emme si coprì il volto con una mano e Effe sogghignò compiaciuto.  
Dopo Nora guardò l’orologio che aveva al polso. «Devo scendere giù» li avvisò, «mia madre mi starà già aspettando in macchina giù all’angolo: stasera andiamo a cena fuori insieme».  
«Ok» le sorrise annuendo Effe, «ti terremo aggiornata, nel caso».  
Nora si alzò e salutò Fabian sorridendo e agitando la mano – non poteva toccarlo.  
«Ciao, cara» la salutò con un tono fin troppo affettuoso che agli altri due non piacque. «La sto solo salutando» precisò sbattendo più volte le palpebre con finto fare innocente. Subito dopo si sentì uno _sciaff_.  
«Ahia!» si lamentò Nora, guardandosi il braccio che si era schiaffeggiata nel vano tentativo di scacciare una zanzara e grattandosi la puntura che le aveva lasciato.  
Effe schioccò le dita e incendiò l’insetto colpevole.  
Emme agitò una mano e spense con del vento la fiammella provocata.  
Nora li fissò entrambi inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Era solo una zanzara».  
«Ti aveva fatto male» decretò tranquillamente Effe, «non meritava di vivere». E del resto era un suo compito _giudicare_.  
Fabian rise incrociando le braccia al petto. «Vi amo da morire, posso tenervi con me?»  
«No!» fu la risposta all’unisono dei due ragazzi immortali.  
Mise le mani avanti. «Come non detto».  
Nora si abbassò su Emme, ancora seduto, e lo baciò sulla bocca per salutarlo, Effe la seguì fino alla porta facendola indietreggiare per tutto il corridoio senza smettere di baciarla ripetutamente sulla bocca.  
«Domani sera ceni con noi, però?» le chiese schiacciandola contro la porta e strusciandole la testa contro il collo.  
«Sì, però adesso lasciami andare» rise, dandogli uno scappellotto; lui non si mosse di un millimetro.  
«Ti amo, spero che i camerieri del ristorante siano tutti bruttissimi».  
Nora rise ancor di più. «Ma smettila!»  
Lui sollevò la testa e la guardò fingendosi serio e puntandole due dita verso gli occhi. «Questi devono sempre essere puntati su di me e Emme» s’indicò i propri occhi, «e basta, chiaro? Guarda sempre e solo noi, intesi?»  
«Intesi!» rise divertita, dandogli un ultimo bacio veloce e mettendo finalmente una mano sulla maniglia della porta, ma lui le prese il viso fra le mani con forza e le diede un altro bacio più profondo.  
«Buona serata» le sussurrò contro le labbra, «divertiti con tua madre, sai bene che ne avrai poche altre occasioni».  
«Sì» annuì. «Grazie» lo baciò di nuovo velocemente sulle labbra e aprì la porta.  
«Ti amiamo».  
«Anch’io vi amo» sorrise.  
«Per sempre».  
«Per sempre» gli ripeté, sorridendo ancora e avviandosi alle scale.

 

F richiuse la porta e si domandò se per caso il rosario dei Sette Dolori non significasse piuttosto la grande rinuncia ad ogni cosa che lei stava facendo per loro.

 

Nora salì in macchina trafelata.  
«Mi aspettavi da tanto?» domandò alla madre.  
«No» scosse la testa mettendo in moto. «Tutto bene con i ragazzi?»  
«Sì». Stranamente vide la madre sorridere fissando la strada.  
«Non credi che ormai sarebbe ora di dirmi chi dei due è il tuo ragazzo?»  
Le si mozzò il respiro e le girò la testa: cosa cavolo dirle?!  
«Come mai pensi questo?» provò ad allontanare la risposta con un’altra domanda.  
«Sei sempre con loro, ti porti a casa magliette maschili e ci dormi anche – ti osservò più di quel che pensi, sai? – e quando sei a casa ricevi sempre chiamate da parte loro – riconosco la suoneria che hai assegnato loro, ormai…»  
«Beh, ecco…» incespicò mordendosi un labbro.  
«Su, chi dei due?» l’esortò sorridendo.  
Sospirò e alla fine rispose con una mezza verità. «Il moro, Fabio». Del resto, Effe era il suo preferito e per metà stava davvero con lui… per l’altra metà stava con Emme.  
«Fabio è davvero un bel ragazzo» commentò saggiamente la madre. «Ti tratta bene, ha cura di te?»  
«Sì, ha molta cura di me» ammise sorridendo intenerita al ricordo di un suo abbraccio.  
«L’importante è questo» annuì. «Spero che siate felici».  
«Grazie» e negli occhi di sua madre lesse davvero la speranza che lei non facesse la sua fine e che potesse davvero essere felice.  
Un suono di canne di legno di un carillon a vento. Sbarrò gli occhi.

 

Fabian era andato via. F, sorridendo, prese una busta bianca dalla cassettiera in camera di M e andò a posarla sulla scrivania di Nora.  
Poi, come se ancora non potesse crederci, aprì la busta e guardò di nuovo il contenuto.  
Tre biglietti per un viaggio, tre biglietti per i Caraibi.  
Emme lo raggiunse e lo strinse a sé di spalle passandogli un braccio sotto il mento.  
«Te l’avevo detto secoli fa che ci saremmo andati: è il mio regalo per voi» gli disse all’orecchio, picchiettandogli un dito contro la polsiera col jolly roger.  
«Nora sarà felicissima» era entusiasta.  
«La lasci qui in modo che possa vederla domani da sola appena entrerà in camera?»  
«Sì» si voltò verso di lui per baciarlo sulla bocca. «Vi amo».  
«Ti amiamo».  
«Per sempre» lo baciò di nuovo spingendolo verso il letto che sapeva di Nora.

 

Nora, nel buio dell’abitacolo, si guardò intorno incredula provando a vedere dove fosse Claire.  
«Che succede?» le domandò stranita la madre.  
«Niente» sorrise per provare a tranquillizzarla, ma dentro di sé sentì parlare la ragazza.  
«Perché non li lasci?!»  
Le rispose mentalmente. «Vattene, non sono affari tuoi! Lasciami in pace!»  
«Ti faranno del male per tenerti con loro per sempre!»  
«Tu non sai un bel niente su di loro, taci!»  
«Non fare la mia fine!»  
«Ho detto vattene!»  
«Non devi fare la mia fine… quindi farai un’altra fine, meglio così».  
Nora si guardò attorno atterrita.  
«Eleonora, che succede?» le domandò ancora una volta la madre, preoccupata.  
«Nulla, mamma, non preoccuparti» che avrebbe dovuto dirle?  
«Sicura? Perché… OH MIO DIO!» urlò la madre.  
Nora guardò nella stessa direzione di sua madre: vide Claire improvvisamente apparsa davanti a loro, ma sua madre non poteva sapere che non le avrebbe fatto del male investendola. Sterzò.  
Fu l’ultima cosa che videro. 

  
  


"And the tears come streaming down your face  
when you lose something you can't replace  
when you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?"  
 ** _Fix you_ \- Coldplay**  


  
  


Sembrava un incubo, ma probabilmente lo era, _doveva esserlo_.  
F camminava lungo la corsia sentendo dietro di sé Emme respirare sempre più a fatica: non potevano perderla, almeno non così e non così dannatamente presto.  
Non aveva neanche compiuto vent’anni, non stava con loro da neanche un anno.  
Si amavano da meno di un mese.  
Rita li vide arrivare, si separò dalle braccia di Hashim e corse da F, che l’abbracciò forte.  
«Sta morendo» singhiozzò fra le sue braccia, «sta morendo!»  
La disperazione di quell’affermazione fu agghiacciante.  
F strinse di più Rita e le baciò ripetutamente i capelli, provando inutilmente a calmarsi e a calmarla. M si appoggiò di spalle al muro e si lasciò cadere a terra, con gli occhi persi e sbarrati.  
«Non c’è nulla da fare» gemette ancora Rita. «La stanno tenendo in coma farmacologico. Lei voleva donare gli organi. STA MORENDO!» stavolta lo urlò e gli diede dei deboli pugni sulle spalle.  
«Sua madre?» chiese con un filo di voce alla madre di Rita, in piedi davanti a loro.  
«È viva, ma pensano che non potrà più camminare» deglutì a stento.  
Crollava tutto, moriva tutto.  
Per l’ennesima volta stavano loro togliendo ogni cosa, la loro casa, la loro ultima speranza. La loro ultima vita e il loro unico amore.  
Ma quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.  
F lasciò Rita fra le braccia di Hashim, con un’espressione indecifrabile prese per mano M aiutandolo a rialzarsi da terra, e insieme andarono a passo spedito sul tetto dell’ospedale.  
Fabian comparve subito davanti a loro.  
«Sta per morire» gli disse subito F.  
«Mi dispiac…»  
«Dicci se è come pensiamo noi» lo fermò duramente.  
Fabian si passò le mani sul volto. «Ho trovato tracce di un’anima vagante infetta da vampirismo, sul posto: è stata lei a provocare l’incidente, non ci sono dubbi, per quando non conosciamo ancora la dinamica».  
Ci fu un lungo attimo di gelido silenzio.  
«Dimmi cosa possiamo fare» gli disse serio e serrando la mascella.  
«Fyro, è quasi morta, lo sai che…»  
«Sono disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa, pagherò qualsiasi prezzo».  
«Fyro…»  
«Non sono disposto a perdere anche questo, è una vita intera che immeritatamente perdo le cose che amo!» ringhiò. «Ripeto: qualsiasi prezzo!»  
I due cugini sostennero lo sguardo a lungo, freddamente.  
«Niente stirpi di mezzosangue, lo sai, non dopo la creazione erronea dei vampiri. Sono ammesse solo rarissime eccezioni».  
«Lo so».  
«Ma per vivere dovrà guarire da ferite mortali e per farlo dovrà bere o il tuo sangue o quello di Màsala: diventerà una mezzosangue».  
«Ripeto, qual è il prezzo? Lo pagherò personalmente».  
«Fyro» lo guardò negli occhi ancora serio, ma anche con una certa malinconia, «voi non volete lasciarla morire, non volete lasciarla andare, il prezzo del vostro egoismo è che sarà _lei_ a pagare il vostro prezzo: giorno dopo giorno la vedrete pagare eternamente il vostro prezzo».  
«Qualsiasi prezzo» gli occhi lucidi e la voce tremante, «dammi questa cazzo di soluzione!»  
Fabian sospirò e guardò entrambi. «Vi servirà un cadavere a cui dovrò dare le sue sembianze, dovrete uccidere qualcuno».  
«Lo faremo» F quasi trasalì, perché era stato M a parlare.  
Fabian annuì. «Bene» strinse una mano a pugno e poi la riaprì: c’era una piccola fiala adesso nella sua mano, F e M la riconobbero e restarono sconvolti.  
«No» F scosse la testa, «non questo».  
«O questo, o niente, Fyro» l’ammonì Fabian, «è il prezzo che lei dovrà pagare per voi, il prezzo della vostra libertà per aver creato una mezzosangue».  
F si voltò verso M, lo fissò deglutendo.  
«Prendila» acconsentì, e lui l’afferrò bruscamente evitando di guardarla e storcendo la bocca.  
 _Per sempre._  
Maledetto per sempre.  
«Voi procuratevi il cadavere» ordinò loro Fabian, «io penserò a pagare i medici per portare Nora fuori di qui».  
Gli assentirono e lui si smaterializzò lasciandoli soli.  
F si accorse che M stava fissando la fiala che aveva in mano, ma non ebbero il coraggio di dirsi nulla.  
Erano solo dei fottuti egoisti, Nora li avrebbe odiati, loro l’avrebbero avuta per sempre.  
 _Per sempre_.

 

La stazione ferroviaria pullulava sempre di vagabondi, gente che ne aveva storie da raccontare, se ci si fermava anche solo a salutarli: attaccavano bottone facilmente.  
I loro passi non fecero neanche rumore lungo i binari, camminavano mano nella mano, soli nel buio.  
M gliel’aveva detto impassibile.  
«Faccio io. L’ultima volta che hai ucciso un innocente, quando hai ucciso Zelda, sei morto dentro. Faccio io, te lo devo e ve lo devo. Lei ha sempre saputo che per lei avrei ucciso».  
Gli accarezzò il viso e lo lasciò andare verso una donnina anziana che dormiva su uno scatolone sotto un pilastro.  
M si accovacciò a terra e, nel sonno, le posò una mano sugli occhi.  
«Vai in pace».  
F si avvicinò per aiutarlo a prendere il corpo e far svanire i suoi miseri effetti personali. Lo vide piangere silenziosamente.  
Stavolta si erano macchiato davvero di un crimine.  
«Màsala…»  
«Andiamo» lo interruppe tirando su col naso.  
«Andiamo» ripeté rassegnato, e portarono il corpo a Fabian.

 

Si materializzarono nella stanza di Nora, la videro attaccata ai macchinari. M fremette, lui gli accarezzò un braccio per tranquillizzarlo.  
«Andrà tutto bene».  
C’erano due lettini, posarono la vagabonda su quello vuoto, Fabian impose subito le mani su di lei e la trasformò in una copia esatta di Nora, ferite e camice compresi.  
«Tutto a posto con i medici» li informò, «li ho pagati benissimo. La dichiareranno morta al mio segnale» gli assentirono debolmente. «Posate le mani sul lettino di Nora, ho bisogno anche della forza energia per portarla al sicuro con tutti i macchinari necessari per tenerla ancora in vita».  
Fabian si mise ai piedi del letto, M sul lato destro e F a sinistra, che si abbassò su Nora e le baciò la fronte.  
«Possiamo andare?» domandò loro Fabian.  
«Sì».  
Posarono tutti e tre le mani sul lenzuolo e svanirono via.  
Fabian aveva preparato per loro un capannone con tutto il necessario, si materializzarono e immediatamente si assicurarono che Nora fosse ancora viva.  
Fabian avvicinò al letto un carrello d’acciaio con dell’alcol etilico, un paio di boccette, due lamette e una grossa siringa.  
«Vi ho già detto come fare, dritto al cuore» M gli annuì bruscamente stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Grazie di tutto, cugino» gli mormorò F.  
«Avessi potuto, avrei fatto di più» si scusò, «ma ho le mani legate, mi dispiace».  
«Grazie lo stesso».  
Fabian sospirò. «Vi lascio soli. A dopo» si smaterializzò.  
F rivolse tristemente lo sguardo verso Nora, aveva la mascherina per l’ossigeno e il volto coperto di graffi e lividi.  
Non ci pensò due volte: prese una delle lamette e si tracciò un taglio sul braccio.  
«Lanciami l’altra» gli disse M, lui lo fece e l’altro la prese al volo, tagliandosi anche lui.  
Raccolsero delle gocce di sangue fuoriuscito con dei contagocce, stapparono la boccetta che aveva dato loro Fabian e vi versarono dentro il loro sangue.  
Velocemente, F spacchettò la siringa e la riempì con precisione con il contenuto della fiala.  
Con mani tremanti, M strappò il camice di Nora fino al cuore.  
F si avvicinò con la siringa. Gli tremò la mano.  
«Gli umani sono fragili» sorrise amaro, «un attimo e la loro vita non c’è più, ma in un altro attimo, in _questo_ attimo, possiamo dare un’eternità».  
«Facciamolo» deglutì M, «facciamolo subito, ti prego» lo supplicò.  
«Dimmi che non è uno sbaglio» stavano piangendo entrambi.  
«Ti amo, l’amiamo. Non è uno sbaglio» mise anche lui una mano sulla siringa.  
«Non è uno sbaglio» ripeté, «l’eternità in un attimo, non è uno sbaglio» e insieme affondarono l’ago nel suo cuore, baciandosi.  
Quando il liquido finì, F estrasse immediatamente la siringa e la gettò via lontano, disgustato. Entrambi fissarono il corpo di Nora col fiato sospeso.  
Le ferite guarirono come ritraendosi dentro di lei, il suo colorito migliorò visibilmente a vista d’occhio, gli occhi le si mossero veloci sotto le palpebre e sui suoi polsi, da sotto pelle, emerse dell’inchiostrò che la marchiò per sempre: sul polso destro comparve il simbolo dei Giudici, su quello sinistro quello dei Giustizieri.  
Sbarrò gli occhi e tornò alla vita.

 

Vide su lei un tetto sconosciuto e si sentì oppressa da qualcosa sulla bocca.  
Ricordò Claire e sua madre urlare.  
Ricordò la paura.  
Urlò e si dimenò.  
Delle mani corsero rapidamente a toglierle di dosso qualcosa che aveva sulle braccia – aghi – e sulla bocca – una mascherina.  
«Nora, amore, va tutto bene, calmati!» la voce di Effe che la stringeva forte fra le sua braccia mentre lei ancora aveva il respiro affannato e gli occhi sbarrati.  
«Dove… sono? Mamma… Mamma… Claire»  
«Va tutto bene, amore, tutto bene» le accarezzò la testa, ma sentì che le stava mentendo: era vestita da ospedale ma non era in un ospedale, non poteva andare tutto bene.  
«Dov’è mia madre? Cos’è successo?» si sentiva troppo bene, per quello che ricordava dell’impatto avrebbe dovuto essere almeno tutta rotta… se non _morta_.  
Effe si sedette alla sua destra, stringendole una mano mentre ancora Effe la stringeva a sé.  
«C’è stato un incidente» le disse, «te lo ricordi questo?»  
«Sì» annuì, «Claire deve essere davvero forte, perché è comparsa all’improvviso e l’ha vista anche mia madre e… siamo uscite fuori strada. Dov’è mia madre?»  
Emme fissò per un attimo Effe negli occhi prima di continuare. «Stavi per morire, non c’era assolutamente più nulla da fare, così abbiamo chiesto aiuto a Fabian, che fa parte del Consiglio della Guardia: quando ad un Socio accade qualcosa per colpa di un’anima vagante è possibile chiedere aiuto o un risarcimento».  
«Mi hanno guarito loro?» era perplessa, Effe la stava stringendo di più.  
«Non esattamente» scosse la testa e deglutì. «L’unica soluzione era farti diventare una mezzosangue col permesso della Guardia, facendoti bere il nostro sangue o iniettandotelo dritto al cuore. Avremmo potuto farlo senza il permesso della Guardia, ma ti avremmo condannata ad una vita in fuga da loro, e sai benissimo che neanche noi siamo riusciti a sfuggire loro».  
«Quindi, cosa avete fatto?» sentiva l’ansia salire.  
«Abbiamo dovuto pagare un prezzo: iniettarti il nostro sangue insieme alla pozione della maledizione dei Soci, adesso sei maledetta come me e Effe, sei eternamente legata a noi, quindi non potrai mai sfuggire alla Guardia. Per tutta la vita».  
Nora boccheggiò, provando inutilmente a gestire la notizia.  
«E che significa che adesso sono una mezzosangue?»  
«Il sangue di uno o dell’altro sarebbe stato lo stesso, così abbiamo preferito darteli entrambi, sei una mezzosangue ibrido: umana con sangue immortale. Sei immune dalle malattie mortali e più gravi, lividi e graffi ti si rimargineranno facilmente e…» deglutì, «il tuo corpo si è fermato, non invecchierai più, resterai eternamente giovane così come sei, una semi-immortale».  
Nora si guardò intorno, allucinata. «Come non invecchierò?! Come… come farò a vivere qui? Io…»  
«Non puoi più vivere qui, Nora» glielo disse con gli occhi lucidi, «non potrai più nemmeno fermarti a lungo in un posto, perché capirebbero che non invecchi mai. Abbiamo pagato i medici: tu per tutti sei morta».  
Nora provò a parlare, ma non trovò la voce.  
«Come morta? Mia madre?»  
«Sa che sei morta. Ha perso l’uso delle gambe nell’incidente, ci dispiace» stavano piangendo. Tutti e tre.  
«Non potrà più camminare? E come farà adesso da sola, senza di me?»  
«Ci dispiace» ripeté.  
«Non potrà lavorare… nessuno che l’aiuta… Mamma ha solo me, papà l’ha abbandonata!» singhiozzava.  
«Ci dispiace».  
«Non posso abbandonarla anche io, non posso! E Rita? Rita?»  
«Sei morta anche per lei».  
«Non è possibile» scosse la testa, «io non posso non esistere più dall’oggi al domani! Non è possibile!» si agitò e si liberò dalla stretta di Effe, si alzò dal letto di scatto mettendosi le mani fra i capelli. «Cosa me ne faccio della semi-immortalità se non posso più vivere la mia vita! Mi hanno sempre abbandonata tutti, non posso essere io ad abbandonare tutti, adesso!» singhiozzò disperata.  
«Ci dispiace, Nora!» Emme provò ad afferrarla per i polsi, almeno per impedirle di farsi del male graffiandosi inconsciamente il volto.  
«Mia madre, Rita! Cosa me ne faccio della mia vita?!» la voce rotta dal pianto.  
Effe la strinse forte fino ad impedirle di muoversi.  
«Era l’unica soluzione per salvarti, perdonaci! Perdonaci, siamo degli egoisti di merda e non abbiamo avuto il coraggio di lasciarti morire in pace! PERDONACI!»  
Nora urlò ancora, urlò di dolore, insofferenza e frustrazione, perché non era morta lei, era come se fossero morti tutti: non avrebbe più potuto vederli. Non avrebbe più avuto una vita normale.  
«Ho perso tutto! Mia madre, Rita!» gridò ancora, dimenandosi fra le braccia di Effe fino a cadere a terra; Effe la strinse ancora e anche Emme corse ad abbracciarla.  
«Hai noi» le disse Effe, «per sempre! Se saresti morta tutto sarebbe morto con te, non avresti più nemmeno potuto portare con te nel mondo quello che ti hanno dato le persone che ami. Anche se loro non lo sanno, vivi per loro: sarebbero felici di sapere che sei ancora viva!»  
«Non esisto più!» gemette dandogli dei deboli pugni sulle spalle.  
«Hai noi» le ripeté, «ti amiamo».  
Davvero avevano fatto terra bruciata intorno a lei.  
Davvero erano stati loro che per proteggerla le avevano fatto il male più grande.  
Claire aveva ragione.  
«Hai noi» le disse anche Emme.  
Erano tutto ciò che aveva e tutto ciò che avrebbe mai avuto.  
Erano il suo futuro e la sua speranza.  
Erano Terra, Acqua, Aria e Fuoco.  
Erano Male e Bene.  
Erano ali e pesi ai piedi.  
Erano sogno e realtà.  
Erano amore e ossessione.  
Erano padri, amici, fratelli, amanti.  
Erano il suo amore, avrebbe ucciso per loro.  
Loro avevano ucciso per lei: avevano ucciso lei stessa per farla risorgere.  
«Ho solo voi» mormorò stanca fra le loro braccia, e arresa all’evidenza accettò il più tragico dono che le fosse mai stato fatto.  
Piansero insieme stretti in un abbraccio a tre per una notte intera. 

  
  
  
  


  
**Note IMPORTANTI:**  
Io sono stata tipo malissimo questa settimana, oggi sono pure svenuta, quindi non sono riuscita a finire ‘sto capitolo come si deve, ciò vuol dire che domani o stanotte posterò l’epilogo: cercate di capire, sono le 4,41 e devo ancora rileggere tutto…  
Saranno tipo 5mila parole di epilogo (che non doveva esserci, mannaggia!!!!!!), ma vi prometto che le avrete presto, LO GIURO!  
Vi amo tanto <3  
Vostra Gra.

**PS** cmq non ci sono più colpi di scena, tranquilli XD


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
  


"Oh, the quiet silence defines our misery  
The riot inside keeps trying to visit me  
No matter how we try, **it's too much history**  
Too many bad notes playing in our symphony  
So let it breathe, let it fly, let it go  
Let it fall, let it crash, burn slow  
And then you call upon God  
You call upon God"  
 ** _Hurricane_ \- 30 Seconds to Mars**  


  
  
  


Non aveva molti suoi vestiti a casa dei ragazzi, le prestarono un paio di magliette troppo grandi per lei e dei jeans che arrotolò abbondantemente alle caviglie.  
Aveva del sangue estraneo in corpo, era ancora un po’ debole e molto pallida.  
In seguito, ricordò poco della sua prima notte sotto maledizione, perché dopo l’ansia e la disperazione per la sua rinascita il suo corpo aveva ceduto e aveva cominciato ad annaspare sempre di più. Pensò che fosse così che avevano sofferto Emme e Effe in quei secoli, con quel mal di testa lancinante, con quei dolori atroci ad ogni muscolo accompagnati dall’istinto a muoversi di più – sentendo più dolore – con quell’asfissia pressante come ad essere coperti da un pesante muro d’acqua… Loro l’avevano sentito per secoli, ora toccava a lei.  
«Passerà, il tempo di abituarti, te lo giuro!» Effe glielo ripeté per tutta la notte, questo lo ricordò bene per sempre, come le lacrime di tutti e tre.  
Si sentiva ancora più piccola con quei vestiti larghi e maschili e così debole…  
La cartolibreria era chiusa e al buio, Nora scese le scale della balconata scalza, lasciando pendere pesantemente a terra la spada di Zelda; nell’altra mano aveva un quadernetto e una penna.  
«Non hai perso i tuoi poteri, sarai eternamente in servizio per la Guardia, questo perché ti hanno concesso una loro fiala» l’aveva avvisata Effe.  
«Devo fare da sola anche questo» aveva ribattuto priva di tono e con lo sguardo vacuo.  
«Cosa, tesoro?» l’aveva guardata preoccupato.  
«Distruggere Claire».  
Accese un paio di candele, posò il quaderno sul bancone e si guardò intorno.  
«Andiamo, Claire» parlò monocorde a voce alta, «so che hai visto o saputo tutto, sai che sono ancora viva e che non li ho lasciati».  
Il ciondolo vibrò, lei comparve: era sconvolta.  
«Hai visto? Pur di averti ti hanno tolto tutto! Adesso hai solo loro e per poter continuare a vivere dovrai stare per sempre al loro fianco! Ti hanno tolto tutto! Ti hanno fatto il male più grande che potessero infliggerti!»  
«Ti sei chiesta perché mi hanno fatto questo?» replicò impassibile. « _Tu_ volevi uccidermi».  
«Ma almeno così non avresti fatto una fine disperata! Guardati adesso! Ora sì che non hai altra alternativa che seguirli in eterno!»  
«Saremmo invecchiati insieme» deglutì ferma, «saremmo morti insieme: avremmo avuto un parvenza di normalità se tu non ti fossi intromessa».  
«Come potrebbe essere normale una cosa simile?!»  
Nora si avvicinò di un passo e le puntò la spada alla gola. «Non osare giudicarci, non osare parlare male di loro, non pensare di sapere tutto di un sentimento che non è umanamente comprensibile se non da chi lo vive. Non accetto critiche da qualcuno che ha tentato di uccidermi».  
«E non sarebbe stato meglio? Guarda come ti hanno ridotta! Pensa a tua madre!»  
«Non provare a farmi sentire in colpa per mia madre!» sibilò, stringendo di più l’elsa della spada. «Non è stata la mia follia per loro a rovinarla per sempre, è stata la tua di follia a farle questo! Tu non dovevi intrometterti, tu non sai un bel niente del rapporto che c’è fra me e i miei Soci, i miei uomini».  
«I _tuoi_ uomini?» la guardò scettica.  
«Sì» annuì secca, «i miei uomini, i miei compagni, i miei amanti. Non ho paura di uccidere per loro, loro per me l’hanno fatto».  
Claire indietreggiò. «Siete solo dei pazzi».  
«È perché esistono anime come te che esiste il principio d’attrazione e di conseguenza noi siamo pazzi. Non negheremo mai di essere folli, ma non sta a nessuno giudicarci se non sa quello che proviamo» fece una pausa ad effetto. «Hai avuto la tua Fine, che tu sia dannata».  
Claire sorrise. «Ma se non hai scritto niente!»  
«Dici?» le sorrise a sua volta in modo cattivo e prese qualcosa dalla tasca: un foglietto ripiegato e scritto in modo fitto. «L’ha scritto il Giudice sotto mia dettatura, è valido perché l’ho diretto io, ma visto la via indiretta tu non l’hai sentito. Manca solo una parola…» si finse dispiaciuta e solo troppo tardi Claire abbassò lo sguardo a terra fissando cosa stesse scrivendo sul parquet con l’alluce, aiutandosi col sudore e la polvere. Portando con sé il quaderno l’aveva distratta.  
 _Fine._  
La parola s’illuminò come se fosse stata fatta da mille puntini luminosi, altrettanti fasci di lui partirono dalle lettere e Claire urlò terrorizzata vedendo come la _Fine_ stesse investendo la lama di Nora. Indietreggiò, provò a scansarla, ma Nora era troppo arrabbiata e stanca di quello che era successo, voleva finire presto: la trapassò subito.  
Claire svanì e con lei l’unico altro essere oltre a Emme e Effe che potessero testimoniare l’esistenza di un’altra sua vita.  
Smaterializzò la spada, appallottolò il foglio scritto da Effe e risalì le scale ancora a piedi nudi. Andò nella sua stanza senza fare alcun rumore, si accucciò a terra in un angolo stringendo le ginocchia al petto.  
Iniziò a piangere silenziosamente dondolandosi sul posto: i ragazzi erano andati al suo funerale.  
Le mancavano, quando sarebbero tornati?  
E se non fossero tornati mai più?  
E se non fossero tornati mai più?  
E se non fossero tornati mai più?  
E se non fossero tornati mai…  
E se non fossero tornati…  
E se non fossero…  
E se…

 

La madre di Nora era ancora all’ospedale: aveva avuto un esaurimento nervoso, non riusciva ancora a riprendersi e probabilmente la paura di essere rimasta davvero totalmente sola – perdendo l’unica figlia che aveva, l’unica ragione di vita – l’aveva stroncata per sempre.  
F sapeva bene come andavano queste cose, sapeva come reagivano di solito le persone: la madre di Nora probabilmente si sarebbe lasciata morire.  
«Potresti farmi un favore?» aveva chiesto a Fabian. «Tienila d’occhio, se vedi che davvero non riesce ad andare avanti, avvisami: è colpa mia se sta soffrendo, le ho tolto io la figlia, le toglierò la vita nel modo più indolore possibile e potrà finalmente riposare in pace, priva di incubi». Fabian aveva assentito.  
Al funerale non c’erano i parenti di Nora dalla parte paterna, suo padre non era venuto.  
«Vuoi che lo uccida?» gli aveva detto con un ghigno Fabian. «Io so dov’è, vi avrei portato Nora, se lei l’avesse voluto».  
«Ha altri figli?»  
«No, convive ma non è sposato».  
«Ammazzalo».  
«Come volete, Mio Signore».  
Non c’erano parenti, ma c’erano un sacco di curiosi, come l’intera scuola di Nora e vari concittadini che facevano finta di averla conosciuta giusto perché era una cosa buona che attenuava le proprie colpe quotidiane unirsi al dolore dei cari di una ragazza morta così giovane.  
Nora non aveva amici oltre a Rita, a scuola nessuno la degnava di uno sguardo, scivolava sempre silenziosamente fra la folla: erano tutti dei bugiardi. F vide delle compagne di scuola provare a consolare Rita che singhiozzava disperata – _ipocrite_ – si fece spazio e si pose in modo che solo Hashim potesse stare con la ragazza.  
Quando la bara uscì dalla chiesa si alzò un applauso, lui si girò dall’altra parte e sputò.  
«Vuoi che faccia esplodere una bomba e uccida tutti quanti, Mio Signore?» ghignò ancora Fabian.  
«No, questa Nora non ce la perdonerebbe».  
Il dolore degli altri è insopportabile più del proprio, quando si è impotenti. F, da dietro un paio di occhiali da sole, fissò Rita piangere inginocchiata con dei fiori in mano davanti alla bara al cimitero; serrò le braccia al petto, gli stava scoppiando la testa.  
«Ti prego» sussurrò a M, anche lui con gli occhi fissi sulla sofferenza di Rita e la testa sicuramente alla madre di Nora ancora in ospedale, delirante, «dimmi ancora una volta che non abbiamo sbagliato, dimmi che ne è valsa la pena».  
«Ne è valsa la pena» gli rispose atono, ma non riuscirono entrambi a capire se ne fosse davvero convinto.  
Era troppo tardi, però, loro tre sarebbero stati in eterno l’unica loro certezza.  
L’unica loro _maledetta_ certezza.

 

Quando sentì scattare la porta dell’appartamento, Nora si mise all’erta come un gatto che sente il proprio padrone tornare a casa: si alzò da terra con uno scatto rapido e corse da loro, si aggrappò a Effe nascondendo la testa contro il suo petto.  
 _Dio, quanto stava male adesso se la lasciavano sola_ , pensava che avrebbe smesso di vivere senza di loro, ed era vero: sarebbe impazzita fino a morire se l’avessero abbandonata.  
«Ho pensato che non sareste più tornati» ammise colpevole, deglutendo, perché era una cosa assurda pensare una cosa simile, eppure l’aveva pensato ossessivamente peggiorando in modo masochistico il suo stato d’animo.  
Effe la strinse di più e le baciò i capelli, Emme le accarezzò una guancia.  
«Siamo qui, adesso, tesoro. Siamo qui».  
Nora odiava leggere nei loro occhi la consapevolezza di sapere benissimo quanto stesse soffrendo: li faceva soffrire a loro volta, non le piaceva.  
Non le chiesero se avesse distrutto Claire, era chiaro che l’avesse fatto, come lei non chiese mai niente a proposito della donna che Emme aveva ucciso per lei: erano cose che facevano male a tutti e tre, erano cose del passato che dovevano passare in fretta, quindi meglio non parlarne.  
Effe la prese in braccio e la portò in camera sua, sul letto; lei si accoccolò contro il suo petto, Emme andò alla sua scrivania e prese qualcosa, si sedette ai piedi del letto e le porse cosa aveva preso.  
«Ci vorrà purtroppo un anno prima che il tuo corpo si abitui al nostro sangue, Fabian dice che sarà meglio sigillare i tuoi poteri da Narratore per un po’, o potresti avere delle nuove crisi fatali» deglutì. «Inoltre, pensiamo che sia meglio andar via presto, soprattutto a te farà bene prendere aria nuova: lontano da qui potrai finalmente uscire di casa, ricominciare e…» le fece cenno di aprire la busta mentre Effe non smetteva di accarezzarle i capelli e baciarle la guancia, «questi li avevo presi _prima_ , ma mi sa che ora ci serviranno più che mai».  
Aprì la busta.  
 _Tre biglietti per i Caraibi._  
«La tua terra…» mormorò lei a Effe, abbozzando un debole sorriso.  
«Sì, è il posto che si avvicina di più ad essere la mia terra» le mise teneramente una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio.  
Emme le accarezzò una gamba con fare malinconico. «Partiremo presto, ci lasceremo tutto alle spalle».  
«Sì» annuì priva d’espressioni.  
Effe la strinse di più a sé di spalle e le baciò il collo. «Ci stai odiando, piccola?» le domandò contro la pelle.  
Socchiuse gli occhi al tocco delle sue labbra. «No, vi amo. Mi avevate cambiato la vita, adesso me ne avete creata una nuova. Tutto qui».  
Emme si avvicinò a loro, le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò sulla bocca. «Non riusciamo a pentirci davvero di quello che ti abbiamo fatto, giuraci che non ci detesti».  
Nora posò una mano su quella di Effe, che la stringeva a sé, e l’altra sul viso di Emme. «Siete quelli che mi avete dato di più, nell’arco della mia esistenza, ho sacrificato così tante cose pur di stare con voi… non meritavate che io me ne andassi così presto».  
«Non meritavi che noi ti facessimo questo» scosse la testa.  
«Sono stata egoista anch’io all’inizio» continuò ad accarezzargli il viso mentre Effe la baciava ancora e insinuava le mani sotto la maglia per accarezzarle i fianchi, «ho pensato subito di stare con voi senza fermarmi a riflettere più di tanto che così facendo vi avrei condannati alla mia morte. Siamo egoisti e masochisti tutti e tre insieme. Siete la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata, non voglio perdervi, se vi odiassi vi perderei. Adesso che posso morire così difficilmente staremo insieme per sempre».  
«Se mai ce ne andremo via» sussurrò ad entrambi Effe, «ce ne andremo via tutti insieme» alzò le mani fino ad incontrare i suoi seni, li strinse appena. Nora inclinò la testa all’indietro socchiudendo gli occhi, Emme la baciò sulla bocca mentre Effe le sfilava lentamente la maglia troppo grande – sua: Emme si separò da lei solo per farla spogliare dall’altro, posò subito la bocca sui seni nudi mentre Effe gli accarezzava la testa; con la bocca incontrò le dita dell’altro ragazzo, gli baciò la mano e slacciò i pantaloni di Nora per continuare a spogliarla lui.  
«Andremo via insieme, lontano da qui» le disse all’orecchio Effe, lasciando scorrere piano un dito sul solco fra i seni per poi accarezzarglieli sensualmente, «ti giuro che saremo felici, in un modo tutto nostro, ma lo saremo». La mano di Emme le risalì la gamba fino a fare entrare piano due dita dentro di lei.  
«Ti ripagheremo dandoti tutto quello che vuoi» le sussurrò Emme, «qualsiasi cosa, ti daremo qualsiasi cosa».  
«Voglio solo voi, voglio solo entrambi».  
«E ti giuriamo che ci avrai per sempre, piccola, per sempre» le ribadì Effe, stringendole più forte i seni e allungandosi per baciare Emme che continuava a muovere le dita dentro di lei.  
Gemette aggrappandosi alle braccia di Emme; Effe la spinse delicatamente verso l’altro baciandole la spalla e la spina dorsale, e quando Emme la strinse a sé, sentì alle sue spalle che l’altro stava cominciando a spogliarsi: aiutò Emme a spogliarsi a sua volta.  
Lo baciò intensamente sulla bocca, muovendosi piano contro il suo corpo per sentirlo ancor di più pienamente sotto di lei. Effe fu di nuovo dietro di lei, lo sentì insinuare una mano fra di loro per toccarle i seni e poi farsi spazio fra le sue gambe: si morse un labbro e lui la spinse a sedersi sulle gambe di Emme, che si rialzò per baciare Effe oltre la spalla di lei.  
Le mani dei due erano ovunque su di lei, la toccavano tacitamente a turno, non sapeva più _chi_ la stesse toccando _dove_ e credette di non poter vivere delirio più bello e intenso. Emme era davanti a lei, i suoi occhi verdi vacui e pieni di desiderio la fissavano fino a farla bruciare ancor di più di voglia, quando non le baciava i seni o la bocca, e lei lo ricambiava toccandolo a sua volta, gemendo quando sentiva Effe premere dietro di lei ogni volta che i due ragazzi si baciavano o si accarezzavano. Effe la toccava e lo toccava, mormorava ad entrambi frasi oscene su quanto fossero scandalosamente belli a vedersi, e sentirlo alle sue spalle e non poterlo toccare era davvero frustrante; le mordicchiò una spalla e le leccò un orecchio.  
«Ti daremo qualsiasi cosa, piccola» le sussurrò di nuovo, «se è davvero entrambi che vuoi, ci avrai entrambi» la sollevò per i fianchi spingendola di più verso Emme, che prontamente la fece sistemare meglio su di sé. Entrando in lei.  
Gemette inarcando la schiena, cercò con le mani quelle di Effe perché non voleva che smettesse di toccarla ovunque, ma lo sentì farsi anche lui più vicino. Le leccò il collo.  
«Entrambi, piccola… entrambi… Sei il nostro punto d’incontro, il punto di non ritorno nel nostro rapporto» affondò con forza i denti nella spalla di lei nello stesso attimo che le entrò anche lui dentro, da dietro. Urlò non capendo per un lungo attimo lei stessa se stesse provando dolore o piacere, o entrambi insieme.  
Era stretta fra di loro, soffocata fra le loro braccia e le loro spinte. Sentiva e vedeva i loro corpi sbattere contro il suo e i loro gemiti accompagnare i suoi sempre più in sincrono.  
Spingevano, spingevano… spingevano per incontrarla e incontrarsi, per amarla e amarsi, per provare un piacere talmente forte da anestetizzare qualsiasi dolore. Attraverso lei, loro due avevano scoperto di amarsi davvero, attraverso lei avevano rivisto le loro fragilità e accettato di più se stessi. Con loro lei aveva dato luce a quello che poteva essere e non era ancora stata, con loro lei aveva scoperto cosa significa sentirsi doppiamente fragili per paura di ferire chi si ama: questa è la paura più dannatamente bella che ci sia.  
Spingevano e l’attraversavano, era con loro e fra di loro e li incollava per sempre.  
Effe le morse di nuovo la spalla, lei morse quella di Emme; lui, in risposta, le risalì il collo con la punta della lingua e le leccò le labbra, Effe gli mise una mano sul viso per spingerlo a baciarlo.  
I gemiti divennero suppliche sconnesse di non smettere e di averne ancora, forse si stavano fisicamente distruggendo ma, _cavolo_ , ne valeva la pena: qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi pena, qualsiasi dolore inflitto valeva una cosa simile.  
Giù le mani da loro tre, giù le mani e bocche cucite: non avrebbe mai accettato nessuna critica, li amava così tanto da scoppiare a piangere al sol pensiero.  
«Vi amo!» singhiozzò persa fra un gemito e l’altro, ad occhi chiusi. «Vi prego… qualsiasi cosa… vi amo, vi prego!» non sapeva nemmeno lei di cosa li stesse pregando, o forse sì: loro tre dovevano davvero durare in eterno. Dio, quanto era stato giusto che fosse diventata una semi-immortale.  
«Sì, amore, qualsiasi cosa» le disse Effe all’orecchio, «ti daremo qualsiasi cosa, per sempre» le spinte si fecero più violente e forti.  
«Qualsiasi cosa…» ripeté lei debolmente, tirando appena Emme per i capelli, «qualsiasi cosa…»  
«Non smettiamo» Emme ormai era aggressivo come piaceva a lei, «non smetteremo mai. Per te, per noi» la baciò come se volesse morderla, lei soffocò un grido di piacere contro la sua bocca sentendoli muoversi ancora più veloci.  
Amò infinitamente urlare di piacere sentendoli urlare a loro volta, erano una cosa così maledettamente bella insieme, erano un cielo stellato ad agosto pieno di stelle cadenti da guardare in eterno. Erano l’unico universo in cui avrebbe mai voluto vivere.  
Per quanto l’orgasmo avesse portato la fine di quel momento, restò sospesa fra loro due e con gli occhi persi verso il soffitto a pensare che quella era stata soltanto la prima di infinite future volte.  
Lentamente, si sdraiarono sul letto in un perfetto e intricato abbraccio a tre. Emme le accarezzò il viso e le baciò la fronte.  
«Ci potranno essere solamente dei per sempre, d’ora in poi».  
«Lo so» mormorò, stringendo una mano di Effe e stringendosi a lui.  
Effe le baciò il collo. «Ti sei mai aspettata di meglio, dalla vita?»  
Aveva tutto l’amore che non aveva mai avuto e oltre.  
«No» e non era una bugia.  
Nessuna cosa su loro era mai stata o sarebbe mai stata una bugia…

  
  


_Un anno e mezzo dopo_

 

Al tramonto sulla spiaggia credeva sempre di sapere bene perché mai Fyro amasse così tanto il mare: le onde facevano risuonare qualcosa dentro di lei, qualcosa che cambiava sempre a seconda del suo umore. Doveva per forza essere così per tutti, mortali, immortali e semi-immortali. Sicuro.  
Fissò i propri piedi per metà affondati nella battigia, abbozzò un sorriso vedendo un paguro arrancare verso una roccia.  
Il Mar dei Caraibi sapeva di favole moderne piene di avventura e di romanticismo dal sapore piacevolmente salato.  
Sentì qualcuno camminare verso di lei alle sue spalle, si voltò appena: si accigliò sorpresa vedendo Fyro con una grossa bacinella di plastica in mano.  
«Cos’hai lì?» gli domandò incuriosita.  
«Una stella marina delle Bahamas!» gliela mostrò sorridendo orgoglioso. «Come quella del ciondolo!»  
Nora portò la mano al gioiello in questione iniziando a giocherellarci mentre ponderava cosa fare con una _cosa_ così enorme dentro ad una bacinella piena di acqua di mare.  
«Ma cosa me ne faccio?»  
Lui scrollò le spalle. «Adesso puoi dire di averne vista una da vicino, no?»  
Lo fissò priva d’espressioni per un attimo. «Sei sempre il solito idiota» tornò a guardare il mare.  
«Ti ho fatta ridere, però?» sorrise accovacciandosi a terra per rovesciare delicatamente l’acqua e la stella marina sulla battigia, liberandola.  
Nora sbuffò un sorriso, incapace di trattenersi oltre. «Un pochino. Fabian mi aveva detto di provare ad essere meno triste al ritorno, o vi avrei fatto preoccupare…»  
Lui si alzò e si mise al suo fianco. «Ci dispiace non essere venuti con te, ma non siamo abbastanza potenti come lui, non riusciamo a viaggiare fino dall’altra parte del mondo in gruppo…»  
«Non fa niente» minimizzò scrollando la testa.  
«Rita come sta?»  
«Era raggiante» annuì, «ormai è al settimo mese. Ho sentito che la chiamerà Eleonora» la voce le si spezzò un po’ e gli occhi le diventarono lucidi.  
«Capisco» assentì, «l’importante è che lei, Hashim e la bambina stiano bene» gli annuì, «se avranno bisogno di aiuto, Fabian ce lo farà sapere: troveremo sempre il modo di aiutarli senza farci scoprire».  
«Sì» strinse le labbra continuando a giocherellare col ciondolo.  
Per farsi teletrasportare al meglio da Fabian si era tolta il rosario, ora l’aveva di nuovo al polso: Fyro le accarezzò il braccio e poi strinse un grano fra le dita, bruciandosi volontariamente ma restando impassibile. Nora aveva notato che lui lo faceva spesso quando tornavano a parlare della sua vecchia vita, doveva essere un modo tutto suo per autopunirsi. Poi sospirò malinconico, le accarezzò le spalle lasciate nude dal costume da bagno sfiorandole con le dita e le percorse la spina dorsale fermandosi al centro della schiena: con un polpastrello tracciò il cerchio della stemma della Guardia delle Memorie che lei si era fatta tatuare.  
«Sono N, ormai» aveva detto loro, «sono una di voi. Voglio marchiarmi, voglio avere il vostro stesso marchio».  
«Te la senti di tornare?» le chiese improvvisamente a bassa voce. «Fabian dice che la Direzione sta facendo pressioni affinché lui tolga i sigilli ai tuoi poteri: vogliono che il nostro Contratto torni attivo».  
«Hanno riferito dove vogliono mandarci?»  
«Sicuramente non in Italia, almeno per un secolo, per questioni di sicurezza».  
Si voltò verso di lui a braccia conserte.  
«Senti anche tu che è tempo di tornare?»  
Le portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. «Io e Màsala sentiamo e sentiremo sempre quello che senti tu».  
«È tempo di tornare» affermò allora.  
«È tempo di tornare» ripeté lui, accarezzandole il viso e chinandosi a baciarla sulla bocca.  
Ai loro piedi anche la stella marina decise che era tempo di tornare: raggiunse l’acqua lasciandoli soli ad assaporare quell’ultimo momento di libertà. 

  
  


  
_Costa meridionale della California,_   
_un mese e una settimana dopo._   


 

Fabian aveva fatto in modo che li mandassero in un posto dal clima non molto distante da quello mediterraneo, ma per il resto aveva posto loro solo due domande.  
La prima era stata perché diamine tutte le volte costruissero una cartoleria che fosse l’esatta copia della precedente, e la risposta era stata “siamo degli abitudinari nostalgici”.  
La seconda era stata perché mai Nora avesse chiesto che i suoi nomi falsi iniziassero sempre per N e non per E.  
«Perché tutti mi hanno sempre chiamata Nora. Solo mamma mi chiamava così: voglio che resti ancora l’unica».  
Fortunatamente se l’era sempre cavata bene con l’inglese, i ragazzi però le avevano dato qualche altra lezione supplementare.  
«Ma vedrai» le aveva detto Màsala, «man mano sarà sempre più facile parlare in un’altra lingua».  
Il negozio era aperto da un paio di giorni, ormai, il principio d’attrazione che avrebbe dovuto attirare le anime vaganti a loro avrebbe già dovuto essere ben disperso nell’aria, eppure ancora non sentivano nulla…  
«Ho paura che qualcosa si sia rotto» aveva commentato Nora.  
«Ma dai, è impossibile!» aveva riso Fyro. «Al massimo sarai solo un pochino fuori allenamento».  
Avrebbe anche potuto essere, ma le stava salendo l’ansia perché perdere il suo dono, il motivo che l’aveva portata a loro, l’avrebbe fatta sentire incredibilmente vuota e inutile.  
«Nadia» la richiamò ad un tratto Mark, mentre lei dava le spalle al banco sistemando della merce, «potresti far vedere ai signori i nostri vocabolari di Latino? Devo scendere un attimo in magazzino a prendere della roba».  
«Ok» sorrise rialzandosi.  
Servì i clienti, li fece pagare alla cassa e vide di sottecchi Floyd sbuffare sonoramente.  
«Chiudi, N, per favore!» brontolò, posando una grossa scatola a terra. «Che due palle ‘sti californiani!»  
Nora sorrise mordendosi un labbro e scuotendo la testa, andò alla porta e girò la targhetta appesa al vetro con una ventosa: _closed_.  
Sospirò guardandosi intorno e scrocchiandosi le dita, il suo sguardo si fermò con una certa nostalgia su una pila di quaderni; si perse fissando il colore intenso di una copertina.  
 _Immagini di posti sconosciuti le passarono davanti agli occhi in trasparenza, colori tenui di un’altra vita ancora da raccontare._  
Sorrise raggiante, prese una penna a molla da quelle esposte e un quaderno a caso e lo aprì iniziando freneticamente a scrivere.  
M si avvicinò a lei accigliandosi incuriosito. «Che succede?»  
F storse il naso e si appoggiò a M posandogli pigramente un braccio sulla spalla. «Sta scrivendo tutta contenta. Si ricomincia, vero?»  
N sottolineò l’ultima frase scritta e si voltò verso di loro, felice. Li guardò intensamente.  
«Sì, si ricomincia».  
La caccia alle anime vaganti era appena ricominciata. 

  
  


"High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"  
 ** _Fix you_ \- Coldplay**  


  
  


  
  
  


  
**Note finali della storia:**  
Presto risponderò a tutte le recensioni, promesso ç__ç  
Ho sgarrato solo di mille parole, però: sono 4.050 XD  
Io avrei un mucchio di cosa da dire, ma molto probabilmente me ne scorderò almeno la metà. Dunque.  
\- Se ci fate caso, la N di Nora è anche la N di Narratore.  
\- Quando vi ho anticipato Nora che spiava Rita sposarsi, la mia intenzione è stata quella di allentare la tensione al momento dell’incidente (avreste così saputo che sarebbe sopravvissuta) e aumentare la curiosità (era con Fabian, a che prezzo, quindi?). In definitiva F e M non erano con lei in quel momento per motivi pratici.  
\- M non viene punito nonostante diventi l’assassino di un’umana perché è stata una concessione della Guardia, che non è totalmente fatta da Angeli…  
\- Il dolore previsto dal Rosario dei Sette Dolori era la rinuncia totale di Nora alla sua vita e alle persone che più amava “rinascendo”. Alla fine, i due ragazzi davvero per proteggerla le hanno fatto un male più grande.  
\- F che odiava i vampiri… era un preludio XD  
\- Già, Rita si è sposata per un “imprevisto” alla fine XD  
\- Fabian è meno stronzo di quel che si pensa: nonostante tutto è rimasto costantemente fedele a Fyro e li ha aiutato tutti e tre, persino portando a Nora notizie costanti di Rita.  
\- Ho preferito lasciare sospesa la fine della madre di Nora, penso che in questo modo sia forse meno “dolorosa”. So che è abbastanza tragico, ma ci stava tutto: questa non è una storia *veramente* felice…  
\- La cosa bellissima che presto avrebbero fatto insieme, quella di cui parlava M, era prenderla entrambi *faccino angelico di chi nasconde del porno dietro la schiena*  
Ho aperto il file del primo episodio di _The Old Paperclip_ il 7 aprile 2010, e ovviamente la storia non era così XD All’inizio non era una cosa a tre, sebbene erano previste un paio di orge, F e M non stavano insieme e Nora avrebbe scelto F (vi crolla nuovamente un mito, lo so). Ma, fortunatamente o sfortunatamente, le cose non sono andate così XD  
Ho iniziato a postare settimanalmente la storia WIP più che altro per spronarmi: era un periodo che stavo cominciando ad ammassare sempre più storie non finite nel mio portatile (il mio Danny), cosa che io non avevo mai fatto! Io finisco _sempre_ le mie storie. La trama mi piaceva, sebbene ancora non sapessi con precisione dove mi avrebbe portata, e la fine nella mia testa c’era, quindi ho deciso di postarla.  
Ero fiduciosa, mi dicevo che ce l’avrei fatta con i tempi proprio come avevo fatto con _Foedus Custodum_ , ma in mezzo ho avuto: i muratori a casa per più di un mese, ho quindi vissuto senza cucina e dormito nei posti più impensabili, ho ri-arredato parte della casa, restaurato personalmente mobili della zia di mio padre e della bisnonna ammazzandomi con le inalazioni, ho cambiato stanza dove dormo, ho avuto un’intossicazione, ho preso un virus intestinale, sono svenuta un paio di volte, ho dormito tipo 2-3 ore a notte e alla fine ho deciso di sbirciare i prezzi per i viaggi a Lourdes.  
In tutto ciò, per scherzo avevo dato ad un personaggio il nome di una persona con cui sono cresciuta dai sei ai diciassette anni: durante la stesura del sesto episodio questa persona ci ha lasciato tutti quanti a bordo di una moto. Non l’ho presa bene e ammetto che da quel punto in poi scrivere quel nome mi è stato anche fisicamente difficile. La trama è diventata di riflesso un po’ più tragica del previsto. Proprio per questo, vi chiedo eventualmente di non chiedermi il permesso di scrivere degli spin-off: non voglio che altri maneggino un personaggio a cui in tempi non sospetti avevo dato ironicamente il suo nome, mi dispiace, ma spero che comprenderete le mie ragioni.  
 _The Old Paperclip_ mi ha dato più di quel che all’inizio pensavo, e giunta alla fine il mio pensiero e il mio ultimo ringraziamento va a voi che avete scelto di seguire con affetto questa storia che parla di un rapporto così particolare.  
Un particolare ringraziamento va a **Merryluna** , la prima a spronarmi, e a **serintage** e **hunterd** per il loro caloroso e affettuoso entusiasmo :*  
Non chiedetemi quando scriverò un’altra storia a capitoli: mi ci vorranno un paio di mesi per ripigliarmi prima da questa, ancora adesso non riesco a credere di averla finita! Dio mio come mi sento confusa e vuota adesso senza loro tre! (no, non ve lo scrivo il seguito, la storia è completa così com’è XD).  
Grazie di cuore per aver letto fin qui :)  
Sipario, alla prossima!  
Vostra Gra.


End file.
